EL VENENO MUTADO
by gatitomony
Summary: MIKEY LA PASA MUY MAL POR CULPA DE STOCKMAN
1. un amor de hielo

**Esta historia será un poco larga ojala les guste**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

:::::Flash back::::::

Una tarde de diciembre ya caían los copos de nieve, el suelo ya se veía blanco y esponjoso

Para nuestras cuatro tortugas de 5 años esto era muy bello pero hacia demasiado frio, su padre en esta época trataba de mantenerlas calientes en un cuarto todos con sus cobijitas.

Mikey – ¿Cómo se hace esa nieve Donnie?

Donnie-La nieve es el vapor de agua que experimenta una alta deposición en la atmósfera a una temperatura menor de 0 °C, y posteriormente cae sobre la tierra.

Mikey miro a su hermano

Donnie – no entendiste ¿verdad?

Mikey-ja ja ja no Donnie no te entendí, pero déjalo así

Mikey miraba mucho la nieve le gustaba imaginarse jugar con ella, pero Splinter se los tenía prohibido

Leo toco el hombro de su hermano- Mikey es hora del entrenamiento

Mikey- ya voy

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba en la ciudad una pequeña de 5 años corre a esconderse

-No quiero entrenar eso, no me gusta…. no quiero-

Decía la pequeña que vestía un vestido largo, un abrigo también largo y zapatos azul cielo, traía una mochila negra con una cobija azul eléctrico y se asomaba una bufanda del mismo color

Su cabello era negro pero tenía un mechón blanco del lado derecho su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, su tés era clara pero sus ojos eran de un raro color purpura

La pequeña muerta de miedo a que la encontraran se escondió entre unos arbustos y ahí se quedó quietecita para que no la vieran 2 hombres que vestían de traje negro.

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas.

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que acabó la práctica de las tortugas, Mikey no pudo esperar más y fue a ver esa nieve que tanto le llamaba la atención

Vio una ardilla correr entre la nueve, pero escucho un crujido como si algo se rompiera

Mikey miro a todos lados no había nadie con él, Se escuchó un pequeño grito pero luego nada.

Algo le decía asómate, asómate, asómate y la curiosidad gano, subió a la superficie

Wow es hermoso- Mikey miraba a todos lados

En eso escucho un bramido, Mikey fue a ver de qué se trataba

¡Un ciervo!-dijo Mikey al ver al animal, pero en el hielo vio una mochila

Los ciervos no usan mochila-dijo Mikey caminando al hielo y vio una mano que se hundía

Hay no, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –Mikey desesperado no sabía que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse a nadar el para sacar quien estaba en el agua que era evidente que se estaba ahogando

Mikey sin pensarlo más dio un brinco zambulléndose en el agua, sabía nadar muy bien pero el agua estaba tan fría que sentía como alfileres en el cuerpo pero no le importo vio a la niña y fue por ella

Mikey la tomo de la cintura y la subió pero no encontraba el agujero por donde entro, le pego con la mano pero no se rompía la capa de hielo que estaba encima de ellos, por suerte en la práctica estaba enseñándoles Splinter el uso de los **shuriken** y Mikey traía uno que no entrego porque quería practicar.

Le pego con el **shuriken** al hielo hasta que lo rompió, saco rápido a la niña quien comenzó a toser

¿Estás bien? –dijo Mikey un tanto preocupado

Aaa si gracias ¿tortuga?-dijo la niña mirando a su salvador que tenía una cinta naranja como antifaz pero sus ojos eran azul cielo que a ella le gustaron

¿Qué hacías en el agua?-pregunto Mikey que comenzaba a sentir el frio más fuerte por lo mojado

La pequeña miro a la tortuga que temblaba de frio al igual que ella- espera- dijo la niña, silbo y el pequeño ciervo llego con la mochila de la niña la cual saco la cobija y tapo a Mikey

Estaba escapando de mis maestros es que ellos me enseñan cosas que no me gustan hacer-dijo la pequeña

¿Qué te enseñan?- dijo Mikey haciéndose bolita con la cobija

Lastimar gente -dijo la niña- me enseñan a ser una **ojou-sama** **Tsundere**

Mikey se paró y tapo a la niña con la cobija sentándose con ella

No tengo idea que sea eso pero se ve que no te gusta hacerlo-dijo Mikey abrazando a la niña ya que vio que quería llorar pero no lo hacia

Mi papá me enseña a ser un ninja pero si me gusta…. Solo que yo a veces tengo que hacerme el loco por mis hermanos no me gusta verlos tristes –dijo Mikey

¿Porque se ponen tristes?-la niña pregunto

Porque no les salen las practicas, yo las aprendo rápido pero dejo que ellos lo hagan mejor y así son felices- dijo Mikey sonriendo

La niña le gusto la sonrisa de la tortuga que estaba a su lado era como si esa felicidad se la contagiará

Cómo te llamas?- Dijo la niña

Me llamo Michelangelo pero mis hermanos me dicen Mikey y tú también me puedes decir así-dijo Mikey un poco apenado

En eso se escuchó un ruido y la niña jalo a Mikey a los matorrales, los 2 hombres pasaron cerca de ellos

¿Quieres jugar Mikey?-dijo la niña

Si pero… ¿a qué?-dijo Mikey

Vamos a patinar-dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Mikey

Los 2 pequeños patinaron un buen rato, Mikey no sabía patinar muy bien y ella le enseño como Mikey aprendía rápido no le costó trabajo hacerle la competencia a su nueva amiga

Mientras tanto en la guarida de las tortugas Splinter noto que su hijo el más pequeño no estaba y ya pronto anochecería

Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello ¿no vieron a su hermano? –pregunto Splinter angustiado

Yo lo vi mirando la nieve como siempre-dijo Raph

Queden se aquí los 3 Leonardo vigila a tus hermanos que nadie salga

Splinter tomo una cobija y salió corriendo a buscar a su hijo

Mientras Mikey estaba tapado con la cobija con la niña ambos abrazados

¿Es tu ciervo?-dijo Mikey

Si, aún no le pongo nombre es un enojón-dijo la niña

Mikey comenzó a reír - tiene el genio entonces de mi hermano Raph

La niña sonrió -había pensado en llamarlo hígado pero te puedes imaginar gritarle ¡hígado ven¡ o ¡bilis ven acá!

Los 2 niños rieron al imaginarse gritándole así al ciervo

Hay unos palitos que hacen tuku tuku y lo usa mucho mi hermano Raph cuando está enojado-dijo Mikey

Me gusta -dijo la niña- se llamara tuku

¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? –pregunto la pequeña acurrucándose en el plastrón de Mikey

3 mi hermano Leo, Raph y Donnie –dijo Mikey

No puedo imaginar a tu papa, será una tortuga enorme –dijo la pequeña

No es una tortuga es una ratita –dijo Mikey muy orgulloso de su padre

La niña miro a Mikey muy extrañada- aja tu padre ¿un ratón?

Si sé que se escucha raro pero si es un ratón –dijo Mikey

Bueno son una familia y tus hermanos son ratones, tortugas o ¿qué son? – la pequeña pregunto pensando en que familia tan extraña tendría su nuevo amigo

Son tortugas también –dijo Mikey riéndose ya que vio la cara de la niña como esperando otra sorpresa

Los 2 pequeños comenzaron a bostezar se acurrucaron uno con el otro y se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Splinter ya desesperado porque ya había caído la noche y no encontraba a su hijo menor, cuando vio pequeñas pisaditas en la nieve que iba a fuera, su corazón latió mas fuerte su pequeño salió y tenía que darse prisa antes que nevara y la nieve tapara las pisadas de su hijo

Mientras tanto en la guarida

¿A dónde se escondió Mikey?-dijo Raph ya preocupado y a la vez molesto

No lo sé pero será mejor que aparezca este frio lo puede congelar-dijo Donnie

Ahora con eso no eres de ayuda Donnie-dijo leo ya preocupado-haces que nos preocupemos mas

Raph estaba ya muy preocupado su hermanito de naranja no aparecía con su papá

Mientras Splinter siguió las pequeñas huellitas se dio cuenta que su hijo no estaba solo y eso ya lo había preocupado aún mas

Miro a los árboles y vio 2 figuras una de ellas era su pequeño hijo, pero los vio dormidos eso era porque se estaban congelando

La niña escucho los pasos abrió sus ojitos y vio una rata gigante

Hola ratoncito ¿buscas a tu hijo? -Dijo la pequeñas sin temerle a Splinter

Si- dijo Splinter con un poco de temor a que la niña gritara o algo

No lo regañes, ni le pegues el me salvo, caí en el agua, el nado y me saco del agua. Por eso esta mojado-la pequeña abrazó a Mikey quien se estaba congelando porque no estaba vestido para la ocasión y aparte se había mojado

A Splinter le dio ternura ver a esos dos pequeños hay abrazados

La niña se hiso un lado dejándole la cobija a Mikey, saco de su mochila la bufanda y se la puso en el cuello

Y tú con que te protegerás?-dijo Splinter

Estoy estudiando para ser una **ojou-sama** **Tsundere** aunque no me guste ya estoy acostumbrada al frio a demás yo puedo hacer mucha nieve pero aun no canto bien

Se escuchó a lo lejos a unos hombres gritando fuyu!

¿Sabes que es una **Tsundere**? Pregunto Splinter dándole la cobijita que el traía

Gracias y si se, Mikey tiene suerte de tener un papá como tu ratoncito-dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia como si supiera muy bien las costumbres japonesas envolviéndose en la cobijita que le dio Splinter se alejó un poco y dijo

-Váyanse por aquel lado yo los distraeré-

Splinter se alejó un poco con Mikey en sus brazos, miro hacia atrás vio como la pequeña con sus manos hiso una pequeña ventisca y cubrió las huellas que había en la nieve.

Cuando los 2 hombres vieron a la pequeña, uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y la golpeo como si fuera un saco de práctica y se la llevaron

Splinter odio ver ese acto contra esa niña pero la niña le dijo que sería una **ojou-sama yandere** estaría ya más acostumbrada a peores tratos, además su pequeño hijo se estaba congelando, tenía que irse

Splinter llago a la guarida con Mikey en brazos le quito rápido esa cobija y la bufanda dándoselas a Leo que miraba lo que hacía su padre se tapó el junto con Mikey

Raph se acercó-¿qué le pasa a Mikey sensei?

Se está congelando-dijo Splinter

Raph aunque siempre molestaba a Mikey y Mikey le jugaba más bromas pesadas a el, odiaba ver a su hermano tan quieto así que le ofreció su tasita con chocolate a Splinter para que le diera a Mikey

¿Quieres que se la dé? –dijo Splinter al ver sus ojitos verdes mirándolo mientras le daba su tasa de chocolate

Si-dijo Raph

Donnie le trajo el termómetro a Splinter- ¿estará bien sensei?

Si –dijo Splinter

Cuando Mikey comenzó abrir sus ojitos y vio a su padre se quedó un poco extrañado

¿Papi?-dijo Mikey mirando a Splinter

Si hijo- dijo Splinter sonriendo- después hablaremos de tu aventura

Mikey ya sabía-5 vueltas al dojo y flexiones

No 8 vueltas al dojo y un abrazó –dijo Splinter sonriendo

Mikey abrazó a Splinter muy fuerte –podemos dejarlo ¿así?

Mmm no –dijo Splinter riéndose

Aaaaa –dijo Mikey pensando que convencería a su padre

Pero después lo harás por ahora solo quédate aquí junto a tus hermanos

Splinter abrazó a todos sus hijos tapándolos con la cobija

:::::Fin de flash back::::::

 **Así comenzamos esta nueva historia**

 **¡Muchas gracias! =)**

 **Por sus comentarios en la historia pasada de verdad no saben que feliz me hicieron**

 **Glosario**

 **ojou-sama :** _son chicas educadas, refinadas, listas, sabias y muy buenas consejeras_

 **Tsundere:** _es un término que describe a una persona cuyo comportamiento es frío y hostil, muy hostil hacia los demás, pero que después de un tiempo muestra su lado cálido, sensible y amigable solo con quien ellas quieren._

 **shuriken :** _Los Shuriken son las armas que más identifican al Ninja gracias a las películas de cine y televisión. Son hojas arrojadizas de diferentes formas (cuchillos, estrellas, etc), hechas en acero (inicialmente en madera) y con los bordes cortantes, que según la necesidad son untados de veneno para mayor efectividad, ya que en su utilidad principal estaba la de distracción (sin veneno). Se utiliza también como arma de combate agarrándola con la mano para causar heridas con las puntas que sobresalen; en este caso se le denomina Teppan. Los shuriken se dividen según su forma y número de puntas en hira shuriken, shaken, bô shuriken, itaken shuriken, senban shuriken (especial de Tôgakure Ryû Ninjutsu), happa shuriken, jûji shuriken, etc; pero el kozuka y el kôgai que se encuentran en la saya de los tantô o katana también pueden utilizarse para el mismo fin. Las kunoichi emplean también como arma arrojadiza el kanzashi, pieza metálica o de madera que les ayuda a sostener el moño del cabello, generalmente usada en par. Tenemos dentro del grupo de shuriken los llamados fukumi bari, que se llevan en la boca para ser soplados a la cara del adversario. Para entrenar arrojándolos a un compañero los usamos en goma o en madera_


	2. entre secretos

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Época actual.

Era inicios de invierno

Karai escalando una montaña para escapar de los soldados del pie, -están muy cerca- dijo Karai mirando como los soldados del pie con ellos estaba Rahzar y garra de tigre

-¡Hacia allá!-dijo garra de tigre señalando a Karai

Cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz de una mujer

-¿¡quién demonios se creen ustedes y que hacen aquí!?-

Rahzar burlándose –¿qué te importa?-

La mujer camino hacia donde estaban ellos muy tranquila no era de gran estatura, vestía un quimono largo negro con pequeñas flores rojas, su rostro era tapado con una capucha grande

-por última vez ¿¡Qué buscan aquí!?- dijo la mujer con un tono un poco más severo

Garra de tigre se molestó por la presencia de esa mujer, saco sus garras y dijo –¡te vengo a saludar!-

La mujer no se movió de donde estaba parada solo movió su mano de un extremo a otro y salió volando garra de tigre

-¡ya me fastidiaron!- la mujer del centro de ella hacia los lados y todos los soldados cayeron partidos a la mitad, pintando la nieve de rojo

Rahzar se aventó en contra de ella y ella con una sola mano paro a Rahzar apretando su hocico y dándole una patada lo aventó al vacío de la montaña

-¿Y tu insecto que crees que haces hay?- dijo la mujer mirando a Karai

Karai al ver que se aproximaba se transformó en serpiente y la ataco, pero la mujer con una mano atrapo del cuello a Karai

-¿que se supone que eres?- dijo la mujer apretando el cuello de Karai a casi la asfixia, con sus uñas largas se las clavo en un costado a Karai

-tu sangre es roja- dijo mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de Karai

Karai grito del dolor que le causaba la mano de aquella mujer que jugaba con sus entrañas

La mujer saco su mano y aventó a Karai al vacío –basura como todos ellos-

Después de dicho eso la mujer sin mirar atrás siguió su camino como si tomara un paseo muy tranquilo en un bosque de nieve roja

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas

 **"noche 1"**

Las tortugas llegaron de su patrullaje y se fueron directo a dormir con excepción de Donnie que se dirigió a su laboratorio

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Otra noche más, buscamos el mutágeno y solo obtuvimos medio frasco.

Hoy no encontramos nada extraño

¡Estoy agotado! esa práctica de hoy fue muy pesada

Pero…..

Esa masa roja no revise su movimiento, bueno solo daré un vistazo

Fue a su mesa de trabajo y miro al microscopio

¡Hay cambios en su estructura molecular¡

Acercó su teclado y comenzó a escribir

Así Donnie se quedó trabajando hasta las 4:30 de la mañana

-¡wow ya es tarde! Será mejor que me valla a dormir- dijo Donnie

Salió del laboratorio pero vio una sombra que caminaba de puntitas hacia los dormitorios

-¿Mikey?-dijo Donnie al ver a donde entro esa sombra

Fue al cuarto y abrió despacio la puerta de su hermano el cual estaba tirado ya en su cama dormido

-otra vez saldría a jugar con la nieve de seguro- dijo Donnie no dando importancia y retirándose a su cuarto

 **"noche 2"**

2:30am, Donnie estaba trabajando en sus experimentos

-esta vez no me dormiré tarde-dijo para sí mismo Donnie

Salió de su laboratorio y vio otra vez a su hermano pero esta vez traía puesta una mochila, tomo su patineta sin hacer ruido y se fue

Donnie esta vez no se quedaría con la duda así que lo siguió pero no llego lejos ya que apenas en la salida ya no estaba Mikey

-¿¡pero como si yo no estaba muy lejos de el!?-

Pero esta vez no se iría a dormir así que prefirió esperarlo, por mientras tomo su libreta y comenzó hacer un prototipo de arma para el tortu-móvil

Dieron las 4:30 am

Donnie escuchó un ruido, se asomó y era su hermano entrando pero vio que se quejaba un poco al caminar pero fue directo a su cuarto

7:00 am

Mikey ya estaba despierto haciendo el desayuno para su familia, el primero en entrar fue Donnie

-buenos días Mikey- Donnie miraba a su hermano el cual tenía unos moretones en el cuerpo

-buenos días Donnie- dijo Mikey sonriendo y dándole su plato con huevos revueltos y su pan tostado

Leo y Raph entraron juntos discutiendo del programa favorito de Leo

-En verdad Leo no entiendo cómo te gusta ese programa- dijo Raph

-vamos también lo has visto no puedes negar que te gusto- dijo Leo

Mikey les dio el desayuno a sus 2 hermanos que discutían del programa

-buenos días hijos míos-dijo Splinter

-buenos días sensei-dijeron todos

-Leo necesito hablar contigo-dijo Donnie en secreto a Leo

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?-dijo Leo un poco intrigado

-ve a mi laboratorio al rato-dijo Donnie tratando de disimular frente a su hermano

-ahora que pasa Donnie-dijo Raph

-al rato les explico ahorita no- dijo Donnie tratando de que Mikey no se diera cuenta, pero su hermano no estaba muy interesado en la plática de sus hermanos

Al término del desayuno leo y Raph esperaban a Donnie que tardo un poco en ir al laboratorio ya que tenía que asegurarse que no fuera Mikey

-¿Cuál es el misterio Donnie?-pregunto Leo

-¿no notaron que Mikey tiene moretones?-dijo Donnie

-Donnie eso no es algo raro Mikey a deber estado jugando con su patineta haciendo alguna acrobacia que termino mal-dijo Raph

-sale a las 2:30 de la mañana ya van dos noches seguidas y en una de ellas llevándose la mochila llena de cosas y regresando con ella bacía-dijo Donnie

-a ver explica eso-dijo Leo más interesado

-Mikey a estado saliendo durante la noche, lo trate de seguir pero no pude y anoche cuando llego estaba muy adolorido-dijo Donnie

-¿y porque no le preguntas?- dijo Raph

-conoces a Mikey si le preguntas no te dirá y se cuidara más-dijo Donnie

-ok hoy en la noche veremos que está pasando-dijo Leo pensando que de seguro era otra tontería

 **"noche 3"**

Donnie jugueteando como si Mikey fuera un experimento hablando por el celular mientras Leo y Raph estaban juntos en el cuarto de Leo escuchando a Donnie

-Observo al espécimen en cuestión, comportamiento normal al parecer dormido-

2:30 am se abre la puerta

-el espécimen camina de puntitas, toma su patineta con cuidado y se retira- dijo Donnie

-te dije que ha de estar practicando algo con su patineta ya lo conoces- dijo Raph pensando que su hermano jugaba

Pero Leo tenía un presentimiento –no Raph algo pasa mañana lo seguiré-

5:00am

-Regresa el espécimen ¿mojado?-dijo Donnie algo extrañado pero continuo- Saca de la mochila la toalla revisa no dejar ni un rastro y entra a su cuarto-

-mañana vigílalo Leo- dijo Raph

 **"noche 4"**

2:30am

-El espécimen sale- dijo Donnie

Leo ya listo en la entrada de la guarida para seguir a su hermano

-el espécimen trae la mochila pero esta vez no toma la patineta-dijo Donnie

Leo ve a su hermano saliendo de casa y corriendo hacia afuera de las alcantarillas lo sigue hasta la azotea de un edificio

-¿¡que!? ¿Cómo paso? – Mikey se le perdió a Leo

3:55am

-el espécimen regresa mojado de nuevo con la mochila vacía y se va a su cuarto-dijo Donnie disfrutando de que su hermano pareciera un experimento mas

 **"noche 5"**

A hora le tocaba a Raph

-El experimento sale de su cuarto, no toma la patineta-dijo Donnie para que se preparara Raph

Raph mira a su hermano quien corre y sale de las alcantarillas sube al edificio, va por las azoteas llega a una playa donde hay un peñasco

¿¡quuueeee como se me perdió!?-dijo Raph frustrado ya que Mikey se la aplico como a leo se les desapareció

Leo y Donnie comenzaron a reíse ya que también engaño a Raph

5:00am

-el espécimen en cuestión llega mojado sin la mochila y se dirige a su cuarto-

Leo pensando en cómo hacerle –nos dividiremos –

-ok- dijo Raph

 **"noche 6"**

-el espécimen en cuestión sale como siempre, voy tras por las azoteas llego al punto de Raph-dijo Donnie

Raph corrió tras su hermano llegando a la bahía al punto donde estaba Leo

Leo corrió tras Mikey, pero en un momento Mikey se detuvo, por lo cual Leo también

Mikey miro sobre su hombro y arrojo una bomba de humo desapareciendo

-me lleva el caparazón lo perdí creo que me sintió-dijo Leo

-adiós experimento-dijo Donnie

-¿a que están jugando esta vez y a esta hora Donatello?- dijo Splinter mirando a su hijo atrás del sillón

Donnie si hubiera sido un gato estuviera ya pegado en el techo del susto que le dio Splinter

-este…- dijo Donnie dudando si le decía

-ya dile creo que será lo mejor-dijo Leo al teléfono

A Donnie no le quedo remedio que contarle a su padre, quien espero el regreso de Mikey escondido con sus hijos

4:55am

-el espécimen regresa a casa mojado- dijo Donnie mostrándole a Splinter

-ok esta noche lo seguiré yo-dijo Splinter inundado de la curiosidad de que estará

Haciendo su hijo

 **"noche 7"**

-el individuo en cuestión sale de su cuarto lleva consigo otra vez la mochila-

Splinter afuera de la casa ve a su hijo que sale corriendo y Splinter va tras de él, sale de las alcantarillas, corre por las azoteas llega a la bahía corre hacia el peñasco más alto-

Splinter ve que su hijo sube la velocidad al subir al peñasco, lo sigue y al llegar arriba hay una parte plana en la cual Mikey toma más velocidad, Splinter al ver que piensa hacer su hijo y que ese peñasco era muy peligroso por la poca profundidad, pensó -en algún momento se parará- pero no al ver la intención de Mikey de brincar Splinter grito-¡miguel ángel!

Pero este no escucho y brinco a Splinter se le helo el corazón al ver a su hijo al caer al agua, se quedó mirando hasta que vio a su hijo salir del agua y zambullirse de nuevo

Splinter decidió regresar a casa, por esa noche ya era suficiente

Al llegar sus tres hijos lo miraron

-esperare a que regrese, vayan a dormir-dijo Splinter

Leo miro a su padre-sensei ¿también se le escapo?-

-si se aventó del peñasco- dijo Splinter preocupado

Esperaron hasta las 4:30 am regreso Mikey mojado y se fue directo a su cuarto

En la mañana Mikey dejo el desayuno hecho con una tarjeta que decía

"chicos los veo más tarde, recuerden que hoy iría con abril al torneo de Casey-

Esto a Splinter no le pareció mucho, aunque él le dio el permiso pero quería saber si estaba bien después de ver como dio ese clavado de esa gran altura

Mientras tanto en el bosque

La mujer del kimono negro caminada por la nieve ya espesa

Miro hacia arriba y vio escondido un soldado del pie, movió su mano tirando al chico del árbol

¿Pensaste vigilarme? Dijo la mujer

El soldado la miraba como retándola

Ella solo ajito su mano y exploto todo el hombre dejando solo su huesos

Ella tomo sus huesos uno a uno se paró y regreso a su casa

Su casa era un castillo, parecía el osario de Sedlec, estaba construido todo con huesos humanos

-Tuku lleva esos huesos abajo mas tarde los acomodare en mi colección –dijo la mujer entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de ella

Miro a por su ventana – ¿dónde estás? añoro verte, como las gotas de roció de los cerezos que aún están en mi corazón-

Al decir esto el kimono que vestía negro, comenzó a cambiar de color a blanco con flores azules y una grulla dibujada en el

Comenzó a cantar sin quitarse de la ventana mientras miraba el campo nevado

 **Please, please forgive me,**

 _Por favor, por favor perdóname,_ _  
_ **But I won't be home again.**

 _pero no estaré más en casa._ _  
_ **Maybe someday you'll look up,**

 _Quizás algún día me valores,_  
 **And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

 _y, casi sin darte cuenta, le dirás a alguien:_ _  
_ **"Isn't something missing?"**

 _¿No falta algo?_

 **You won't cry for my absence, I know**

 _No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé._ _  
_ **You forgot me long ago.**

 _Me olvidaste hace mucho._ _  
_ **Am I that unimportant...?**

 _¿Soy tan poco importante?_  
 **Am I so insignificant...?**

 _¿Soy tan insignificante?_ _  
_ **Isn't something missing?**

 _¿No falta algo?_ _  
_ **Isn't someone missing me?**

 _¿Nadie me echa de menos?_ _  
_

 **[Chorus:]**

 _[Estribillo]_ _  
_  
 **Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

 _Incluso aunque yo sea el sacrificio,_ _  
_ **You won't try for me, not now.**

 _no aspirarás a mí, no ahora._  
 **Though I'd die to know you love me,**

 _Aunque muriera para saber que me amas,_ _  
_ **I'm all alone.**

 _estaría absolutamente sola._  
 **Isn't something missing?**

 _¿No falta algo?_ _  
_ **Isn't someone missing me?**

 _¿Nadie me echa de menos?_ _  
_

 **Please, please forgive me,**

 _Por favor, por favor perdóname,_ _  
_ **But I won't be home again.**

 _pero no estaré más en casa._ _  
_ **I know what you do to yourself,**

 _Sé lo que te haces a ti mismo._ _  
_ **I breathe deep and cry out,**

 _Yo respiro profundamente y grito:_ _  
_ **"Isn't something missing?**

 _¿No falta algo?_ _  
_ **Isn't someone missing me?"**

 _¿Nadie me echa de menos?_ _  
_

 **[Chorus]**

 _[Estribillo]_ _  
_

 **And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

 _Y si sangro, sangraré_ _  
_ **Knowing you don't care.**

 _sabiendo que no te importa._ _  
_ **And if I sleep just to dream of you**

 _Y si duermo para soñar contigo,_ _  
_ **I'll wake without you there,**

 _despertaré allí sin ti._ _  
_ **Isn't something missing?**

 _¿No falta algo?_  
 **Isn't something...**

 _¿No falta…?_ _  
_  
 **[Chorus]**

 _[Estribillo]_

Se agachó en la ventana y comenzó a llorar

 **_**

 **gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios buenos y malos**

 **Si quieren escuchar la canción de la** **Tsundere** **se llama** **Missing de Evanescence**

 **Tratare de no tardar con los capítulos =)**


	3. karai

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

8:00pm

Mikey llego con Casey y Abril

Splinter ya esperaba a Mikey a Leo, Raph y Donnie los había mandado a patrullar

-Hola sensei ya regresamos- dijo Mikey

-¿les fue bien? Dijo Splinter observando a Mikey

-Si maestro Splinter-dijo Abril riéndose porque Casey estaba molestando a Mikey con una pluma de una paloma

-Abril, Casey ¿me permiten hablar con miguel Ángel?- Dijo Splinter

-¿no le pediste permiso Mikey?- Dijo Abril

-si desde hace ocho días-dijo Mikey caminando hacia Splinter

-¿ahora qué hiciste?-dijo Casey

-nada se los juro-dijo Mikey

-pasa al dojo- dijo Splinter muy tranquilo

Pero a Mikey estaba nervioso, cerró el dojo, ya esperando la reñida de algo que habría hecho, lo único que pasaba en su mente eran las salidas nocturnas

Pero en eso Splinter vio a su hijo y lo abrazó

Mikey estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a todos pero no a que a él lo abrazaran

-¿pasa algo sensei?-dijo Mikey un poco preocupado

Splinter había tenido miedo de perder a su hijo en ese salto tan imprudente que había hecho Mikey

-nada hijo solo que me preocupas- dijo Splinter sin soltar a Mikey

-¿!Yo¡ porque? Sensei solo Salí con Abril y Casey, le pedí permiso para salir con ellos hace ocho días

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- dijo Splinter viendo que su hijo si se había lastimado en ese clavado, en el brazo traía un rasguño y se notaba que él se había curado

Mikey tuvo que mentir-jugando con Casey en la pista de hielo-

Splinter se sentó, sabía que su hijo le mentía y lo que era peor no confiaba ese secreto a nadie.

-Miguel Ángel tu eres una alma pura entre tus hermanos y tu mente siempre está llena de distracciones, pero a veces tomas decisiones muy imprudentes y arriesgadas para ti

Como tu padre solo te pido que te cuides hijo mío-dijo Splinter

Mikey abrazó a Splinter y respondió –si padre- en eso se escuchó un ruidito de estomago

-¿puedo ir a comer algo?-dijo Mikey mirando a su padre

-si ve hijo mío-dijo Splinter viendo a Mikey con su sonrisa y sus pequitas que se escondían de la felicidad que le dio ese ratito con su padre

Salió del dojo y sin entender ¿Qué fue eso? se reunió con Casey y Abril

¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-dijo Casey mirando a Mikey

-nada, no siempre que me habla es para regañarme-dijo Mikey con su sonrisa

-quisiera creer eso-dijo Abril acompañando a Casey y a Mikey a la cocina para comer

Más tarde llegaron sus hermanos quienes quedaron de acompañar a Casey y a Abril a su casa, en el camino todos iban platicando menos Mikey él estaba hundido en su pensamiento.

En eso vieron a un soldado del pie que estaba herido caminaba junto a Rahzar

-¡miren!- dijo Donnie

-¿ahora que se traen esos dos?- dijo Leo

Mikey cansado por ese día de juegos y luego las noches sin dormir bien le pasaron la cuota se quedó un instante dormido pero sin querer presiono el botón que lanza la basura, disparándolo y dándole a garra de tigre

¡mikeeeyyyy!-gritaron todos asustando a Mikey que no sabía ¿qué paso?

Salen todos de la camioneta y ven a garra de tigre tirado y aturdido aparte de herido

-vamos a ver que trama el gatito-dijo Raph molesto por lo que hiso Mikey

Mikey se acercó a ver al soldado que estaba tirado ya muerto

En eso se escucha como garra de tigre avienta a sus hermanos a los botes de basura, Mikey voltea saca su **Kusari Gama** y lo lanza pero se atraviesa Leo y ata a Leo no a garra de tigre

Cuando garra de tigre le iba a dar el zarpazo a Leo Mikey lo jala pasándole muy cerca las garras

-perdón Leo- dijo Mikey apenado

-después hablamos- dijo Leo molesto

Mikey sintió que la estaba regando por el agotamiento que tenía, así que se hiso un lado, dejando que sus hermanos y amigos se encargaran

Al final garra de tigre logro escapar, pero el disparo que le dio Mikey con la basura le había abierto mas la herida

-vámonos- dijo Leo muy molesto

Mikey bajo la mirada, pero vio los restos de sangre que dejo garra de tigre, la herida no era pequeña a lo que se veía

En todo el camino sus hermanos no le dirigieron la palabra a Mikey, pero Mikey se quedó volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos

Abril se dio cuenta de eso

-¿Mikey sucede algo?-dijo Abril mirando a Mikey queriendo saber que le pasaba

Mikey sonrió como siempre-no pasa nada Abril-

Dejaron a sus amigos en su casa de regreso a la guarida comenzó la regañida

-¡Miguel Ángel en qué rallos estabas pensando para disparar!- dijo Raph muy enojado

-¡eres la vergüenza de los ninjas!-dijo Leo

Donnie iba a decir algo pero noto que Mikey miraba a la ventanilla sin decir una palabra ni siquiera el intento disculparse como siempre

Donnie le pego a Raph para que volteara

Raph en su furia volteo de mala gana, pero vio a su hermano completamente ausente, en otro momento esos regaños lo harían llorar o al menos tratar de disculparse pero esta vez estaba tan hundido en su mente aunque le dolían sus palabras de sus hermanos pensaba en esa herida del ninja y nadie se dio cuenta que había muerto

Llegaron a casa y Mikey sin decir nada se retiraba a su cuarto, cuando paso Leo muy enojado a su lado de Mikey y dijo –no deberías ni mereces ser ninja-

Esas palabras le dolieron más a Mikey, solo cerro sus ojos, suspiro y siguió su camino a su cuarto

3:00 am

-El espécimen sale de su cuarto- dijo Donnie poniendo en aviso a todos

Esta vez los había acomodado Splinter

Pero ¡sorpresa! Mikey se dirigió a la cocina, saco un pedazo de pizza y lo puso a calentar en el microondas

Mikey se recostó en la mesa mirando al microondas, suspirando

-Donnie si tienes hambre pasa te invito de la pizza-dijo Mikey sin moverse

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba yo aquí?-dijo Donnie

-te mire por el vidrio del microondas-dijo Mikey sobándose el brazo lastimado por aquel salto

-déjame ver eso- dijo Donnie mirando el brazo de Mikey –iré a traer algo para curarte esa herida- dijo Donnie acordándose de hablarle a sus hermanos

-Leo creo que hoy no saldrá está en la cocina-dijo Donnie tomando agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida

-ok Donnie regresaremos-dijo Leo

Donnie regreso a la cocina, el microondas sonaba, pero Mikey estaba dormido recostado en la mesa

Donnie noto que tenía muchas marcas nuevas en su caparazón en especial 1 que estaba un poco profunda

Raph entro a la cocina y Donnie le hiso la seña que no hiciera ruido le mostro la herida del brazo y la ralladura profunda en el caparazón

-¿con se hiso eso?- dijo Raph

Paso la noche pero en la mañana muy temprano Mikey dejo el desayuno a su familia, tomo su mochila y salió de la guarida se detuvo mirando un poco hacia su casa suspiro y siguió su camino

Mientras tanto en el castillo

La chica del vestido negro abrió sus alas las cuales también eran negras comenzó a arreglar las plumas

Un leopardo de las nieves entro a la habitación

-aun después de 10 años piensas que el ¿se acordara de ti?-

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo la chica

-lo más seguro que ni se acuerde de eso- dijo el leopardo

La chica no hablo pero sostuvo un báculo hecho de un jade medio transparente pego 2 veces al suelo y todo el cuarto cambio

Estaba en una cueva muy obscura llena de velas en toda ella, grandes, pequeñas, medianas pero ella tomo una vela la será se había roto la llama era pequeña

El leopardo la miro-tiene que haber alguna explicación para eso-

La chica la puso donde estaba –tengo que encontrarlo-

De regreso a la guarida

Los chicos desayunaron pero pensaron que Mikey estaba sentido por lo de anoche y no quería salir de su dormitorio

Leo ya le había contado a Splinter lo que había pasado, pero Splinter no vio a su hijo en el desayuno así que fue a su cuarto

Estaba medio abierto empujo la puerta y no estaba Splinter presintió algo

¿Leonardo viste a donde se fue Miguel Ángel?

-No a salido de su cuarto-dijo leo mirando a Splinter

-No esta hay, eso quiere decir que salió a diferente hora, Donatello puedes rastrea a tu hermano?-el presentimiento de Splinter se volvía mas fuerte

-No sensei ya lo he intentado y no sé qué hace que no puedo-dijo Donnie frustrado

Raph al ver a Splinter muy preocupado dijo -la última vez que lo seguimos fue al peñasco vallamos y de una vez ponemos fin a esto-el ya estada arto del secreto que escondía su hermano

Leo vio la cara de preocupación de Splinter

¿Qué pasa sensei?

-No se tengo un presentimiento, busquen a su hermano-dijo Splinter regresando al dojo para ver si podía comunicarse con su hijo mediante la meditación

Todos salieron a buscar a Mikey

Mientras tanto Mikey salía del agua a una cueva, prendió una linterna y se internó en ella

-soy yo, perdón por no venir anoche pero estaba agotado a parte que tuve un problema-dijo Mikey

En eso aparece Karai vendada y con dificultad para moverse

-no lo diré de nuevo pero….gracias por guardar el secreto Mikey-dijo Karai acercándose a Mikey

-de nada pero insisto deberías dejar que Donnie te examine yo no soy muy bueno en eso-dijo Mikey sacando de su mochila alimento, agua y medicinas para Karai

Karai vio la cara de Mikey se mostraba un poco triste

-el problema que tuviste fue muy fuerte?-

-perdón Karai no quiero hablar de eso prefiero olvidarlo, pero si fue mi culpa- dijo Mikey ofreciéndole la comida a Karai

-¿porque me ayudas?-dijo Karai tomando la comida

-porque si te pasa algo dos mutantes que conozco se pondrán muy tristes-dijo Mikey refiriéndose a su hermano Leo y a su padre

Karai para jugar con Mikey le ponía los ojos de serpiente –Mikey mira-

¡Karai no hagas eso!-dijo Mikey ya que los ojos de serpiente que le ponía Karai lo ponían nervioso, sentía que lo veía como un burrito gigante de carne de tortuga

A Karai eso le parecía divertido como poner nervioso a Mikey

Vamos Karai tienes que ir a un lugar mejor-dijo Mikey haciendo que se apoyará en el

-No se supone que tienes que regresar a casa ya, no es la hora en la que vienes siempre-dijo Karai un tanto extrañada

-bueno si me van a castigar mínimo que valga la pena, y aun tienes un poco de fiebre-Mikey le sonrió a Karai como si nada pasara

En la guarida

Splinter no podía meditar ese presentimiento que algo estaba mal no lo dejaba

Fue al cuarto de Mikey a ver que encontraba que indicara a donde iba su mirada fue directo a donde estaba su grabadora era un **tanto** y no era de ellos era de Karai

Splinter decidió ir en busca de sus hijos

Mientras las tres tortugas ya estaban en la bahía

-No veo nada todo está tranquilo-dijo Donnie

-no lo- creo dijo Raph señalando que a lo lejos estaba destructor con Baxter

-eso no es bueno-dijo Leo pensando en que lió se metió ahora su hermano

Mientras Mikey con Karai en la cueva ya habían encontrado una forma de como jugar entre ellos

-mujer destarada porque no dejas que Donnie te revise, estarías mejor-dijo Mikey solo para molestar a Karai

-dije que no-dijo Karai sonriendo sabiendo que lo hacía solo por molestarla

-estaría el maestro Splinter consintiéndote-dijo Mikey

-no-dijo Karai

-estaría Leo cuidando de ti también-dijo Mikey

-dije que no-dijo Karai con una carita de malicia –Mikey-

Mikey volteo a ver a Karai y ella le puso los ojos de serpiente

-¡Karai no hagas eso! Me siento comida-dijo Mikey sintiendo ese cosquilleo de miedo

Karai no pudo evitar reír por la cara que ponía Mikey de miedo

En eso Mikey escuchó un ruido, apago la linterna, Karai miro con sus ojos de serpiente para ver qué pasaba y vio a Rahzar, cara de pez y a rocoso con soldados del pie

-Mikey tenemos problemas-dijo Karai sabiendo en que lio acababa de meter a Mikey

Mikey escucho las voces, miro a Karai sabía que ella no tendría ni una pisca de oportunidad contra ellos

-ven no hagas ruido-dijo Mikey llevando a Karai a una parte de la cueva donde daba un rayo de luz que se filtraba desde lo alto, miro a todos lados hasta que vio una grieta lo suficiente abierta para que cupiera Karai

Mikey uso **kaginawa** asegurándola muy bien –subiremos hay-dijo Mikey sacando t-phone –y llamaras a Leo dile que rastree la señal y por nada apagues el celular hasta que lleguen ellos-

Mikey pensó si uno de los dos tenia que salir era Karai

Karai sabía que eso era un acto suicida -¡no Mikey! Pediré ayuda y tú te quedaras conmigo-

Mikey miro a Karai –no hay tiempo Karai ya vienen, has lo que te digo por favor-

-¡hay esta Karai y esta con una de esas molestas tortugas!-grito Rahzar

En eso llegaron varios soldados del pie y aventaron varias **kunai** para romper las cuerdas, Mikey protegió a Karai tapándola con el caparazón

-¡tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!-dijo Rahzar a Mikey sacando una **fukiya**

Mikey se aseguró que Karai estuviera bien y le sonrió en eso vio que algo iba hacia Karai jalo a Karai hacia el dándole un dardo en el brazo

-llama a Leo-dijo Mikey sonriendo a Karai y quitándose el dardo

Karai sabía que algo tendría ese dardo que no era bueno

Mikey bajo rápido y comenzó a pelear logrando distraerlos de Karai

Karai vio que Mikey ya le había puesto el indicador de marcar solo presiono la pantalla y comenzó a llamar, Karai miro abajo y vio como Mikey se las arreglaba para esquivar a Rahzar pero no cuando rocoso lo invistió por la espalda

-¡Mikey donde diablos estas!- se escuchó la voz de Leo muy molesto

-Leonardo soy Karai, tu hermano está en problemas- dijo Karai mirando como apenas si podía Mikey con todos

Leo empalideció cuando escucho que Karai le decía quienes estaban en la cueva y que Mikey le pidió que siguieran la señal

-¡Donnie rastrea la señal de Mikey!-dijo Leo

Raph noto que algo malo pasaba –se metió en problemas verdad-

-No, lo metió Karai- dijo Leo

-¡lo tengo esta hacia allá!-dijo Donnie señalando a un pequeño risco que se veía a la distancia

Leo dudo un poco pero no le importo tenía que ir por su hermano

-vamos- dijo Raph adelantándose

Splinter vio a lo lejos a destructor y a sus tortugas dirigiéndose hacia un risco tratando de no llamar la atención de su enemigo, sabía que su presentimiento no andaba mal

Mikey comenzó a sentirse mareado y su visión ya era borrosa, callo poniendo una rodilla al piso

Cuando volteo vio a cara de pez escalando para alcanzar a Karai este lanzo su **Kusari Gama** y lo tiro al piso al mismo tiempo que Rahzar con sus garras lo mando a volar estrellándose contra unas piedras

-Ahora si vas a morir tortuga-dijo Rahzar alzando las garras contra Mikey que ya estaba aturdido y veía todo borroso

Mikey como último recurso saco sus **Mitsubishi** sabía que causaría un derrumbe pero donde estaba Karai no le pasaría nada

Las aventó cayendo a un lado de Rahzar y explotando

Rahzar rió pensando que había fallado sus ojos azules de Mikey lo miraban fijamente, hasta que comenzó el derrumbe cayendo miles de piedras sobre ellos

Karai se protegió pero vio como todos quedaron enterrados inclusive Mikey

 **Bueno es todo por ahorita jajaja que mala soy dejándolo así…**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Tanto :** _El Tantô es el cuchillo en forma de una pequeña Katana (espada). Existe una gran variedad de modelos y tamaños, y al igual que la Katana, se porta en el Obi (cinturón). En Ninjutsu entrenamos mucho la utilización de esta arma, ya que es muy factible que seamos atacados con ella (navaja). Cuando entrenamos usamos un Tantô en madera o también cuchillos en caucho, pero ya en niveles avanzados es aconsejable entrenar con un arma de metal para acostumbrarnos a ella. El Tantô es un arma muy versátil, por eso no se recomienda que principiantes intenten defenderse de un agresor armado con un cuchillo, ya que se necesita de mucho entrenamiento para lograr un alto nivel defensivo contra esta arma_

 **Kaginawa :** _El Kagi consistía en una soga, la cual en uno de sus extremos tenía un gancho. Fue utilizada para trepar paredes, siendo la herramienta perfecta para que el Ninja pudiera entrar en los castillos sin ser observados por los guardias. Cuenta la leyenda que el Ninja podia atravesar las paredes._

 **Kunai :** _El Kunai sirvió para varios propósitos, pero principalmente se utilizaba como cuchillo de uso general, la punta era afilada con los bordes aserrados. Mide de 7 a 16 pulgadas de longitud. Se acostumbraba amarrarlo en el extremo de una cuerda delgada, para poder ser lanzado. El Kunai se utilizaba principalmente para sonde_

 **Fukiya :** _La Fukiya es la cerbatana, hecha originalmente de una pieza de bambú de 20 a 40 pulgadas de longitud. Una constante en las armas del Ninja es la utilización de armas efectivas y silenciosas, no cabe ninguna duda que aún siendo de las más antiguas, la cerbatana es una de ellas. Los dardos que se lanzaban generalmente estaban envenenados_

 **Kusari Gama :** _El Kusari Gama es un arma hecha por una cadena de metal y una pelota de hierro la cual posee en un extremo un afilado gancho llamado gama. Es una herramienta de campo que se transformó en un arma, dominada por algunas artes marciales. A menudo visto en las películas utilizado en pares, pero era más probable que hubieran sido utilizadas individuales._

 **Mitsubish :** _Metsubushi son aquellos elementos utilizados para dañar la vista del adversario, entre los cuales se cuenta la arena, el polvo, líquidos, etc. Como vemos, estos elementos los podemos encontrar fácilmente en el medio, pero en Ninjutsu realizan preparaciones con harinas mezcladas con pimienta, vidrio, metal molido, venenos, etc, según quieran sacar de combate al adversario, causarle un daño severo en su vista, o la muerte. (los huevos explosivos)_


	4. el dardo

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Las tortugas escucharon la explosión y el escándalo que se hiso por el derrumbe adentro de aquella cueva

¡Por allá hay una entrada! dijo Donnie mirando que de una ruptura salía polvo

Entraron a la cueva pero por la tierra que se alzó no se veía nada

Escucharon unos gritos llamando a su hermano, se miraron entre ellos y entraron corriendo

Hasta que Leo vio a Karai escondida en una grieta

¡Mikey, Mikey! –gritaba Karai esperando a que este la contestara

¡Karai que fue lo que hiciste!-dijo Leo sin darse cuenta de la herida de Karai

Karai miro a Leonardo, trato de pararse pero la herida no la dejo haciendo que callera -¡busquen a Mikey estaba allá abajo!-señalo donde vio por última vez a Mikey

Leo se dirigió hacia Karai y Donnie y Raph a donde señaló

Leonardo al acercarse vio que Karai que estaba herida

¿Qué sucedió aquí?-dijo leo más confundido y preguntándose ¿porque Karai esta con Mikey?

-después te explico busca a tu… hermano-dijo Karai tratando de pararse pero el dolor de su herida no se lo permitía

Leo miro a Donnie y Raph quitando piedras y gritando el nombre de su hermano sin recibir respuesta alguna

Raph desesperado por encontrar a su hermano quitaba las piedras rápido hasta que vio una concha –¡está aquí!-grito Raph pero tenía encima una piedra grande

Leo y Donnie levantaron la piedra pero Raph aún tenía que quitar tierra y más piedras

-date prisa Raph esto pesa mucho-dijo Donnie

-hago lo que puedo-dijo Raph apurándose vio que encima de Mikey estaba Rahzar el cual le había encajado sus garras en el brazo izquierdo teniendo una hemorragia, ambos estaban inconscientes

-Leo ayúdame- grito Raph al no poder mover a Rahzar

Leo bajo rápido y entre los 2 movieron a Rahzar

Donnie se apresuró a revisarlo a Mikey vio que su respiración se escuchaba extraña a parte de la hemorragia-tenemos que llevarlo a casa, Raph has presión en la herida-

Raph y Donnie llevaron a Mikey, Leo fue por Karai

Mientras tanto

Baxter y destructor eran informados por cara de pez quien logró escapar de ese derrumbe

-entonces el dardo le dio a esa tortuga-dijo destructor

-si-dijo cara de pez

Baxter inyecto a un ratón blanco poniéndolo en una jaula –si seguimos la lógica esperemos que le den aunque sea algo para el dolor de cabeza eso será suficiente-

-quisiera ver la cara de Hamato Yoshi de desesperación-dijo destructor

Mientras las tortugas iban en el tortu-movil, Mikey seguía inconsciente

Leo comenzó a discutir con Karai

-¡Karai te dije que no metieras a mis hermanos!- Dijo leo muy molesto

-¡Yo no metía a nadie en nada!-Dijo Karai tratando de explicar pero leo no la dejaba

-¡A ver princesa entonces que hacia Mikey contigo! -Dijo Raph

-¡Yo le dije que me dejara! -Dijo Karai viendo como la atacaban

-¡Deja… a Karai!- Se escuchó una cuarta voz muy lastimosa

Donnie vio que Mikey que había despertado

-Mikey no hables-dijo Donnie notando que su hermano se esforzaba al hablar

-leo- dijo Mikey queriendo hablar con su hermano

Leo molesto mira a Mikey

-no culpes a ….Karai, ella no quería que la… ayudara yo la encontré…. mal herida y no la podía dejar así, así que… la ayude pero ella no… quería que los supieras… porque sabría que te pondrías así-dijo Mikey tratando de explicarle lo más breve a Leo

-¿Y porque los atacaron?-dijo Leo

-No…. me atacaban…. a mí, buscaban a….. Karai y yo….. no deje…. que la to….caran-dijo Mikey volviendo a desmayarse

Se escuchó el rechinido de las llantas-llegamos dijo Leo abriendo las puertas del tortu-movil para que Raph y Donnie llevaran a Mikey rápido al laboratorio

-en esta cama de aquí-dijo Donnie a Raph quien ya tenía todo el paño lleno de sangre

-será mejor que te recuestes después te revisaran-dijo Leo ayudo a Karai a acostarse en otra cama

Donnie lavo rápido la herida para ver qué tan profunda era, por el tipo de sangrado sabía que una arteria había sido dañada, con una aguja inyecto un calmante a Mikey para que no despertara en plena operación

Tomo rápido la aguja y el hilo de sutura y comenzó cerrar primero la arteria

Raph ayudaba a Donnie a darle todo lo que necesitaba

Después de 2 horas Donnie acabo de operar a Mikey, pero ahora tenía que hacerle radiografías para saber si tenía daños internos

Tenía muchas contusiones pero solo queda esperar a que Mikey reaccionara

Sintió que Mikey estaba bajo de la temperatura normal así que lo tapo

-iré a decirles a Leo y a nuestro padre como esta, tu quédate Raph- dijo Donnie viendo que Raph estaba demasiado preocupado

Antes de salir fue a ver a Karai quien se había quedado dormida ya que se había esforzado mucho al moverse

Donnie salió del laboratorio y vio a Splinter, leo y abril

Antes que preguntaran Donnie dijo-por ahora Mikey esta descansado, pero te necesito abril para saber cómo esta Karai

-si- dijo abril caminando junto a Donnie

Donnie al ver a Karai dormir no quería despertarla pero esa herida que le dijo que tenía lo ponía nervioso a que pudiera estar mal

-Karai, perdón pero tengo que revisar la herida-dijo Donnie

Karai en eso recordó que a Mikey le habían disparado un dardo y ella lo tenía guardado

-no-contesto por instinto Karai, mientras se buscaba el dardo

-no te preocupes abril me ayudara-dijo Donnie pensando otra cosa

Karai volteo entendiendo que Donnie pensaba que le daba pena o algo así y en voz baja le dijo–no es por eso que tú crees, es porque recordé que a Mikey le dispararon un dardo y es urgente que lo revises-

Karai le entrego el dardo a Donnie

-checa su herida por favor abril-dijo Donnie se apresuró a ver que tenía eses dardo

-Mikey tiene mucha fiebre Donnie-dijo Raph sin haber escuchado lo de que dijo Karai

Donnie pensó que era muy rápido para que Mikey presentara un síntoma así

Agarro su microscopio desarmo el dardo y puso una gota en un en el porta objetos y tapándolo con mucho cuidado con el cubre objetos se acercó el microscopio y miro un rato en el

-su herida de Karai está bastante bien-dijo abril a Donnie

Abril vio la cara de Donnie de sorpresa y sin decir nada se paró corriendo tomo una jeringa

-que pasa Donnie?-dijo Raph al ver la reacción de su hermano que no contesto solo tomo una muestra de sangre de Mikey y regreso a examinar la muestra

Karai al ver la cara de Donnie confirmo la sospecha

Karai sentándose en la cama dijo-tenemos que ir al laboratorio de Baxter

Splinter entro para ver a Karai pero al escuchar eso se extrañó y dijo –¿qué es lo que pasa, porque tendrían que ir al laboratorio de Baxter?-

Raph intuyo que algo no andaba bien, miro a Mikey quien respiraba con dificultad por la fiebre

Sensei platique con Karai-dijo Donnie sumergido en su microscopio

Que me tienes que contar Karai- dijo Splinter sentándose al lado de Karai

Karai tomo aire y dijo en voz baja-Baxter estaba haciendo un experimento con algo, inyectaba a roedores y le daba informes a destructor-

Splinter sabía que eso no era nada bueno

-puedes llevarnos-dijo Splinter

-Si-dijo Karai

Splinter ayudo a Karai a pararse, Donnie lo vio y dijo – Raph dile a leo que lo veo en el tortu-movil-

Raph supo que eso ya no era bueno así que salió corriendo

-yo me quedare con abril sensei-dijo Donnie haciendo una seña que no dijera nada por Mikey quien estaba despertando

Splinter asentó con la cabeza y se dirigió al tortu-movil

Leo ya estaba hay con Raph

-¿qué sucede sensei?-dijo Leo al ver que estaban actuando como en secreto

-sube en el camino te explicamos-dijo Splinter

Subieron todos y se marcharon

Mientras Donnie trataba con esa gota de saber más que era lo que le habían inyectado a Mikey, el confiaba en que si ya había hecho remedios con venenos extraños y luego era un experimento de Baxter él no era un reto para Donnie

-Donnie?-dijo Mikey sentándose

Donnie volteo y vio a Mikey –Mikey tienes que acostarte-

Mikey miraba hacia abajo y respiraba un poco rápido

-¿estás bien Mikey?-dijo Donnie parándose de su silla

Mikey no contestaba

-¿estás bien hermanito?-dijo Donnie sentando se al lado de Mikey puso su mano en la frente para ver su temperatura

¡Ya no tiene!-dijo en su pensamiento Donnie

Mikey solo tosió un poco y puso su mano en el pecho

-¿Mikey que pasa?-dijo Donnie preocupándose ante la nula respuesta de su hermano

Mikey volvió a cerrar sus ojos, quedando inconsciente de nuevo

Eso ya no le gustaba para nada a Donnie

Mientras Leo, Karai, Raph y Splinter llegaron al laboratorio de Baxter

-si esto es una trampa Karai-dijo Leo advirtiendo a Karai

-no puede ser que confió mas tu hermano en mí que tu-dijo Karai ya molesta de tanto ataque por parte de Leo

En eso se escuchó una explosión que estremeció todo el lugar

-¿qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Raph

En eso apareció la chica del kimono negro

Karai quien no se doblegaba ante nada no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante ella

-¡a donde vas quiero hacer sushi contigo!- dijo la chica cortando la cola a cara de pez

Este pego un grito atroz

Ella alzo las manos y salieron picos de hielo del suelo atravesando a todos los soldados

En eso se detuvo, -¿Quién rallos son ustedes? y ¡valla la víbora vivió eso si es sorpresa!- dijo la chica sin mirar atrás

-Bueno ya supo que estamos aquí así que- dijo Raph sacando los sai y leo los sables y fueron a atacar

Karai los iba a detener pero no pudo

En eso la chica volteo y vio a las dos tortugas que iban hacia ella se sorprendió pero no por la imagen de ellos sino pensó que se parecían mucho a quien ella buscaba

Raph tomo la delantera de Leo siendo el primero en el ataque

Ella apenas si se movió de su lugar, lanzo dos patadas al aire logrando pegarle en el rostro a Raph y este cayendo del otro lado sangrándole la cara

-maldita-Raph encolerizado da la vuelta y comienza a darle de patadas a ella, pero la chica los esquiva fácilmente, Raph al ver que no logra tocarla lanza un sai el cual ella atrapa y lo lanza cayendo a los pies de Leo

Raph piensa que con eso la distrajo dando una patada hacia ella y ella lo brinca dando una vuelta alrededor de el

Raph al verla arriba piensa en encajar su otro sai en ella pero ella le detuvo la mano dando un juro a la izquierda pegándole en la cara a Raph dejándolo inconsciente

Leo enojado va a atarla con los sables, ella saca uno de práctica, es un sable hecho de madera, Leo se ríe y chocan las dos espadas

Leo trata de ver la cara que aquella mujer, pero ella se ríe dándole una patada en el plastrón haciendo que este retroceda

Leo regresa al ataque y ella esquiva el golpe y corta el brazo de Leonardo

-¿Cómo?-pero si es de madera-dijo Leo

Regreso a la pelea pero ella levanto un cuerpo que estaba tirado saco sus intestinos usándolos como si fueran una **manrikigusari** amarro a Leonardo y acercándolo a ella

-tienes los ojos obscuros tú no eres el, él los tiene claros-después de dicho esto aventó a Leo pero el intestino con el que lo ato se estaba apretando cortándole la respiración

-aléjate de mis hijos- grito Splinter atacando a la chica, ella saco un bastón de jade con el cual golpeo a Splinter aventándolo

Cuando vio la chica al roedor tirado, hiso un pequeño salto- ¡es el ratoncito!-

Los intestinos apretaban más a Leo

Raph despertó pero vio a Leo y trato de quitarle los intestinos pero estos no se rompían

Splinter se levantó con la idea de pelear por sus hijos

La chica hiso un movimiento con la mano haciendo que estallan los intestinos

Miro a Splinter se agacho en forma de respeto

Splinter no entendía nada pero pregunto- ¿Quién eres tú?-

La chica lo miro y dijo –¿no me conoces ratoncito?-

Splinter se sorprendió la única persona que le había dicho ratoncito era aquella niña

En eso se escuchó un silbido

Ella puso en la nieve un tubo de ensaye y dijo–un día hablaremos pero aleja de mi a tus otro hijos-

En un salto desapareció

Splinter tomo el tubo y fue a ver a Leo quien estaba tosiendo

-¿estás bien hijo mío?-dijo Splinter

-si pero creo que conoce a Mikey, me dijo que mis ojos eran obscuros y los de él son claros- dijo Leo parándose

Splinter no respondió a eso – vamos tenemos que sacar lo más que se pueda del laboratorio-

En eso apareció Karai -ya lo hice todo está en la camioneta-

Leo noto que Karai le tenía cierto miedo a esa mujer

-vamos a casa entonces-dijo Splinter pero sentía que era observado

La chica a lo lejos lo estaba viendo de cierta forma el ver a Splinter le dio felicidad ya que sabía que por algún lugar no lejos estaría Mikey

 **Espero no a verme tardado mucho pero tratare que eso no pase =3**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad se los agradezco**

 **Glosario**

 _ **El Kusarifundo o**_ _**Manrikigusari:** Hecha de una pesada cadena, la cual era usada como arma oscilante para golpear o enganchar el cuerpo de los enemigos, asi como también sus armas, servía también como arma de choque, bloquear espadas, inmovilizar, desarmar, derribar personas a caballo y estrangular. Es una poderosa arma cuando es utilizada diestramente además de ser fácil de ocultar en la mano. Usada generalmente de forma defensiva._


	5. MV5

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Durante el camino a casa Leo llamo a Donnie para avisarle, Donnie le dijo que Mikey ya había despertado por lo cual dejarían todo dentro del tortu-movil

-sensei que le diremos a Mikey si pregunta ¿a dónde fuimos?-dijo Raph

-acuérdate de ese disque sentido ninja cada que le mentimos nos descubre-dijo Leo

-solo le dirán que fueron a ver algo que planeada destructor en contra de Karai es una verdad a medias –dijo Splinter

-pues espero funcione a veces Mikey sorprende cuando quiere-dijo Raph viendo a Splinter como se reía de ellos porque su hermano menor los cachara en la mentira

Al llegar a la guarida Donnie estaba examinando a Mikey

-¡hola chicos!-dijo Mikey con su sonrisa de siempre

-¡Mikey!- dijeron Raph y Leo corrieron a abrazarlo ya que no esperaban verlo tan consiente

-tengan cuidado con la operación-dijo Donnie viendo a sus hermanos

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Splinter acercándose a Donnie

-pues tiene una tos muy rara, ya lo examine y parase ser que es por lo del derrumbe-dijo Donnie

-ven hijo me explicaras mejor en el dojo-Splinter jalo a Donnie viendo que leo y Raph que estaban con Mikey

Karai se sentía un tanto extraña ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso

-vamos Karai tienes que descansar- dijo abril acompañándola a una habitación

-Mikey porque no nos dijiste que estabas ayudando a Karai esta vez corriste con suerte-dijo Raph

-¿porque lo hiciste?-dijo Leo molesto

-porque sé que ella te importa y es nuestra hermana-dijo Mikey

Leo al escuchar eso no pudo replicar

-te supo callar-dijo Raph algo burlón

Mikey comenzó a toser

-creo que será mejor que descanses hermano-dijo Leo

Raph ayudo a acostarse a Mikey –Mikey vuelves hacer algo así y te juro que te encierro con música de polca en tu cuarto-dijo Raph picándole la mejilla a Mikey

Mikey puso su cara de perrito a Raph

-tú sabes otra y polca-dijo Raph

Mikey sonrió, se acurruco en la cama y se quedó dormido

Donnie aprovecho para entrar al tortu-movil y ver que trajeron vio el tubo de ensaye que tenía un líquido muy similar al mutágeno solo que de color rojo, videos con los títulos experimento ratón (b),(a)(d) esto a Donnie le llamo mucho la atención

Donnie le marco a Leo por el t-phone

-¿Donnie que no se supone que está en la casa?-se preguntó Leo mientras contestaba

-Leo por favor tráeme mi computadora y cuiden a Mikey me voy a tardar en el tortu-movil un buen rato-dijo Donnie

-ok voy-dijo leo entendiendo porque le marco

-Tenemos que vigilar a Mikey Donnie se va a tardar-dijo leo-yo tomare el primer turno

-ok- dijo Raph

Leo vio a Mikey dormido, tomo la lap de Donnie y se la llevo

-toma Donnie, ¿hay algo bueno?-dijo leo viendo que Donnie ya se había acomodado con todas las cosas que trajeron

-No se si sea bueno pero Baxter grabo faces del experimento-dijo Donnie poniendo el disco con el nombre EXPERIMENTO RATON (A)

-¿puedo verlo? Mikey está dormido-dijo Leo

-así a estado pero me preocupa como despertó-dijo Donnie, leo lo miro extrañado cuando iba hablar comenzó el video

Era Baxter en el laboratorio

 _Experimento ratón (a) es inyectado con el líquido MV5_

 _El ratón se ve normal, todo está normal, hagámoslo correr un poco_

 _(El ratón por perseguir un poco de queso corrió en la rueda, hasta que comenzó a tambalearse como si estuviera mareado)_

 _El MV5 ya entro en su sistema_

 _(El ratón comenzó a sacudirse) presenta mareos (de repente se pegó con rueda) al parecer una falta de visión_

 _(Tomo al ratón de la cola y lo inyecto con difenidol) se le da medicamento para el mareo_

 _(Coloca al ratón en su jaula) el ratón se quedó quieto, al parecer con sueño_

 _(El ratón dormía por lapsos pequeños hasta que se mantuvo despierto al ver eso Donnie se empezó a preocupar)_

 _El experimento (a) se ve alerta y activo, le coloco un **pletismógrafo** y un mini-micrófono, dejo al ratón _

_Por espacio de un rato_ _identifico ruidos explosivos que coincidieron con la cabeza de lanzar abrupta, sacudidas abdominal y bocas abiertas que uno esperaría con la tos_

 _FACE 1 TERMINADA dijo Baxter cortando el video_

 _FACE 2 reanudándolo con 3 días después_

 _El experimento (a) muestra algo interesante después de 3 días de solo una tos (pone la imagen del ratón en su jaula)_

 _El ratón junto con esa tos comienza a escupir sangre (el ratón se ve normal solo que cansado)_

 _FACE 2terminada_

 _FACE 3reanuda la grabación después de 5 días_

 _El experimento (a) ahorita se ve tranquilo (en ese momento el ratón comienza a respirar rápido y a chillar fuerte) el ratón experimenta una muerte lenta y dolorosa su corazón está muriendo en pequeñas partes, esto le provoca un dolor intenso_

 _Las primeras etapas fueron por lapsos de solo segundos cada vez el dolor dura más tiempo a medida que el MV5 va avanzando_

 _FACE 3 terminada_

 _FACE 4 reanuda después de 3 días_

 _El experimento (a) tiene los dolores cada media hora (el ratón comienza a chillar horrible tratando de quitarse algo del pecho) el ratón siente ese dolor y cae en desesperación tratando de quitarse eso que le duele pero es su mismo corazón quien lo está matando su corazón solo va muerto la 3ra parte aun está lejos por terminar esto_

 _FACE 4 terminada_

 _(Donnie ya no aguantaba ver eso pero tenía que saber que rallos era, Leo se quedó impactado al ver todo eso y lo que faltaba)_

 _FACE 5 reanuda después de 3 días_

 _Los dolores ahora son cada 15 minutos su corazón está muerto el 60% pero el MV5 no dejara que muera tan fácil_

 _(Pone la cámara al ratón este se ve agotado tirado cuando empieza el dolor su chillido se escucha ahogado arrojando bocaradas de sangre el ratón ya no puede moverse)_

 _Cayendo el ratón en un coma_

 _Paso a FACE 6 dijo Baxter riendo_

 _(Tomo el ratón lo puso en un aparato que daba la imagen del funcionamiento por dentro del animal) como se ve su mismo corazón aprisiona sus pulmones_

 _Se corta el video_

 _Se reanuda 2 días después_

 _El sistema de experimento (a) se ha detenido un 20% su corazón un80% (a pesar de que el ratón estaba en ese coma se notaba el dolor que tenía, de repente el ratón dio un chillido atroz en la imagen se veía como su corazón al latir se partía callando por fin muerto el ratón)_

 _Por fin FACE 6 terminada_

 _Donnie no podía creer lo que había hecho Baxter, ¿cómo había hecho él un virus así?, él era demasiado tonto, él no podría solo hacer un virus así_

 _Leo hiso la pregunta que temía la respuesta-¿eso tiene Mikey?-_

 _Donnie se quedó frio los primeros síntomas correspondieron todos a los de Mikey y el con la anestesia para la operación fue quien los activo_

 _-¡dime que no!-se escuchó una voz atrás que hiso que Leo y Donnie voltearan rápido_

 _Era Raph quien también vio el video_

 _Donnie no sabía que decir, vio que había mas videos_

 _Quito ese y puso otro_

 _EXPERIMENTO (B)_

 _Inyecto el MV5_

 _Comenzó una fiebre_

 _Inyecto antibiótico_

 _Mismo resultado_

 _Tomo otro video_

 _EXPERIMENTO (C)_

 _Ahora estaban varios vidrios de reloj con el líquido_

 _Veremos la reacción del MV5_

 _(1)_ _FRIO-reacción cristaliza la sangre_

 _(2)_ _CALOR-reacción mata toda célula existente de la sangre haciéndola solo agua_

 _(3)_ _COLIRIOS-reacción la sangre la ase espesa la coagula_

 _(4)_ _ANTIBIOTICOS-reacción veneno puro_

 _(5)_ _CALMANTES-reacción mas fácil de recorrer el cuerpo lo usa como un ayudante_

 _(6)_ _AGUA-reacción no cambio, pero Donnie noto que hubo un comportamiento en las células del MV5 que no había sido en los otros_

Baxter mostro varias jaulas de ratones todos con diferente patrón pero al final mismo resultado

Ahora solo falta por saber ¿cómo reaccionaría Karai con el veneno? y se escuchó a Rahzar al fondo -o mejor aún a esas tortugas-

Baxter feliz por lo que había visto dijo

Este es el experimento MV5 terminado y listo acabando así los videos

Por primera vez sintió Donnie que Baxter le llevaba la delantera

Leo y Raph vieron la cara de Donnie de no saber ¿qué hacer, como comenzar? y lo peor en todos había actuado distinto Mikey ¿en qué fase estaría?, ¿cómo reaccionara en él? Lo que si era seguro si no se movía su hermano seria otro a esa lista de experimentos

Mientras tanto en el bosque

La chica estaba patinando en el hielo como cuando era niña, su quimono tenía un color naranja claro y dorado

-Mira Tuku-dijo la chica dando vueltas en el aire

-veo que puedes patinar ya con el kimono-dijo el leopardo

-claro **Yukihyō** -dijo la chica en un tono muy contenta

En eso recordó aquel día donde ella casi se ahogaba en las aguas heladas, dejo de patinar y miro al cielo-me pregunto si habrá sobrevivido al frio-mientras pensaba eso su vestido tomo un color gris

-no te pongas triste, tal vez no lo has encontrado porque se tenía que ocultar bien-dejo **Yukihyō**

-vamos iremos a donde lo vi la última ves – dijo la chica tratando de relajarse

En eso ella sintió algo tenemos que ir a casa

 **Yukihyō** la miro – ¿sucede algo?

La chica salió del agua congelada monto a Tuku y dijo- aun no lo sé pero la casa me llama así que regresemos

 **Ahora no me tarde XD**

 **Agradesco sus comentarios en verdad dan mucho animo**

 **GLOSARIO**

 ** _Pletismógrafo:_**

 **Se utiliza para medir cambios en volumen de diferentes partes del cuerpo. Este examen se puede hacer para verificar si hay coágulos sanguíneos en los brazos y las piernas o para medir cuánto aire puede contener en sus pulmones.**


	6. lo mejor para mis hermanos

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Habían pasado dos días de cuando vieron el video, Donnie llevo un escrito con la evolución de Mikey desde entonces no se separaba de su laboratorio experimentaba con todo hasta con lo más ilógico, logro hasta crear más pero nada de esto lo ayudaba el MV5 al final ganaba

Mikey rompió el esquema un poco ya que le empezó a dar fiebre estos dos días la fiebre fue demasiado alta haciendo que Mikey tuviera visiones

Leo y Raph cuidaban de Mikey mientras Donnie trabajaba

Splinter se turnaba con sus hijos, aunque a este solo le conto Donnie el video por la reacción de las tortugas sabía que no fue agradable lo que vieron

Karai se había retirado para ver si ella averiguaba más

Splinter entro al laboratorio –Donatello si no descansas será difícil que te puedas concentrar-

-lo se sensei pero es qué no encuentro ¿cómo fue que hiso esto Baxter?, él no podría hacer esto solo, pero si tan solo supiera quien lo ayudo así lo buscaríamos-dijo Donnie

Tomo del hombro a Donnie –pero tienes que descansar aunque sea solo por un rato-

Solo por darle gusto a Splinter Donnie fue a dormir-solo 1 hora sensei-dijo Donnie

-Leonardo hijo ve a descansar a tu cuarto yo me quedo con Miguel Ángel- Splinter preocupado ya que leo también no dormía muy bien por la culpa ya que su hermanito defendió a Karai por el

-si sensei- dijo Leo parándose

-lleva también a Raphael también necesita descansar-dijo Splinter sentándose junto a Mikey

Splinter tomo un paño, lo humedeció y se lo puso a Mikey en la frente –creo que tu hijo mío, estas peleando a tu manera con el virus, ni las catas curativas te ayudaron esta vez-

Mikey hiso como un gesto de dolor que solo duro unos segundos, Splinter lo noto –hijo mío ¿no estarás ocultando?-

El sensei recordó todas aquellas veces que Mikey había dicho que no le dolía y que siempre se aguantaba el dolor para que sus hermanos no le hicieran burla

-vamos hijo sabes que conmigo no tienes que mentir, habré tu ojos, sé que tú puedes-dijo Splinter hablándole cariñosamente a Mikey, como cuando era niño y lloraba en los brazos de Splinter por una pesadilla

Mikey abrió lo ojos vio a su padre-¿papá?

-Si hijo-dejo Splinter sintiendo que Mikey lo abrasaba con fuerza como si tuviera miedo

-siento….-dijo Mikey respirando muy fuerte por la fiebre

-que sientes hijo-dijo Splinter tratando de calmar a su hijo

-En una voz baja y débil-siento como se me está yendo la vida…y tengo mucho miedo-dijo Mikey llorando un poco y volviendo a su estado de inconciencia

Splinter se quedó frio al escuchar eso, Mikey no sabía de lo que le inyectaron o solo hablaba por la fiebre tan alta o tal vez sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba

En eso Splinter sintió otros brazos era Donnie que estaba llorando ya que había escuchado eso -perdóname Mikey hago lo que puedo-

Splinter abrazó a sus hijos por primera vez no sabía que hacer

Mientras tanto en el castillo **Shiro no hone**

La chica estaba sentada en una especie de trono hecho de huesos, tomo un cráneo como si fuera el cráneo de Yorick en Hamlet, -lo hare o no lo hare he ahí la respuesta y por no saberla te quedaste sin dientes ¿verdad chimuelito?- dijo la chica mirando al cráneo

En eso entro **Yukihyō** –es mejor que vengas a ver esto-

La chica lo miro extrañada pero lo acompaño sin replicar

El castillo abrió un túnel a donde estaban las velas vio la vela que ella más cuidaba, la llama era ya pequeña se veía que en cualquier momento se apagaría

-Aun no falta un tiempo- dijo ella poniéndola en su lugar

¿Está segura?- dijo el leopardo

-acaso ¿alguna vez me he equivocado con esto?- dijo la chica regresando, pero no pudo evitar que rodaran una lágrimas en su mejilla

En la guarida

Donnie después de escuchar a Mikey se puso a trabajar

Esta noche se quedaría Raph a cuidar a Mikey

–La temperatura no le ha bajado en nada- dijo Raph viendo el termómetro

-no- dijo Donnie muy desanimado

Raph noto algo raro pasó en la tarde que se quedó Splinter

En eso Mikey despertó con una tos muy fuerte como si estuviera ahogándose

-¡Mikey!- dijo Raph sentando a su hermano quien le empezó a salir sangre de la boca

-hay no, ¡Donnie!-grito Raph asustado recordando el video

Donnie fue corriendo lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de calmar a Mikey ya que no podía hacer nada

En eso Mikey se agarró el pecho tratando de hacer un sonido de dolor pero la tos junto con la sangre que salía de su boca no lo dejaba

Para Donnie y Raph era más que claro el virus ya estaba en su corazón

Poco a poco se calmó esa tos, Donnie le dio agua a Mikey para que se enjuagara la boca, Raph quito las sabanas que estaban cubiertas de sangre, Mikey respiraba muy rápido pero la fiebre había bajado era como si su cuerpo por fin había aceptado la derrota

Donnie trataba de mantener la calma conocía bien a Mikey y no quería asustarlo, aunque eso ya era un poco imposible –¿te sientes mejor?-

Mikey lo miro como diciendo ¿es broma?, pero al ver la cara de agotamiento de su hermano noto que algo no estaba bien y mintió para calmarlo – si un poco-

Mikey miro a Raph este era más difícil ya que nada lo asombraba tan fácil, pero le vio su cara de preocupado

Raph trajo otra cobija y tapo a Mikey, le toco la frente y si tenía temperatura pero no tanta como hacia un rato

-Trata de descansar Mikey esas heridas del derrumbe necesitan sanar- dijo Donnie tratando de calmarse para no derrumbarse enfrente de su hermano –iré con el sensei un momento- dando la espalda en todo momento Donnie salió del laboratorio conteniéndose hasta llegar a su cuarto hay se soltó a llorar, se sentía un inútil por no saber cómo ayudar a su hermanito

Raph quien se quedó con Mikey trato de alivianar las cosas

-oye dormilón tu si que la sabes, todos aquí cuidándote y a ti que te gusta asustarnos hermanito-dijo Raph acariciando la cabeza de Mikey

-pues cuanto he estado dormido?- dijo Mikey

-como unos cuatro días- dijo Raph acomodándole la almohada

Mikey le dio un poco de risa y dijo –Raph, hermanito ¿quién lo quiere más que yo?

Eso me sonó a chantaje ¿qué quieres?- dijo Raph mirándolo como esperando una tontería

-tengo hambre- dijo Mikey poniéndole ojitos tiernos

-bueno esa es buena señal, hay pizza gyoza te traeré un poco- dijo Raph feliz de escuchar que su hermanito tenía hambre

Mikey siempre sabia como salirse con la suya y el sacar a Raph del cuarto era un pretexto

Mikey mirando que no lo vieran se paró con sus piernas todas temblorosas y sosteniéndose de todo miro la computadora de Donnie, vio que algo él tenía y era bastante malo

Raph se topó con Donnie quien regresaba al laboratorio

-¿adónde fuiste Raph? –Dijo Donnie sorprendido

-Mikey tiene hambre- dijo Raph

Donnie inmediato pensó, es un engaño, corrió entro abruptamente al laboratorio y vio a Mikey sentado en la cama

Al parecer no se avía movido nada de su lugar

Mikey solo miro a Donnie –¿pasa algo Donnie?-dijo Mikey confiando en su memoria fotográfica dejando todo en su lugar

-no nada, me dijo Raph que tenías hambre- dijo Donnie revisando

-si y mucha- dijo Mikey sonriendo

Entro Raph con el plato y se lo dio a Mikey quien comió rápido y todo

-Bueno ahora ya duérmete un rato-dijo Raph ayudando a Mikey a acostarse

Mikey se acomodó abrazó la almohada y cerro sus ojos

Pero Mikey no estaba dormido, quería saber que ocurría, le costó mucho tratar de simular su sueño tranquilo ya que el punzante dolor del pecho era exageradamente fuerte pero en eso escucho

-Mikey ha roto todo el esquema no se en que fase valla y mucho menos sé que hacer-dijo Donnie en voz muy baja

Raph que estaba al lado de Donnie dijo –el que haya roto el esquema es bueno ¿y eso es bueno?-

-como diría sensei si y no, si porque puede pasar todo y no porque puede estar en la última fase ahora y yo no lo sé-dijo Donnie

Entro leo, quien había ido a patrullar con Splinter, también se veía agotado

-alguna novedad- dijo leo aproximándose a Donnie

-si una buena y una mala-dijo Donnie

-quiero escuchar la mala-dijo Splinter aproximándose con Donnie

-Mikey ya tocio sangre ya tiene los dolores-dijo Donnie –la buena es que Mikey despertó y despertó con mucha hambre y ya no tiene mucha fiebre-

-no sé si sentirme feliz o desesperarme-dijo Leo

-por mi parte ya no sé qué hacer-Donnie estaba completamente bloqueado

-por ahora es mejor que vallan a cenar, yo cuidare a Mikey-dijo Splinter

Las tres tortugas fueron a cenar

Splinter miro a su hijo quien tenía una sonrisa mientras dormía

Entrada la noche en el bosque

-hay tormenta de nieve -dijo **Yukihyō**

La chica se puso bien su capa y dijo –vámonos –

-¿hoy es el día?- dijo **Yukihyō**

-si hoy es el día- la chica llamo a Tuku y a otro venado llamado Cirius

La tormenta de nieve estaba muy fuerte, pero aun así ella siguió su camino

En la guarida

Donnie se quedó dormido en la mesa enfrente de su computadora

Raph se quedó dormido recostado en la cama de Mikey

Leo estaba en un sleeping

Mikey despertó porque sintió náuseas, miro a Donnie dormido, Mikey conocía bien a sus hermanos

Había escuchado la desesperación de Donnie por no encontrar como ayudar a Mikey, había escuchado a leo y a Raph

Se paró despacio sin mover mucho la cama, camino pasando al lado de leo y enfrente de Donnie

Miro a sus hermanos tomo una pluma y una hoja escribió en ella la dejo en el escritorio con mucho cuidado y se fue

Mikey se sentía muy mal, con mucha dificultad subió a la superficie y a la azotea de un edificio

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo comenzó a toser de nuevo esta vez escupió mucha sangre

El dolor en el corazón aumento haciendo que se acostara en el suelo

En su mente se decía –no quiero que mis hermanos sufran, sé que estoy muriendo lo mejor es que no sepan más de mi- al pensar esto último se levantó y siguió su camino

La tormenta de nieve se hacía más fuerte, Mikey no traía nada que lo protegiera del frio, llego a una parte del bosque el dolor le dio tan intenso que hasta lo hiso gritar y dejarse caer en la nieve

Sus ojos se cerraban comenzó a toser de nuevo la sangre ya era demasiada, trato de pararse pero callo inconsciente, mientras los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro comenzando a tapar su cuerpo


	7. la chica del kimono negro

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Donnie despertó de golpe, se tallo lo ojos vio a Leo dormido, miro a Raph pero no a Mikey

Se paró rápido, en eso vio una hoja con algo escrito

"Donnie tu eres un gran científico, a veces eres como un dolor de estómago, pero estoy orgulloso de ser tu hermano.

Se lo que tengo y si he de llegar a ese punto prefiero hacerlo solo, mejor recuérdenme como siempre he sido.

Los quiero mucho

Mikey"

¡Leo, Raph despierten Mikey se ha ido! grito Donnie

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Raph todo atarantado

No lo sé, pero ya sabe lo que tiene y decidió alejarse-dijo Donnie mostrando la nota a sus hermanos

Splinter entro alarmado ya que escucho los gritos de Donnie-¿qué está pasando aquí?

Vio a tres tortugas, antes que preguntara Leo le dijo-Mikey se fue- le dio la carta a Splinter

Splinter se acordó de esa tarde cuando lo abrazó sintió que tal vez en ese momento su hijo le pidió ayuda y no lo entendió

Esta última vez que Mikey se salió por las noches decidí ponerle un rastreador- dijo Donnie- pero tendré que quedarme para dirigirlos

Splinter acento con la cabeza y subió con Leo y Raph al tortu-movil y fueron a buscar a Mikey

Mientras tanto

Mikey se estaba congelando abrió los ojos, pero ese dolor en el pecho era tan fuerte, sentía como si una mano estrujara su corazón tratando de aplastarlo

-ya….. no puedo-dijo Mikey dándose por vencido

Cerro lo ojos sintiendo como los copos de nieve lo cubrían

En eso escucho una pisada muy cerca de él, abrió los ojos y vio una pesuña enfrente

¡Fantástico!- pensó Mikey en forma sarcástica- seré comido por un…..¿venado?

El venado le pegaba con su hocico a Mikey

Mikey lo miro con sus ojos azul cielo

-ok….. Venadito…..tú no…. eres Rodolfo –dijo Mikey tratando de pararse pero el dolor en el pecho era tan intenso que el solo respirar le dolía, hacia que toda fuerza en él se agotara, volvió a caer en la nieve

Sus ojos se estaban comenzando a cerrar, su corazón le dolía tanto que deseaba que eso acabara ya

El venado con el hocico le pegaba en la concha

Mikey entendió y puso su mano en la nieva tratando de pararse, cuando logro ponerse a gatas una punzada enormemente fuerte le dio haciendo que este gritara

A lo lejos una capucha camuflada miraba a Mikey

Se acercó a ella un venado blanco

-No Tuku él es mío-dijo la chica

Una sonrisa enorme hiso la chica y de la emoción abrazó al venado blanco diciendo

-¡es tan adorable!-

El venado blanco la miro fijamente

-¿¡que!? Él es adorable, aunque esta enfermito ahorita-

Abrazó repentinamente la chica al venado blanco

-¡que feliz soy¡-

El venado puso ojitos de huevo cosido

-uuuuyyy amargeitor-

Mikey trato de ponerse de pie, el venado lo ayudo a pararse con su hocico

Ya de pie Mikey sostenido por el lomo del venado este con su hocico le dio un pequeño golpe al brazo haciendo una seña que lo montara

-no….amigo a…un puedo caminar-dijo Mikey tratando de seguir

El venado le dio un palo para que se apoyara en el y pudiera caminar mejor sin soltarlo

La chica saco un báculo haciendo una pequeña ventisca cubriendo toda seña que hay estuvo Mikey, pero vio que sus hermanos y sensei no estaban muy lejos de el

-perdonen chicos pero su tiempo con él termino-con el báculo pegando al puso hiso una avalancha no muy grande haciendo que los hermanos quedaran enterrados

La chica monto a Tuku y vio como salieron todos de la nieve –vámonos Tuku ellos están bien-

Siguió a Mikey desde lo lejos, noto que el ya no podía mas pero también que no se rendía

-hay Mikey te quiero ayudar pero aun no puedo-dijo la chica

Vio que sus hermanos estaban por lo menos a una hora de distancia de él, pero al frente de donde se dirigía Mikey estaba Rahzar

A Mikey ya el dolor lo tenía aturdido su vista era demasiado borrosa en ese momento la fuerza comenzó ya abandonarlo cayendo de rodillas en la nieve, su mano toco una ruptura en la nieve

-a ti te estaba olfateando maldita tortuga- dijo Rahzar

Mikey miro a Rahzar, recordó que no traía ni un arma a parte que ya no podía ni moverse

-siempre pensé que moriría peleando pero no así- pensó Mikey

El venado aún seguía al lado de Mikey

-vete….amiguito- dijo Mikey usando sus últimas fuerzas se paró, el venado dio dos brincos lejos de ellos

Rahzar se preparó sabía que ahorita Mikey sería una presa fácil, por el veneno que él le lanzo y estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Mikey, se abalanzó hacia su presa

-¡si me voy te dije que te iras conmigo!- Mikey encajo el palo que uso de bastón en la nieve se escuchó un crujido muy fuerte, la nieve comenzó a partirse

Rahzar se detuvo vio que estaban en lo alto y que donde estaban parados era solo nieve dura que caerían al precipicio pero con tal de matar el a Mikey no le importo

Saco las garras corrió hacia Mikey, Mikey vio todo negro solo creyó sentir algo sintió como caía junto con todo ese bloque de nieve

La chica vio todo eso-vamos por el Tuku, ya nos toca-Tuku corrió rápido llegando hasta donde estaba enterrado Mikey

La chica movió la nieve con tan sólo mover su mano, vio a Mikey, se bajó de Tuku y subió el cuerpo de Mikey al lomo de Tuku

-Cirius vigila que las otras tortugas no les pase nada que regresen con bien a su casa ¡ahora vete!-dijo la chica al otro venado

Vio que Rahzar si había alcanzado a herir a Mikey, le quito el chip que le había puesto Donnie para rastrearlo y tomo una parte de su cinta naranja y dijo-Tuku llévalo al castillo te alcanzo en un momento-

Tuku obedeció de inmediato

Los hermanos de Mikey escucharon el estruendo cuando el bloque de nieve callo

-¿hacia dónde Donnie?-pregunto Leo usando un manos libres

No me gusta esto que te diré pero…. bajo muy rápido está a una hora de ustedes hacia abajo- dijo Donnie temiendo la respuesta

-¡queeee! callo hace rato un bloque de nieve, quieres decir que él estaba ahí?- dijo Leo, Raph y Splinter lo rebasaron dirigiéndose a donde había caído la nieve

Al llegar todos al lugar vieron rastros de sangre, Raph corrió y recogió un pedazo de cinta naranja, Splinter escuchó un ruido y vio a Rahzar con las garras con sangre y en ellas el chip que debería de traer Mikey

-vaya no solo mate a esa tortuga sino ahora acabare con ustedes-dijo Rahzar sacudiéndose la sangre

Splinter sintió que su corazón se hiso pequeño al escuchar eso, Raph lleno de ira fue y ataco a Rahzar, pero Rahzar cuando iba a tacar a Raph sintió que algo lo inmovilizo quedando congelado

Cirius lo había congelado para que no atacara a nadie

Raph se detuvo cuando vio ese pequeño destello y vio al venado que no parecía nada fuera de lo común solo que su cornamenta era de color violeta

En eso a los pies de Splinter callo una flecha con una carta, la cual leyó "quiero verte a ti y a todos tus discípulos mañana en el castillo, Cirius quien es el venado que tienes enfrente los llevara, por ahora regresen en este momento este lugar es peligroso para tus hijos"

-Es de destructor la flecha ¿verdad?- dijo Raph pensando otra cosa

-¡No! recrecemos a casa hay les explicare, Leonardo dile a Donatello que llame a Abril que la veremos a la guarida- dijo Splinter

¿Pero sensei y Mikey?-dijo Raph un tanto extrañado

-Miguel ángel no está aquí hijo mío les diré cuando estemos en casa-dijo Splinter, se acercó a Cirius –sé que tú nos seguirás a tu forma-

Cirius agacho la cabeza haciendo que la mano de Splinter lo tocara

-Sé que ella lo cuidara pero no entiendo porque hace esto-dijo Splinter

Cirius dio dos pasos atrás como esperando que le señalaran ellos el camino

La chica los veía desde lejos y también veía a varios soldados robot, cuando vio que Splinter y las tortugas se habían ido alzó las manos haciendo que cayeran rallos por todo el lugar

-¿rallos en época de invierno?-dijo Leo extrañado

-son provocados hijo-dijo Splinter pensando quien más estaba en la montaña para que ella decidiera que se retiraran

Llegando a la guarida ya estaba Abril con Donnie que estaba muy preocupado ya que no le habían dicho si encontraron a Mikey o que había pasado

-Ya llegaron- dijo abril al ver el tortu-movil

Splinter fue el primero en salir del auto

-los veo en el dojo-dijo el roedor dirigiéndose al lugar

-Abril, Donatello vengan conmigo- dijo Splinter al ver a su hijo y alumna preocupados

Splinter entro al dojo, Donnie y Abril se sentaron enfrente de el al poco rato llegaron Raph y Leo

Splinter vio la cara de todos entre preocupados y con duda

-discípulos míos mañana iremos a presentar respetos, no atacaran a menos que yo se los indique-dijo Splinter

-¿respetos? A quien sensei no entiendo-dijo Donnie

-creo que se llama Fuju es quien tiene a Miguel Ángel- cuando dijo esto todos se sobre saltaron

-no mal entiendan- dijo Splinter- ella no creo que le haga daño, pero si es una mujer muy peligrosa cuando la atacan o se siente amenazada-

-¿Y porque presentar respetos?-dijo leo

-Ella tiene las costumbres del antiguo Japón, seguiremos esa tradición y así poder recuperar a Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

Donnie bajo la mirada

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío?- dijo Splinter poniendo la mano en el hombro de Donnie

-no quiero desanimar sensei pero con el frio del lugar donde estuvieron y el veneno que ya había recorrido el cuerpo de Mikey…-Donnie guardo silencio

Todos entendieron que quiso decir

-sea lo que sea Donatello, no crees que sería mejor averiguar, recuerda que el mientras estuvo aquí cambio mucho el patrón de comportamiento del virus esperemos que este sea uno de esos casos-dijo Splinter aunque el mismo ya temía que su hijo no estuviera con vida –vallan a descansar, mañana los quiero muy temprano-

En la mañana ya todos listos para partir

Apareció Cirius en la entrada de la guarida

-otra vez ese venado, pero como llego hasta aquí?-dijo Raph

-lo vamos a seguir-dijo Splinter

Splinter miro a todos sus discípulos, esperando que lo que iba hacer no fuera una mala idea, y saber si su hijo seguía con vida, aunque en la noche intento contactarlo mediante la meditación no pudo

-Cirius llevamos por favor- dijo Splinter

-¿iremos a paso de venado?- Dijo Raph

Cirius miro de una forma fea a Raph, se acercó lo miro de arriba a bajo se dio la vuelta parando su colita camino cuatro pasos adelante y comenzó a correr

-¡tenías que hablar!- todos le dijeron a Raph y corriendo detrás del venado que era bastante rápido

Después de tres horas de corretear al venadito llegaron al castillo

-¿son huesos?-dijo Leo mirando el castillo todo estaba hecho de huesos

Se abrieron las puertas Cirius entro con un brinquito de felicidad alzando su colita

Raph vio que hasta el piso era de huesos, había de animales y de humanos

Leo miro los candiles hechos de huesos humanos

Abril un poco asustado se pegó a Donnie que también miraba todo el lugar

-¿porque tardaron tanto? Dijo la voz de una mujer saliendo de la obscuridad

Los chicos vieron que era esa mujer quien los había atacado antes, ya que reconocían el kimono negro hasta ahora ella no se había dejado ver la cara y los chicos al ver el bastón de jade intuyeron que se trataba de alguien muy mayor aunque la voz no concordaba

Todos hicieron una reverencia como si ella fuera su sensei

-aquí nos tienes, ahora queremos saber el motivo por el cual nos has enviado llamar- dijo Splinter

Ella bajo y camino enfrente de ellos deteniéndose el Raph -tu serias un yandere sin duda- dijo la chica riéndose

-no no no- dijo la chica riéndose –ratoncito con todo el respeto solo are una cosita para quitar una indisciplina-

Splinter se sorprendió al ver que separo a Leonardo

Leo no sabía que hacer ya que en su mente había dicho que ni se le ocurra tocar esta vieja a alguno de nosotros o la despellejo

Para tu información se leer la mente, se lo que estás pensando y sé que piensas hacer, pero yo respeto mi casa y no peleo en el recibidor y mucho menos con mis invitados- dijo la mujer caminando en círculos alrededor de Leo

Con el bastón le dio en la cabeza- no vuelvas a cometer ese error si eres líder tienes que aprender a pelear sin tener nada en tu mente-dijo la chica retirándose de Leo

Splinter lo miro como regañándolo

-pues perdón que sea indisciplinado pero tengo esta duda si nosotros te atacáramos ahorita tu estarías en desventaja-dijo Raph

Ella rio –¿eso crees Raphael, Mira a tu alrededor has notado algo?-

-no solo huesos-dijo Raph

Ella hiso que las velas alumbraran más y millones de huesos con punta los estaban apuntando a ellos

-no se preocupen ellos no los tocaran a menos que yo se los ordene-dijo la chica

Apareció el leopardo diciéndole algo al oído, ella suspiro se quitó la capa negra que la cubría cambiando su vestuario por el blanco con flores azul cielo

Las tortugas y Abril se sorprendieron al ver que era una chica de su misma edad

La chica los vio y se atacó de risa- si vieran sus caras ahorita en verdad pensaban que era una anciana-la chica no paraba de reír

Splinter vio a sus hijos y a Abril que no ocultaron para nada la sorpresa

-ok- dijo la chica –miren Mikey ha caído en coma-

Todos la miraron un poco molestos por como lo dijo

-no chicos eso no es malo, bueno no del todo por ahora necesito que pongan atención-dijo la chica abriendo el pasadizo de las velas

-vengan conmigo y NO aclaro NO toquen nada- dijo la chica tomando un hueso como antorcha

Los llevo y tomo la vela rota con la llama a penas prendida

-mi nombre es Oshi y todas estas velas que ven aquí son la vida de cada persona, animal y hasta bicho que existe, esta es la de su hermano-mostro la vela rota

¿Porque está rota?-dijo Leo

Porque tu hermano tiene que escoger si sigue con vida o ya no, es un privilegio de pocos tomar esa decisión- dijo Oshi poniendo la vela en su lugar

-la única que puede por ahora entrar o salir del lugar de los muertos soy yo y claro ratoncito lo hare, pero no puedo decidir yo por Mikey si el no decide regresar no puedo hacer nada-dijo la chica mirando con cierta tristeza la vela

-no entiendo-dijo Raph

-mira tu hermano esta entre la vida y la muerte, pero él tiene que decidir si vive o muere yo puedo ir a ayudarlo a decidir pero la decisión es de él solamente-dijo Oshi

-¿y nosotros que aremos?-pregunto leo

-habrá un momento en donde lo verán en ese limbo y su tarea será hacerle ver que su familia lo espera-dijo Oshi apagando una vela

-¿porque la apagaste?-dijo Splinter

-no me gusta saber que sufren, estaba en malas condiciones-dijo Oshi no queriendo entrar en detalles

Salieron de esa cueva y ella lo cerro

-quiero que entiendan algo, esto no quitara el veneno, eso ya lo solucionaran después, su estado así ayuda a que el veneno este en un estado letárgico pero tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo-dijo la chica mirándolos a todos

-¿y porque lo ayudas? Si antes los atacaste-pregunto Abril

-el hace diez años me salvo la vida y ya es momento de pagarle ese favor-dijo Oshi

-hace diez años el tendrá cinco-dijo Abril

-es una historia larga que te contara tu sensei-dijo la chica entrando a una habitación-vamos no quieren ver a su hermano y amigo en tu caso-dijo viendo a Abril

Entraron Mikey estaba acostado en una cama parecía dormido

Llévenlo a casa y háblenle ojala eso sirva para que encuentre su camino

 **Yukihyō** hablo Oshi con firmeza al leopardo

-Ayúdalos lleva a Mikey a su casa con su familia y que regresen con bien a su hogar, Tuku protege el castillo mientras yo no estoy- dijo Oshi saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás

-da escalofríos esa mujer-dijo Donnie

-cuando se comporta así es que algo le da tristeza-dijo **Yukihyō,** su vestido es quien te indica de que humor esta es negro cuando esta de malas y blanco cuando esta de buenas ahorita está triste y muy preocupada por eso es azul con flores grises

 **Yukihyō** toco al aire y se hiso un portal directo a su casa

¿Pueden hacer eso?-dijo Donnie viendo que abrió un portal

-Si por eso mando a Cirius-dijo **Yukihyō**

-Pero ese venado nos trajo corriendo-dijo Raph

-Eso solo lo hace cuando se burlan de el-dijo **Yukihyō** cargando a Mikey

Todos miraron a Raphael

 **Yukihyō** entro al portal espero a que todos salieran y acostó a Mikey donde le dijo Donnie

 **Yukihyō** se dirigió con Splinter y dijo –sé que tú eres el sensei de ellos pero lo que viene no será fácil para tus discípulos-

Donnie, Leo y Raph miraron a **Yukihyō** extrañados por lo que dijo

Splinter lo pensó un poco y dijo –dile que está bien-

Las tres tortugas se miraron entre ella y luego miraron a Splinter

-le diré-dijo **Yukihyō** haciendo una reverencia y se retiro

-sensei- dijo Leo queriendo preguntar

Splinter vio a sus hijos –desde mañana van a entrenar no solo conmigo tienen que prepararse para lo que viene-

Splinter se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a donde estaba acostado Mikey, miro a su hijo a penas si se notaba que respiraba si no fuera par el aparato que le coloco Donnie diría que su hijo ya no estaba con vida

-perdóname hijo mío por no entenderte cuando me pediste ayuda-dijo Splinter susurrándole al oído a Mikey

 **Gracias por sus comentarios =)**

 **Y por soportar mis faltas de ortografía**


	8. entre la vida y la muete

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Una luz muy brillante lastimaba los ojos de Mikey, también sintió una brisa

Abrió los ojos poco a poco vio un pasto muy verde en frente de el, escucho las aves cantar, el suave movimiento de las hojas al bailar con el viento, hasta un grillito brincar en frente de el

Se puso a gatas pensando en el dolor que sentiría, pero se sorprendió al solo sentir un pequeño piquete, se puso de rodillas y miro a su alrededor

-hasta que despertaste bello durmiente-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Mikey volteo poniéndose de pie rápido y en guardia, en eso vio que entre las ramas salió una chica delgada muy bien de figura con una falda corta tipo dark, su cabello era rojo pero sus color de ojos era purpura, de tés clara

Mikey sin decir nada la miro no pudo evitar que si le llamo la atención, pero estaba más asustado por no saber dónde estaba

-bienvenido a este lugar, mi nombre es Oshi, si ya se suena a osito o fuchito o sushi-dijo la chica

Relajándose un poco –yo soy Miguel Ángel pero me dicen Mikey, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-no tiene un nombre como tal pero tu estas entre la vida y la muerte- dijo Oshi caminando en círculos alrededor de Mikey

Mikey le puso una carita tierna-¿no puedes ser más sutil para decir eso?-

-bueno es una ventaja no estás muerto, aun-dijo Oshi

Mikey la miro-dije sutil-

Oshi miro a Mikey –ok tortuguita estas serquitita que la huesuda venga por ti-

Mikey se cruzó de brazos y la miro –de verdad no sabes que es sutil-

Oshi se acercó como si fuera a darle un beso y dijo –nnoo- y comenzó a reír porque noto que puso a Mikey nervioso a parte que se había ruborizado

Oshi tomo de la mano a Mikey -sígueme- jalo a Mikey corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño puente japonés

-Mira aquí vivirás mientras estés aquí- Oshi le mostro una cabaña que era igualita a la cabaña de Abril

Mikey miro el lugar no pudo ocultar ponerse un poco nostálgico ya que extrañaba el estar hay con sus hermanos

-¿sucede algo?-dijo Oshi mirando a Mikey

-se parece mucho a la casa de una amiga y me recordó que cuando estábamos ahí fue en el único tiempo que no nos preocupamos por escondernos- dijo Mikey

Oshi para quitar su tristeza de Mikey –una carrera al lago- dijo Oshi señalando un lago a la distancia

Mikey la miro y alardeo –soy ninja te voy a ganar fácil-

Oshi dio dos pasos adelante –tengo enseñanza samuray tontito-

Mikey volteo rápido viendo que ella corrió antes y Mikey salió atrás de ella

Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo

-¡booyakasha! Te gane-dijo Mikey

-claro que no yo gane-dijo Oshi

-acéptalo te ganeee- dijo Mikey riéndose

\- a siiiii- dijo Oshi mirándolo maliciosamente

Mikey la miro con duda de ¿que estaría pensando?

Oshi se abalanzo hacia Mikey tirándolo al agua junto con ella

-¡derrotado!- dijo Oshi

Mikey la miro y le aventó agua diciéndole-eres una tramposa-

-claro que no- entrando en el juego aventándole agua a Mikey

En ese momento Mikey olvido todo solo se divertía con Oshi

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida

Donnie seguía experimentando y fallando, lo peor es que vio en la sangre de Mikey que el veneno había hecho unos pequeños cristales

Raph estaba al lado de Mikey mirando como su ritmo cardiaco que era muy irregular, también vio la cara de frustración de Donnie cada que fallaba

-Donnie-dijo Raph

Donnie volteo rápido-¿pasa algo Raph?-

-¿crees que le siga doliendo?-pregunto Raph con un aire de tristeza

Donnie miro a Raph, su cara no escondía que estaba triste y que extrañada a su hermano

Donnie suspiro y dijo-no lo se Raph, pero temo que uno de esos cristales que se formaron dañen su corazón, aparte su ritmo cardiaco es muy débil

-lo que no logro entender es ¿Por qué se fue al bosque?-dijo Raph recostándose en la cama mirando a su hermano

-no lo vez Raphael –dijo Karai entrando para ver cómo iba Donnie con el MV5

Raph y Donnie voltearon rápido al escuchar a Karai

-cuantas veces viste a tu hermano triste o a dejado alguno de ustedes triste-dijo Karai mirándolos

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-dijo Raph un poco molesto

-cuando estuve aquí lo note y cuando estuvo conmigo jamás me mostro su rostro preocupado o asustado, siempre me sonreía y hacia todo como si se tratara de un juego-dijo Karai

Como quisiera poner mis manos a esa mosca-dijo Raph

No eres el único- dijo Karai

En eso Leo entro al laboratorio –hola Karai el sensei dijo que querías hablar con nosotros-

-si- dijo Karai –hace unos días destructor perdió a más de la mitad de soldados del pie y está muy molesto, lo curioso es que no los mencionó a ustedes menciono una tal Fuju-

Los chicos se miraron, no conocían a nadie con ese nombre

En eso los latidos de Mikey bajaron aún más haciendo que sonara una alarma

Donnie aventó lo que estaba haciendo, fue corriendo con su hermano comenzó a hacer RCP para que el corazón de Mikey no se detuviera

* * *

Mientras tanto

Mikey donde estaba miraba las estrellas acostado en el pasto junto con Oshi

Pero Oshi noto en ese cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas una estrella roja

-¡no!-dijo Oshi, se paró y mirando a los ojos azul cielo de Mikey, quien puso una carita de inocente pues el seguía acostado y ella mirándolo arriba de el-Mikey escúchame bien, Donnie está tratando de encontrar la cura, hace lo que puede y Raph se moriría de tristeza sin ti-

-eso es mentira, Raph estará bien con Leo y Donnie pues digamos que encuentra consuelo en Abril-dijo Mikey

Oshi no sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar ese pensamiento estaba terminando con su vida

Oshi desde el día que vio a Mikey sintió algo por el muy grande, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio

Donnie seguía dando RCP su corazón aún estaba muy por debajo de lo normal

-vamos Mikey reacciona-dijo Donnie ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Mientras tanto con Oshi

Oshi se separó de Mikey avergonzada, Mikey no supo ni que decir solo se quedó mirándola pero se sentó en el pasto, cuando iba a decir algo Oshi lo abrazó fuertemente y dijo –no pienses eso otra vez-

-¿yyyy tu como sabes que pensé?-Mikey vio que Oshi comenzó a llorar, Mikey la abrazó, y Oshi correspondió ese abrazó sin dejar de llorar

* * *

En la guarida

El corazón de Mikey comenzó a latir con un poco de fuerza pero aun débil

Raph no podía creer lo que le pasaba a su hermanito

Donnie reviso a Mikey no pudo sostener más sus lágrimas y dijo-otro paro como este y no creo que sobreviva, su corazón ya casi no tiene fuerza-

Todos los presentes sintieron como balde de agua fría al saber que su hermano podría morir en cualquier momento

* * *

Mientras tanto

Oshi llevo de regreso a la cabaña a Mikey

Oshi estaba apenada y Mikey no entendió que paso, pero algo si era seguro caminaban juntos agarrados de la mano

Oshi miraba al suelo pero con una sonrisa, al ver que llegaron al pequeño puente japonés ella miro a los ojos azules de Mikey

-Aquí dormirás- dijo Oshi

-¿en el puente?-dijo Mikey bromeando

Oshi por los nervios no aguanto la risa

-noo en la cabaña, te veré aquí mañana-dijo Oshi tratando de calmarse

-sip, no hay problemo- dijo Mikey

Se le hiso curioso que Mikey digiera problemo, pero sus nervios y esa felicidad enorme que sentía necesitaba estar sola un momento

-hasta mañana Mikey-dijo Oshi dando la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí, Mikey aun sin entender, no quiso preguntar por no incomodar a Oshi, pero tampoco le había desagradado

Entro a la cabaña todo era igual hasta esa banca de madera en la entrada, la sala donde había jugado con gatito helado sentía que en cualquier momento saldría Leo regañándolo o Raph para molestarlo, hasta Donnie diciéndole de algún experimento raro

Pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, cerró los ojos y pensó –no le hare eso a mi familia-

Subió las escaleras al cuarto que le había dado Abril cuando estaban ahí, miro el cuarto todo estaba hay igual hasta estaba esa pequeña grieta en la pared y su osito de peluche

Mikey se acostó mirando a la ventana y abrazó a su osito quedándose dormido

* * *

En la guarida:

Splinter al sentir que podía perder a su hijo, decidió meditar para tratar de ver a su pequeño hijo

-que está haciendo el maestro Splinter? –pregunto Abril

-está en trance profundo-dijo Leo –mejor saldremos a entrenar afuera

* * *

Splinter llego a aquel lugar vio las estrellas eran muy brillantes la luna casi era llena, el lugar en si era muy bello

Buenas noches-dijo Oshi viendo a Splinter

Oshi buenas noche, así que aquí está mi hijo-dijo Splinter

Si, ratoncito tengo un problema con Mikey-dijo Oshi

¿Qué sucede?-Splinter

Tu hijo a su manera los defiende y de verdad él no quiere verlos sufrir-dijo Oshi

Splinter se quedó pensando y Oshi leyó su pensamiento

No ratoncito eso no significa que deje que el muera, solo se me complica un poquito, pero como te dije la decisión al final será de el-dijo Oshi

Sé qué haces lo que puedes, pero soy su padre y me preocupa mucho-dijo Splinter

Lo se ven conmigo te llevare a donde está el-dijo Oshi-mañana empezaré a entrenar a tus hijos, necesitas también tu un descanso-

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña ya había amanecido, Oshi guardo su distancia para que Splinter pudiera hablar con Mikey tranquilamente

Mikey salió de la cabaña estirándose y vio que hasta las gallinas molestosas también estaban hay

-ya voy veré si hay algo para que coman-dijo Mike bajando las escaleras caminando hacia el granero

-así que aquí es donde estas hijo mío-dijo Splinter viendo a Mikey rodeado por las gallinas

Mikey volteo al reconocer la voz-¡papa!-grito Mikey de felicidad corriendo a abrazarlo

En eso Mikey recordó si yo estoy entre la vida y la muerte, ¿mi papa?….-¿paso algo sensei todo está bien?

Splinter entendió a Mikey-estoy en meditación profunda todo está bien, pero quería verte a ti

Mikey suspiro de alivio llevo a Splinter al columpio de madera y se sentaron los dos juntos

-Hijo mío porque te fuiste, porque te alejaste de nosotros-dijo Splinter

Mikey agacho la cabeza-porque ya dos veces vi sufrir a mis hermanos, una cuando Raph, Donnie, Abril y yo vimos que te ataco destructor y lo arrojo al desagüe y la otra cuando llegaron los triceratops y destructor lo ataco, no quiero otra vez estén igual-

Splinter lo miro-¿igual te refieres a tristes?-

-No solo eso, la incertidumbre de no poder hacer nada, de que estuvimos hay y no hicimos algo por evitarlo, lo vi en Donnie y no quiero eso, si destructor o Baxter pensaron así destrozar a mis hermanos lo mejor era que no supieran que sucedió y como-dijo Mikey parándose del columpio y sentándose en el suelo enfrente de Splinter

Splinter no se esperaba esa explicación

-y si tuviera que hacerlo mil veces lo haría sensei, con tal de no verlos así otra vez- dijo Mikey en todo momento desviando su vista

-hijo esa noche en que me abrazaste…..-dijo Splinter cuando Mikey súbitamente lo abrazo de la cintura recostándose en sus piernas llorando

-ese día le dije que tenía miedo y aún tengo no solo miedo tengo pánico, pero prefiero ser yo el que lo pase y no Leo, Raph, Donnie o usted yo siempre eh estado como de más en el grupo…..ahora me toca hacer algo por ellos aunque sea esto-dijo Mikey llorando

Splinter abrazó a Mikey

–y no me diga que soy especial, porque eso no ayuda, siempre soy yo el que por alguna razón hace que todo falle y esta vez ayude a Miwa y ella es importante para usted y para Leo-dijo Mikey

-Pero también eres importante para mí tu Miguel ángel- dijo Splinter abrazando a Mikey -no me pidas que te deje tú eras el que más me recordaba a Miwa cuando pensaba que ella había fallecido, no me pidas que pase por esa tristeza de perder un hijo otra vez

Mikey nunca había visto a Splinter llorar o al menos que él se acordara y eso era lo que menos quería el

Oshi miraba desde lo alto de un árbol -así que eso era, ya sé que tengo que hacer-

-perdóneme sensei no le pido, es una decisión que ya tome- dijo Mikey separándose de Splinter

Eso hiso que Splinter despertara de su transe

* * *

 **Ta, ta, tannnn que pasara ahora?**

 **Espero no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo =)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me animan mucho**


	9. aunque no crean en mi

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Mikey se sintió fatal haberle dicho eso a su padre ya que lo quería con todo el corazón, pero no quería que uno de ellos saliera lastimado estaba decidido a que eso era lo mejor según el

-y que carajos te hace pensar que si funciono contigo no lo harán con ellos- Oshi hablo muy molesta con Mikey

Mikey volteo, ya que Oshi le llego por la espalda, al escuchar la voz de Oshi molesta

-en el informe de Donnie lo decía- dijo Mikey limpiándose las lágrimas

-ven quiero mostrarte algo y no quiero después quejas-Oshi tomo de la mano a Mikey y lo jalo

* * *

En la guarida

Splinter no podía creer lo que Mikey le dijo, su hijo más pequeño el que siempre había sido el que tenía miedo y buscaba la protección de él, ahora a pesar del miedo que tenía había decidido dejarlos

Splinter no soportaba la idea de perder a uno de sus hijos, por primera vez no sabía que hacer

-¿sensei está bien?- dijo Raph preocupado ya que vio a su padre llorar

-es Mikey hijo creo que él no quiere regresar- dijo Splinter tratando de entender lo que Mikey le dijo

-¿! Que Mikey pero porque!?-dijo Raph sintiendo un hueco en su corazón

-no lo sé hijo-dijo Splinter

-¿no que esa mujer nos iba a ayudar?-dijo Raph

-recuerda que también dijo que al final era la decisión de Mikey la que contaba-dijo Splinter- por favor Raphael no digas nada a tus hermanos ni a nadie aun-

Raph no sabía que hacer lo único era buscar a esa mujer y pedirle una explicación, así que salió corriendo de la guarida a buscarla

* * *

En el limbo

Oshi llevo a Mikey a donde estaba un lago Koi, a Mikey le gustó mucho el lugar, había una cascada y arriba de una piedra no muy alta una flor de loto hecha como de cristal

-siéntate aquí- dijo Oshi con su voz mandona

Mikey se sentó mirando a su amiga que a pese de que estaba enojada se veía linda así

Oshi subió a la flor de loto en ese momento ella vio a Mikey que la miraba con su sonrisa y la hiso sentir culpable por lo que le iba a mostrar

-Mikey por favor quiero que entiendas y que decidas bien no solo por lo que sientes ahorita sino por todo lo que vendrá después-dijo Oshi ya con una voz más tranquila

-Lo único que quiero es que ellos estén bien es todo-dijo Mikey mirando a Oshi

-En verdad eres incondicional-dijo Oshi en vos baja

-Mikey por favor ve al agua te mostrare muchas cosas que te ayudaran a decidir, aunque no esté de acuerdo con tu decisión-dijo Oshi tomando un bastón de cristal tocando el agua haciendo que esta hiciera ondas y comenzó a cantar

 **I'm dying to catch my breath**  
Muero por recuperar el aliento  
 **Oh why don't I ever learn?**  
Oh, por qué no aprenderé alguna vez…?

 **I've lost all my trust,**  
He perdido toda mi confianza

 ** _(Mikey vio a sus hermanos llorando en la sala, Raph era el que se veía más afectado)_**

 **though I've surely tried to turn it around**  
Aunque seguramente he tratado de darle la vuelta

 **Can you still see the heart of me?**  
Todavía puedes ver el corazón en mí?

 ** _(Raph se separa del grupo va a su habitación pero se detiene en la de Mikey, entra y ve la foto donde están los cuatro Raph no aguanta más y sale corriendo de la guarida)_**

 **All my agony fades away**  
Toda mi agonía se desvanece  
 **when you hold me in your embrace**  
cuando me sostienes en tus brazos

 ** _(Raph al salir no se fija y Baxter ya lo esperaba con Rahzar disparándole un dardo a él)_**

 **Don't tear me down for all I need**  
No me hummilles por todo lo que necesito  
 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor

 ** _(Leo al salir a buscar a Raph quien tarda en regresar es capturado por destructor y torturado)_**

 **Give me something I can believe**  
Dame algo en lo que pueda creer  
 **Don't tear me down**  
No me humilles

 **You've opened the door now, don't let it close**  
Tú ahora has abierto la puerta, no dejes que se cierre…

**_(Donnie escucha algo y sale la guarida fue encontrada por científicos y es capturado, Baxter había localizado la guarida y dado aviso a los científicos, ya que Raph al volver tenía un rastreador)_**

 **I'm here on the edge again**  
Estoy aquí, al borde otra vez  
 **I wish I could let it go**  
Desearía poder dejarlo ir  
 **I know that I'm only one step away**  
Sé que estoy a un paso  
 **from turning it around**  
de darle la vuelta.

 ** _( ve como a Donnie lo preparan para la disección y por los experimentos que lo hacen pasar)_**

 **Can you still see the heart of me?**  
Todavía puedes ver el corazón en mí?  
 **All my agony fades away**  
Toda mi agonía se desvanece  
 **when you hold me in your embrace**  
cuando me sostienes en tus brazos

 ** _(Splinter desesperado por sus hijos ve como muere Raph)_**

 **Don't tear me down for all I need**  
No me humilles por todo lo que necesito  
 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor  
 **Give me something I can believe**  
Dame algo en lo que pueda creer

**_(Splinter busca a Donnie por desgracia solo encuentra sus restos)_**

 **Don't tear it down, what's left of me**  
No derribes lo que queda de mí  
 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor

 ** _(Splinter encuentra a Leo pero en pésimas condiciones, Leo abraza a Splinter)_**

 **I tried many times but nothing was real**  
He tratado muchas veces, pero nada es real  
 **Make it fade away, don't break me down**  
Has que desaparezca, no me desarmes…  
 **I want to believe that this is for real**  
Quiero creer que esto es verdadero  
 **Save me from my fear**  
Sálvame de mi miedo

 ** _(Llega destructor ve a Splinter pero este al tratar de sacar a Leo no lo escucha y destructor le atraviesa varias veces sus garras por la espalda cayendo el cuerpo de Splinter sin vida al lado de Leo)_**

 **Don't tear me down**  
No me humilles  
 **Don't tear me down for all I need**  
No me hummilles por todo lo que necesito  
 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor  
 **Don't tear me down for all I need**  
No me hummilles por todo lo que necesito

 ** _(Leo es decapitado por destructor)_**

 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor  
 **Give me something I can believe**  
Dame algo en lo que pueda creer  
 **Don't tear it down, what's left of me**  
No derribes lo que queda de mí

 ** _(Karai es encerrada en un calabozo para siempre)_**

 **Make my heart a better place**  
Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor

Mikey mira a Oshi –eso es una mentira ¿verdad?-

No Mikey eso sucede después de tu partida ellos bajan la guardia por la tristeza-dijo Oshi

Mikey no sabe si creerle o no solo guarda silencio

A Oshi le remuerde la conciencia pero tenía que mostrárselo

* * *

Con Raph

Raph llega al castillo **Shiro no hone** mira a su alrededor, las puertas se abren y el entra

-¡vengo hablar contigo necesito que me digas algo!-grito Raph

-ella no está, aún no regresa pero seguramente ella quiere verte a ti-dijo **Yukihyō**

-¡mira gatito necesito hablar con ella!- dijo Raph muy molesto

-que es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo Raphael-dijo Oshi saliendo de un pasadizo

-mi sensei me conto que Mikey tiene una idea tonta, quiero saber si es verdad- dijo Raph

-si así es tiene una idea, no es tonta solo trata de protegerlos pero creo que ya le metí la duda de esa decisión-dijo Oshi

Raph no sabía si creerle o no

-sé que no me crees pero prometí que haría lo posible-dijo Oshi tomando a Raph del brazo

-¿hay alguna manera que yo hablé con él?-dijo Raph

-sí, si la hay pero aun no es tiempo, sé que quieres a tu hermano de regreso pero no será algo fácil ni tampoco rápido pero por esta vez te pido un poco de paciencia en cuanto vea la oportunidad yo les diré-dijo Oshi tratando de calmar a Raph

-a veces a Mikey se le meten ideas a la cabeza y es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por eso comúnmente se mete en problemas-dijo Raph

Oshi se rio y lo miro –el por sus ideas y tú por tú ira, aunque un extremo uno del otro pero ustedes dos se parecen mucho-

Raph la miro un tanto extrañado por lo que dijo Oshi

-porque ambos actúan por el corazón, por el amor que tienen, solo que tú con ira y el… a su manera-dijo Oshi con una sonrisa viendo que le sonrió un poco Raph

- **Yukihyō** trae a los hermanos de Raph y quédate tú a cuidar a Mikey, respondes con tu vida lo que le pase-dijo Oshi con una voz muy autoritaria

 **Yukihyō** abrió el portal que daba directo a la guarida entro tardo solo unos minutos y salieron Donnie Leo y Splinter

Oshi hiso una reverencia saludando a Splinter

-Hoy empezare con tus hijos lo que te dije ratoncito- dijo Oshi

Splinter dio su aprobación

-Entrenaran afuera- dijo Oshi tomando el bastón de jade

-si está nevando no trajimos nada-dijo Donnie

-Donnie deja de pensar en el frio créeme lo vas a olvidar- dijo Oshi con una risa maliciosa

Splinter miro un poco triste a Oshi

-usted y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Oshi en voz baja a Splinter

Abrió la puerta y estaba una tormenta de nieve

-¡ella nos entrenara sensei!-dijo Leo

-es un entrenamiento que necesitan Leonardo ningún entrenamiento se debe desaprovechar-dijo Splinter

Oshi a cada uno le amarro en la espalda una cajita –¡esta cajita por ningún motivo la deben de tirar ok! -

-¡Ok!-dijeron todos no muy de acuerdo

-Bueno pues a correr tiene que llegar a aquella sima y bajar dos veces- dijo Oshi

Los chicos corrieron pero a paso lento por la nieve y titiritando de frio

Oshi abrió una puerta y salieron tres osos polares hambrientos

-¡Chicos más les vale que corran!-grito Oshi

¡Aaaaaa!-las tortugas gritaron al ver a los tres osos que los perseguían, las tres tortugas corrieron a mas no poder

-Mira Splinter ya hasta olvidaron el frio y hasta ligeritas se volvieron-dijo Oshi riéndose

¡Aaaaaaaaa! paso corriendo Donnie

-Ratoncito no te preocupes por Mikey hoy lo hice pensar un poco, pero si me costara un poquito más de lo que yo imagine-dijo Oshi animando a Splinter

-¡Vamos Leonardo sin hacer trampa!-dijo Splinter mirando que Leo iba a brincar a un árbol

¡Aaaaaaaa! paso Raph corriendo

-Lo vi muy decidido-dijo Splinter

-Lo sé y lo estaba pero esto no acaba hasta que se acaba a demás yo no me rindo a la primera-dijo Oshi sonriendo

¡Aaaaaaaaa! pasó Leo corriendo

Splinter vio que los osos acorralaron a sus hijos- ¡avienten las cajas a un lado!-

Las tortugas lo hicieron los osos fueron por la caja obteniendo su pescado

Las tres tortugas cayeron al suelo

-ya ven como ni el frio importo-dijo Oshi mirándolos

-¡vamos arriba!-dijo Splinter

Quiero ver como pelean entre ustedes, síganme por favor-dijo Oshi

Los llevo a un espacio abierto, pero no los metió a la casa seguían al intemperie las tortugas sentían el frió otra ves

Splinter miro a Oshi, como su padre sentía feo al ver a sus hijos así

-no ratoncito necesito que lo soporten este frió es mínimo a lo que vendrá después- dijo Oshi

Oshi dejo que Splinter diera la demostración

Splinter miro a sus hijos, mientras ellos tomaban posiciones

 **-** **¡Hajime!-** dio la orden Splinter

Las tortugas comenzaron a pelear entre ellos

Oshi miraba con atención y leía los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos

-pelean muy bien sino fuera que porque se desconcentran mucho y se ¿quejan de su hermano?-Oshi hiso una señal pera que Splinter los detuviera

-¡ **Ya-me!** -dijo Splinter dando fin a la demostración

-los felicito saben pelear muy bien, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué Leo sigues pensando que esto es perdida de tiempo, Donnie si el bo se rompe es porque tu no confías en tu arma y Raph ahorita areclamos eso-dijo oshi comenzándose a quitar el kimono que traía quedándose solo con una playera sin mangas y un short –así esta bien Raphael ya estamos iguales-

Todos miraron a Raph- no piensen mal solo pensé que a ella se le hacía fácil ordenar porque no sentía el frió-

-Primero peleare con Donnie-puso una cara de enojo-¡primero empezare contigo Leonardo!

Raph y Donnie se fueron con Splinter, los tres se preguntaban ¿qué pensó Leo para que ella se molestara?

Oshi tomo los sables de madera y se puso en posición esperando la orden de Splinter

-¡ **Hajime!-** dijo Splinter

Y Leo fue quien comenzó al ir a atacar a Oshi sacando sus **katanas** , ella solo dio medio paso a un lado pegándole con la katana de entrenamiento en las rodillas y un golpe en el caparazón tirándolo al suelo

Oshi le apunto en la pierna con la katana y dijo- si estuvieras en combate ya estarías desangrándote ahorita ese error jamás lo vuelvas a hacer, recuerda eres el líder y como tal debes de ser el ejemplo y honrar a tu padre y a tu dojo- finalizo con darle un golpe con la catana de madera en la cabeza en forma de reprimenda

Con una voz más calmada

-Donnie sigues-dijo Oshi tomando un palo de escoba

Donnie no pudo aguantar y se rio un poco

-si se ve ridículo pero ya verás-dijo Oshi jugando un poco con el palo

Ambos esperaron la orden

 **-¡Hajime!-** dijo Splinter

Donnie la ataco el **bo** pegaba repetidamente al palo de escoba pero el palo no se rompia mas bien se sentía igual de fuerte como un bo

Donnie tuvo la mala idea de agarra el palo de escoba y Oshi atrapo el bo quitándoselo, ahora Donnie tenía el palo de escoba y Oshi el bo

-ahora que hago que hago-pensaba Donnie

Oshi al escuchar ese pensamiento se detuvo y miro a Donnie

-deja de pensar que tu bo es solo un palo es mas es un arma si tu no confías en ella se rompe-dijo Oshi poniendo fin a ese enfrentamiento

Donnie hiso una reverencia a Oshi y se retiró con Splinter

Ahora le tocaba a Raph

Oshi dejo el palo de escoba y tomo un tenedor

Splinter y las tres tortugas pensaron que era una broma

-no es una broma peleare con esto no necesito más-dijo Oshi

Raph estaba ansioso ya que veía que ella no era oponente fácil

 **-¡Hajime!-** dijo Splinter

Ataco Raph el hiso que Oshi brincara del lugar donde estaba parada, hasta ahora fue el único que la movió

Oshi ataco deteniendo los **sais** con el tenedor, pero le dio una patada en el estómago que le saco el aire, lo puso de rodillas pero aún no estaba derrotado

Raph dio una patada que por poco logra tirar a Oshi pero esta se paró en una mano agarrándose del caparazón de Raph

Raph para quitársela de enzima rodo en la nieve y se paró rápido.

Oshi dándole risa jalo un alambre que le había amarado a Raph en las piernas cuando este rodo y cayó al suelo-

-Raph eres el único que hasta ahora me ha costado trabajo-dijo Oshi dándole un cumplido

Oshi ayudo a Raph a desamarrarse

Por hoy es todo mañana prepárense iremos a nadar dijo Oshi haciendo una reverencia

-¡Tuku! Llévalos a casa necesitan descansar-

Splinter miro a Oshi y dijo –algo sabes y este entrenamiento no es porque se te ocurrió-

Oshi suspiro –no ratoncito… habrá una pelea muy fuerte y si ellos no saben defenderse los perderás a todos, es por eso que te estoy ayudando a que sea una pelea igual-

Splinter noto que ella no quería decirle de que se trataba pero vio que ella estaba decidida a enseñarle a sus hijos lo que ella sabía

Cuando se retiraba Oshi Splinter la tomo del brazo y dijo- perdona a mi hijo Leonardo por ser irreverente no sé qué le pasa-

Oshi lo miro y sonrió –no te preocupes su pensamiento es porque piensa que usted es el mejor maestro y que yo ¿qué puedo enseñar? que usted no sepa, por cierto falto la chica mañana también que venga ella-

Splinter le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro

Tuku miro a Oshi con una mirada de reproche

-¡Que! querías que le dijera que Leo piensa que es una estupidez lo que les muestro, ya tiene suficiente ratoncito con estar preocupado por Mikey como para que yo le diga de Leo, a ese me lo arregló yo-dijo Oshi poniéndose el kimono abrió el pasadizo y regreso con Mikey

Oshi vio a Mikey sentado debajo de un árbol con un parajito en su dedo él le silbaba y el pajarito contestaba, eso a Mikey lo ponía muy feliz

-¿cómo es que algo tan sencillo lo hace tan feliz?- pensó Oshi mientras lo miraba a lo lejos

* * *

como dice Oshi esto no acaba hasta que se acaba y eso aun esta un poco lejos, ojala les guste

la canción si la quieren escuchar se llama **A** **ll I need** de within temptation

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Shiro no hone:** CASTILLO DE HUESOS

 **Hajime:** comiencen

 **Ya-me:** alto

 **Katana:** El Sable o Katana es tal vez una de las armas más conocidas, en el Japón feudal solo los Samurai podian portarlas, su concepción era robusta y sobria, generalmente negra para no ser vista, con esta arma también el ninja podia saltar muros apoyándose en rodela "Tsuba" o pararse sobre esta para escalar. La vaina de la Katana se podia utilizar para bucear sobre el lecho de un rio respirando a través de ella asi como también para portar tierras y venenos para reducir a sus enemigos. A diferencia del samurai para los Ninjas la Katana no tenia ningún valor especial, solo la utilizaban como cualquier arma de combate, no les importaba de ninguna forma las creencias y tradiciones de los samurai sobre estas

 **BO** : El Rokushaku Bô es el bastón largo que conocemos más comúnmente como Bô. La palabra Bô hace referencia a bastón. Este tiene seis (roku) shaku (antigua medida japonesa) de largo, que equivale a 180 cms aproximadamente. Debido a su longitud nos proporciona una amplia ventaja en el combate contra adversarios desarmados o con armas cortas. El Bô también es usado como garrocha para sobrepasar obstáculos.

 **sais:** El Sai es una arma muy antigua, usualmente hechas muy pesadas y de acero muy duro. Utilizado para atrapar y romper espadas, asi como tambien la hoja del yari.


	10. LOS PREPARATIVOS

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Mikey miraba al ave que estaba en su dedo, en eso recordó a gatito helado

-¿Quién estará cuidando de mi gatito?, Raph siento que no lo quiere, Leo y Donnie siempre están ocupados, espero que Abril-pensaba Mikey preocupándose por su mascota-

Oshi se sentó a su lado y le dijo-es Raph-

Mikey la miro

-te leí la mente lo siento es algo que hago sin querer, por eso jamás uso un trasporte público-dijo Oshi

Mikey se rio – ha de ser como cuando yo escucho polca-

Los dos se rieron

Oshi sintió una melancolía en Mikey así que se paró y dijo –¿qué pasa Mikey?-

-no, no es nada, solo pensaba en mi gatito-dijo Mikey mirándola

-Van sígueme-Oshi le dio la mano a Mikey los dos caminaron juntos agarrados de la mano pero con una diferencia sus dedos entrelazados

* * *

En la guarida

Raph estaba en la cocina sentado en una silla con un platón hondo enfrente de el

-no se tu cosa pero extraño a Mikey, hasta cuando disque cantaba o hacia aquí esa comida tan rara-dijo Raph hablándole al platón-¿tú también lo extrañas verdad?

Leo y Donnie que lo miraban a lo lejos pensaban que por fin se había vuelto loco al hablarle al platón

-rrrrr miau-dijo gatito helado parándose dentro del platón se acercó a Raph y le dio un besito dejándole helado embarrado

Leo y Donnie no pudieron aguantarse, sacaron el celular y sin flash le tomaron la foto a Raph siendo besado por gatito helado

Raph recordó aquel día donde Mikey lo encontró hablando con Spike y por su comentario de adorable lo persiguió por toda la guarida con un cucharon

-oye ¿qué rayos te da Mikey de comer?, eres un helado no creo que te de helado, serias caníbal-dijo Raph mirando al gatito

El gatito vio la pizza y ronroneó

-¡pizza! En verdad si eres un gato muy extraño-dijo Raph dándole el pedazo de pizza al gatito

Raph hasta extrañaba ya cuando peleaba con él por la pizza

Mientras tanto

Splinter cuidaba a Mikey, noto que su respiración era un poco acelerada, no tenía temperatura, pero en su pecho encontró una pequeña mancha parecía una quemadura, Splinter la toco y si estaba dañado un poco su plastrón

Donnie entro al laboratorio

-Donatello, ¿ha tenido otro paro Miguel Ángel?-dijo Splinter

-no sensei, solo los cristales de su sangre me preocupan cada vez se hacen más-dijo Donnie

-mira esto-dijo Splinter mostrando esa quemadura

Donnie la miro y si era un tanto profunda –no entiendo cómo se hiso eso no hay nada con lo que pueda provocar-

-hola maestro Splinter, hola Donnie- dijo Abril entrando-¿cómo sigue Mikey?

Donnie miro a abril y agacho la cabeza, Abril se acercó a Donnie le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo-sé que lo lograras-

-la verdad Abril, se escuchara cruel pero…. creo que ya todos esperamos lo inevitable Mikey ya está muy mal-dijo Donnie en vos baja para que su sensei no lo escuchara pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran rojos

En eso se escuchó un tronido junto con un destello de luz entrando por el **Yukihyō**

-hola **Yukihyō -** dijo Donnie mirando al leopardo que traía una mochila con el

-hola Donnie, buenas tardes señorita- **Yukihyō** hiso una reverencia en respeto

-¿Oshi quiere vernos?-dijo Splinter haciendo que **Yukihyō** diera un salto y sacara su sable sable

Al ver que era Splinter se tumbó al suelo

-disculpe maestro Splinter no lo había yo visto- dijo **Yukihyō** muy apenado

-no te preocupes, pero si puedo notar que estas muy tenso ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-dijo Splinter agachándose ya que el leopardo por la pena se agacho casi al piso

-fuimos atacados hace unos días, la sensei Oshi no estaba en el castillo por suerte, pero como que ese ataque nos dejó un poco tensos a todos-dijo el leopardo mirando a Splinter pero sin pararse del suelo

Splinter noto que no fue un ataque fácil ya que traía heridas que se notaban algo profundas

-levántate ya te dije que no te preocupes- dijo Splinter, notando que Oshi era muy estricta con ello por el comportamiento de **Yukihyō**

-perdón no conteste su pregunta y no ella los vera en la noche al que venía a ver era a Donnie-dijo el leopardo dando la maleta a Donnie

-¿Qué es?-dijo Donnie un tanto curioso

-sensei Oshi se lo manda-dijo **Yukihyō**

Donnie abrió la maleta y había equipo de laboratorio con una carta

"Donnie a la otra que pienses que no puedes

Dile a Raph que es una ternurita para que te agarre a patadas por mí.

En la maleta encontraras cuatro tubos son MV1, MV2, MV3 y MV4 cada uno clasificado

Estúdialos, son los antecesores del veneno MV5, encontraras algo especial en cada uno de ellos

Atte.

Oshi"

-¡¿dónde los encontró?!-dijo Donnie asombrado sacando todo

-pues no estoy seguro… pero creo que se los quito a unos científicos o algo así, trajo una colección de huesos muy extraña al menos yo no los había visto en mi vida-dijo el leopardo dirigiéndose hacia Mikey

Donnie estaba distraído sacando las cosas Abril lo estaba ayudando

Splinter estaba con Donnie pero vio como **Yukihyō** paso la mano a unos centímetros de Mikey

-todos quisiéramos que fuera otra broma de mal gusto de Mikey y despertara-dijo Raph entrando con leo al laboratorio viendo al leopardo junto a Mikey

-hola Raph, hola leo-dijo el leopardo

Leo se sentó junto a Mikey, le tomo la mano y dijo –vamos Mikey tienes que despertar-

-si despertara ahorita el dolor sería tan insoportable que lo volvería loco-dijo el leopardo

 **Yukihyō** sintió la mirada de tristeza de todos los presentes cuando dijo eso

* * *

En el limbo

Mikey y Oshi llegaron a un lago congelado

Oshi recordó que cuando lo conoció no sabía patinar aunque ella le enseño un poco

-¿sabes patinar?-le pregunto Oshi parándose en el hielo

-pues no soy un profesional pero si- Mikey no quiso decirle que si sabia y muy bien

-Entonces a ver puedes hacer esto-Oshi hiso un ocho en el hielo

Mikey se rio patino haciendo un **AXEL TRIPLE***

-Entonces si sabes-dijo Oshi riéndose maliciosamente -¡tú las traes!- y se fue patinando rápido

-¡eso es trampa!-dijo Mikey patinando tras ella

Oshi vio a Mikey que se detuvo abruptamente, miro a todos lados

Oshi se acercó a el-¿estás bien Mikey?-

-si- dijo Mikey pero no muy convencido ya que escucho a Leo, al no verlo pensó que era su imaginación y vio a Oshi distraída

-¡tú las traes!-dijo Mikey tocando a Oshi y alejándose rápido

-eres un tramposo-dijo Oshi

-¿de quien crees que aprendí?-dijo Mikey a lo lejos riéndose

Oshi solo sonrió y fue tras Mikey

* * *

En la guarida

Raph estaba golpeando con fuerza el saco

 **Yukihyō** quien iba platicando con Leo vio a Raph

-tengo una idea ¿porque no practicamos entre nosotros?- dijo **Yukihyō**

Leo y Raph se miraron –si porque no- dijo Leo

Raph se acercó y fueron al dojo

-Comenzáremos sin armas- dijo **Yukihyō**

Los dos hermanos aceptaron

-ustedes dos contra mí- dijo el leopardo

-ok como quieras-dijo Raph ansioso

-A él- dijo Leo

El leopardo vio que lo atacaron los dos de frente se pregunto ¿es enserio los dos de frente?, solo uso su cola y a los dos los mando a volar

-chicos ¿porque los dos me atacaron de frente?-

-fue una mala idea- dijo Leo

-Ok otra vez- dijo el leopardo esperando un ataque mejor

Ahora los dos atacaron por diferentes flancos, el leopardo paraba cada ataque que le hacían hasta que un collar que el traía colgado brillo

-perdonen chicos-dijo el leopardo parando el entrenamiento

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Leo

El leopardo saco un comunicador –¿qué pasa Shiroi?-

Una voz muy preocupada se escuchó –Okami llego mal herido te necesitamos-

-voy para allá, perdónenme chicos- dijo el leopardo abriendo un pasadizo

-si necesitas algo avísanos- dijo Raph el leopardo asentó con la cabeza y se fue

* * *

En el castillo **Shiro no hone**

Yukihyō fue corriendo y vio a un lobo de forma antropomórfica con alas muy grandes que se encontraba muy mal herido

-¿Okami que te paso?-dijo Yukihyō

-me atacaron los **Fukurō** , ellos ya vienen por sensei Oshi-dijo el lobo agarrándose la herida del costado

Todos al escuchar que los **Fukurō** se aproximaban se preocuparon

-tenemos que avisarle a sensei Oshi- dijo el leopardo cargando al lobo y llevándolo a curación

-Yukihyō- dijo una lechuza de forma antropomórfica- el tiempo se acaba tendrás que ayudar a Oshi

-Si los se **kuiru-** dijo Yukihyō –si viene sensei Oshi dile que me busque en la guarida de las tortugas iré a ayudar a entrenarlas

Abrió un portal y se fue

Okami miro a kuiru –hay que avisarle a sensei Oshi –

-no te preocupes tu descansa te necesitaremos bien para la guerra que viene- dijo el búho mientras curaba las heridas

Horas más tarde llega Oshi y ve a Okami muy sorprendida ya que se supone que él no estaba

-¿Okami que te paso?-dijo Oshi corriendo a verlo

-sensei Oshi se nos termina el tiempo-dijo Okami

Oshi miro al lobo y dijo –mañana en la noche quiero a todos aquí-

-Oshi, Yukihyō fue a ayudarte con el entrenamiento de las tortugas-dijo la lechuza

Oshi se puso el kimono y el capuchón, estos tomaron el color negro en su totalidad, abrió un portal y se fue

-creo que estaba furiosa-dijo Okami

-sí, bastante enojada-dijo kuiru

Oshi llego al lugar donde atacaron a lo lejos vio a los krang aliados con los Fukurō

-¿el tiempo se nos terminó Oshi?-dijo una loba con alas

-no aun no, apenas se aliaron falta que se unan con destructor, Nezuki quiero a todos mañana en **Shiro no hone** – dijo Oshi

-¿cómo vas con Mikey?-dijo Nezuki

-bien pero… mañana le mostrare lo feo y ya tendrá que decidir el-dijo Oshi no agradándole la idea

-se me hacía extraño que ayudaras al clan Hamato solo por ayudar-dijo Nezuki dando se cuenta que Oshi estaba enamorada de Mikey desde niña

-¡cállate tú eres la única que lo sabe!- dijo Oshi sonrojándose un poco

Nezuki se atacó de risa –Oshi no necesitan que se los digas todos lo saben desde que nos trajiste, solo supiste en que peligro estaba y mandaste a volar todo-

-¡cállate!- dijo Oshi dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Nezuki

-¿y al menos eres correspondida o el ni en cuenta?-dijo Nezuki

Oshi le dio risa –no lo sé, pero hoy me regalo una flor-

Aparece Tuku poniendo su cara de fastidio

-uuu llegó el amargeitor- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- aquí no hay nada que hacer iré al entrenamiento con las tortugas los veré mañana en la noche-dijo Oshi a Nezuki

-anda y ve- dijo Nezuki riéndose

Oshi abrió un portal y se fue

Oshi llego a la guarida de las tortugas pero llego a la sala escucho que todos estaban en el dojo se acercó pero escucho que todos estaban riendo así que le dio curiosidad solo se asomaría para no interrumpir y vio que Yukihyō había atrapado a Donnie y le estaba haciendo cosquillas

-a veces los entrenamientos son divertidos ¿no lo crees?- dijo Splinter al ver a Oshi

-si así fuera la guerra que viene, créeme que lo aria ratoncito pero temo por la vida de todos ellos-dijo Oshi

-ven conmigo- dijo Splinter queriendo hablar con Oshi para que de una vez le explicara bien todo

La llevo a un lugar más tranquilo

-Oshi quiero que me expliques ¿Qué te tiene tan tensa? Desde que llegaste veo que estas demasiado apresurada a enseñar a mis hijos a defenderse del frio y a una pelea que veo que es bastante dura-dijo Splinter

-ratoncito los que los atacaran serán el clan de los Fukurō, ellos saben casi lo mismo que yo solo que hay un problema-dijo Oshi un poco triste

-¿Cuál es ese problema?- dijo Splinter

-ellos serán más fuertes si regresa Fuju-dijo Oshi

Splinter no entendió ya que el escucho cuando los hombres a ella le llamaron Fuju cuando era niña

-por su cara sé que no entendió, mire en el entrenamiento se me dio el nombre de Fuju mi nombre real es Oshi –dijo Oshi tratando de explicar- pero en el entrenamiento sacaron lo peor de mí, es como tener una doble personalidad, solo que si sale Fuju, Oshi desaparece por completo-

-¿quieres decir que ellos pelearan contra ti?- dijo Splinter

-no lo sé aun, pero si eso pasa quiero que ellos sepan protegerse y en su caso acabar conmigo-dijo Oshi

Splinter se preocupó ya que ella sabía cómo localizarlos rápido

-no ratoncito cuando Fuju aparezca no recordara lo de Oshi, pero algo si tengo que decirle cuide mucho a Mikey los Fukurō cuando me encontraron no me querían a mi yo era la carnada querían a Mikey, tu hijo tiene el corazón puro un candidato ideal para su propósito y harán de todo para capturarlo es por eso que mi clan se unirá al tuyo en cuanto empiece la guerra ellos quedaran a tus órdenes y a ellos no les importa morir en el intento jamás dejaran que a ti o a los tuyos los toquen-dijo Oshi

-solo me queda una pregunta ¿tus sentimientos sobre mi hijo?-dijo Splinter

Oshi se sonrojo y volteo para todos lados, Splinter no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa

-cielos ¿cómo todos se dan cuenta?, pero no entendí tu pregunta-dijo Oshi nerviosa

-quiero decir tú quieres a Mikey si aparece Fuju ¿Qué pasara?-dijo Splinter

-Fuju es otra persona, nada de lo que yo haga ella recordara, pero solo tu hijo la puede detener, no Leo, no Raph, no Donnie, no tu ratoncito solo Mikey- dijo Oshi

-¿pero cómo?-dijo Splinter

-el sabrá como en su momento pero lo que más me preocupa es que el clan de los Fukurō se unió a los krang y no tarda a unirse con destructor, no son muchos los Fukurō pero son suficientes para darte un buen dolor de cabeza, por ahora solo preocúpate por ellos-dijo Oshi parándose

-gracias por regresar y preocuparte por nosotros-dijo Splinter entendiendo que para Oshi era más doloroso ya que a lo mejor no llegaría a mucho ese romance

-vamos ratoncito tenemos que llevar al lago a tus hijos-dijo Oshi

Splinter se levantó y acompaño al dojo a Oshi

Cuando entraron vieron a todos encima de Leo haciéndole cosquillas

-que buen entrenamiento ahora acabaremos con el enemigo matándolo de risa-dijo Oshi mirándolos

Yukihyō se paró rápido –lo siento sensei Oshi-

Oshi hizo una sonrisa – tienen tres para esconderse si yo los encuentro los llevo hoy al lago, sino hoy no habrá entrenamiento-

Yukihyō sabía que era imposible no tener entrenamiento con Oshi pero entendió el juego

Vamos Splinter salgamos del dojo

Les dio el tiempo para que se escondieran

Conto hasta treinta y entro

-bien son tortugas y ninjas pero…

Donnie de verdad te falta camuflaje para taparte en el árbol, Raph en ese túnel si te serviría si dejaras las cosas tal y como estaban, Yukihyō eres blanco no inventes esconderte en el techo tamaño gatote hay pegado, Leo lo único que te delata es que tienes esas ganas de estornudar y estas en el biombo y Abril buena estrategia mala posición la sombra te delata estas en la entrada-

Todos salieron de donde estaban

-al lago chico- abrió un portal y todos pasaron como perritos regañados menos Yukihyō quien se quedaba para cuidar a Mikey

Splinter se rio y los acompaño

-¿porque todo tiene que ser con frio?- dijo Donnie titiritando

-es para que te conserves bien para abril- dijo Oshi en vos baja a Donnie

-vamos a nadar dijo Oshi quitándose el kimono y dejándose un leotardo metiéndose al agua como si esta estuviera en una temperatura agradable

-pues vamos a ser paletas de tortuga- dijo Raph acercándose junto con Leo pero….

-primero va el líder- dijo Raph pegándole en la espalda a Leo aventándolo al agua, pero Leo jalo de la cinta a Donnie, Donnie jalo a Raph del cinturón y Raph tomo del brazo a Abril así todos cayeron al agua todos

-Utilicen su concentración así no sentirán tanto el frio- dijo Oshi

Las tortugas la miraron como si estuviera loca

En eso atrás de ellos aparecieron tres orcas

Niños les presento a mis niñas si no nadan ellas les ayudaran-dijo Oshi riendo

-¿así como?-dijo Leo

Las oscas les pegaron su nariz en el caparazón y agarrando su cinturón y los hundieron

-¡Solo tengan cuidado!-dijo Oshi

Viendo como las orcas jugaban con las tortugas a pegarles en el caparazón para que se movieran, luego las orcas hicieron que las montaran dándoles una vuelta a los cuatro

-Muy bien ahora vamos al fondo- dijo Oshi zambulléndose

Todos abajo del agua sentía que el frio los entumecía pero aparecieron los osos, todos pensaron -¡otra vez!-

Pero estos les señalaron al fondo algo brillaba Abril entendió y los siguió, a las tortugas pues no les quedo remedio y bajaron

Al llegar al fondo vieron un unas armas, Oshi les hiso la seña que las tomaran y que subieran

Cuando subieron ella les dijo –esas armas las usaran solo en caso necesario- dijo Oshi

Las armas eran como de hielo

Todos salieron del agua y Oshi de maldosa le aventó una bola de nieve a Raph

-¡oye!-dijo Raph, pero le callo otra bola de nieve

-Pero….que…..pas…..a…..conn….tigo….-cada palabra que decía Oshi le aventaba una bola de nieve

Los otros se reían ya que veían como era atacado Raph

Pero Oshi le aventó una bola a Leo –¿por….queeee?-lo mismo que le hiso a Raph

-¡contra ella!-dijo Raph aventando bolas de nieve pero ninguno le daba hasta que una si

-¿quién le dio?-dijo Leo

Splinter se estaba riendo ya que el había sido

-eso es trampa ratoncito-dijo Oshi riéndose

-vamos a casa no quiero que se enfermen- dijo Splinter

Oshi abrió el portal y todos entraron

Al llegar vieron una luz muy intensa que salía del laboratorio

-¡Mikey!- Gritaron las tres tortugas corrieron para ver qué pasaba, pero Oshi los detuvo y los chito

-¡cállense que no ven que están en transe!- dijo Oshi regañándolos

Yukihyō estaba sentado en flor de loto y él era el que estaba emanando esa luz

Arriba de Mikey estaba una bola como de cristal con algo negro dentro de ella

Yukihyō ya se veía cansado

Oshi entro y tomo la bola de cristal y con su pie pego fuerte al piso, haciendo que toda esa luz se apagara y Yukihyō callera como desmayado al piso

Las tortugas iban a ayudar a Yukihyō

-¡no lo toquen!- dijo Oshi

Ella se acercó pero sin tocarlo le dijo –has terminado regresa-

Yukihyō despertó de golpe pero cuando tocaba algo sacaba chispas

-¡vete a descargar!-dijo Oshi

Yukihyō abrió un portal y se fue

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Donnie

-MV5- dijo Oshi

-¿Qué estaba haciendo con eso?-dijo Leo

-estaba sacando los cristales de Mikey-dijo Oshi envolviendo con su capucha el cristal

-lo siento chicos no puedo dejárselos es una concentración pura, Donnie ven conmigo y trae una jeringa- dijo Oshi

Abrió un portal y dejo que primero pasara Donnie y luego ella

-Donnie solo tomaras un poco pero tendrás que ser rápido si se rompe el cristal quiero que te vayas no importa que entendiste-dijo Oshi

-es volátil verdad-dijo Donnie por lo que entendió

-no pero si es muy peligroso, pero también necesitas conocerlo- dijo Oshi

Donnie trajo la pistola que era como jeringa

-listo Donnie?-dijo Oshi

-si- dijo Donnie estando preparado con la pistola

Oshi se concentró e hiso una luz un poco mas brillosa que Yukihyō pero en esa luz Donnie sintió tristeza pero no se desconcentro vio cuando se hiso un pequeño orificio medio la aguja saco el poco que necesitaba y se quito

Oshi alzo la bola lo más alto que podo congelándola –¡vete Donnie!- dijo Oshi abriéndole un portal a Donnie

Cuando Donnie salió del otro lado el portal se cerró a tras de el

-¡no Oshi!-grito Donnie al ver que exploto aquella bola y Oshi cerro el portal

* * *

 **perdón si me tarde un poco pero por mis practicas se me cerro un poco las horas pero no importa ya veré como pero no tardo, gracias por sus comentarios y esperar =)**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **AXEL:** Inventado por el noruego Axel Paulsen, es el salto más difícil y posee tres versiones (simple, doble y triple) definidas por el número de rotaciones que se hagan en el aire (Vuelta y media, dos y media o tres y media). Se inicia deslizándose hacia delante y cae de espaldas con el pie contrario.


	11. emociones

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

Donnie preocupado por lo que vio no sabía que hacer

¡Que paso Donnie! Grito leo al ver a su hermano nervioso y sin saber que hacer

-¡la bola esa exploto Oshi me dijo que era peligrosa, pero ella se quedó!- dijo Donnie muy preocupado y desesperado

En eso aparece Yukihyō

-tienes que encontrar a Oshi se llevó la bola esa y creo que estallo-dijo Leo

Yukihyō se concentró para localizarla hasta que abrió un portal –quédense aquí- entro rápido y vio a Oshi tirada

-hay no-se acercó y vio que Oshi estaba herida del brazo

-no me digas que fue un cristal- dijo Yukihyō

-no solo fue un pedazo de hielo que por poco y le da a Donnie-dijo Oshi

-no te creo- dijo Yukihyō al ver la herida que era muy profunda

Oshi solo lo miro pero como otras veces si le había mentido, prefirió no decir nada

-Vamos te revisare en la casa de las tortugas Donnie está muy preocupado- dijo Yukihyō amarrándole un trapo en el brazo

Yukihyō abrió el portal, regresando a la guarida, Donnie al verla herida pensó en el MV5

Tráela aquí-dijo Donnie sacando todo para curarla

Oshi le hiso la seña a Yukihyō que lo dejara

Lo primero que hiso fue tomar una muestra de la herida y luego procedió a curarla

-listo ahora veré si no te callo algo de esa cosa-dijo Donnie

-no me callo Donnie, Solo fue un trozo de hielo- dijo Oshi

-solo quiero estar seguro-dijo Donnie mirando al microscopio

Oshi miro a donde estaba Mikey, cerró los ojos, se concentró hasta sentir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

Splinter noto que ella estaba meditando aunque no lo hacía en la pose que debería

-Oshi, ¿está todo bien?- dijo Splinter al verla meditar así

-si solo que quería saber ¿cómo esta?, no es lo mismo que verlo allá-dijo Oshi

-pues todo aparenta que no, como tú dijiste solo fue un hielo ¡pero no me des otro susto así!-dijo Donnie

-gracias por preocuparte Donnie- dijo Oshi

En eso recibe un mensaje Yukihyō

-sensei Oshi- dijo Yukihyō acercándose al oído de Oshi y murmurándole algo

Oshi lo miro –¿estás seguro?- dijo un poco extrañada

Yukihyō solo confirmo con la cabeza

-chicos tengo que irme creo que me esperan en casa- dijo Oshi parándose

-si te llegas a sentir mal dime- dijo Donnie aun preocupado

Oshi quería saber si Abril sentía algo por Donnie se acercó a el –gracias Donnie estaré bien-vio la cara de Abril muy seria y se retiro

Yukihyō abrió el portal y se fueron

Pero Raph algo extrañado por el secreto se dio la vuelta y salió de la guarida

En el castillo **Shiro no hone**

Nezuki estaba parada en una línea de huesos en una parte alta del castillo, se veía a un pequeño ejército de lobos y leopardos antropomorfos algunos tenían alas otros tenían un arsenal en todo su cuerpo

Oshi apareció con su acostumbrado kimono negro junto con Yukihyō

-hola Oshi, ya estamos aquí- dijo Nezuki

-pero dije mañana- dijo Oshi

-ya nos conoces, no dejes para mañana la pelea que puedes hacer hoy- dijo Nezuki riéndose

-¿eso que Nezuki?- dijo Yukihyō

En eso llego Raph subiéndose a un árbol para ver todo aquello

Todos los guardias que estaban en Shiro no hone estaban intranquilos

Oshi al ver eso tomo su bastón de jade y pego en el hueso donde estaba parada

Raph reconoció ese golpe fue el mismo que hiso cuando estaba concentrado Yukihyō

Todos los guerreros se calmaron al escuchar ese golpe

-les dije que mañana pero aprovecharemos que están aquí, así que entrenaran juntos-dijo Oshi mientras Yukihyō y Nezuki bajaban para incorporarse en las filas

Oshi a diferencia de Splinter ella no hablaba daba golpes con su bastón al hueso haciendo un tipo de tronido diferente, los guerreros hacían una kata según ese golpe

Raph los miraba desde lo alto del árbol, veía que Oshi lucía un tanto preocupada y seria, también que los guerreros de repente uno fallaba la kata

Hasta que Oshi dio un golpe que retumbo en todo el lugar

-¡Raphael si quiere unírtenos eres bienvenido de lo contrario deja de vernos así, haces que todos se sientan nerviosos!- dijo Oshi sin ni siquiera ver hacia donde estaba el

Raph bajo del árbol entrando al castillo

Yukihyō fue por Raph y lo sentó a su lado – trata de seguirnos-

Oshi dio un golpe y todos empezaron la práctica, Raph no tardo mucho para entenderle, pero vio que en toda la práctica ella se veía preocupada

Al terminar Raph pensó en hablar con ella pero Nezuki lo detuvo

-No amigo, si conozco bien a Oshi, ahorita quiere estar sola-

-¿pero porque?, esa expresión la puso cuando se le quedo viendo a mi hermano y yo quiero saber-dijo Raph

-si estaba viendo a Mikey es porque pronto ya verán a su hermano y si fue a otro hay si no lo se-dijo Nezuki

Raph vio que Nezuki era como Donnie, ella era la encargada de hacer las armas y los químicos

-¿eres como mi hermano Donnie?-dijo Raph al ver todo

-si algo así, ten Raph esto te ayudara es un trasportador solo concéntrate a dónde quieres ir y con tu dedo o punta del sai has una línea al aire y se abrirá el portal- dijo Nezuki dándole un pequeño disco, el cual Raph lo puso en su cinturón

Raph reconoció una pistola de un salamandriano y paso por su mente mona lisa

-no, no es de ella, era de uno que deserto, ella piensa en ti todos los días-dijo Oshi entrando al laboratorio de Nezuki

-Raph solo daré órdenes a mi clan y regresare con Mikey, necesito que ya decida-dijo Oshi para quitarle la duda a Raph del porque estaba preocupada

-Ya es tarde debo regresar a casa- dijo Raph entendiendo porque estaba preocupada, ella como ellos ya quería que despertara

-mañana puedes regresar a practicar con nosotros si así lo deseas Raph-dijo Oshi esperando que aceptara

-si lo hare- dijo Raph probando el abrir el portal que lo llevaría a casa

El portal si lo dejo en su casa, solo que lo dejo en el cuarto de Mikey

Raph miro el cuarto de su hermano estaba tal y como lo dejo, vio una foto donde estaban todos juntos estaba también Abril, Casey y Karai

Esa foto la había tomado Mikey porque según él la familia había crecido

:::::Flash back::::::

Karai había aceptado quedarse unos días con las tortugas, Casey y Abril fueron a la guarida porque quedaron de ver un juego con ellos

-vamos Mikey que haces-dijo Donnie viendo que su hermano no salía de la cocina

-mientras no haga una de sus cosas raras-dijo Casey

Karai se preguntó a que se referían, si a ella le hiso una sopa que le había gustado

Los chicos ya estaban todos listos para ver el juego

Splinter al ver todo aquel grupo se acercó pero vio que faltaba uno de sus hijos

-¿y Miguel Ángel donde esta?-dijo Splinter

Cuando apareció Mikey con 2 platones de palomitas, 4 pizzas y no podía faltar el helado

-oye Mikey pero falto que tomar- dijo Casey

-no te preocupes a eso voy- dijo Mikey corriendo a la cocina donde tenía ya la cámara lista y al entrar a la sala

-¡chicos volteen!-dijo Mikey tomándole una foto a todos

-¿eso para que Mikey?-dijo Leo

-nuestra familia ya creció-dijo Mikey aventándose en su sillón puff como siempre de cabeza para ver el juego con su familia

Splinter vio a sus hijos y amigos todos juntos, no podía sentirse más feliz

Mikey estaba sentado junto a Raph el cual lo vio y pensó que estaba loco por lo de la foto pero bueno era su hermano quien siempre ponía todo el corazón ante todo

:::::Fin de flash back::::::

Su cuarto de Mikey se escuchaba muy silencioso, cuando él estaba siempre había ruido en toda la casa

Vio el osito que él le había regalado de niños pegado con cinta ya que lo había roto Leatherhead

Cuando iba a salir del cuarto Raph vio un cajón medio abierto del escritorio de Mikey, pero ese cajón no lo había visto antes, lo abrió y estaba el diario de Mikey, primero pensó en dejarlo pero la curiosidad fue mucha, lo tomo y fue a su cuarto a leerlo

Se encerró para que nadie lo molestara lo abrió en una página central y decía

"Hoy tuve miedo mi hermano Raph fue mordido por cara de pez, por suerte mi hermano Donnie supo hacer el antídoto y ahora está bien

Pero eso me puso a pensar un poco, yo no estoy preparado para ayudar a mis hermanos cuando ellos están en peligro

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevar cosas a mi túnel secreto y hay practicare sin que ellos lo sepan así no me harán burla"

-¿túnel secreto?-dijo Raph no sabiendo que su hermano entrenaba a escondidas ya que nunca se dio cuenta que salía solo hasta el día que ayudo a Karai

Busco otra hoja

"Es hermoso el espacio, pero cuando estoy solo no puedo engañarme extraño a mi papá, aunque trato de no demostrarlo pero creo que los chicos no lo notan, es más ni cuenta se dan que por ratos me separo de ellos o que estoy muy tranquilo"

Busco otra hoja, esta le llamo la atención porque tenía un dibujo pero se veía barrido como si lloraron y limpiaron las lágrimas manchándolo

El dibujo estaba muy bien hecho era de Donnie, Raph y Leo en el dojo juntos se veían molestos abajo tenia escrito

"Admiro a mis hermanos aunque ahora todos estén enojados conmigo, no saben cuánto me duelen sus palabras que a veces quisiera desaparecer de sus vidas, soy una vergüenza para ellos"

Raph se sintió mal ya que noto en el dibujo el dolor que le causo sus palabras que le dijeron a Mikey ese día, fue cuando Mikey apretó el botón y le dio a garra de tigre con la bomba de basura y ato a Leo con su Kusari Gama

Busco en las ultimas hojas esta llamo su atención ya que tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre

"Me siento fatal quisiera que este dolor desapareciera pero no lo hace aumenta cada día, pero tengo que seguir por mis hermanos no quiero que se preocupen y tampoco quiero que se molesten conmigo por mis descuidos"

Busco otra hoja

"Veo muy borroso, no puedo ya ni pararme, pero mis hermanos no tendrían el desayuno no saben cocinar

No quiero preocuparlos, pero la verdad me siento muy mal"

Vio la última hoja

Le dije a mi papi que tenía miedo y creo que no me entendió

Siento que ya no puedo ahora mismo quisiera que mis hermanos me abrazarán y no me dejaran partir solo

Leyó lo último tenía una letra que apenas se entendía

Leí lo que tengo, no quiero que mis hermanos me vean así, no sé qué hacer lo único que se me ocurre es irme

Los quiero mucho para hacerles ver mi fin"

Raph al leer eso ultimo sintió un vuelco en el corazón pensando en todas esas veces que lo regañaba

En eso tocaron su puerta era Leo-¿Raph estas hay?-

-sssi voy-dijo Raph escondiendo el diario debajo de su almohada

Abrió la puerta Raph y vio a Leo muy caris baja –¿qué pasa Leo?-

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Leo

Raph pensando en el diario –si vamos demos un paseo por las azoteas-

Salieron las dos tortugas de la guarida

Mientras Donnie seguía estudiando los MV

Todos tenían casi la misma composición pero cambiaba la potencia uno del otro hasta ahora ya sabía que el agua hacia un efecto en los 5 pero no los neutralizaba

En eso entra Karai por la cochera

-hola Donatello-dijo Karai viendo que Donnie estaba muy concentrado

Donnie subió rápido la vista y vio a Karai –Karai donde has estado, Leo a estado preocupado por ti-

-buscando más respuestas pero no encuentro nada-dijo Karai

-pues yo hasta ahora solo sé que el agua tiene un efecto en ellos, pero nada que los neutralice-dijo Donnie

-¿cómo esta Mikey?-dijo Karai

-pues sus signos están muy por debajo de lo normal, el mv5 ya lo tiene en todo su cuerpo, la verdad mis hermanos y yo …..-dijo Donnie cabizbaja

Karai entiendo-¿pero si él quiere vivir?

-no sé cómo ya está muy mal esa cosa ya tiene el 40% de su corazón, la verdad cada día que pasa me hago más a la idea de que perderé a mi hermano-dijo Donnie

Karai se sentía culpable ya que el dardo no era para Mikey era para ella

Mientras tanto en la azotea

Leo le había dicho a Raph el mal estado en que se encontraba Mikey, de que Donnie ya no daba por su vida, y si despertaba los dolores serian enormes que no los aguantaría

-quisiera encontrarme a Baxter ahorita y hacerlo trizas, pero nada de eso serviría-dijo leo frustrado

Raph estaba impresionado por todo lo que escucho y pensaba –mis hermanos ya prefieren que Mikey muera, que nuestro hermanito ya deje de estar con nosotros-

-lo que se me hace más insólito es que se den ustedes por vencidos y que solo Splinter y yo queramos a Mikey de vuelta-dijo Raph molesto

-Raph entiende Mikey si despierta no soportara el dolor, estará sufriendo-dijo leo

Raph no sabía que hacer entre lo que leyó de su diario y lo que le decía leo le partía el corazón porque él quería a su hermano de vuelta

-lo único que puedo decirte es que si ustedes no quieren yo sí y no me rendiré tan fácil, si Mikey despierta eso querrá decir que él quiere seguir y eso basta como para buscar el cómo-dijo Raph tratando de contener la ira

Leo miro a Raph –gracias Raph-

Raph miro a Leo extrañado por esa respuesta

-por lo que dijiste tienes razón, si nuestro hermano despierta eso es lo que él quiere y lo ayudaremos-dijo Leo

-regresemos ya es tarde-dijo Raph poniendo el brazo en el cuello a Leo

Al llegar a casa entraron por la cochera vieron a Karai dormida en un sillón al lado de Mikey, Donnie al verlos les hiso la seña que guardaran silencio y que fueran a la sala

-¿Qué pasa Donnie está bien Karai?-dijo Leo

-si solo está cansada pero quiso quedarse con Mikey-dijo Donnie

-no ha averiguado nada aun, pero descubrí que el MV5 a parte de tener una reacción con la composición del agua si agrego dos de oxigeno se alentó el proceso- dijo Donnie muy feliz

-eso quiere decir que por ahí esta el proceso para eliminarlo-dijo Leo

-espero que si-dijo Donnie

-¡sabía que lo arias genio!-dijo Raph haciéndole cerillito en la cabeza a Donnie

-será mejor que descansen ustedes tres mañana tienen un largo día, yo velare esta noche-dijo Splinter viendo a sus tres hijos

-hai sensei-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-iré por Karai-dijo Leo

Donnie y Raph se retiraron a sus cuartos con una sonrisa por lo que Leo dijo

Leo entro al laboratorio y toco el hombro de Karai

-¿Qué leo?-dijo Karai

-vamos será mejor que descanses en una habitación, sensei se quedara hoy con Mikey-dijo leo

Karai miro a Splinter y obedeció acompañando a Leo

Splinter quería ver como estaba su hijo también a él ese silencio lo aturdía, le hacía falta su hijo escandaloso

Se concentró poniéndose en meditación profunda

Vio aquel bosque y miro hacia el puente japonés hay estaba Mikey hablando con Oshi noto que ambos estaban agarrados de la mano

Oshi sintió a Splinter

-Mikey creo que tienes visita, te veré mañana, y será un largo día para los dos-dijo Oshi

-¿quién me visita?-dijo Mikey un tanto sorprendido

-tu papá- dijo Oshi retirándose

Mikey volteo y vio a su padre, aun recordaba lo que le dijo a su padre, pero estaba muy feliz de verlo

-¡papá!-dijo Mikey abrazándolo

-solo vine a verte-dijo Splinter abrazando a su hijo

Mikey comenzó a llorar –lo siento sensei por lo que le dije ese día, la verdad los extraño muchísimo pero tampoco quiero que los lastimen-

Splinter vio a los ojos azules de su hijo-creo que todos en casa entienden mejor ahora tus ideas y lo que representas para cada uno de ellos, pero también ellos te extrañan mucho-

Mikey suspiro-si creo que los he escuchado-

Splinter miro a su hijo, el hecho que los había escuchado quería decir que aún tenía el laso de vida

Una amiga de aquí me dijo que dentro de poco vería a mis hermanos y la verdad quiero verlos, pero que mañana sería un día un tanto difícil, no me dijo ¿porque?

Splinter sintió la tristeza de su hijo y fue donde se dio cuenta que esa tristeza que emanaba en la casa era de Mikey

-sensei puede decirle a los chicos que también los quiero mucho y a Raph dígale que siempre-dijo Mikey alejándose un poco de Splinter

-que pasa Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter mirando a su hijo

-tiene que despertar-dijo Mikey dando se la vuelta un tanto triste

Cuando despertó escucho una alharaca en la sala

Se paró rápido salió a la sala y vio a Karai en serpiente y a Yukihyō sostenido por Raph

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-dijo Splinter a ver a todos

Karai a punto de atacar -¡estos tipos son los que me atacaron en la montaña!-

-¡¿nosotros? te recuerdo que ustedes llegaron hay!-dijo Yukihyō

Los dos al dojo y sin problemas

Karai en tanto molesta volvió a su normalidad y fue primero al dojo

En cambio Yukihyō estaba tan furioso –perdone sensei Splinter pero antes tengo que sacar la furia sino hare una tontería-

En eso aparece Oshi, ya que sintió la furia de Yukihyō

-¿todos están bien?-dijo Oshi mirando a Yukihyō

En eso aparece Karai saliendo del dojo al escuchar la vos de Oshi

-¿tu?- dijo Karai con miedo

-nos volvemos a ver-dijo Oshi preparándose para atacar

-¡no! Ella es mi hija- dijo Splinter defendiendo a Karai

Oshi se tranquilizó pero Yukihyō no podía

\- Yukihyō vete a casa y saca esa energía-dijo Oshi y Yukihyō obedeció a regañadientes

Oshi con su vos muy fría dijo-no vengo por ti, si hubiese querido ese mismo día te hubiera aniquilado-

Karai trataba de ocultar su miedo

-perdón ratoncito será mejor que me retire- dijo Oshi pero cuando iba a abrir el portal Splinter la detuvo

-todos ellos son mi familia, si en verdad viniste a ayudar lo harás con Karai- dijo Splinter

Oshi miro a Karai –siempre y cuando ella también respete nuestro acuerdo-

En eso Oshi dio un golpe muy fuerte al suelo haciendo una estela de luz dejando ciegos a todos

Leo temía que en esa estela atacara a Karai

Todos escucharon un grito pero nadie podía ver nada la luz era demasiado brillante

Raph conoció el golpe y saco sus sais, escucho otro y fue al ataque hacia donde se dirigía el sonido

Gracias por sus comentarios

andyhamato99 _muchas gracias por tu animo =) en verdad me haces el día


	12. briza de tristeza

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Raph corrió a donde escucho el golpe y logro medio ver algo que caía al suelo

Cuando comenzó a disiparse la luz todos vieron algo plateado en el suelo

Splinter vio que había sangre en el suelo, temía que Oshi hubiera traicionado la confianza

Todos aturdidos trataron de ver lo que había pasado

Leo se había aventado pero sintió que su sable atoro con algo pero vio a Oshi en la entrada del dojo con un sable en el suelo con mucha sangre a su alrededor

Donnie miro y aturdido vio a Karai en el suelo lejos de Raph, parpado varias veces hasta ver a un tipo búho antropomorfo de color blanco, Oshi le había cortado la cabeza

Oshi miro a Raph –por suerte tú ya conoces mis señas-

Raph tenía agarrado con su sai el sable de Leo quien tenía apuntado a Oshi

Oshi se paró y dijo –el tiempo se nos termina este es un **Fukurō** y te siguió Karai-

Oshi empezó a esculcarlo encontró su trasmisor, suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no lo activo

Karai no supo que decir

Oshi hiso polvo el cuerpo tomando todos los huesos y echándolos en una bolsa

Splinter miro a Oshi

-no te disculpes ratoncito más bien dale gracias a la curiosidad de Raph que el entendió los sonidos, de lo contrario estarían siendo perseguidos por dos clanes-dijo Oshi parándose y con la mirada le dio gracias a Raph

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Oshi marchándose

-¿cuáles sonidos?- dijo Leo

-Ella no habla en el entrenamiento hace una serie de sonidos que significan algo, cuando hiso la estela de luz ella con el golpe me dijo que encontró un intruso-Raph recordando que fue el mismo golpe que hiso cuando lo regaño por ver en el árbol

En ese momento entendió Raph más porque ella no hablaba hacia ruidos porque así nadie podría entender las órdenes ni el enemigo se daba cuenta

En la mañana

Raph se levantó temprano para ir Shiro no hone, fue a la cocina para comer algo rápido pero se topó con Leo

-madrugaste Leo- dijo Raph

-no pude dormir bien, ¿Raph puedo ir contigo al entrenamiento?-dijo Leo

Raph entendió ya que en el ataque de anoche si no es por él se hace una guerra

-Ok vamos, pero tendrás que seguirnos-dijo Raph en tono de burla

Leo no entendió por qué pero no quería ser un líder sin saber nada y menos si esa guerra como decía Oshi era muy peligrosa

Raph desayuno algo rápido, vámonos Leo, saco su sai e hiso una línea al aire abriendo el portal

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-dijo Leo mirando el portal

-ellos me enseñaron-dijo Raph con una risita burlona

Al salir del portal estaban en el patio de Shiro no hone, ya casi todos estaban hay

Leo miro al ejercito de Oshi eran como unos cien

-tú debes de ser Leonardo-dijo Nezuki al ver a la tortuga viendo todo el lugar

Raph se aproximó –si él es Leo, Leo te presento a Nezuki, es una especie de Donnie-

Apareció Oshi con su acostumbrado kimono en lo alto en hueso a lo alto dio un golpe al hueso y todos se pusieron en su sitio a Leo lo pusieron al lado de Raph

-veo que te nos unes Leo, trata de seguirnos-dijo Oshi sin ni siquiera voltear

Comenzó a dar los golpes en el hueso donde estaba parada, Leo vio y aunque un poco atrás hiso lo mismo que ellos era chistoso pero se aprendía rápido el lenguaje

Después de tres horas de entrenamiento Oshi dio un golpe fuerte haciendo zumbar su bastón

Todos al fin a descansar

-Raph y leo pueden venir por favor- dijo Oshi

Leo busco como pero Raph saco el sai eh hiso el portal

-vamos dijo Raph-leo lo siguió

Cuando estaban arriba Leo vio que Nezuki les estaba dando unos pergaminos

-antes que todo saben que ya están aquí los Fukurō quien quiera retirarse este es el momento, una vez leído el pergamino no hay marcha atrás-dijo Oshi con una voz muy autoritaria

Ninguno se movió

-habrán el pergamino ahí están sus instrucciones de cada uno, es mi petición saben lo que viene, se unirán al clan Hamato y si en algún momento su sensei será Splinter, ya saben que hacer y lo único que me queda por decirles es ¡ **kentou**! – dijo Oshi haciendo reverencia a todos

Todos en un solo tono contestaron ¡ **kentou**! sacaron sus armas presentándolas al frente

Leo entendió era la forma en la que se ponían a las ordenes también de ellos

Nezuki miro a Oshi la conocía bien sabía que algo tenia, corrió a verla

-¿Oshi que pasa? Te conozco y sé que algo te sucede-dijo Nezuki

Oshi miro a Nezuki –no pasa nada amiga, solo que ayer un Fukurō llego a la casa de el ratoncito y me quiero adelantar-

-sabes a que me refiero, y no es a eso-dijo molesta Nezuki

Oshi se veía un tanto melancólica suspiro -hoy tengo que hacer lo feo con él, no quiero ser molestada, por favor pon al día a Leo-

Oshi se retiró a su cuarto

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Raph

-hoy le mostrara otras cosas a Mikey, que lo ayudaran a decidir-dijo Nezuki mirando a Raph

Leo estaba sin entender muy bien

-vamos Leo te pondré al día-dijo Nezuki llevándolos al patio

En el patio se escucho que alguien tocaba el piano

-hay oshi- dijo Nezuki

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Raph

Nada solo que el castillo la ataca y tiene que calmarlo

 **a tak privykla zhit' odnim toboi,** **  
Odnim toboi,  
Vstrechat' rassvet i slyshat' kak prosnyosh'sya ne so mnoi,  
Mne stalo tak legko dyshat' v otkrytoe okno,  
I povtoryat', ei lish' odno**

 **Znaesh' li ty vdol' nochnyh dorog  
Shla bosikom, ne zhaleya nog  
Serdtse ego teper' v tvoih rukah  
Ne poteryai ego i ne slomai,  
Chtob mne nesti vdol' nochnyh dorog  
Pepel lyubvi v rukah sbiv nogi v krov'  
Pul's ego teper' v tvoih glazah  
Ne poteryai ego i ne slomai.**

 **I v yanvare pust' bvyotsya seryi dozhd' k nemu v okno  
pust' obnimaet ne menya, no pomnit vsyo ravno  
I pust' sluchaino moyo imiya vsluh proeznesyot  
I pust' molchit,  
Chto vsyo zhe pomnit...**

 **A za oknom szhigaet fonari proklyatyh dozhd',  
Moi nezhnyi mal'chik ty prosti menya za etu drozh',  
I pust' skvoz' slyozy prosheptala tihoe proshchai,  
Ne zabyvai,  
Ne zabyvai.**

 **Znaesh' li ty vdol' nochnyh dorog  
Shla bosikom, ne zhaleya nog  
Serdtse ego teper' v tvoih rukah  
Ne poteryai ego i ne slomai,  
Chtob mne nesti vdol' nochnyh dorog  
Pepel lyubvi v rukah sbiv nogi v krov'  
Pul's ego teper' v tvoih glazah  
Ne poteryai ego i ne slomai.** ****

-¿cómo que la ataca?-dijo Leo

-Para que entiendas te contare la historia del castillo Shiro no hone- dijo Yukihyō

Nezuki comenzó la historia -hace muchos años una pareja se comprometió en este castillo

Antes era un castillo normal, hasta que un día. Los Fukurō atacaron matando al novio y pusieron sus restos en la pared del castillo, para que ella viera como lo mataron, pero fue desmembrado y sacado sus huesos de la carne

Yukihyō continuo- cuando pusieron los restos, la chica se volvió casi loca ya que sabía que los restos estaban en el castillo mas no sabía dónde, busco pero solo encontró el cráneo, la tristeza y el dolor la hicieron ser una **yandere** matando a todos los que hicieron aquel daño y colocando los huesos en el castillo de todos los que mataba

Nezuki continuo – muchos trataron de matarla pero nadie pudo, todos morían en el intento

Una noche la chica ya no pudo más la tristeza fue tanta que se mató con un hueso, curiosamente ese hueso pertenecía a su novio siendo el único que pudo matar a la **yandere**

-Algo tétrica esa historia-dijo Raph al mismo tiempo que pensaba-no quiero saber de qué son esas cortinas-

-y Oshi ¿Por qué lo habita?-pregunto Leo curioso de saber todo

-Oshi no vive aquí no por gusto, ella es quien calma el castillo-dijo Nezuki

-el castillo tiene la propiedad de escoger quien lo habita y lo que es peor cuando escoge a alguien lo ataca mediante la energía de esa persona, y Oshi hasta ahora a podido calmarlo con su canto, pero también el castillo escoger a su propios cuidadores-dijo Yukihyō

-los únicos que son de aquí original mente son Tuku y Yukihyō- dijo Nezuki

Las dos tortugas miraron a Yukihyō

-Si, yo soy parte de este castillo-dijo Yukihyō sonriendo

-pero no te ves que seas malo-dijo Leo

-no confíes en lo que ves Leo, en lo que soy ahora me tarde años, para ser exactos tengo vivo 2000 años-dijo Yukihyō

Nezuki riendo- es una momia traga años-

-lo que pasa es que yo no puedo morir el castillo no me lo permite-dijo Yukihyō

-¿tanto poder tiene este lugar?-dijo Raph

-sí y lo peor es que no se a descubierto que más puede hacer, es caprichoso, no deja ver de qué tanto es capaz, pero mientras cante Oshi el castillo estará tranquilo-dijo Yukihyō poniéndose de pie para practicar

-bueno ya estuvo bien de historia, ahora vallamos a deportes, pelea libre-dijo Nezuki sonriendo

Leo y Raph se pusieron en guardia para comenzar con la práctica, a lo igual que Yukihyō

* * *

Mientras tanto en el limbo

Oshi después de calmar el castillo abrió el portal para ver a Mikey

Fue al puente y Mikey ya estaba esperándola

-hola Oshi –dijo Mikey muy feliz de verla

Oshi no pudo ocultar su tristeza –Mikey antes que todo perdóname por lo que aremos hoy-

Mikey la miro poniéndose un poco serio–¿qué pasa Oshi?-

Oshi tomo la mano de Mikey y lo llevo otra vez al lago Koi

Mikey presintió que esta vez lo que vería no era bueno pero aun así se sentó

Oshi miro esos ojos azules

-esto es para que puedas decidir bien, solo espero lo entiendas- dijo Oshi mirando esos ojos azules de Mikey

Mikey solo suspiro y vio al lago

Oshi con un aire de tristeza comenzó a cantar

 **Couldn´t save you from the start**

 _No podía salvarte del principio_

 **(Oshi toca el agua)** **  
** **Love you so it hurts my soul**

 _Amarte tanto daña mi alma_

 **** **(ve a Leo regañándolo -últimamente todo haces mal-)** ** _  
_**  
 **Can you forgive me for trying again**

 _Puedes perdonarme por intentarlo otra vez?_

 **(Cuando practicaba y se resbalo -eres una vergüenza - dijo Raph)**

 **Your silence makes me hold my breath**

 _Tu silencio me hace sostener mi aliento_

 ** _(_** **Donnie -aléjate no quiero que lo arruines-)** ** _  
_**  
 **Time has passed you by**

 _El tiempo ha pasado por ti._

 ** _(_** **Splinter enojado -¿cuándo entenderás?-)** ** __**

 **Oh, for so long I´ve tried to shield you from the world**

 _Oh, por tanto tiempo he tratado de protegerte del mundo_

 **(Leo, -Mikey no sirves para esto siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes-)**

 **Oh, you couldn´t face the freedom on your own**

 _Oh, no podías afrontar la libertad en ti mismo_

 **(Raph -no deberías de ser un ninja-)** ** _  
_**  
 **Here I am left in silence  
** _Aquí estoy abandonada en el silencio  
_ **(Donnie diciéndole a leo-de verdad solo estropearía todo-)**

 **You gave up the fight**

 _Tú dejaste la lucha_ _  
_ **You left me behind**

 _Tú me dejaste atrás_ _  
_  
 **All that´s done´s forgiven**

 _Todo eso está perdonado_ _  
_  
 **You´ll always be mine**

 _Tú siempre serás mio_ _  
_  
 **I know deep inside**

 _Sé profundamente dentro_ _  
_  
 **All that´s done´s forgiven**

 _Todo eso está perdonado_ __

 **I watched the clouds drifting away  
** _Miré las nubes que van a la deriva lejos  
_ **(Raph -muy enojado mejor no hubieras sido nuestro hermano-)** ** _  
_** **Still the sun can´t warm my face**

 _Aún el sol no puede calentar mi cara_

 **(Leo-Miguel Ángel eres todo corazón y nada de cerebro)** ** _  
_** **I know it was destined to go wrong**

 _Sé que fue destinado para equivocarse_

 ** _(_** **Todos mirándolo enojados nos decepcionas-mejor desaparece Mikey-)** ** _  
_** **You were looking for the great escape**

 _Tú buscabas la gran fuga_

 ** _(_** **Splinter -me decepcionas como hijo-)** ** _  
_**  
 **To chase your demons away  
** _Ahuyentar a tus demonios lejos_

 ** _(_** Leo -como ninja eres una vergüenza y una deshonra-)

 **Oh, for so long I´ve tried to shield you from the world**

 _Oh, por tanto tiempo he tratado de protegerte del mundo_

 **(Mikey escondido atrás de un sillón escuchando -por poco hoy nos atrapan por sus tonterías un día nos mataran por su culpa)**

 **Oh, you couldn´t face the freedom on your own**

 _Oh, no podías afrontar la libertad en ti mismo_ _  
_ ** _(_** Leo-Mikey es una decepción para el equipo será mejor que se quede en casa-)

 **And here I am left in silence  
** _Aquí estoy abandonada en el silencio  
_ **(Mikey arriba del árbol viendo como sus hermanos se mofan de el)**

 **You gave up the fight**

 _Tú dejaste la lucha_ _  
_ **You left me behind**

 _Tú me dejaste atrás_ _  
_ **All that´s done´s forgiven**

 _Todo eso está perdonado_ _  
_  
 **You´ll always be mine**

 _Tú siempre serás mío_ _  
_  
 **I know deep inside**

 _Sé profundamente dentro_ _  
_  
 **All that´s done´s forgiven  
** _Todo eso está perdonado_

 **I´ve been so lost since you´ve gone**

 _He estado tan perdida ya que te has ido_

 **(Splinter -¿porque hiciste eso pusiste a todos en peligro Miguel Ángel?)**

 **Why not me before you?**

 _¿Por qué no yo antes de ti?_

 **(sus hermanos reprochándole -¡no es hora de juegos parece que no tienes cerebro!)**

 **Why did fate deceive me?**

 _¿Por qué me engañó el destino?_

 **(mikey sentado en un rincón escuchando a sus hermanos -de verdad solo estropea las misiones por el casi nos atrapan leo de verdad déjalo aquí él no nos ayuda-)** ** _  
_** **Everything turned out so wrong**

 _Todo se tornó tan incorrecto_

 **(Leo- últimamente estropeas todo)**  
 _  
_  
 **Why did you leave me in silence?  
** _¿Por qué me abandonaste en silencio?  
_ **(no puede ser que hicieras eso miguel angel -Splinter)**

 **You gave up the fight**

 _Tú dejaste la lucha_ _  
_  
 **You left me behind**

 _Tú me dejaste atrás_ _  
_  
 **All that´s done´s forgiven**

 _Todo eso está perdonado_ _  
_ **You´ll always be mine**

 _Tú siempre serás mio_ _  
_ **I know deep inside**

 _Sé profundamente dentro_ _  
_ **(-será mejor que no vengas Mikey últimamente arruinas todo hasta nuestras vidas-)**

 **All that´s done´s forgiven**

 _Todo eso está perdonado_

Al terminar la canción Oshi miro a Mikey, vio que lo que le mostró esta vez sí le había dolido mucho

Oshi bajo de la flor no sabía si acercarse o no

Mikey tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de no llorar

-perdóname Mikey por mostrarte eso, pero tenía que hacerlo solo así tomaras una decisión-

Mikey no dijo nada se paró dio un suspiro

Oshi noto que esas esas peleas y más esas palabras lo lastimaban mucho

Mikey suspiro de nuevo y dijo -solo dame veinte minutos necesito estar solo-

Oshi lo miro noto que sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero no dejo caer ni una lágrima

Mikey se alejó de ella

Oshi solo se sentó en la orilla del lago mirando a los peces

P.o.V Mikey

¿Porque me mostró eso?

Nunca pensé en cómo me ven mis hermanos

Nunca había visto o al menos dado cuenta que les estorbo o que los meto en problemas

…..Y hasta mi padre

Creo que lo único bueno que hice fue esto el hacerme a un lado

Siempre pensé…. Creo que será mejor…. No volver

Fin de P.o.V

Oshi espero a que Mikey se tomara su tiempo cuando lo vio volver noto que estaba muy decaído y serio

-Mikey mañana veras a tus hermanos-dijo Oshi

Mikey la miro un poco extrañado-¿y cómo?

De eso me encargo yo ¿quieres ir a descansar?-Oshi miraba a Mikey que no se encontraba bien por lo que vio

-No…..-dijo Mikey tomando de la mano a Oshi –quédate conmigo-

Mikey abrazó a Oshi, Oshi entendió que ahorita lo que necesitaba y ella también lo abrazó

Fueron y se sentaron, después de más de dos horas sin que Mikey dijera una sola palabra solo su mirada estaba clavada a piso

Oshi comenzó a preocuparse, el hecho que no hablaba podía significar muchas cosas, su mirada se veía triste pero no había ni una lagrima

Oshi viendo el mal estado de Mikey decidió por tratar de hacerlo reaccionar

-Mikey ¿qué fue lo que viste?-dijo Oshi

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciéndole que no, pero no hablo, era como si aquello que vio lo dejara mudo

Oshi comenzó a preocuparse más

-Mikey dime algo-dijo Oshi buscándole la mirada

Mikey no dijo nada solo miraba para otro lado pero no soltaba la mano de Oshi

Oshi se incoó en el pasto para ver los ojos azules de Mikey que se veían con una gran tristeza, Oshi se desesperó al ver que Mikey no reaccionaba

Oshi lo abrazó -Mikey no me asustes ¿qué tienes?¿qué te pasa?

Mikey no decía ni una palabra

Oshi pensando que necesitaría tiempo

-vamos a casa necesitas descansar-dijo Oshi tratando que reaccionara aunque resignándose a que no hablara

-¿porque me mostraste eso?-dijo Mikey en vos baja

Oshi se sorprendió ya que no esperaba esa pregunta-porque tienes que saber lo bueno y lo malo, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Mikey otra vez sin hablar solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no

-perdón Oshi pero regresare solo necesito pensar te veré mañana-dijo Mikey soltando la mano de Oshi y retirándose

A Oshi eso le dolía hasta el alma pero entendía que necesitaba estar solo

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios buenos y malos**

 **Si quieren escuchar la canciones** **se llaman: la primera "** **Znaesh' Li Ty" es una canción rusa no la traduje ya que en verdad siento que pierde su encanto si la quieres escuchar y saber que dice búscala con el nombre en youtube, al menos a mí sí me gusta mucho**

 **La seguba se llama** " **Forgiven de Within Temptation** "


	13. la esfera Suishō-kyū

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas , sangre palabras altisonantes**

* * *

Oshi regreso a Shiro no hone llegando por una parte del patio, estaba triste pero trataba que nadie lo notara

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con paso firme fue a donde entrenaban Leo y Raph

Nezuki presintió a Oshi –paren chicos-

En eso apareció Oshi – Yukihyō necesito que descanses te quiero descansado hoy en la noche así que lárgate, no te quiero ver dando lata por aquí, Nezuki busca a Okami y dile que necesito una **Suishō-kyū** para ahorita, después iras a la guarida de las tortugas y traerás a Splinter y a Donnie tú te quedaras a cuidar a Mikey, Leo y Raph vengan conmigo-

Yukihyō de inmediato se retiró a lo igual que Nezuki

Leo y Raph siguieron a Oshi hasta su dojo

-pasen chicos esperaran a que llegue Donnie y Splinter tengo que decirles algo a todos juntos-dijo Oshi sentándose

No paso mucho cuando entro uno de los lobos con Donnie y Splinter

–sensei Oshi la buscan-dijo el lobo

-pasa Donnie, hola ratoncito, por favor **Saya** que no nos interrumpa nadie, si es Okami dile que espere en el estudio-dijo Oshi parándose

Splinter se sentó junto a sus tres hijos

-los mande llamar porque quería hacerles esta pregunta-dijo Oshi mirando a los Hamato-¿chicos de verdad quieren a su hermano de regreso?-

-eso no se pregunta, claro que si-dijo Leo

-Entonces ¿porque lo lastiman con sus palabras?-dijo Oshi

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Raph

-Cuando estaba con ustedes tu Raph lo menospreciaste, leo por alcanzar la perfección dejas un lado que es tu hermano, Donnie tu ante todo pones la ciencia no todos somos un genio tenemos corazón y perdón ratoncito sé que no es trabajo fácil pero no todos aprendemos igual-dijo Oshi poniéndolos a pensar

-desgraciadamente hacemos cosas sin pensar pero nuestro amor hacia él es el mismo-dijo Splinter

-hoy tuve que mostrar lo malo, aunque no me agrada, pero eso ayuda a tomar una decisión y de hecho fue tan duro para el que se alejó de todo y se quedó sin habla-dijo Oshi

-a veces Mikey nos saca de nuestras casillas nos enojamos con él y decimos cosas que nos arrepentimos pero aun así lo queremos-dijo Donnie

-no me importa lo que sea es mi hermano solo quiero que este bien-pensó Raph

-el pensarlo no ayuda, su hermano repetidamente usa una máscara de felicidad aunque su alma está hecha pedazos y ustedes en vez de hacerlo sentir que importa, lo hacen sentir que solo es un objeto, que esta hay solamente-dijo Oshi mirando a cada uno que respuesta le daban

-pero eso no es verdad-dijo Donnie

-te lo pondré fácil ¿Qué sientes ahorita que no encuentras la cura? a si él se siente cuando tú le dices que no te estorbe-dijo Oshi viendo a Donnie

Los cuatro Hamato se quedaron pensando, fue un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero Oshi quería estar segura que ellos querían a su hermano

-hoy are algo un tanto difícil, trataremos de extraer lo máximo de cristales de la sangre de Mikey-dijo Oshi

-¿lo que hiso con la bola Yukihyō?-dijo Donnie

-Si pero esta vez sacaremos la mayoría, pero quiero que sepan esto no quita el veneno MV5-dijo Oshi

-¿Entonces?- dijo Leo

-Le da la oportunidad de que no lo lastime más-dijo Oshi

-Ósea que aun si despierta estará muy mal-dijo Raph

-Por desgracia si, Donnie sé que eres un gran científico pero te ayudara Nezuki a hacer un calmante, si despierta tu hermano lo necesitara y necesito que descansen los cuatro muy bien si todo sale hoy bien mañana los llevare a que vean a Mikey, su trabajo más fuerte será hacer ver que lo necesita y no será fácil-dijo Oshi viendo que ellos querían a su hermano

Los chicos al escuchar que verían a Mikey les dio felicidad

-¿Pero cómo lo veremos?-dijo Leo

-Los llevare a donde lo puedan ver pero solo pueden estar un rato así que aprovéchenlo bien, por ultimo cuando ágamos la extracción de los cristales, aparte de nosotros podrá estar Donnie y eso me arriesgo un poco porque necesito que este cuidando sus signos vitales-dijo Oshi

-¿Es muy peligroso lo que harás?- dijo Splinter

-Solo la energía que usaremos, por ahora vallan a casa en un rato más iremos nosotros-dijo Oshi terminando con la platica

Todos salieron menos Donnie

-desde que te conocí eres un poco extraña, pero no me engañas, no te has sentido bien desde que me salvaste del estallido de esa bola-dijo Donnie mirando a Oshi

Oshi miro a Donnie

-he notado que te agotas rápido-dijo Donnie

-No te preocupes el MV5 necesita entrar sanguíneamente para ser mortal afuera solo es como una mala gripe-dijo Oshi reafirmando las sospechas de Donnie

-Creo que lo digo por todos, gracias por ayudarnos, aunque digas que lo haces solo porque Mikey te salvo-dijo Donnie retirándose

-Vete Donnie-dijo Oshi

A Donnie le dio risa ya que se le figuro a su hermano Raph cuando le rompen la barrera de duro que aparenta

Al ver que salieron todos entro Saya y dijo –Okami ya está con el encargo sensei-

Gracias dijo Oshi dirigiéndose al estudio

Tuku se acercó llevando su kimono negro y el bastón de jade

Oshi fue y se cambió después fue al estudio con Okami

-sensei Oshi aquí esta lo que me pediste-dijo Okami

Ven sígueme

Oshi entro al salón principal donde se hicieron una hilera de cada lado por donde pasaría Oshi de huesos tipo lanza apuntando todos a ella. Oshi pasó por en medio como si nada

al llegar en medio del salón se hiso un aro de fuego quedando ella en medio después de un rato bajo la llama quedando como una ceniza incandescente pintando un pentagrama quedando Oshi en medio

Se sentó ella en flor de loto coloco la bola enfrente de ella, tomo su **tanto** y corto su mano dejando caer sangre en la bola y dijo: **_Kono fukai nemuri no gen'in o hanarete hassei suru henkō sa reta ketsueki shikkan wa, eien no nemuri o kaeru ukenai tame ni, kono ryōikide wa, kono byōki no minamoto o idō sa semasu.*_**

La bola se hiso de color rojiza y tenía un brillo como si tuviera una vela adentro

Tuku siempre que aparecía ese pentagrama se ponía del lado izquierdo y Yukihyō del lado derecho, pero en esta ocasión solo estuvo Tuku quien le dio una bolsa negra para que metiera hay la esfera

Oshi se quedó meditando sin quitar la mano herida en la bola

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida Donnie estaba con Nezuki

-bueno tiene que ser un calmante fuerte pero que tampoco lo haga dormir- Dijo Nezuki

-una sustancia que deprima el sistema nervioso central que tenga efectos contradictorios-dijo Donnie

-pero no altere el sistema de alerta del espécimen en cuestión-dijo Nezuki

-si ya es difícil soportar un genio, ¿ahora tenemos que soportar a dos?-dijo Raph no entendiendo de lo que hablaban Nezuki y Donnie

-ni yo les entiendo-dijo Leo

-un agonista narcótico sintético estaría bien para empezar-dijo Nezuki

-ok entonces utilizaremos un _N_ -(1-(2-feniletil)-4-piperidinil)- _N_ -fenil- propanamida-dijo Donnie

\- ósea un C22H28N2O y alterándolo un poco podremos tener un calmante sin que interrumpa el sistema de alerta-dijo Nezuki

Donnie se acercó todo para empezar a realizar el calmante que necesitarían

Después de casi 5 horas por fin tenían el calmante

-bueno ahora quien la pregunta ¿funcionara como queremos?-dijo Donnie

-esperemos que si-dijo Nezuki

En eso se escuchó el tronido y el destello

-ya llegaron, serás el afortunado de estar al lado de Oshi cuando ella canta-dijo Nezuki

-Nezuki tengo que decirte Oshi me salvo del estallido de una bola con cristales del MV5, ella dice que está bien pero yo eh notado que no se siente bien, en la sangre no tiene nada pero estoy seguro que si le callo ¿y afortunado porque?-dijo Donnie en voz bajara

-me imagine que algo le pasaba, pero el MV5 no actúa agresivo en la piel como en la sangre pero aun así la tendré vigilada, gracias Donnie y porque ella hasta ahorita solo ha cantado una vez junto con Yukihyō-dijo Nezuki en voz baja también

Oshi llego con Yukihyō, Tuku y kuiru

Nezuki al ver a los acompañantes de Oshi supo lo que iba a hacer

-hola chicos, necesitaremos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos trabajar Donnie-dijo Oshi

-le preguntare al sensei pero estoy seguro que dirá el dojo-dijo Donnie yendo a preguntarle a Splinter

-Oshi sabes que cada que haces eso es malo para ti-dijo Nezuki

-si pero no hay de otra el tiempo ya casi se acaba-dijo Oshi

En eso entro Donnie junto con sus hermanos-si dijo sensei que en el dojo-

-ok Kuiru ayuda a Donnie a llevar lo necesario al dojo, nosotros nos iremos preparando-dijo Oshi

-a ti no te había visto-dijo Raph viendo al tecolote rítmico antropomórfico

-lo que pasa es que yo no salgo a menos que estén heridos-dijo Kuiru

Después de un rato ya habían puesto todo en el dojo

Donnie veía a Mikey se acercó y dijo en voz baja -ya quiero verte dándome lata de nuevo-

-Esto que aremos será quitarle los cristales después ustedes y yo haremos ese viaje-dijo Oshi

-apaga las luces del dojo Donnie-dijo Yukihyō

-Donnie y Kuiru vigilen bien los signos vitales de Mikey, si se alteran avísenme-dijo Oshi

Oshi se sentó a la cabeza de Mikey puniendo su cabeza en las piernas puso la esfera en el pecho de Mikey a la altura del corazón

Yukihyō se sentó al lado izquierdo

-estás listo Yukihyō-dijo Oshi

-cuando tú lo estés-dijo Yukihyō

Oshi serró los ojos y comenzó a cantar Oshi y Yukihyō a concentrarse

Blue eyes just smile to the world

Ojos azules sonríen sólo para el mundo

Full of dreams and with fascination

Llenos de sueños y con la fascinación….  
Too soon she saw that her hands were chained and pulled without any freedom  
Pronto ella miro que tenía las manos estaban encadenadas y las tiro sin ninguna libertad….

It's always the same, they fear no way out

Siempre es el mismo temor…., no hay salida

I can not break it

No lo puedo romper….  
I can't take it no more

No puedo aguantar más…..

 **(comenso la esfera a llenarse de algo negro)**

 ****It's burning me up inside

Está quemándome por dentro;  
Lost all my tears, can't cry

Perdí todas mis lágrimas, no puede llorar….  
No reason, no meaning

No hay razón, no hay sentido…  
Just hatred

Solo odio….!  
No matter how hard I try

No importa cuanto lo intente  
You fear the beast inside

Le temes a la bestia en el interior….  
It's growing, it's waiting

Esta creciendo, esta esperando…  
Just to hurt you  
solo para herirte…

 **(la esfera se comenso a elevar junto con un pequeño hilo negro que salía del corazón de mikey)**

This heart was hurt by the lights

Su corazón fue herido por la luz….  
And I see your world that tries to denies  
Y miro a tu mundo que trata de negarnos…  
Now everything that I love has died or has been shattered to pieces  
Ahora todo lo que amo ha muerto o ha sido destrozado en pedazos…  
It's always the same, they fear no way out  
Siempre el mismo temor…, no hay salida…  
I can not break it  
No lo puedo romper  
I can take it no more  
no puedo aguantar más….

It's burning me up inside  
está quemándome por dentro….  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
Perdí todas mis lágrimas, no puedo llorar  
No reason, no meaning  
No hay razón, no tiene sentido….  
Just hatred  
solo odio…!  
No matter how hard I try  
No importa cuanto lo intente  
You fear the beast inside  
le temes a la bestia en el interior….  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Esta creciendo, está esperando  
Just to hurt you  
solo para herirte…

Can't you see their eyes, what lies inside  
¿puedes ver sus ojos, que hay en el interior?  
They've given up, they no longer shine  
se rindieron…, ya no brillan más…  
Too soon they'll close with one last cry  
Pronto se cerraran, con un último llanto…  
Before they turn to light  
Antes de volver a la luz…

 ** _(la esfera comenzó a bajar lentamente, llena en su totalidad de ese liquido negro)_**

It's burning me up inside  
está quemándome por dentro….  
Lost all my tears, can't cry  
Perdí todas mis lágrimas, no puedo llorar  
No reason, no meaning  
No hay razón, no tiene sentido….  
Just hatred  
solo odio…!  
No matter how hard I try  
No importa cuanto lo intente  
You fear the beast inside  
le temes a la bestia en el interior….  
It's growing, it's waiting  
Esta creciendo, esta esperando…  
Just to hurt you

solo para herirte…

Kuiru se acercó y tomo la bola, Donnie noto que Yukihyō y Oshi estaban demasiado agotados

Oshi se paró tomo la bola poniéndola en la bolsa –tengo que deshacerme de esto te veo en el castillo Yukihyō-

Cuando pensaba abrir el portal

Yukihyō y Kuiru se pararon rápido

Una de las alarmas de Donnie prendió, Donnie fue rápido a ver

-tenemos compañía es uno de esos pájaros-dijo Donnie viéndolo por una cámara

-Donnie no dejes que nadie más la toque ni tú la toques sin la bolsa ok-dijo Oshi dándole la bola

Leo y Raph al escuchar la alarma

-hay esta- dijo Raph preparándose a pelear

-pues vamos- dijo leo adelantándose

El Fukurō al verlos se rio alzo las alas como si fuera a volar y las sacudió hacia ellos en eso llego Oshi y cubrió a Leo y a Raph con su capa negra

-tengan cuidado sus plumas son **kunai** -dijo Yukihyō viendo que no les paso nada a las tortugas

-hasta que nos vemos otra ves Oshi-dijo el Fukurō

-yo jamás me escondí **Falcor** \- dijo Oshi

El búho salto atacando inmediato a Oshi

Las alas las usaba como una espada Oshi se defendí con un sable

El ala y el sable chocaban varias veces, sacando chispas cada que se tocaban

El búho miro de reojo a las tortugas y trato de esquivar a Oshi pero ella al ver que la esquivaría y atacaría a las tortugas lo atrapo de una delas alas y rompiéndole el brazo hasta quitárselo

-¡maldita perra te voy a matar!- dijo el Fukurō agarrándose el oyó que dejo Oshi al arrancarle el brazo

Oshi se paró –largo de aquí chicos- dijo Oshi parándose muy firme

-hay no- dijo Yukihyō

-vámonos de aquí, rápido-dijo kuiru jalando a las dos tortugas

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Leo

Oshi miro al Fukurō

-ahora si-dijo el Fukurō usando su ala y disparando varios rallos hacia Oshi

Oshi esquivo algunos pero dos si le dieron

-¡te di perra!- corriendo hacia ella

Pero Oshi lo esquivo bajándose al suelo y dándole una patada en la cintura

\- no te confíes –Oshi alzó el brazo y disparo varias lanzas de hielo que muchos le dieron al Fukurō

El Fukurō lanzó una bomba de humo, pero Oshi le saco el sable y con él le corto el estomago

Con la otra mano lo tiro al suelo y lo sostuvo del cuello

El Fukurō riéndose – maldita perra ya te estamos cazando es cuestión de tiempo-

Oshi sin decir nada le arrancó la cabeza

Busco el comunicador del Fukurō y no lo había activado

Oshi se paró y deshizo el cuerpo tomando los huesos y Por el comunicador le hablo a Yukihyō

-los veo en el castillo trae la…. bola-dijo Oshi viendo que una de las heridas si era profunda

-sí, ¿estás bien Oshi?- dijo Yukihyō

-solo has lo que te digo-dijo Oshi

Yukihyō se preocupo

-no es bueno que los Fukurō sepan dónde están y menos si aún les falta entrenamiento- dijo kuiru

-No se ven tan peligrosos, pero no entiendo porque no nos dejan pelear con ellos-dijo Leo

-porque hasta ahorita solo han sido los de rango bajo-dijo Yukihyō

Kuiru miro a Yukihyō quien le había dicho en el pensamiento que algo había pasado

-vete Yukihyō yo me quedare a ver cómo responde el chico y llévate la bola-dijo kuiru

Yukihyō fue por la bola con Donnie

-ustedes tienen que entrenar más esos tipos no son un juego hasta ahora se han mantenido tranquilos y han mandado a sus guerreros principiantes, pero si el ya dio con ustedes es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás sepan- dijo kuiru

Leo se quedó pensando

-desde hoy entrenaran más duro- dijo Splinter saliendo del dojo

-¿cómo esta Mikey?-dijo Raph

-su corazón late con más fuerza- dijo Splinter

-será mejor que hoy descansen mañana será un día largo, creo que mañana Oshi los llevara a ver a su hermano-dijo kuiru

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Nezuki estaba sentada en una barda cuando vio llegar a Oshi

-Oshi ¿cómo les fue?-dijo Nezuki caminado hacia Oshi

Oshi la miro –bien creo, pero nos atacó un Fukurō-

Nezuki vio la herida de Oshi

-¿cómo fue que paso? Vamos tengo que curarte eso-dijo Nezuki

-me preocupa ya es la segunda que está cerca de la guarda de ellos- dijo Oshi

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de poner esas tortugas en forma, pero lo que no logro entender es porque te logro herir-dijo Nezuki mirando la herida para curarla

-es que la bola que extrajimos está llena, si no lo hacíamos yo creo que el cuerpo de Mikey no habría ya pasado la noche, ya estaba todo contaminado con cristales del MV5, por ahora ya está en condiciones, pero ahora falta que él quiera regresar –dijo Oshi

-pero aunque regrese el veneno sigue en su cuerpo su vida aún no está fuera de peligro-dijo Nezuki

-cierto pero las ganas de vivir ayudaran mucho, aunque la última vez que lo vi no quería ya regresar-dijo Oshi

-¿ya lo saben sus hermanos?-dijo Nezuki

-no, quiero que ellos lo vean y ojala ellos lo hagan cambiar de opinión-dijo Oshi parándose

Yukihyō llego corriendo

-¿estás bien Oshi?-dijo Yukihyō

-si estaré bien ¿trajiste la bola?-dijo Oshi

-sí, aquí esta-dijo Yukihyō

-guárdala ya sabes dónde, iré a mi cuarto mañana tendré un día muy largo

* * *

En la guarida

Solo estaban despiertos Leo y Donnie

-vamos Mikey te necesitamos-dijo Leo en voz baja a Mikey

Donnie trabajaba aun con las bases de agua para el MV5

-eso que hicieron ¿crees que sirvió de algo Donnie?- dijo Leo mirando a su hermano

-si sus signos vitales están un poco más fuertes, los cristales que había en su sangre casi ya son nulos, es extraño pero si funciono-dijo Donnie

-¿sigue en coma?- entro Karai

-si-dijo Leo muy desanimado

-¿puedo hablar contigo Leo?-dijo Karai

Leo se paró y llevo a Karai a la sala

-dime Karai-dijo Leo

-Leo que es lo que te pasa tú no eres así tu eres el líder de ellos y ahora te veo como si no te importaran, cuando antes dabas todo por ellos-dijo Karai

-no puedo entender porque Mikey hiso esto-dijo Leo

-solo él sabe la respuesta- dijo Karai

-según Oshi mañana lo veremos, hasta entonces me quitare esta duda-dijo Leo

Karai miro a Leo y lo abrazó

-que era lo que me ibas a decir-dijo Leo

-habrá una fiesta estará destructor hay y también Baxter al parecer trataran de robar un láser que presentaran hay-dijo Karai

-¿cuándo será eso?-dijo leo

-dentro de tres días- dijo Karai

-hay que hacer un plan, mañana nos pondremos todos desacuerdo-dijo Leo

-Y creo que estarán los nuevos amigos de destructor los tales Fukurō-dijo Karai

Leo se quedó pensando

-ok mañana nos pondremos desacuerdo todos-dijo Leo

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios buenos y malos**

 **Si quieren escuchar la canción** **se llaman:** Within Temptation-Blue eyes

 **GLOSARIO**

 **TANTO:**

El Tantô es el cuchillo en forma de una pequeña Katana (espada). Existe una gran variedad de modelos y tamaños, y al igual que la Katana, se porta en el Obi (cinturón).

TRADUCCIÓN DEL CONJURO DE OSHI:

 **la sangre alterada que enfermedad produce, aleja la causa de este sueño profundo, altera el sueño eterno, traslada la fuente de esta enfermedad a esta esfera para que el no sufrirá** **. (** es parte de un rezo de un conjuro celta para aliviar a una persona enferma, cuando esta ya esta en coma y cerca de la muerte **)**


	14. la decisión de Mikey

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Oshi esa noche fue a ver a Mikey

Mikey estaba sentado en el columpio

-¿cómo estás?- dijo Oshi

-bien eso creo-dijo Mikey sonriendo como siempre

-perdón por lo que te mostré pero era necesario-dijo Oshi

-no te preocupes, más bien perdóname a mí por alejarme así, pero es que si es difícil cuando sucede tratar de que no me lastimen lo que dicen, el escucharlo todo junto, me… dolió mas-dijo Mikey jugando con sus dedos

-No te preocupes lo entendí-dijo Oshi sentándose al lado de Mikey y abrazándolo

Mikey la miro –toma la corte para ti-

Mikey le dio una rosa a Oshi, Oshi con una gran sonrisa abrazó a Mikey

-gracias eres muy tierno-dijo Oshi dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mikey no evito el sonrojarse pero agacho la vista

-me voy mañana veras a tus hermanos así que descansa ok-dijo Oshi oliendo la rosa

Mikey la miro rápido

-¿mañana los veré, deberás?-dijo Mikey

-sí, así que vete a dormir mañana los traeré temprano-dijo Oshi viendo la sonrisa de Mikey

-gracias Oshi-dijo Mikey dándole un abrazo fuerte a Oshi- te veo mañana-dijo Mikey retirándose rápido a la casa

A Oshi solo le dio risa ya que noto la gran felicidad que le dio al escuchar eso

* * *

En la mañana las tortugas ya estaban más que ansiosos por ver a Oshi

Hasta que se escuchó el tronido y la luz entrando Nezuki

-hola chicos buenos días-dijo Nezuki

-hola Nezuki-dijo Donnie

-vallan Oshi los espera, yo me quedare a cuidar a Mikey-dijo Nezuki dejando el portal abierto

-yo me quedare con ella ustedes vallan hijos míos-dijo Splinter

Los chicos corriendo pasaron el portal y se cerró atrás de ellos

-bueno a hora a ver a la tortuguita-dijo Nezuki dirigiéndose a donde estaba Mikey

-¿y usted porque no fue?-dijo Nezuki

-es turno de sus hermanos- dijo Splinter acompañando a Nezuki

* * *

En el castillo

Oshi los esperaba en un salón muy amplio pero muy obscuro

-hola Oshi-dijo Leo

-hola chicos, pues vámonos- abrió el portal

-en donde lo veremos ¿es donde esta Mikey?-dijo Raph

-sí, de hecho creo que se les hará muy conocido el lugar, no sé porque ese lugar es tan especial para su hermano-dijo Oshi llevándolos por unas escaleras que bajaban cuando llegaron a un tipo rio con neblina Oshi subió a una baraca

-vamos chicos, pasando este rio esta su hermano-dijo Oshi haciendo que todos subieran

-¿qué es este lugar?-dijo Donnie

-es el camino hacia la nada, cuando estas en coma pasas por aquí antes de llegar a algún lugar, pero muchos se pierden en el camino-dijo Oshi

En eso vieron una luz de día muy brillante tanto que les molesto los ojos

Oshi acerco la barca a un puente

-vamos chicos-dijo Oshi adelantándose

Mikey estaba en el puente japonés donde veía siempre a Oshi, miraba los peces pero estaba impaciente de ver a sus hermanos

Oshi se detuvo mirando a las tres tortugas

-bueno Raph tú conoces las señales cuando la escuches en ese momento tienen que regresar no se pueden quedar más, sigan el camino este los llevara a donde esta Mikey-dijo Oshi haciéndose un lado para darles privacidad

Los chicos se miraron

-ok sepárense ya saben que hacer-dijo Leo

Y Donnie y Raph se separaron

Oshi los miro con curiosidad

-es un plan espero funcione-dijo Leo viendo a Oshi

Oshi solo le dio risa y vio como Leo siguió el camino

Leo al ver a Mikey no pudo ocultar su felicidad- ¡ hermanito!

Mikey volteo y vio a Leo, Leo le dio un gran abrazó a Mikey

-te he extrañado mucho- dijo Leo mirando a su hermano

-y yo a ti- dijo Mikey

Leo reconoció el lugar era donde estaban con Abril solo que había unas cosas distintas, también que el ya había estado en ese lugar cuando él fue atacado por destructor y estaba gravemente herido

-¿Mikey sabes que estas en coma?-dijo Leo

Mikey lo miro con su sonrisa-si y que estoy entre la vida y la muerte-

Leo lo miro preocupado viendo que Mikey estaba muy tranquilo, como si ya hubiera aceptado su retirada

-Mikey tienes que hacer lo posible por despertar, los chico y nuestro sensei están preocupados, te extrañamos-dijo Leo tratando de convencer a Mikey

Mikey miro al suelo se puso un tanto serio

-estoy bien Leo aquí no me duele nada y además esto se parece a la granja, también ya no arruino las misiones, además tu eres un gran líder y yo no fui el gran ninja…-

Leo sintió que Mikey se despedía de ellos de alguna manera no ocultar que sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos

Mikey miro a Leo y lo abrazó –tu eres un gran hermano y un temerario líder todo estará bien con o sin mí, por cierto ¿no te acompañaron Donnie y Raph?-

Leo lo miro triste y dijo –si pero por un accidente nos separamos, vamos a buscarlos-

Mikey feliz jalo a leo para buscar a sus hermanos

No tardaron en ver a Donnie y Mikey no soporto las ganas de hacerle una broma, le hiso la seña a Leo que no hiciera ruido y le aventó una piedrita

-¿Quién anda hay?-dijo Donnie

Mikey aventó otra piedrita

Donnie brinco saco su bo y mirando a todos lados dijo -¿Quién anda hay?-

Mikey usando el eco de un tronco dijo-soy el coco-

Donnie nervioso dijo- el coco es de la imaginación, eso es científicamente imposible-

Mikey-soy el coco-y lanzó otra piedrita

Leo no podía creer esa misma broma le jugo cuando eran niños y vio que Donnie seguía cayendo en ella

Donnie ya asustado miro a todos lados pensando en que era un lugar de Mikey y todo era posible

Mikey-soy el coco y me comeré a todos los inteligentes, pero creo que tú no lo eres-

Donnie enojado-yo soy un científico-

Mikey -entonces te comeré-

Donnie ya asustado miraba a todos lados

Mikey y Leo se estaban riendo, cuando Mikey aventó una piedrita volteo Donnie y le cayó un globo con agua

Donnie quedo anonadado cuando escucho el grito -¡Donnie!- y sintió un abrazó muy fuerte que reconoció enseguida

-¡Mikey eres tú!- dijo Donnie abrazando a su hermanito-¿pero estas bien, no te duele nada?-comenzó a revisar a Mikey

-estoy bien aquí Donnie- dijo Mikey

Donnie miro de reojo a Leo supo demediado que algo no estaba bien

-vamos busquemos a Raph- dijo Mikey

Donnie se acercó a Leo y él le dijo en una voz muy baja-no quiere regresar-

Donnie suspiro ahora él seguía para hablar con Mikey

Leo camino un poco adelante

-Mikey yo de verdad quiero que despiertes, pero no he encontrado la cura para el MV5-dijo Donnie dejando caer unas lagrimas

Mikey al ver a Donnie le puso el brazo al hombro y le dijo-Donnie en esa cabeza tuya hay millones de ideas tuyas, como una vez lo dijiste yo no soy científico en tu mundo solo hay lugar para un gran científico y jamás habrá alguien como tú-

Donnie sintió lo mismo que Leo

Donnie se paró y le dijo a Mikey-no puedes hacernos eso, ninguno se ha dado por vencido, ¿porque tu si?-

Mikey suspiro y miro a Donnie –solo sé que hay tiempo para todo, busquemos a Raph-

Mikey vio a Raph y fue por una rama

-se está despidiendo-dijo Donnie dejando caer varias lágrimas, leo abrazó a Donnie

Raph como siempre molesto miraba a todos lados cuando escucho un grito

-¡aaaaa una cucaracha gigante!-grito Mikey

Raph pego un grito y se subió a un árbol

Mikey no aguanto la risa, y Raph conoció de mediato esa risa y vio a su hermanito

-¡Mikey!-grito Raph al verlo corriendo a abrazarlo

Mikey sintió raro ya que él es el que abraza y no al revés

Cuando Raph vio a Leo y a Donnie soltó de mediato a Mikey, miro a sus dos hermanos tristes y sintió que la sangre se le fue al piso

Raph miro a Mikey y molesto dijo-Mikey tu regresaras con….

Mikey lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo-gracias por siempre a verme protegido-

Los ojos de Raph se inundaron de lágrimas- no Mikey, no nos hagas eso….-

Mikey con una pequeña sonrisa miro los ojos verdes de Raph que compartían un rojo con lágrimas, Mikey solo lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, Leo y Donnie se unieron en ese abrazó, a lo lejos se escuchaba una cascada

Mikey como era costumbre no quería verlos tristes así que se zafó del abrazó-vamos chicos a nada un rato el ultimo que llegue es un hongo-dijo Mikey corriendo

Los otros tres entendieron que si era su último día juntos lo harían a su manera, así que todos corrieron para meterse al agua

* * *

En la guarida

Splinter estaba en el dojo con abril

Nezuki estaba cuidando a Mikey

-¿tú eres Nezuki?-dijo Karai

-tu eres Karai verdad, y si soy yo-dijo Nezuki

-en cuanto tiempo sabremos si despertara o no?-dijo Karai

-esta noche deberán esperar cuando mucho amaneciendo sabrán es según como el haga el recorrido-dijo Nezuki

Abril escucho eso y regreso al dojo

-¿sensei puedo quedarme hoy con ustedes? Quiero saber qué pasa con Mikey-dijo abril con un tono triste

Splinter comprendió a Abril –si Abril creo que serás un gran apoyo a los chicos-

Abril se acercó a Splinter a darle un abrazo

Nezuki sintió el ambiente de la casa, lo sentía triste, gatito helado maullaba triste desde la nevera

* * *

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo que los chicos regresaran

Las tres tortugas miraban a su hermano

Mikey los miro –estaré bien chicos, los voy a extrañar-

Los cuatro hermanos se unieron en un abrazo, no querían dejar a su hermano menor

Raph le dijo al oído a Mikey –no te olvides de mí, porque jamás me olvidare de ti, no quiero que nos dejes nada será igual sin ti-

Mikey al escuchar a su hermano de rojo no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar y dijo-piensen en mí cada vez que una risa salga de ustedes, recuerden que ya tienen un ángel que los cuidara desde lejos-

-no queremos un ángel, te teníamos a ti, al que queremos es a ti-dijo Donnie

Mikey agarro la mano de Donnie y le dio un papel

-tu eres nuestro ángel, nuestro hermano menor, perdónanos si en algún momento nosotros te fallamos-dijo Leo

-ustedes nunca lo hicieron-dijo Mikey separándose de sus hermanos

Los tres dieron una última mirada a su hermanito y se retiraron

Mikey en ese momento se derrumbó abrazo sus piernas y lloro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

Los chicos en el camino no podían detener las lágrimas, para que Oshi no los notara agacharon la cabeza hasta donde pudieron

Oshi los miro y no dijo nada los llevo de regreso

Todo el camino se escuchó solo sollozar a los tres hermanos

Al llegar al castillo apenas si pudo hablar Leo-Gracias Oshi-

-de nada chicos, una última cosa en la mañana sabrán la respuesta de Mikey si decidió despertar o no-dijo Oshi

Los chicos no respondieron ya que Oshi escucharía su voz cortada

Oshi al verlos partir regreso con Mikey

Fue a buscarlo en la casa y no estaba, fue a una colina y tampoco hasta que lo vio sentado en el tejado de la casa

-Mikey-dijo Oshi-tienes que seguir-

Mikey con los ojos rojos bajo y siguió a Oshi

-Oshi algún día te volveré a ver-dijo Mikey

-no me busques yo te encontrare-dijo Oshi

Oshi dejo a Mikey donde empezaban las vías de un tren

-sigue las vías más arriba encontraras una que está dividida ahí es donde tomaras la decisión

Mikey abrazo a Oshi, Oshi sintió las lágrimas de Mikey quien no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino

Sin decir nada Mikey camino por el riel como si fuera jugando

Oshi lo vio partir, cuando ya no lo vio abrió un portal a donde estaban las velas y se sentó a ver la de Mikey

* * *

En la guarida las tres tortugas decidieron quedarse al lado de Mikey

Abril al ver sus caras no pregunto solo se quedó junto a ellos

Splinter estaba al lado de Raph ya que era el que se veía más afectado, Karai estaba con leo y Donnie con Abril

Donnie hasta en ese momento sintió en su mano la hoja que le dio Mikey

La abrió y decía "eres un gran genio Donnie, sé que estas bloqueado solo piensa y relájate, solo dime si lo mutaron, no se supone que el mutágeno es de la dimensión X"

Donnie miro curioso el recado, miro sus tubos y todos tenían agua

-Mikey eres un genio-dijo Donnie

Sus hermanos lo miraron como si estuviera loco

-De que hablas- dijo Leo

-yo he utilizado agua normal pero no agua de la dimensión x-dijo Donnie poniendo unas gotas de aquella agua y lo dejo en su microscopio

Para reunirse con sus hermanos

* * *

Pasaron las horas

Mikey llego a donde estaba la vía dividida, miro una y la otra

Tomo la de la izquierda y siguió su camino

* * *

Los chicos miraron al aparato que marcaba los signos vitales, comenzaban a caer

Se escuchó un amargo silencio mientras que lentamente los signos vitales caían

Solo a lo lejos se escuchaba a gatito helado maullar

Raph fue a la nevera y saco al gatito

-Creo que tu dueño ya no volverá gatito-dijo Raph con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Gatito helado maulló más fuerte

-Deja de maullar te llevare con el-llevo Raph al gatito al laboratorio

El gatito bajo sus orejas y ronroneo al ver a Mikey

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios buenos y malos**


	15. despertar

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

En el mausoleo de las velas

Oshi miraba la vela apagándose

-vamos escoge el correcto-dijo Oshi viendo la vela que ya casi se apagaba

* * *

Mientras que en la guarida

Los signos vitales de Mikey caían dentro de poco su corazón pararía

Todos estaban tristes ya esperaban lo peor, ya eran las 6:00am

De repente se escuchó el piii tan largo todos se pusieron tristes, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

* * *

Mikey estaba caminando en una de las vías pero miro la otra, recordó a Raph y decidió brincar a la otra vía quería ver a su hermano gruñón feliz

Mikey pensó-además él no sabe cuidar a gatito helado-

* * *

Gatito helado lambio la mano de Mikey

En eso se escuchó un pip….pip…. todos miraron el monitor

En eso vieron a su hermano que hacia una mueca de dolor, Donnie fue rápido por el calmante, miro a su hermano cuando de repente vio que comenzó abrir los ojos pero se comenzaba a quejar por el dolor

-¡Mikey!-dijo Donnie inyectándole de inmediato el calmante

Todos miraron a Mikey hasta que abrió bien los ojos

-tan…rá…pido me..olvi….daron-dijo Mikey tratando de respirar por la máscara de oxigeno

Se escuchó un grito de alegría y todos abrazaron a Mikey

Mikey se sentía feliz de ver a sus hermanos, pero el dolor del veneno le ponía freno a su alegría

-sabía que no nos ibas a dejar-dijo Raph en voz baja a Mikey

Splinter se acercó a ver a su hijo, Mikey a pese que se sentía mal no le importo y abrazo a Splinter

-nos diste un buen susto hijo mío-dijo Splinter feliz de ver que su hijo pequeño había despertado

-¡mi gatito!-dijo Mikey al ver a gatito helado a su lado

-puuurrrmiau-gatito helado estaba feliz de ver a Mikey

Mikey comenzó a sentir mucho sueño

-es el calmante Mikey te ayudara a que no sientas las molestias del MV5-dijo Donnie

Raph no soltaba a Mikey y Mikey se aprovechó de eso se acurruco en su hermano quedándose completamente dormido

Leo llevo a gatito helado a la nevera

-más tarde de seguro querrá verte-dijo leo a gatito helado

Gatito helado se acurruco y se durmió

Todos se durmieron cerca de Mikey esa mañana

* * *

Oshi vio la vela prender con una llama muy brillante

-estas de regreso bribón-dijo Oshi sonriendo al ver la vela la dejo en su sitio y regreso al castillo

Al llegar Oshi a Shiro no hone escucho un grito

-¡Oshi!-grito Nezuki

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Oshi buscando quien le hablaba

-los Fukurō estarán en una presentación sobre un arma o algo así-dijo Nezuki

-¿cuándo será eso?-dijo Oshi

-seria en tres días, pero por alguna razón lo harán mañana en la noche-dijo Nezuki

-ok, trae a Yukihyō y a saya, las tortugas por ahora no creo que puedan venir-dijo Oshi

-¡no me digas que no despertó!-dijo Nezuki

-si lo hiso pero se alargó a penas hasta hace rato, así que estarán muy desvelados-dijo Oshi

-bueno te veré en el estudio-dijo Nezuki corriendo por los otros pero como no obedecía nunca una instrucción bien llamó a Leo

-hola…-dijo Leo todo dormido

-perdona Leo pero hay algo de suma importancia ¿puedes venir?-

-ok pero tardare en llegar-dijo Leo

-paso por ti en unos minutos-dijo Nezuki

-Saya, Yukihyō los quieren en el estudio-grito Nezuki

-¿de verdad es científica y no usa el comunicador?-dijo Saya

-deja que te escuche y te dará una bola de zapes-dijo Yukihyō

Los dos fueron al estudio

Nezuki abrió el portal y fue por Leo

Entro por la sala y Leo ya estaba hay

-perdón, pero es importante-dijo Nezuki

-no hay problema vamos-dijo Leo no haciendo ruido ya que todos estaban dormidos

En el estudio ya estaban esperando a Nezuki

-¡ya estamos aquí!-dijo Nezuki entrando con Leo

-perdón Leo- dijo Oshi mirando a Nezuki-no queríamos molestarte pero es que destructor y los Fukurō irán por una arma-

-si algo me dijo Karai pero será dentro de tres días-dijo Leo

-no cambiaron la fecha parece que será mañana-dijo Oshi

Nezuki abrió el plano del edificio en una pantalla

-Hay tres niveles tendremos que sacar las cuatro armas antes que ellos-dijo Nezuki

Oshi vio el mapa y algo no le gustaba

-Ok, Leo ustedes busquen la parte de arriba, Saya y Yukihyō en medio. Yo iré al sótano y Karai y Abril irán por la de la presentación-dijo Oshi

-Aremos nuestras propias entradas, Donnie nos apoyara con las contraseñas del edificio y a que no nos ataquen de improviso-dijo Saya

-está bien-dijo Leo viendo que ese edificio era un poco difícil de entrar

-Leo le preocupo el hecho que fueran Karai Y Abril-

-no te preocupes no dejaremos que les toquen ni un pelo a ellas.-dijo Saya

Oshi miro a Nezuki

-ya se, busca ropa para la ocasión -dijo Nezuki

-Nezuki mas tarde te reunirás con Donnie quiero que tengan todas las contraseñas de ese edificio-dijo Oshi

-ustedes dos, busquen todo el armamento necesario, Leo tu regresa a casa tu familia te necesita ahorita, más tarde haré el plan con ustedes-dijo Oshi notando que Leo apenas podía estar despierto

-si gracias-dijo Leo

Nezuki abrió el portal para que leo pudiera ir a casa rápido

Saya y Yukihyō fueron en busca de armamento

-algo no me gusta de este edificio-dijo Oshi

-tal vez porque tiene forma de pepino-dijo Nezuki bromeando **(refiriéndose a los gatos que se asustaban con un pepino*)**

Oshi solo la miro

-¡ya me voy!-dijo Nezuki retirándose

Oshi miraba el plano pero había algo que no le gustaba

* * *

Más tarde en la guarida de las tortugas

Leo explico a sus hermanos y amiga lo del plan que tenían para entrar al edificio

-¿y yo que hare?-dijo Abril

-no estoy seguro, pero creo que entraras con Karai y Oshi, pero ella te explicara más tarde- dijo Leo

Donnie miro el plano - hay muchas puertas con contraseña, ¿no entiendo por qué?-

Se escuchó el tronido y la luz los chicos ya sabían quién era, era Nezuki con Saya

\- hola chicos y chicas- dijo Nezuki que iba para ponerse de acuerdo con Donnie

-hola Nezuki, oye ya notaste la seguridad de este edificio- dijo Donnie un tanto preocupado

\- si es extraño pero no algo raro en los Fukurō- dijo Nezuki

Nezuki puso en la mesa un cuadro el cual prendió y salió la imagen del edificio en 3d

Bien este es el edificio según el plan, tu Leo iras con tu hermano al primer piso- dijo Saya

\- ¿hermano? ¿Ósea que solo uno aparte de Leo ira?- dijo Raph

-sí, tu iras, Donnie desde aquí estará monitoreando donde estamos y nos dirá si alguien esta cerca de nosotros-dijo Saya

-pero necesito hacer como un rastreador- dijo Donnie

-¡ya está aquí todo el equipo!- dijo Nezuki poniendo en la mesa una mochila

\- hay están los comunicadores que también son rastreadores, nosotros apareceremos en imagen en el edificio al igual que cualquiera que este hay- dijo saya

Donnie sentía lo mismo que Oshi estaba muy extraño ese edificio

-¿y nosotras que haremos hay?-dijo Karai

-ustedes entraran por la puerta principal y nos dirán que pasa en el salón, a parte extraerán el arma que mostraran hay, nosotros sacaremos las piedras de poder, el energetizador y las damas armas-dijo saya

-¿quién hará que cosa?- dijo Raph

-ustedes las piedras de poder, se encuentran en el décimo nivel, Oshi sacara lo del sótano el energetizador y yo y Yukihyō iremos por el armamento-dijo saya

-por cierto Abril y Karai necesito que estén aquí cuatro horas antes, tengo que hacer unas pruebas con ustedes- dijo Nezuki

-si aquí estaré- dijo Abril

Karai solo afirmo con la cabeza

\- bueno con permiso chicos necesito trabajar con Donnie ya que tengo que adecuar el equipo a ustedes- dijo Nezuki jalando a Donnie

Abril solo se quedó mirando

Nezuki regreso y le dijo en voz baja - solo te lo quito un momento por cuestión de trabajo-

Abril no dijo nada

-¿cómo sigue tu hermano?-pregunto Nezuki

-está dormido, pero parece que el calmante de todos modos lo hace dormir-dijo Donnie

-centrifúgalo veinte minutos más, y tu microscopio esta prendido Donnie-dijo Nezuki

Donnie había olvidado el veneno que coloco hay

-Mikey me hizo pensar algo del agua-miro al microscopio y se dio cuenta que el veneno trabajaba extremadamente lento con el agua de la dimensión X

Donnie se talló los ojos y miro de nuevo, se para parpadeo como dudando

-Nezuki dime que vez en el microscopio-dijo Donnie

Nezuki se acercó y miro- el MV5 está trabajando lento ¿cómo lo hiciste?-

-yo no lo hice, Mikey me dio esto cuando lo fuimos a ver-dijo Donnie

Miro Nezuki el papel, tú hermano sí que es extrañó - dijo Nezuki

* * *

Mientras tanto saya hablaba con Leo

-oye saya y porque es esa pelea entre ustedes y los Fukurō?-dijo Leo

Pues todo empieza desde que éramos cachorros, nuestros padres hicieron armamentos para una raza llamada triceratops, ellos querían un arma biológica fue cuando crearon el MV1 pero los triceratops no estaban de acuerdo y llevaron la sustancia a los Fukurō, ellos hicieron una sus pruebas hasta crear el MV4.

Pero ellos no conformes querían algo que destruyera todo ser vivo, pero nuestros padres se negaron y los mataron, nosotros escapamos porque el papá de Nezuki hizo una nave de exploración, la nave calló en uno de los polos donde vivía Oshi, ella a cuidado de nosotros y ayudado a que esos no nos hagan sus esclavos.

Nezuki es la única descendiente de genios en químicos, Okami es descendiente de guerreros del aire y yo en explosivos- dijo Saya

-¿ustedes crearon el MV5?-dijo leo

-no ese lo crearon los krang con los Fukurō y ayudados por un humano-dijo saya

-¿y en si ustedes que quieren?-dijo leo

-acabar con el líder Fukurō se llama Zoyun, él está creando el MV6, lo está haciendo volátil y lo trataran de esparcir en la ciudad- dijo saya

* * *

Mientras tanto Donnie probaba que los comunicadores sirvieran bien

Mikey despertó, se sentía mal, el dolor que le provocaba el veneno lo sentía pero el calmante que le inyectó Donnie lo hacía más soportable, se paró aunque agarrándose de todo fue a ver el esquema del edificio

Saya y Nezuki se miraron presintieron algo y sacaron sus armas caminaron hacia el laboratorio sin hacer ruido

Leo Raph y Donnie los siguieron pensaban que un Fukurō había entrado

Todos entraron de golpe al laboratorio, Mikey solo los miro, pero extrañado al ver a Nezuki y a Saya

-¡Mikey! ¿Qué haces de pie?-dijo Raph guardando sus sais

-¡es cierto!, Mikey no los conoce, Mikey te presento a Nezuki y a saya, amigos les presento a Mikey nuestro hermano menor-dijo Donnie

-¡hola!-dijo Mikey con su sonrisa de siempre aunque se le notaba que no se sentía muy bien

Nezuki miro a los ojos a Mikey

-vamos Mikey tienes que descansar-dijo Raph

-está bien-dijo Mikey sosteniéndose de Raph

-aún se siente mal, hubiese sido otro momento y estuviera de tentón o hiperactivo dijo Leo

-aún tiene el MV5, pero creo que Donnie encontrara la cura-dijo Nezuki

-si lo creo-dijo Leo

Leo y Donnie se fueron a seguir probando el equipo

Saya se acercó a Nezuki y dijo- ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?-

-sí, pero luego hablamos, vamos tenemos que terminar- dijo Nezuki

Ya en la noche

-bueno ya está todo listo, bueno casi todo-dijo Nezuki

-¿que es lo que falta?-dijo saya

-ayudare a Donnie con el calmante para su hermano, tu regresa y dile a Oshi que ya está todo-dijo Nezuki caminando con Donnie al laboratorio

-nunca pensé que pudiéramos cargar todo el armamento ninja sin que nos pesara-dijo Donnie

-bueno es que si aquí existiera ese metal ya lo habrías usado- dijo Nezuki

Donnie y Nezuki se pusieron a hacer más del calmante

Raph fue a ver a Mikey que estaba despierto

-pensé que estarías dormido-dijo Raph

-no la tos me despertó-dijo Mikey

-¿quieres algo de comer?-dijo Raph preocupándole el hecho que su hermano no había comido pero tampoco lo había pedido

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no

Esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a Raph ya que sabía cómo era Mikey de comelón

-¿te sientes muy mal?-dijo Raph tocándole la frente

-me duele el pecho pero es soportable, solo pensaba en ¿cuantas misiones han ido ya sin mí, y cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?-dijo Mikey

Estuviste dormido dos meses y no te has perdido de nada-dijo Raph

Raph Miro a su hermano y lo abrazó, cosa que a Mikey le calló de sorpresa

-me da gusto que hayas despertado hermanito, esto no es lo mismo sin ti, pero si le dices a alguien que te dije esto te hare puré de tortuga-dijo Raph

Mikey se comenzó a reír -gracias a ti, tú me hiciste ver lo mucho que los extrañaría, y que no sabrías cuidar a gatito helado-dijo Mikey abrazando a su hermano

En eso se escuchó un ruidito de estómago

-será mejor que te traiga algo o me vas a comer-dijo Raph

A Mikey se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de Raph pero le agradaba que estuviera con el

No paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso Raph pero Mikey ya se había dormido

Raph dejo el plato con pizza, tapó a Mikey y se durmió en un sillón

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo Shiro no hone

-Oshi, ya está todo listo solo faltan las chicas-dijo Saya

-está bien ve a descansar -dijo Oshi mirando el plano en 3d

En eso llego Nezuki y vio a Oshi

-Oshi hoy vimos a Mikey y sentimos saya y yo una energía - dijo Nezuki

-si esa energía es por lo que lo querían a él y no a mí-dijo Oshi

-ahora entiendo y sus hermanos lo saben-dijo Nezuki

-le conté una parte a Splinter, pero creo que él se dará cuenta que la energía de su hijo cambio un poco-dijo Oshi

-nos vemos mañana, oye yyy ¿qué crees que haga cuando te vea?-dijo Nezuki

-no lo sé, tal vez asustarse-dijo Oshi retirándose a dormir

* * *

Después de una noche tranquila en la guarida eran las 5:30am

Raph ya sea había ido a su cuarto

Mikey ya había despertado, y estaba pensando si todo eso que vio no fue entonces un sueño ¿vería a Oshi, se acordaría de todo aquello?

Se paró y vio a Donnie quien se quedó dormido otra vez en la mesa de trabajo

Mikey lo tapó con una cobija y salió del laboratorio, miro toda su casa

\- que haces levantado Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter al ver a su hijo que apenas podía estar de pie

-solo miraba la casa, es bueno estar despierto-dijo Mikey sonriendo pero comenzó a toser

-debes de reposar aun hijo mío, todavía no estás bien-dijo Splinter

-no, quiero hacerles el desayuno a mis hermanos (comenzó a toser de nuevo) pero creó que aceptare algo de ayuda-dijo Mikey

Splinter sonrió y acompañó a su hijo a la cocina

Leo como era costumbre fue el primero en pararse y olisqueo el desayuno

-buenos días Leo- dijo Raph estirándose

-vueles eso-dijo Leo

-si vuele bien, espera un momento ¿quién está en la cocina?- dijo Raph recordando que desde que Mikey enfermo ellos desayunaban cualquier cosa que no fuera preparada

Las dos tortugas fueron a la cocina en el camino se toparon con Donnie

-pensé que eran ustedes tratando otra vez de hacer el desayuno-dijo Donnie

-no respondieron las dos tortugas y fueron corriendo los tres

Al entrar vieron a Splinter sentado tomando un the y a Mikey desayunando, pero en la mesa ya estaba el desayuno de sus hermanos

-hasta que se levantaron, ya está su desayuno-dijo Mikey sonriendo

Sus hermanos no esperaron más se sentaron a desayunar, ya extrañaban el desayunar algo así

-no se supone que aún no debes levantarte Mikey-dijo Donnie

-es que ya me aburrí de estar acostado-dijo Mikey

-sus hermanos se vieron, ok te parece si después de desayunar hacemos un torneo con los videojuegos - dijo leo

Siiiii-dijo Mikey

* * *

En el castillo

Oshi miraba en el balcón a todos entrenando

-me llamaste Oshi-dijo Nezuki entrando al cuarto de Oshi

-si quiero que estés preparada por si algo sale mal, a los primeros que quiero que saques son a los chicos-dijo Oshi

-ok prepararé a Tláloc-dijo Nezuki

-equiparlo con todo no quiero fallas-dijo Oshi

Nezuki se retiro

Oshi aún tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar

-sensei me mandó llamar?-dijo Okami

-Okami quiero que ayudes a Nezuki, preparen a Tláloc, y estén preparados por si se necesitan, las instrucciones ya sabes cuales son, confió en ustedes-dijo Oshi

-entendido-dijo Okami retirándose

* * *

Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas

Las tortugas estaban en el torneo de vídeo juegos

-¡vamos leo tu puedes!-dijo Donnie

Leo estaba ganando la carrera contra Raph que iba solo un poco atrás

-¡no te dejes Raph, falta poco!-dijo Mikey

-¡estas comiendo polvo!- dijo leo

-ahora veras - dijo Raph ya casi a la par de leo

Splinter vio a sus hijos recordando cuando eran niños

Abril llego y ante tal escándalo que traían sus amigos fue a ver

-¡falta poco leo sólo un poco!-dijo Donnie

-Raph ya casi lo tiene es!-dijo Mikey

Cuando abril se acerca y ve como llegan a empate

-¡enpatadooossss!-grita Abril entrando en la locura del juego

-¡no puede ser!-gritaron todos

-vamos por el desempate-dijo leo

Llego Karai y vio a los chicos en su alboroto que se escuchaba a lo lejos

Karai apoyaba a Leo y Abril a Raph

-¡vamos Leo tu puedes!-gritaba Karai junto con Donnie

-¡vamos Raph gánale!-gritaban Abril y Mikey

En eso llega Nezuki y curiosa se une a ver qué pasaba

-¡ganeeeee!-grito Leo

-¡noooooo!-gritaron Abril y Mikey

-perdón que interrumpa pero Karai y Abril, es necesario adecuarles las armas dentro de unas horas nos iremos-dijo Nezuki

Las dos chicas fueron

Nezuki saco dos vestidos- el tuyo es este Karai-dijo Nezuki dándole un vestido negro de noche con una pedrería plateada en lo que era el pecho y un escote, con una abertura de lado de la pierna un poco más arriba de la rodilla

El de Abril tenía la espalda descubierta y el pecho se agarraba del cuello con un listón con destellos dorados, el vestido tenía pequeñas líneas doradas que simulaban como si fuera el mar

-les explicó las piedras amarillas, son bombas de humo, tu katana está al lado de la abertura Karai, **tu tessen** Abril esta aun lado del cinturón, si necesitan pueden quitarse el vestido las medias tomaran un tono negro y se aran gruesas siendo parte de la ropa ninja, las peinetas son explosivos, el comunicador son los aretes, el cinto se hace hay un **wakiashi** ,- Nezuki de improviso inyecto a Karai y abril,-lo que les inyecte es el rastreador se disolverá al acabar la misión

Una hora más tarde salieron las chicas dejando a las tortugas anonadados ya que se veían muy diferentes a lo acostumbrados

Donnie al ver a Abril se quedó boquiabierta

Los chicos ya estaban listos con las armas

Mikey empezó a imitar los movimientos de Splinter

-con cuidado hijos míos, hija y alumna y amigos-dijo Splinter

-¡hai sensei!-todos respondieron al mismo tiempo

Aguantándose la risa de como Mikey lo imitaba

-y tú y yo Miguel Ángel iremos a meditar-dijo Splinter

Los chicos soltaron la carcajada porque Splinter se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Mikey

Pero Splinter no lo hacía para castigar a Mikey sino lago de su KI estaba cambiado y quería saber que pasaba

Los chicos se fueron y Splinter tomo del hombro a Mikey

-vamos hijo- dijo Splinter

Mikey no le gustaba la idea pero pues ya no le quedaba remedio

Splinter se puso en flor de loto, Mikey no muy convencido lo siguió era una tarea que a él le costaba trabajo siempre

-Vamos Mikey tienes que concentrarte-dijo Splinter cerrando sus ojos

Mikey lo imito pero esta vez que cerró los ojos y se vio parado en medio de un caos

Abrió los ojos rápido

-vamos Miguel Ángel concéntrate-dijo Splinter

Mikey con algo de miedo cerró los ojos

Splinter sentía algo diferente a Mikey pero sentía una barrera que no lo dejaba saber que le pasaba a su hijo

Mikey se veía entre escombros fuego y el dentro de una jaula, volvió a despertar

Mientras tanto

Donnie veía como sus amigos y hermanos se dirigían al edificio antes de llegar estacionaron el tortumovil, Oshi y las chicas siguieron en un carro blindado que manejaba un robot

-leo y Raph suben a las azoteas y ven desde lo alto al edificio

-vamos Raph a que te gano a llegar-dijo leo

-ni en sueños-dijo Raph corriendo para ganarle a leo

Saya abrió sus alas y tomo a Yukihyō para subir por los aires

Donnie miraba por el edificio grafico que le dio Nezuki, esto lo tenía muy interesado

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **wakiashi** ,: _El Wakisashi era la espada que acompañaba al samurai a todas partes, mas pequeña que la katana y el ninjato, es de rápido desenvaine y muy maniobrable, es especialmente útil en lugares reducidos, como en corredores o cuartos pequeños. Los ninjas las utilizaban frecuentemente debido a que por su tamaño no representaba mucha molestia._

 **tessen:** _El Tessen o abanico de hierro, es un arma del ninja poco famosa, sin embargo era un arma muy efectiva. Cerrado, puede hacer mucho daño, siendo utilizado como una pequeña varilla de metal, y abierto podía proteger de dardos u otros artefactos dirigidos, el ventilador (hecho de metal) tenía a menudo puntas afiladas y a veces envenenadas, además podía ser usado para controlar al enemigo. El Tessen era bueno cuando el ninja estaba disfrazado y no podría llevar una espada._ __

 **KI:** Es la vibración, es la energía, espíritu y mente de una sola persona


	16. zoyun

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Llegaron a la presentación

Karai se integró rápido, Abril le contó un poco pero también

Donnie miraba el mapa del edificio veía cada a cada una de las personas adentro, si tocaba la imagen de una persona salía toda su información

-¿Donnie como está el panorama?-dijo Leo

-hay cuatro guardias, entrando en la primera entrada están dos, tengan cuidado están bien armados-dijo Donnie

-Donnie siempre hemos peleado con armas comunes-dijo Raph

-si pero estas son láser y otras de alta tecnología-dijo Donnie

-punto dos ya estamos por entrar-dijo saya

-mismo dato-dijo Donnie

-me siento como gato araña jajaja-dijo Yukihyō

-falta Oshi a que llague-dijo Donnie

Mientras tanto en la fiesta

-ese es destructor-dijo Abril viendo a su enemigo

-hay muchos soldados del pie, pero también está el comisionado y un grupo de científicos -dijo Donnie

Karai vio el arma de la presentación tenia mutágeno en el cargador, la forma del arma parecía sacada del programa favorito de leo

Karai se acercó un poco -te mando el escaneo Donnie- tocando una de las piedras salió un pequeño rallo que escaneo toda el arma

Donnie examino el arma -confirmo es el MV6- dijo Donnie

-chicos la presentación va empezar ya se están reuniendo -dijo Abril

Oshi había bajado ya casi llegaba hasta que vio un Fukurō

-tengo compañía si tardo tomen las cosas y váyanse -dijo Oshi

Donnie miro solo es uno Oshi, pero se aproxima un auto lleno de ellos, se está estacionando a siete calles de ahí -dijo Donnie

Oshi pasó sin llamar la atención del Fukurō llegando a donde estaba la puerta

Donnie quito la protección de los cristales ya que todos estaban protegidos con sensores -ya hagan las perforaciones-

Saya y Raph hicieron la perforación en el vidrio entrando al edificio

Raph vio al guardia y de dos patadas lo desmayó

-ya estoy en la entrada Donnie-dijo Leo

Mientras tanto en la guarida

Splinter puso a Mikey a meditar para ver si podía averiguar que pasaba con su hijo su KI estaba un poco cambiado

Mikey comenzó a sentirse aprisionado de repente un dolor de cabeza exageradamente fuerte lo hizo gritar

-¿qué te sucede Miguel ángel?- dijo Splinter preocupado al ver a su hijo agachado apretándose la cabeza

-nada...sen...sei solo es un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte-dijo Mikey

Splinter sintió que el aura de su hijo algo cambiada

Mikey se paró como pudo ya que sus ojos no veían él dojo veían ruinas, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio a su padre

-iré con Donnie por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-se paró Mikey rápido y salió del dojo, ¿que fue eso que vi? Se preguntó Mikey

Mientras tanto Donnie

-falta saya creo que tiene un problema con una puerta-dijo Donnie

-es que esta puerta es blindada pero ya cedió- dijo saya entrando a donde estaba la otra puerta

-¿están listos?-dijo Donnie mirando que Mikey entro al laboratorio y se acercó a donde estaba Donnie

-listo-dijo leo

-estoy en posición-dijo saya

-lista Donnie-dijo Oshi

Donnie empezó a jaquear el sistema cuando iba a terminar Mikey le dijo - esto no estaba en el otro esquema-

Donnie miro a su hermano, no dándole importancia a lo que dijo

Otra vez Mikey sufrió de ese dolor intenso, pero esta vez Abril dijo -chicos algo anda mal-

Mikey abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una celda -¡no es una trampa!-grito Mikey sin saber porque lo decía

Donnie presionó el botón, todos escucharon el grito de Mikey cuando de repente cayeron barrotes de todas partes

-¡que!-gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Nezuki clave roja!-dijo Oshi corriendo de regreso al salón

Donnie veía desesperado como todo aquel edificio se hacía una enorme prisión

-¡Donnie dinos por donde!-dijo leo

-¡Okami ahora!- grito Yukihyō

Comenzó a explotar todo el edificio

-chicos cúbranse porque van a bajar- dijo saya a Yukihyō y Raph

-¿cómo que bajaremos?-dijo Raph cuando sintieron todo el piso explotar y ellos comenzaron a caer

Oshi entro al salón toda la gente estaba asustada

Oshi lanzó bombas de humo jalo a Abril y a Karai a ambas las aventó al auto encerrándolas

Apretó un botón y el auto se tapó con una coraza

-cuando Oshi volteo estaba rodeada de Fukurō

Hiso aparecer su katanas miro a los que la rodeaban todos en bola la rodearon ella se agacho Cuando pensaron que la tenían ella en peso a girar cortándoles a todos la cabeza, dos le dispararon pero ella con un movimiento de su mano les saco los intestinos y con ellos ató a otros tres que venían

* * *

Mientras tanto

-Leo y Raph caían entre los pisos

-¡saltemos a esa reja! -dijo leo

Raph lo siguió ambos saltaron pero cuando salto Leo el piso calló y Raph lo tomo de la mano

¡No te vayas a soltar Leo!-dijo Raph agarrándolo con una sola mano

En eso Nezuki aparece con Tláloc, este es un dragón peludo de un color gris, tenía una armadura de color roja

-¡Tláloc viento!- Dijo Nezuki

Tláloc movió sus alas haciendo un viento enorme, cuando sus alas se tocaron hiso unas ondas que explotaran todos los cristales del edificio

¡Todos vallan a las rejas pasare por ustedes!- dijo Nezuki

Pero un Fukurō salió de las nubes y comenzó a dispararle a Nezuki

¡Sube Tláloc!-dijo Nezuki

El dragón alzó el vuelo y arriba ve a su atacante el cual baja para atacar a los chicos

¡Chicos cúbranse!-dijo Nezuki por el comunicador

-¡Tláloc rayos! Dijo Nezuki haciendo que Tláloc abriera su boca y escupiera varios rayos de la boca cayendo todos como si fueran bombas

El Fukurō alzó el vuelo y saca una arma y sigue a Nezuki los dos dragones hacen una especie de circulo y el Fukurō y Nezuki se disparan el uno al otro se ven en el cielo como tallos de amenaza de lluvia

Los dos dragones peleaban con sus garras mientras los dos que los montaban se disparaban con armas láser

Nezuki hiere al Fukurō haciendo que este retroceda eso le da tiempo a Nezuki pasar por Leo y Raph

¿Pidieron drago taxi?-dijo Nezuki

Ayudo a las dos tortugas a subir al dragón pero un rayo paso muy cerca de ellos

Nezuki vio hacia arriba era el Fukurō

¡Agárrense de donde puedan!-dijo Nezuki

Alzando el vuelo en eso el Fukurō disparo un rayo, dándole a Raph en la pierna

Nezuki se enoja y saca del costado del dragón un cañón disparándolo tres veces haciéndolo pedazos

-¿Raph estas bien?-dijo Nezuki

-¡No!-dijo Raph mostrando la herida

Se quitó un paliacate que traía en el cuello y se lo amarro a Raph

-Esto ayudara un poco, pero para curarte necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro-dijo Nezuki

-vamos por los demás- dijo Leo

-agárrese bien dijo Nezuki, ¡Tláloc huracán!-dijo Nezuki

El dragón subió a las nubes y bajo en picada ha riendo su boca y disparando varios tallos en círculo todos firmando varios remolinos de fuego haciendo que los escombros exploten y salga por los aires

Leo nota que el dragón está herido

-¡Nezuki el dragón está herido!-dijo Leo

-¡Si lo se leo pero no puedo parar aquí!-dijo Nezuki

Nezuki ve al líder de los Fukurō dándole a destructor un arma

-¡Destructor tiene un arma!-dijo Nezuki

-¡eso déjamelo a mí!-dijo leo brincando del dragón

Al caer saco sus katanas

Destructor miro a leo con odio y dijo -será un placer matarte como lo hice con tu hermano-

Leonardo se dio cuenta que pensaban que mataron a Mikey, pero no lo saca de su error

Destructor saca sus garras y las usa contra de leo pero este las esquiva y otras las detiene con la katana

Destructor le da una patada a leo estrellándolo contra la pared, saca el arma y apunta a Leo

-sufrirás el mismo destino-dijo destructor apuntándolo con la pistola que tenía el MV6

-¡si, de que tú vuelas!- grito Okami lanzando un disco abajo de destructor estallando y mandándolo a volar por la explosión

Leo atrapo el arma antes de que galleta al suelo la arma

\- ¿estás bien Leo?-dijo Okami

-si toma- dijo leo dándole el arma

-vámonos tenemos que buscar a los demás- dijo Okami

-¡Donnie dinos donde están los demás!-dijo Leo en el comunicador

-Abril y Karai están en el auto en el sótano, Yukihyō está cerca de ahí pero creo que tiene problemas a la única que no veo es a Oshi-dijo Donnie

Mikey al escuchar el nombre de Oshi lo volteo a ver, pero temía preguntar ya que podían pensarlo loco

Leo siguió a Okami hasta llegar donde estaba Yukihyō quien estaba peleando con tres Fukurō

-vamos gatito, te aremos un tapete- dijo un Fukurō que tenía las alas de hierro

-veo que no te curaste de esa herida ave tonta-dijo Yukihyō

El Fukurō se enojó y comenzó a disparar pero Yukihyō esquivaba los disparos, los otros dos también empezaron a disparar contra el

Okami saco otro disco y lo lanzo haciendo un destello de luz, saya fue por Yukihyō y lo jalo a donde estaba Leo

El disco que lanzo Okami exploto al poco rato haciendo que callera otro pedazo del edificio

-vamos por Abril y Karai-dijo Leo

-por ellas paso yo, ¿dónde está saya?-dijo Nezuki

-aquí-dijo saya bajando entre los escombros

-Tláloc escaba y saca la capsula-dijo Nezuki

Tláloc voló en picada y con el hocico saco el carro blindado

-falta Oshi-dijo saya

-ella vio a Zoyun de seguro fue a seguirlo-dijo Yukihyō

-Nezuki pasa por nosotros-dijo saya

Okami puso un explosivo en el suelo-nos dará tiempo para huir-

-¿y las personas que estaban aquí?-dijo Leo

-no te preocupes ya las saque- dijo saya

Nezuki pasó con Tláloc y los atrapo a los tres con la cola de Tláloc retirándose lo más pronto del lugar

A lo lejos vieron como un destello de luz cubrió el lugar haciendo que explotara

* * *

Donnie un poco más calmado pero aún preocupado, esperaba el regreso de todos

Mikey quería preguntarle sobre Oshi pero sintió que no era el momento

Donnie miro a Mikey- ¿Mikey como supiste que era una trampa?

-no lo sé Donnie solo venia por algo para…..Mikey se mareo, Donnie lo atrapo antes de que callera al suelo

-Mikey un no estás bien tienes que irte a acostar-dijo Donnie

-está bien pero me puedes dar algo para el dolor de cabeza y decirle a Raph que valla a mi cuarto cuando llegue-dijo Mikey asegurando de esa forma que sus hermanos llegaran con bien

* * *

Nezuki hiso una escala para curar a Raph en un bosque que tenía una entrada a las alcantarillas

-listo Raph con esto podrás hacer lo que quieras no te dolerá y se caerá cuando este tu herida bien-dijo Nezuki, al ponerle una tipo venda trasparente que ayudaba a curar heridas rápido

Tu también Tláloc ve a descansar nosotros seguiremos desde aquí-dijo Nezuki dejando irse a Tláloc

Yukihyō apretó el botón y se quitó la coraza del auto

-hola chicas-dijo leo

-nos dejaron fuera de la diversión-dijo Karai

-vamos tenemos que ir a casa Donnie estará preocupado-dijo leo

* * *

Mikey iba hacia su cuarto pero se volvió a marear, cerro sus ojos y se vio rodeado de nieve y picos de hielo se sentía un tanto angustiado, hasta que vio la cinta de Raph en un pico, hay se asustó y abrió los ojos

Mikey regreso al laboratorio

-Donnie- dijo Mikey viendo a su hermano preocupado

-Mikey te dije que necesitas descansar aun no estás bien-dijo Donnie tratando de ocultar su preocupación

Mikey se acercó a Donnie –por favor Donnie por una vez escúchame-

Donnie miro a Mikey algo incrédulo

* * *

Mientras tanto leo y los otros iban de regreso caminando por ese pedazo de bosque

-esperen- dijo Leo sacando sus katanas

-no sé porque presiento que no estamos solos-dijo Raph

-chicos creo que estamos rodeados- dijo Abril

Todos se pusieron en guardia mirando a su alrededor

-qué bueno que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia-se escuchó una voz en lo profundo del bosque

Okami, Saya. Nezuki y Yukihyō reconocieron de quien era la voz

-no puede ser-dejo Nezuki

Leo miro a sus amigos, y por sus caras se dio cuenta que no era algo bueno

En eso vio como un Fukurō que tendría la estatura de Leatherhead, sus alas y pico eran de metal y un ojo era robótico de color rojo

-los esperaba-alzo sus alas y comenzó a caer una ventisca de nieve-

-chicos ahora veremos si aprendieron de los pocos entrenamientos con Oshi-dijo Nezuki

-¿quién es esa gallina?-dijo Raph

-Es el líder de los Fukurō se llama Zoyun- dijo Yukihyō

-¡Entre estos no está quien me interesa!-dijo Zoyun alzando la mano

-¡a los arboles!-dijo Nezuki sintiendo la vibración del suelo

Apenas alcanzaron a brincar cuando salieron picos de hielo del suelo y aparecieron los soldados Fukurō

-¿es mi idea o este es más lento que Oshi?- dijo Raph

-si es más lento, pero si te descuidas y te atrapa es muy difícil de escapar-dijo Okami

-bueno pero no nos quedaremos aquí, ustedes encárguense de la guardia nosotros del guajolote-dijo Leo agitando las katanas para pelear y corriendo hacia donde estaba Zoyun tocando con las katanas el ras de la nieve da un salto, Zoyun aparece dos sais de hielo, Leo ataca con las katanas pero Zoyun detiene cada uno de los ataques

Zoyun le da una patada a leo haciéndolo retroceder, Raph entra a la pelea Zoyun transforma lo sais en katanas

Zoyun ataca a Raph, este se las arregla para esquivar los ataques tan directos de Zoyun

Zoyun le dio una patada a Raph que lo hiso retroceder y una catana logra herirle el hombro izquierdo

-¡maldito te destrozaré!-dijo Raph atacando a Zoyun, pero este solo esquivaba los ataques de Raph haciendo que su sangre pintara un circulo en el suelo ya una vez completo con una de las alas saco barias puntas, Raph logró esquivarlas pero retrocedió demasiado

Leo regresa al ataque pero Zoyun saca un _Kusari Gama de tres picos arrojándoselo a Leo, cuando estaba a punto de cortar a Leo un remolino de fuego envolvió a Zoyun, y Donnie aventó a Leo a un lado_

-¿Donnie?-dijo Leo

-ten cuidado casi te corta ese Kusari Gama-dijo Donnie

-¿pero tú que haces aquí y como nos encontraste?-dijo Leo

-Mikey tuvo un presentimiento ninja y los localizamos por su T-phone-dijo Donnie

En eso se sintió un viento muy fuerte seguido de una explosión, era Oshi deshaciéndose de los Fukurō

Zoyun en la confusión escapo pero sintió que el que le interesaba no estaba muy lejos de hay

-¡vámonos esta pelea término ya!- les dijo a los pocos Fukurō que quedaban de su grupo

-así como llegaron se fueron-dijo Raph

-no sabía que también manejabas el fuego-dijo leo al ver a Oshi

-no lo manejo Leo, ese remolino binó de otro lado-dijo Oshi

-¿alguien más tiene ese poder?-dijo Leo

-eso temo pero mejor regresen a su casa y necesitan descansar y curar esas heridas-dijo Oshi al ver que estaban agotados

Nezuki estaba curando el hombro de Raph y vio el círculo que hiso Zoyun

Karai y Abril fueron a donde estaba Leo y Donnie

-vamos regresemos a casa-dijo Leo

-yo los veré después-dijo Karai convirtiéndose en serpiente y alejándose

-no entiendo porque siempre se va-dijo Donnie

Leo solo suspiro y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Donnie

-vamos a casa-dijo Leo

-gracias Nezuki-dijo Raph siguiendo a sus hermanos

-los veré luego-dijo Nezuki despidiéndose

-¿Quién aventaría ese remolino de fuego?-dijo Okami

-no lo sé-dijo Oshi un tanto seria al ver el circulo de sangre y las cenizas del circulo de fuego

Mikey estaba en el túnel esperando dentro de un vehículo que había hecho Donnie para desplazarse rápido en las alcantarillas

-¡Mikey no se supone que tienes que estar en reposo o te tengo que amarrar!-dijo Raph al ver a Mikey sentado, pero noto que Mikey se veía un tanto asustado y preocupado

-¡chicos, ¿qué te paso Raph?!-dijo Mikey al ver a Raph

-no es nada solo rasguños-dijo Raph picándole la mejilla a Mikey

-vamos a casa Donnie-dijo Leo sentándose

-si-dijo Donnie poniendo en marcha el vehículo para regresar a casa

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**


	17. SIGUIENDO EL SENTIDO NINJA

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Los chicos llegaron a la guarida

Leo fue a contarle todo a Splinter, Donnie se sentó a platicar con Abril y Raph jalo a Mikey a su cuarto

-a ver Mikey ya que no entiendes me quedare aquí contigo-dijo Raph sentándose en la cama

Mikey se acostó en la cama, en el camino de regresó a casa casi no hablo

-¿qué te pasa Mikey, te sientes mal otra vez?-dijo Raph preocupado ya que notaba muy callado a Mikey

-¿puedo decirte algo sin que me digas que estoy loco o algo así?-dijo Mikey acostado mirando a Raph

Raph noto que Mikey traía algo, y le costaba decirlo así que tendría que esperar sus burlas o sarcasmos para luego.

Cuando Mikey abrió la boca para decir algo llego Leo -Raph quiere verte nuestro sensei-

Raph odio esa interrupción

-¿no puedes decirle que en un momento voy?-dijo Raph molesto

-No, quiere verte ahora-dijo Leo

Raph miro a Mikey,

-no me moveré de aquí lo prometo-dijo Mikey tapándose con la cobija

Raph se paró y siguió a Leo

-¿qué sucede sensei?-dijo Raph

Raph se sentó pero vio que estaba Abril y Donnie en el dojo también así que no era algo muy bueno

-algo le está ocurriendo a Mikey, si KI esta algo cambiado, de hecho desde que despertó lo siento algo extraño-dijo Splinter

-su presentimiento ninja de hoy fueron muy extraños, parecía como cuando Abril nos avisa de algo-dijo Donnie

Raph se quedó pensando, algo le iba a decir antes que Leo los interrumpiera

-necesito que cuiden a su hermano, temo qué algo nos esté ocultando-dijo Splinter

-un hecho es que nos oculta algo pero la pregunta correcta es ¿qué?-dijo Donnie

-Mikey no ha descansado bien desde que despertó, me quedare con él y hare que descanse si algo me dice se lo diré-dijo Raph, pero claro que si Mikey se lo decía en secreto no lo traicionaría

Splinter asentó con la cabeza y Raph se paró y fue al cuarto de Mikey, él ya estaba dormido

Raph tapo a Mikey y lo sintió muy frio, le toco la frente y lo sintió frio, salió del cuarto y fue al suyo trajo otra cobija y lo tapo, en eso vio a Donnie

-¡Donnie, Mikey está muy frio!-dijo Raph un tanto preocupado

Donnie toco la frente de Mikey, Donnie movió a Mikey para despertarlo

-¿Qué… pasa Donnie?-dijo Mikey tallándose los ojos

-¿te sientes mal, te duele algo?-dijo Donnie

-Solo un poco el pecho, pero me ayuda mucho el calmante que me pusiste-dijo Mikey mientras se le cerraban los ojos del sueño que tenia

-estas muy frio te traeré otra cobija-dijo Donnie

-más tarde le hare unos estudios, por ahora es mejor que duerma-dijo Donnie en voz baja a Raph

Raph como conocía muy bien a Mikey agarro una soga y le amarro el tobillo al de él, para saber si se quería salir o no y se quedó profundamente dormido

Mikey comenzó a tener un sueño muy intranquilo, Raph despertó y escucho a su hermano hablando pero no entendía que decía

-Mikey, Mikey despierta-dijo Raph moviendo a su hermano. Pero este estaba cada vez más inquieto

-¡Mikey despierta!-dijo Raph agitándolo fuerte

-¿que….Raph?!aaaaaaahhh!-dijo Mikey quejándose del dolor del pecho

¡Donnie ven rápido!-grito Raph saliendo del cuarto de Mikey

Donnie al escuchar el grito fue a ver qué pasaba

-que sucede Raph?-dijo Donnie

-es Mikey se está quejando otra vez del dolor-dijo Raph

-ok iré por la inyección, te veo en su cuarto-dijo Donnie corriendo al laboratorio

Raph regreso y vio a Mikey sentado tosiendo la cobija que tenía estaba llena en sangre y el quejándose del dolor tan grande que sentía en el pecho

-¡Raph ayúdame, Mikey no te muevas esto te ayudara-dijo Donnie aplicando la inyección

Mikey poco a poco comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo

-que fue lo que paso?-dijo Raph

-se acabó el efecto de la inyección y el MV5 reacciono-dijo Donnie

Donnie quito la cobija con sangre y trajo otra tapando a Mikey quien estaba profundamente dormido

¿Te quedaras aquí esta noche?-dijo Donnie

-si- dijo Raph

-avísame cualquier cosa-dijo Donnie retirándose a su cuarto

Raph quería saber que le iba a decir Mikey antes de la interrupción de Leo, pero sabía que tendría que ser paciente ya que esa interrupción haría que Mikey tardara más en decirlo

La noche paso tranquila a las 6:00am Mikey como siempre despertó y sintió algo raro en su tobillo y vio la atadura de Raph, recordó que de niños se hacían bromas amarrándose unos a otros, pero las ataduras de Raph eran las más difícil de desatar, pero Mikey no despertaría a Raph, debajo del colchón a un lado guardaba una navaja, corto la soga y vio que era algo larga le dio la amarro a la pata de la cama y de puntitas salió del cuarto

Por lo regular Leo también se levantaba temprano a meditar, pero esta vez seguía dormido

Mikey mientras les hacia el desayuno saco a gatito helado

-¿miau?-dijo gatito helado al ver a Mikey un poco cabizbaja

-tengo miedo de decirles…. a mis hermanos, se mofarán de mi… como siempre y no me creerán, tu eres el único que cree en mi sin juzgarme-dijo Mikey con un poco de voz quebrada como queriendo llorar pero no lo hacia

-ruumiau-dijo gatito helado haciéndole un cariño a Mikey

-por eso y más te quiero mi gatito-dijo Mikey

En eso se escuchó un traspaleo y el grito -¡MIKEYYYYYY!

Mikey no aguanto la risa y fue a ver que paso

-qué bueno que dijiste que lo vigilarías-dijo Leo burlándose

Donnie no pudo aguantar la risa al ver a Raph

Splinter y Abril llegaron – ¿pero cómo fue que pasó eso?-

Raph estaba con la cama de Mikey atorado en la puerta el colchón lo traía abrazado y la caja que era como mesa también la había jalado

Mikey se acercó, vio a Raph le pico la mejilla y le dijo –booyakasha!

Leo en ese momento corto la soga y Mikey salió corriendo, atrás el Raph furioso

-creo que si está funcionando esa cura temporal Donnie-dijo leo riéndose de ver como Raph quería atrapar a Mikey y Mikey esquivándolo

-sí, ya hacía falta esto-dijo Donnie sonriendo

Mientras tanto en el castillo Shiro no hone

Oshi estaba sumergida en una montaña de libros, por fin había encontrado que el círculo que hiso Zoyun era para atraer a Mikey

-¡Nezuki van rápido!- grito Oshi

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Nezuki

-iras por los chicos no están seguros en la guarida, Zoyun los está localizando, que traigan todo lo necesario- dijo Oshi

-si-dijo Nezuki abriendo el portal

Llego a la entrada de la guarida y los vio a todos viendo el programa de leo

-buenos días chicos perdón que los interrumpa-dijo Nezuki

-hola Nezuki ¿qué sucede?-dijo Leo

-preparen sus cosas no pueden estar aquí más tiempo Zoyun los está localizando, así que los llevare al castillo con nosotros- dijo Nezuki

-gracias Nezuki-dijo Splinter- pero no queremos incomodarlos-

-incomodarnos claro que no los chicos ya los esperan con ansias-dijo Nezuki

-¿tanto así?-dijo abril

-sí, te digo que mi familia si es rarita, además nuestra guardia cuidara su casa, tómelo como unas vacaciones-dijo Nezuki riendo

Todos miraron a Splinter esperando su respuesta

-está bien arreglen sus cosas-dijo Splinter

Todos se pararon y fueron rápido a arreglar todo, Splinter se acercó a Nezuki, -quieren a Mikey y lo harán a costa de todo-dijo Nezuki en voz baja

Paso un rato y ya los chicos estaban listos con sus mochilas

Splinter suspiro –vamos chico-dijo Splinter sonriendo al ver a los chicos emocionados

Nezuki abrió el portal y los llevo a donde estaba el castillo, el castillo inmediatamente de que Mikey puso un pie cerca del lugar se estremeció

Mikey que no había visto el lugar lo veía un tanto curioso

-¡hola chicos meda gusto verlos aquí!, vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones-dijo Yukihyō

-¿qué castillo tan raro?-dijo Mikey

-para que estén cómodos y se sientan libres de hacer lo que quieran, les adecuamos la casa japonesa, así también sensei Splinter podrá usar el dojo a sus anchas y ustedes pueden usar todo lo que está aquí-dijo Nezuki

-¿todo?- dijo Leo pensando que habría algo que no deberían hacer

-todo Leo, mi laboratorio esta también a tu disposición Donnie, el salón de prácticas, bueno todo pueden hacer uso, no hay ningún problema-dijo Nezuki

-aquí estarán cómodos-dijo Yukihyō

-solo hay una cosa, todos comemos juntos, espero eso no les moleste-dijo Nezuki

-no hay problema, solo dinos los horarios-dijo Splinter

-solo escucharan el grito de nerón llamándonos, es nuestro cocinero-dijo Nezuki

A lo lejos miraba Oshi un poco dudosa de aparecer, por Mikey, aunque traía puesto su kimono negro

Mikey volteo a donde estaba Oshi oculta, aunque no la veía la sentía

Todos entraron menos Mikey quien seguía viendo en esa dirección

Oshi no podía ocultar su felicidad al verlo

-vamos Mikey-dijo Raph al ver a su hermano parado

-ya voy-dijo Mikey entrando

Nezuki salió junto con Yukihyō dejando que los chicos se instalaran cuando llamaron a Nezuki

-apenas los sacaste a tiempo una guardia de Fukurō llegaron, ya los despachamos pero apenas la libraron-

-ok mantenme informada-dijo Nezuki

Mientras tanto las tortugas ya estaban instaladas

Donnie y Abril habían salido a dar una vuelta, leo estaba con Splinter meditando, Raph se había quedado viendo las luchas y Mikey estaba en la cocina con gatito helado

A Raph se le antojaron unas palomitas así que fue a la cocina, pero escucho a Mikey hablando con gatito así que guardo silencio y escucho la plática

-¿Qué hago gatito, que hago? No sé si es sueño o realidad, pero solo de pensar en las burlas de mis hermanos -dijo Mikey viendo a su gatito

-¿y porque no intentas ahora?- dijo Raph mirando a Mikey

Mikey se había asustado al escuchar a Raph

-¿Siéntate y dime ¿qué te pasa? juro no reírme- dijo Raph

Mikey suspiro miro a Raph

-cuando estaba en coma creí conocer a alguien que quisiera volver a ver-dijo Mikey

-tal vez esa persona ya no esté en este mundo-dijo Raph

-no lo sé, me dijo que no la buscara que me buscaría- dijo Mikey

-pues deja que te busque-dijo Raph

-lo que es curioso es que creo que ustedes ya la conocen-dijo Mikey

-¿la conocemos ósea que hablas de una mujer?-dijo Raph

-eso no es todo- dijo Mikey

-a que te refieres con no es todo-dijo Raph

En eso entro Leo

-¿ahora que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo Leo

-nada solo venia por palomitas, pero Mikey me estaba contando….vio la cara de Mikey….de que gatito helado esta algo nervioso por el cambio-dijo Raph

-ya se le pasara Mikey-dijo Leo retirándose

-que más Mikey?-dijo Raph

Mikey se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo explicarle a Raph cuando llegaron Abril y Donnie

-¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo Donnie

Mikey se paró y guardo a gatito helado y se salió de la cocina

-solo venia por palomitas-dijo Raph saliendo de la cocina

-creo que llegamos en mal momento-dijo Donnie

Raph salió pero ya no vio a Mikey, fue a ver al cuarto pero no estaba, agarro y lo llamo por t-phone pero lo había dejado en el cuarto

Pasó toda la tarde hasta que anocheció y escucharon el grito de nerón

-¡aaaa comer bola de peludos!-

Nezuki fue por los chicos para llevarlos al comedor

-Vamos chicos síganme- dijo Nezuki

Todos los lobos ya estaban sentados

-ustedes son nuestros invitados, a ustedes me dijeron que les gusta la pizza así que les hice por recomendación de un amigo suyo pizza Gyoza- dijo nerón

-¿conocen a Murakami san?-dijo Leo

-si-dijo nerón dejándoles la comida

\- y a ustedes bola de perros les hice pizza de croqueta-dijo nerón mostrando la pizza con croquetas para perro

-¿es broma verdad?-dijo Nezuki

-¿que no eres un perro?, no es cierto destapen las charolas-dijo nerón riendo

También les había hecho pizza

Mikey comió muy poco, en una distracción de su familia se paró y se fue a su cuarto, se acostó

-no me siento muy bien- dijo Mikey

Su respiración estaba entre cortada, se tapó con la cobija de pies a cabeza

En el salón mientras comían Leo se dio cuenta de que Mikey no estaba y que su plato estaba casi lleno

-yyy ¿Mikey donde esta?-dijo Leo

-discúlpenme hijos mío y amigos, pero iré a ver dónde está uno de mis hijos-dijo Splinter parándose de la mesa y retirándose

-eso significa que no vallamos-dijo Donnie

Nezuki y Okami solo miraron

Splinter regreso a la casa, vio la luz del cuarto de Mikey prendida así que fue a ver a su hijo

Vio a Mikey acostado boca abajo, tapado completamente con las cobijas

-Miguel Ángel, ¿qué te sucede casi no comiste?-dijo Splinter sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-nada sensei, solo no tengo hambre- dijo Mikey

-hijo mío te conozco y tú no perdonas la comida, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Splinter poniendo su mano en el caparazón de Mikey sintió a Mikey estremecerse

-te sientes mal de nuevo-dijo Splinter preocupándose ya que Mikey no respondía a sus preguntas

Splinter al ver que Mikey no respondía pensó que tal vez necesitaba algo de tiempo cuando pensó en pararse sintió el abrazó repentino de Mikey

Splinter abrazó a Mikey-¿Qué te está pasando hijo mío?

-no lo sé-dijo Mikey

Splinter recordó cuando su pequeña tortuga tenía seis años y algo lo asustaba, lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba y ahora había hecho lo mismo

Los chicos llegaron y cuando se iban a acostar vieron a Splinter con Mikey acostado en sus piernas completamente dormido

-¿está bien sensei?-dijo Leo

-no me lo quiso decir, pero sé que algo le pasa-dijo Splinter

Raph se quedó pensando en lo poco que le dijo, tenía que averiguar que más que pasaba

Vallan a descansar hijos míos yo me quedare un rato mas

Los tres hermanos se miraron fueron a su cuarto y regresaron con su cobija, leo tapo a Splinter y todos se acostaron alrededor de su padre y hermano

Mientras tanto Zoyun estaba sentado en su trono muy pensativo

-señor lo hemos traído-dijo uno de los Fukurō

-¿pero a mí para que me quieren?-dijo stockman

-métanlo al laboratorio y quiero resultados-dijo Zoyun-tu quiero que hagas la mejor celda-

-no le fallare señor- dijo otro Fukurō

-en cuanto a ti humano paracito iras a la mazmorra-le dijo Zoyun a destructor

Los Fukurō se llevaron a destructor, quedando Rahzar, Bebop y Rocksteady

-ustedes si quieren vivir harán un trabajo para mí-dijo Zoyun

-¿si cuál?-dijo Rocksteady

-ya lo sabrán por ahora lárguense-dijo Zoyun sentándose en su trono

En la mañana en el bosque de los lobos

Mikey despertó y vio a su padre y hermanos, sonrió y se acurruco de nuevo entre ellos

Mikey está ves comenzó a soñar

Se encontraba en un cuarto obscuro, miraba a todos lados pero no veía nada

-¿Leo, Raph, Donnie están aquí?-dijo Mikey

Vio una sombra la cual le dijo –tu perteneces aquí y aquí te quedaras-

En eso Mikey sintió que algo lo había amarrado, y le estaba cortando el aire

-¡suéltame, suéltame!-gritaba Mikey desesperado

-¡Mikey despierta!-trataba de despertarlo Leo moviéndolo

Mikey despertó de golpe muy asustado, pero vio a todos sus hermanos que lo miraban

-¿estás bien Mikey?- dijo Donnie

-si solo fue un sueño-dijo Mikey no muy convencido

-fue una pesadilla Mikey-dijo Leo

-de seguro volviste a leer esas historietas-dijo Raph

Mikey no contesto

-vamos Mikey tengo que ponerte la otra inyección de lo contrario comenzaras a sentir dolor de nuevo-dijo Donnie

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso?-dijo Leo mirando unas marcas en su brazo de Mikey

Mikey se miró y vio que eran exactamente donde sintió la soga en su sueño

-no lo sé-dijo Mikey sin saber que decirles a sus hermanos

-vamos Mikey te curare en el laboratorio de Nezuki-dijo Donnie

Mikey siguió a Donnie

Llegaron al laboratorio de Nezuki, Mikey miraba a todos lados

-es más grande que el tuyo, y está más equipado- dijo Mikey

-si debo admitirlo, esto te dolerá un poco-dijo Donnie poniéndole la inyección a Mikey

Mikey no oculto que si le dolía la inyección pero no hiso ni un solo sonido

-siento por hacerte pasar por esto pero aun no encuentro otra forma-dijo Donnie

-no te preocupes sé que tú lo harás-dijo Mikey

-buenos días chicos, ¿listo para trabajar Donnie? –dijo Nezuki

-si solo curo a Mikey y te alcanzo-dijo Donnie

-¿Qué le paso?-dijo Nezuki viendo la herida

Donnie miro a Mikey esperando a que Mikey contestara

-no sé cómo me lastime-dijo Mikey

Donnie suspiro como resignándose a la respuesta de Mikey, pero vio que la herida tenía una forma extraña, como de una soga

-listo Mikey ya puedes irte-dijo Donnie

-gracias Donnie-dijo Mikey parándose y saliendo del laboratorio

-¿esa herida donde la vi antes?-dijo Nezuki

Mientras tanto Oshi no había salido del castillo

-¿Oshi no piensas salir?- dijo Yukihyō

-no gatito-dijo Oshi

-esa decisión tiene que ver la tortuga- dijo Yukihyō

-es mi decisión- dijo Oshi

Tuku estaba echado al lado de Oshi

-desde que el llego el castillo está muy intranquilo-dejo Yukihyō

-si lo sé, pero no está intranquilo de molesto asi que todo está bien-dijo Oshi

Yukihyō solo miro a Oshi

Mikey estaba caminando en el bosque, se paró enfrente del castillo

La puerta se abrió lentamente

A Mikey le dio un poco de miedo así que retrocedió

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Raph topándose con Mikey

-nada solo miraba este lugar es extraño-dijo Mikey

-se llama Shiro no hone, por cierto tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente-dijo Raph

Mikey sonrió como queriendo evadir esa platica pero ¿cómo huir de Raph?

En eso llego Leo, nunca Mikey agradeció ver más a Leo que en ese momento

-Raph ya encontré a Saya y Okami nos esperan en el salón de práctica-dijo Leo

Raph miro a Mikey ya que sabía que el por ahora no podía practicar -después hablaremos-dijo Raph mirando serio a Mikey y Mikey con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que por ahora se había salvado

-vamos Leo-jalo Raph a Leo

Mikey miro el castillo en eso escucho la voz de Leo diciendo –hay Raph, Mikey a leguas se ve que no está listo o no quiere decirnos lo que le pasa aun-

Mikey brinco y fue a ver si sus hermanos estaban cerca pero no, no había nadie por ahí, esto ya comenzaba a asustar más a Mikey

Mientras tanto stockman ya había hecho el MV7

-Sr. Zoyun, le presento el mejorado MV- dijo stockman mostrando un líquido color negro

-¿y este que carajos hace?- dijo Zoyun no muy feliz

Stockman tenía una jaula con un ratón, coloco una ampolleta en una caja de cristal y metió al ratón, tapo la caja, tomo un control remoto e hiso explotar la ampolleta el líquido negro se convirtió en humo el ratón quiso escapar pero al tocarlo ese humo se comenzaba a deshacer como si fuera polvo de jabón en agua.

-vea no deja ningún rastro-dijo stockman riendo

-¿pero nadie podrá entrar a ese lugar después?- pregunto Zoyun más interesado

-claro que podrá entrar solo deje pasar unos cinco minutos-dijo stockman

Zoyun espero esos cinco minutos y stockman metió otro ratón este entro y no le paso nada

-quiero que en un lugar construyas esa jaula-dijo Zoyun

-¿en dónde?-pregunto stockman

-llévenlo al terreno y hagan esa construcción lo más rápido que puedan, también quiero que una celda esté libre de ese humo pero que esa jaula sea movible-dijo Zoyun retirándose

Los Fukurō se llevaron a stockman para construir ese lugar

Mientras tanto en el bosque de los lobos

Ya había anochecido Mikey estaba un tanto aburrido mirando la TV, sintió un poco de hambre y fue a la cocina principal donde estaba Nerón haciendo la cena

-valla hasta que te animaste a venir, me contaron que tu eres bueno cocinando y que haces unas invenciones extrañas-dijo nerón viendo a Mikey

-claro soy el único que cocina, bueno aparte de nuestro sensei-dijo Mikey riendo

-Mi cocina ama lo extraño, así que si algún día te animas ven aquí-dijo Nerón muy feliz y se le notaba en su cola que meneaba sin para

-ok vendré mañana, ¿te parece?-dijo Mikey sonriendo de ver como Nerón se ponía feliz

-no pidas permiso tu solo preséntate-dijo Nerón acercándose a la bocina

-¡a cenar mondrigos!-grito Nerón

Nerón miro a Mikey su olfato era mucho más agudo que el de los otros lobos, supo que Mikey tenía el MV5

-esa cosa te está afectando el hambre, si no comes terminara por debilitarte y aunque tu hermano este tratando de calmarlo sino pones de tu parte, terminara contigo- dijo Nerón

Mikey sorprendido miro a Nerón y dijo– ¿quién te dijo eso?-

-no necesitan decírmelo, yo lo olfateo y ese MV está en una forma letárgica pero sigue su camino y una de las maneras es haciendo que no comas, así que no le des ese gusto-dijo Nerón mostrándole una pizza

Mikey sonrió a su nuevo amigo y tomo un trozo de pizza, por alguna extraña razón Nerón le daba mucha confianza a Mikey, sentía esa misma conexión con su amigo Leatherhead

Leo, Raph, Donnie abril y Splinter llegaron a cenar, pero notaron que Mikey de nueva cuenta no cenaría, este hecho ya comenzaba a preocuparle a Donnie ya que notaba que la falta de apetito de Mikey no era normal

Nerón fue a llevar la cena a sus invitados

-No se preocupen la otra tortuguita ya ceno, un poco pero ya lo hizo-dijo Nerón

-pero Mikey no es de comer poco-dijo Donnie

-el MV tiene eso a los que afecta pero creo que tu hermano no está muy dispuesto a dejar que esa cosa gane, confía en ti y tampoco quiere defraudarlos a ustedes-dijo Nerón

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-dijo Raph

-la cocina es el mejor lugar para hablar-dijo Nerón

Mientras los otros cenaban Mikey no pudo resistir ese "llamado" que le hacia el castillo

Se paró en la puerta principal, la cual se abrió para dejarlo entrar

-¡hooola ¿hay alguien aquí?!-dijo Mikey entrando

Oshi asustada se paró y fue a ver quién era

Tuku vio a Mikey y se acercó, Oshi trato de detenerlo pero no pudo

-¿Tuku?- dijo Mikey al ver al venado blanco

Mikey acercó la mano y Tuku le puso su hocico en ella

En eso vio a una sombra, su sentido decía corre pero su corazón le decía es ella

-¿Oshi, Eres tú?- dijo Mikey sintiendo un sobre salto en su corazón

Oshi se quitó el gorro negro que la cubría –¿te acordaste de mí?-

Mikey sin esperar más de unos saltos subió a donde estaba Oshi

Oshi sonrió un poco tímida, Mikey sin esperar más la abrazó y Oshi lo abrazó

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-dijo Oshi

Mikey sonrojándose un poco respondió–seguí mi corazón-

Oshi abrazó a Mikey y le dijo en voz baja –gracias por seguirlo-

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**


	18. Eien ni sayōnara Saya

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

En la mañana

Mikey se paró muy temprano y fue a ayudar a Nerón con el desayuno

-¿qué harás de desayuno hoy?-dijo Mikey para ayudarle a Nerón

-ayúdame con el jugo-dijo Nerón sin ver a Mikey

Mikey mientras hacia el desayuno estaba silbando una canción, por lo cual Nerón voltio a verlo

-esa sonrisa no es por otra cosa que algo muy especial-dijo Nerón

-si de hecho si-dijo Mikey suspirando

-¿es una dama?-dijo Nerón

Mikey no contesto pero si se sonrojo sin decir una palabra

-deja eso tonto-dijo Nerón y tomo del brazo a Mikey llevándolo a un lado de la cocina

-toma y hazle algo de ahí, llévale el desayuno no seas burro-dijo Nerón

Mikey miro al perro con una sonrisa y se dispuso a hacerle el desayuno a Oshi

Mientras tanto en la dimensión X

Ya estaba hecha una prisión un tanto extraña pero muy fuerte

En eso se presentaron Rahzar, Bebop y Rocksteady

Quiero que busquen una carnada infalible para esta prisión, algo que haga que esos animalejos vengan

Rahzar quien ya tenía cuentas con Mikey –creo saber con quién puede atraer a los que queremos pero necesitaremos ayuda para atraparla-

-Llévate a los guardias que necesites no me importa el costo lo quiero- dijo Zoyun

Zoyun vio como esa trampa se estaba haciendo y stockman lo estaba complaciendo en todo

Mientras tanto Mikey le llevo el desayuno a Oshi quien se encontraba meditando

Mikey la vio y no la interrumpió, coloco todo en una mesa y puso una rosa en ella

Tuku puso sus ojitos de huevo cocido y fue con Oshi, quien sintió un golpe del hocico de Tuku y vio que algo estaba haciendo Mikey, un tanto curiosa fue a ver que hacía y vio el desayuno que le había hecho

-esta todo servido-dijo Mikey un tanto tímido

Oshi se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos –solo aceptare si tu comes conmigo-dijo Oshi poniendo más nerviosa a la tortuga

Mikey no le quedo de otra más que aceptar así que se sentó a la mesa con ella a desayunar

Más tarde Rahzar, Bebop y Rocksteady regresaron todos lastimados pero con Karai amarrada

-¿y esta que cosa que es?-dijo Zoyun viendo que Karai se transformó en una serpiente

-este será tu boleto a que vengan esos tipos-dijo Rahzar

Zoyun la miro y sonrió- métanla en una prisión pero manténgala amarrada no quiero problemas-

Los guardias obedecieron inmediatamente

Ustedes responden por su vida si escapa esa cosa- dijo Zoyun a Rahzar, Bebop y Rocksteady

Zoyun vio cómo su trampa se estaba haciendo se moría de ansias por ver a sus enemigos hay

Mientras tanto en el bosque de los lobos

Nezuki vio muy feliz a Oshi

-¿Y ahora que paso?-dijo Nezuki

-binó Mikey y me reconoció, no se asustó al contrario, regreso esta mañana y me trajo el desayuno con una rosa-dijo Oshi con la rosa en las manos

Nezuki sonrió -ósea que tú y esa tortuga ya son novios-

-creo que sí, solo que nadie lo sabe –dijo Oshi

-tu sí que eres rara, pero tu sonrisa te delata y pues creo que todos los lobos ya lo saben, solo ustedes dos son los que creen que es secreto-dijo Nezuki

-no porque no lo saben sus hermanos y me voy porque quede de verlo el día de hoy en el lago-dijo Oshi retirándose

A Nezuki solo le dio risa

Mientras tanto Mikey estaba en la casa japonesa

Mikey se sentía un poco mal pero no le daba tanta importancia

Sus hermanos estaban jugando video juegos

-vamos Mikey, tú no eres de los que deja los video juegos-dijo Leo ya que Mikey está vez no quiso jugar

-no tengo muchas ganas eso es todo-dijo Mikey recordando que iría a ver a Oshi

-¿tú no tienes ganas?, eso sí es extraño- dijo Raph

-¿te sientes bien Mikey?-dijo Donnie

-si estoy bien no se preocupen, solo daré un paseo-dijo Mikey saliendo de la casa

-¿soy solo yo o noto algo raro a Mikey?-dijo Leo

-definitivo si esta raro-dijo Raph

Splinter salió del dojo y vio a Mikey alejarse y vio la intención de sus hermanos de seguirlo

-Ustedes tres vengan conmigo tienen que entrenar-dijo Splinter frustrando a sus hijos

-Mikey es el único que se salva por ahora-dijo Donnie ya que Mikey por el MV5 no podía entrenar

A las tortugas no les quedo de otra más que obedecer

Mientras Mikey llego a su cita con Oshi, ella llego al poco rato

-Perdón si te hice esperar-dijo Oshi

-no mis hermanos me retrasaron-dijo Mikey

-me imagino que después de tanto tiempo ya sabrás patinar-dijo Oshi recordando que ella le había enseñado un poco cuando se vieron

-pues algo-dijo Mikey

Oshi congelo el lago

-Vamos a ver ese algo-dijo Oshi patinando en el hielo alejándose un poco para ver si Mikey sabia

-ok- dijo Mikey parándose en el hielo y patinando, cosa que ya sabía hacer muy bien

-se ve que si has practicado-dijo Oshi

-si un poco, cuando puedo-dijo Mikey sonriendo

Oshi con una sonrisa maliciosa – entonces alcánzame si puedes-

-oye eso es trampa, tomaste mucho la delantera-dijo Mikey siguiendo el juego

Por la tarde Mikey regreso a la casa

-¿hijo mío donde has estado?-dijo Splinter viendo a Mikey

-paseando por ahí sensei-dijo Mikey con su sonrisa

-empezaremos a hacer una práctica tú y yo-dijo Splinter mostrándole a Mikey los bambús

-¿equilibrio?-dijo Mikey

-sí y tratar de que te concentres-dijo Splinter

Mikey se rio ya que eso de concentrarse no era lo suyo

Pasaron 7 días

Zoyun había sido paciente y vio ya casi terminada su trampa

-ya paso tiempo y no puedo dejar tanta tranquilidad a esos-dijo Zoyun

Uno de sus guardias lo miro esperando sus órdenes

-trae a una guardia iremos a jugar un rato-dijo Zoyun

El guardia fue corriendo, cuando Zoyun salió y su guardia lo esperaba

-vamos al muelle hay mataremos a unas personas así saldrán esos perros-dijo Zoyun

Su guardia lo siguió sin chistar

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Abril, saya y Okami estaban practicando a esconderse en la sima de los arboles

En eso Donnie ve a Mikey hablando con Oshi

-¿Donnie que haces nos van a encontrar?-dijo Leo

-mira-dijo Donnie

-de seguro la está aburriendo con su plática-dijo Raph

-que ven chicos-dijo Abril

-mira-dijo Leo

-pues no se ve aburrida-dijo Abril

-porque piensas que esta aburrida-dijo Okami a Abril

-porque Mikey aburre con su plática solo habla de sus comic-dijo Raph

Saya y Okami se miraron

-¿de verdad ustedes no saben?-dijo saya

-saber que-dijo Raph

-que Oshi y Mikey pues no solo son amigos-dijo Saya

-son novios- dijo Okami

Los chicos se carcajearon

Saya y Okami se quedaron serios

-no creo eso-dijo Leo

-ustedes sí que tienen una imaginación muy extraña-dijo Raph

-ahora entiendo porque no se los dicen-dijo saya a Okami

-bueno dimos con ustedes ahora ustedes búsquenos a nosotros-dijo Okami

-ok-dijo Leo

Okami y saya se fueron

Raph recordó un poco la plática que había tenido con Mikey

-no creo-dijo Raph riendo

-¿no crees que?-dijo Donnie

-que nos ganen esos lobos vamos a buscarlos-dijo Raph para zafarse rápido de lo que pregunto Donnie

Mientras Mikey y Oshi platicaban

-oye Oshi y cómo fue que te tuviste esos poderes o como los quieras llamar-dijo Mikey

-pues no estoy segura el día cuando perdí a mis padres en el accidente, yo Salí a buscar ayuda y el castillo hay estaba abrió su puerta y yo tenía una herida muy grande así que mi sangre estaba desde la entrada y llegue hasta la mitad de la entrada, apareció un pentagrama en el suelo y había un cráneo de color rojo que me pregunto si quería vivir y yo conteste que sí y me desmalle.

Después desperté y estaba Tuku y Yukihyō a mi lado, y lo demás pues ya lo sabes-dijo Oshi

\- Yukihyō fue quien te enseño a usarlos me imagino-dijo Mikey

-si de hecho fue muy paciente-dijo Oshi

En eso el comunicador de Oshi prende

-¿qué sucede?-dijo Oshi

-los Fukurō están atacando el muelle y están matando gente-dijo Nezuki

-ok, dile a los chicos nos vemos allá-dijo Oshi

Oshi miro a Mikey ya que sabía que Mikey por ahora no podía pelear

-ve yo estaré bien, solo cuídate-dijo Mikey

-porque no te creo-dijo Oshi

-estaré con Splinter, te lo juro-dijo Mikey

-este bien creeré en ti-dijo Oshi dándole un beso a Mikey y se retiro

Mikey odiaba no poder ir pero sabía que de eso dependía su vida así que fue con Splinter

Al entrar en la casa vio a su sensei meditando

-ven acá Miguel Ángel, vamos a meditar-dijo Splinter

Mikey se rio, ya que sabía que quería hacer que se concentrara Mikey

-está bien lo intentare-dijo Mikey sentándose enfrente de Splinter

Mikey respiro hondo y exhaló cuando de repente le dio una punzada enorme en la cabeza que lo hiso gritar

-¡aaaaaa!-grito Mikey agarrándose la cabeza

-Qué te pasa Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

Mikey tenía ese dolor inmenso en la cabeza pero vio a uno de los lobos en el suelo y a Zoyun riendo

Mikey se vio parado en medio de un rio de sangre, veía mucha gente tirada en el suelo a su alrededor, Mikey miraba a todos lados y solo veía a esa gente

Mikey trataba de no gritar ya que el dolor que sentía era extremadamente fuerte

En eso Splinter escuchó un ruido extraño atrás de la casa, Mikey como pudo se levantó pero el seguía viendo esa gente muerta

En eso apareció un robot de stockman (mouser), haciendo un grito aparecieron unos 10 robots

El comunicador que traía Mikey cayó al suelo, y este se prendió marcándole a Donnie

Splinter se puso en guardia, pero Mikey se paró con los ojos cerrados

Los robot se aventaron en contra de ellos pero un destello segador alumbró toda la casa

En la bahía

Llegaron todos y vieron a Zoyun lanzando contenedores de carga y aplastando gente con ellos

-como le haremos para que la gente no nos vea-dijo Leo

-usaremos las bombas flash, pónganse estos lentes así podrán ver, por desgracia no afecta a los Fukurō pero podremos pelear con ellos sin que la gente nos vea-dijo Saya

-ok, todos listos-dijo Okami

-si-dijeron todos

Saya salió y aventó las bombas

Zoyun al ver eso sabía que eran ellos, así que alzo varios contenedores y los aventó a diferentes lados

Oshi impidió que cayeran a la gente

Las tortugas peleaban en contra de los guardias de Zoyun

Abril ayudaba a alejar a la gente

Pero Saya no se fijó y se separó mucho del grupo en la pelea, este error lo vio Zoyun voló a donde estaba Saya y lo tomo por el cuello

-¡noo!-grito Okami al ver a Saya en las garras de Zoyun

-miren lo que me encontré, un cachorrito-dijo Zoyun

-suéltalo Zoyun-dijo Okami

-como quieras- dijo Zoyun atravesándole las garras por la espalda a Saya

-noooo-grito Nezuki al ver como las garras de Zoyun habían atravesado a Saya

-¿aaa no querían esto? entonces su amigo puede perder la cabeza-dijo Zoyun arrancándole la cabeza a Saya y aventando el cuerpo a los pies de Okami

Okami furioso fue a pelear contra el pero Zoyun nada tonto

-quieren morir pues lo harán-dijo Zoyun aventando un aire con miles de cuchillas, Oshi protegió rápido a todos pero Zoyun al ver eso disparo un rayo el cual le dio a Oshi en un costado, Zoyun aventó una granada que al explotar mato a casi todos incluyendo a sus propios guardias

Las tortugas al ver esa bomba se escondieron tras un contenedor, jalaron a Oshi

Okami se escondió con Nezuki

-este tipo si está loco-dijo Leo

-por lo menos destructor no mataba a su gente mientras le servía-dijo Abril

En eso sonó el comunicador de Donnie

-que sucede sensei-dijo Donnie

Solo se escuchó un grito que supo que era de Mikey, una explosión después solo interferencia

-¡creo que el sensei está siendo atacado!-dijo Donnie

Leo ya molesto por el asunto, salió del escondite

Okami vio a Leo y salió disparándole a Zoyun para distraerlo

Zoyun volteo y vio a Leo a aproximándose cuando iba a lanzarle una lanza, Oshi como pudo le congelo la mano y leo le corto toda el ala

Zoyun enojado con el otro brazo aventó con una ventisca a Leo, pero Okami lanzo una bomba cerca de Zoyun aventándolo a una pared

Pero Zoyun hiso una onda aventando a todos, descubriendo a Abril a la cual agarra

-¡suéltala! -dijo Donnie

Zoyun vio que le importaba a Donnie así que también la mataría

Pero Oshi saca los picos de hielo del suelo haciendo que uno se le atraviese a Zoyun, pero este arroja brutalmente a Abril haciendo que se estrelle en un contenedor

-¡Abrilll! -grito Donnie corriendo a revisarla

Pero Zoyun estaba más decidido a matar a leo por haberle cortado el ala

Leo estaba atontado por el golpe y Zoyun iba hacia Leo, Oshi lo protegió con un campo, Zoyun muy enojado saco las garras y trato de romper ese campo

Pero Okami lanzó unas perlas que eran explosivas haciendo que Zoyun se alejara

Zoyun abrió un portal y escapo

Oshi ya no podía más la herida hecha por Zoyun era demasiado grande haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo

Nezuki corrió a revisar a Oshi

Okami reviso a leo

-¿estás bien Leo? -dijo Okami

-si solo son golpes, pero.. -dijo Leo viendo que había muchos heridos y muertos

Donnie vio que Abril estaba mal herida

Raph trataba de comunicarse con Splinter pero este no respondía

-¿qué sucede Donnie? -dijo Nezuki viendo preocupado a Donnie con Abril

-Está mal herida tenemos que regresar- dijo Donnie

-El sensei tampoco contesta-dijo Raph

Nezuki miro a Donnie ya que no entendía para que le hablaban a su sensei

-sonó el comunicador y escuche un grito que parecía ser de Mikey y una explosión, temo que los hallan atacado – dijo Donnie

-atacado, pero ¿como si nadie conoce la entrada?- dijo Nezuki

-no lo sé -dijo Donnie

-tenemos que irnos hay demasiados heridos- dijo Nezuki

Okami tomo una medalla que era de Saya

Oshi ayudada por Nezuki se paró y alzó las manos y deshizo los cuerpos de todos los muertos no dejando rastro alguno

-tenían razón en decir que ese tipo sería un dolor de cabeza-dijo Raph a Okami

-por desgracia nosotros ya sabíamos que esto nos podía pasar en cualquier momento -dijo Okami poniéndose la medalla que era de saya

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **PERDÓN POR TARDARME pero me enferme horrible y estuve internada pero ya estoy de vuelta**


	19. De lo oculto a lo extraño

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas y sangre**

* * *

Nezuki abrió un portal para regresar rápido

-¡los heridos llévenlos al laboratorio!-dijo Nezuki

-nosotros iremos a ver al sensei, Donnie tu lleva a Abril al laboratorio-dijo Leo

-si-dijo Donnie corriendo al laboratorio

Leo y Raph corrieron a la casa, vieron que la casa estaba bien por fuera pero por dentro parecía que había pasado un ventaron, todo estaba tirado

-¡sensei, sensei!-grito Leo con las katanas en las manos

-¡aquí!-grito Raph al ver a Splinter tirado e inconsciente

-solo esta inconsciente, ¿pero qué paso aquí?- dijo Leo

Splinter comenzó a despertar

-sensei ¿está bien?-dijo Leo

-¿dónde está Miguel Ángel?-dijo Splinter

-¿estaba aquí?-dijo Raph

-si… búsquenlo-dijo Splinter

-yo lo busco tu lleva al sensei al laboratorio-dijo Raph comenzando a mover todo, pero no encontró nada más que todo tirado y algunas cosas quemadas

-¡Mikey, donde estas!-grito Raph

-¡Mikey, Mikey, Mikey! –gritaba Raph comenzando a preocuparse ya que no lo encontraba

-¿dónde estás Mikey? -Raph miraba a todos lados pero no lo encontraba

Paso mucho tiempo y Raph fue al laboratorio a ver como seguía Splinter y Abril

-¿lo encontraste?-dijo Leo

-no, ni un rastro-dijo Raph

Splinter vio a Raph-¿Raphael encontraste a Miguel Ángel?-

-no sensei-dijo desanimado Raph

-vamos tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Splinter

-pero no está bien sensei-dijo Leo

Raph pensó -y eso que no le hemos dicho que Abril salió herida

-solo es un golpe, tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano-dijo Splinter

Splinter se paró, y fue con Leo y Raph a buscar a Mikey

Pasaron las horas ya había anochecido, Splinter estaba muy preocupado, Leo le dijo a Splinter que Abril estaba herida así que ellos regresaron al laboratorio

Raph se le ocurrió buscar dónde estaba una cueva en una sima de una montaña

Hay estaba Mikey sentado abrazado de sus piernas, a unos pasos de él había pedazos de mouser

-¡Mikey!-dijo Raph

Mikey estaba asustado con una respiración muy agitada

-¿Mikey que haces aquí?-dijo Raph mirando a su hermano, vio que Mikey no se encontraba bien

-¿Mikey, responde que tienes?-dijo Raph

Mikey miro a Raph –¿el sen…sei…esta…bien? no…aguanto el….dolor-

-si él está bien, solo con unos golpes, llamare a Donnie-dijo Raph

Mikey a un lado de Mikey había pedazos de robots

Raph llamo a Donnie por el t-phone

-Donnie encontré a Mikey pero tiene el dolor muy fuerte-dijo Raph

-no se muevan iré para allá, los localizare por el t-phone-dijo Donnie

-ok-dijo Raph sentándose al lado de Mikey

-Mikey quiero que me digas ahora ¿qué te está pasando?-dijo Raph

Mikey miro a Raph – ¿quie…..res saber?- dijo Mikey

-si quiero la verdad, antes de que llegue Donnie- dijo Raph

-so…lo promet…eme que…no dirás…nada-dijo Mikey agarrándose el pecho

Raph ya preocupado dijo-promesa de tortuga-

Mikey sosteniéndose de la pared se paró puso su mano en el pecho cerro los ojos e hiso el movimiento como si lanzará un shuriken, pero en vez de la estrella de metal salió un rayo de fuego

Raph no creyendo lo que acababa de ver, vio a Mikey, pero Mikey ya no aguanto más y cayó al suelo

-¡Mikey!-dijo Raph viendo que su hermanito se había desmayado

En eso llego Donnie – ¿quién nos está atacando?-

Raph pensó rápido –están haciendo pruebas, pero eso es lo de menos-

Donnie reviso a Mikey, le saco sangre y le puso la inyección- no me gusta cómo se escucha su corazón, llevemos lo al laboratorio-

Donnie saco un silbato y apareció Tláloc, subieron entre los dos a Mikey y lo llevaron al laboratorio

Al llegar hay Donnie recostó a Mikey en una de las camas, Nezuki se acercó a ver qué pasaba

-¿qué paso Donnie?-dijo Nezuki

-el efecto de la inyección duro menos y Mikey se desmayó y aun esta inconsciente-dijo Donnie

Nezuki reviso a Mikey con el rayo- ¿quieres la buena o la mala?-

Raph-¿qué le pasa?-

-el MV5 está otra vez atacando el corazón, pero tu hermano quiere mucho la vida porque está aprendiendo a vivir con él, mira-dijo Nezuki

Donnie vio como el MV5 ya casi se había fusionado con la sangre de Mikey

-¿eso es bueno?-dijo Raph

-sí y no, si porque Mikey gana tiempo pero no porque lo está debilitando más rápido-dijo Nezuki

Donnie miro a los heridos que estaban en el laboratorio, eran muchos pero vio que si habían muerto bastantes

-no te preocupes por ellos, tu dedícate al MV5, yo de los heridos-dijo Nezuki

-pero Nezuki había pedazos de mouser, eso quiere decir que saben dónde estamos-dijo Donnie

-ok para que estés más tranquilo-Nezuki silbó fuerte e hiso una seña a los lobos que estaban bien, todos fueron a vigilar

-ellos nos avisaran si pasa algo-dijo Nezuki alejándose a atender a todos los heridos

Mientras tanto Splinter realizaba la lata de curación con Abril

-como sigue sensei?- dijo Donnie

\- estará bien pero necesitara reposar por algunos días - dijo Splinter

\- ese tal Zoyun es demasiado fuerte, tiene la mismo que Oshi - dijo Donnie

\- tengan cuidado ese tipo se ve que solo quiere el poder no importa el costo -

En eso en peso a despertar Abril

\- ¿qué fue lo que paso? - dijo Abril

\- Zoyun te aventó - dijo Donnie feliz de ver que Abril ya estaba mejor

-solo tendrás que usar ese yeso por un tiempo-dijo Donnie ya que Abril se le había dislocado el brazo

Mientras en el mismo laboratorio pero diferente lugar

Raph se quedó con Mikey hasta que despertó

-¿Raph?-dijo Mikey sentándose

-¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Raph

-con nauseas-dijo Mikey

-después me explicarás lo que vi, pero… quiero decirte que Oshi está herida-dijo Raph pensando en lo que había dicho Okami y Saya ese día que los vieron

-¿¡Qué, dónde está!?-dijo Mikey parándose rápido

-creo que en el castillo-dijo Raph

Mikey se paró rápido y fue corriendo al castillo

-¿si tenías una duda, ya te la quitaste verdad?- dijo Okami viendo cómo se paró Mikey

En eso escucho Raph una voz conocida

-los salamandrianos supimos del ataque, y sabemos que están en la dimensión X, pero no exactamente en qué lugar aún-dijo esa voz

-¿Mona?-dijo Raph mirando hacia donde escucho esa voz

-¡Raphael!- dijo la salamandra al ver a la tortuga

-¿se conocen?-dijo Nezuki

-Raphael hace mucho que no te veía-dijo Mona caminando hacia la tortuga

-¿pero cómo es que los conoces?-dijo Raph

-son guerreros al igual que nosotros- dijo Mona abrazando a Raph con la cola para darle un beso

-creo que si se conocen y muy bien-dijo Okami al ver que mona beso a Raph

Mientras tanto...

Mikey llego al castillo, pero uso su kusarigama para subir al balcón que daba a su cuarto de Oshi

Yukihyō escuchó un ruido y fue a ver que era, pero no vio nada, volteo y vio a Tuku acostado al lado de Oshi

-cuídala- dijo Yukihyō a Tuku y salió del cuarto

Al cerrar la puerta, Mikey sale detrás de una cortina y se acerca a ver a Oshi

Mikey aún no se sentía bien pero no dejaría a Oshi así sola, así que se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en la cama de Oshi y se quedó dormido

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas

Zoyun fue a ver a Karai

-se ve que no te fue muy bien-dijo Karai en tono burlón

-búrlate cuanto puedas pero aunque ellos me destrocen los he de ver muriéndose de dolor-dijo Zoyun miraba a Karai como buscando algo, hasta que vio un pequeña medalla la cual le había dado Leonardo

-córtele un mechón de cabello y quítele el colgante-dijo Zoyun

Entraron unos guardias Karai no pensaba dejarse pero sintió un piquete en el brazo era un dardo paralizante

Los guardias le quitaron la medalla y cortaron un mechón de su cabello

-señor todo esta listo como usted lo pidió-dijo stockman

-más te vale porquería, si quieres vivir- dijo Zoyun mirando aquel laberinto

Los guardias bajaron de la celda de Karai mostrando el colgante y el mechón

-hagan un ataque y entreguen el recado-dijo Zoyun

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque de los lobos

Los pocos que sobrevivieron entrenaban todos los días

Donnie y Nezuki trabajaban en el laboratorio

Leo y Raph entrenaban más fuerte con Okami

Oshi ya se encontraba mejor de la herida y practicaba con Yukihyō

Splinter trabajaba con Mikey en el dojo

-concéntrate hijo mío-dijo Splinter esperando que esta vez Mikey lograra concentrarse

-miren creo que el sensei quiere hacer un record con Mikey- dijo Raph burlándose de ver a Splinter con Mikey

-¿crees que lo logre?-dijo Donnie

-no creo-dijo Leo

Splinter escucho a sus discípulos – hijos míos ya que están aquí entren a practicar de una vez-

-Creo que mejor no hubiéramos hablado-dijo Donnie

Todos entraron al dojo y se pusieron a meditar

Mikey por más que hacía por aguantar el concentrarse no podía

-Miguel Ángel concéntrate- dijo Splinter

-es caso perdido sensei-dijo Raph burlándose

-no puedo sensei- dijo Mikey

-Inténtalo de nuevo-dijo Splinter

Mikey muy desanimado trato de concentrarse en eso vio a Karai en la celda

Mikey despertó asustado

-¿qué sucede Miguel Ángel?- dijo Splinter

Mikey un tanto asustado por lo que vio pero no sabía si decirlo porque estaban sus hermanos

-nada sensei solo… necesito aire- dijo Mikey saliendo del dojo

Splinter noto que solo lo hiso por alejarse de sus hermanos

Splinter le hiso la seña a Raph que fuera con su hermano, por algún extraño motivo Raph y Mikey estaban más unidos

-¿qué pasa Mikey?-dijo Raph

-Karai está atrapada-dijo Mikey

-¿cómo sabes eso?-dijo Raph mirando a Mikey como si estuviera loco

-es algo que veo no se explicarlo-dijo Mikey

-así como lo que me mostraste en la montaña-dijo Raph

-sí, solo pasa-dijo Mikey

-¿Por qué no les has dicho?-dijo Raph

-si tu viéndolo aún no lo crees-dijo Mikey

Mikey volvió a sentir el dolor en la cabeza y vio a Karai siendo atacada por Zoyun, pero esta vez Zoyun asustado sintió a Mikey

-¿quién demonios eres?-dijo Zoyun mirando a todos lados

Karai herida miraba a todos lados pero no veía nada en cambio Zoyun estaba mirando a un solo lugar como si viera algo

Mikey asustado abrió los ojos

-¿qué sucede Mikey?-dijo Raph al ver que su hermano empalideció

-no puede ser –dijo Mikey asustado

-¿que no puede ser?- dijo Raph

Mikey sin dar una explicación se alejó de Raph, como su hermano lo siguió lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció

-que-dijo Raph molesto- a mí no me harás esto- Raph fue a buscar a Mikey

Mikey a pesar que él no veía a Zoyun sentía la mirada de ese tipo como si estuviera atrás de el

-no sé quién eres pero te juro que en cuanto sepa te destrozare-dijo Zoyun

Oshi que estaba en el balcón vio a Mikey en la sima de un árbol, noto algo extraño a la tortuga

Oshi para llamar la atención de Mikey tomo un pedazo de un hueso y se lo aventó, Mikey por reflejo lo bloqueo con sus nunchakus

Mikey al ver a Oshi fue con ella

-¿Oshi estas mejor?- dijo Mikey

-estaré bien, pero a ti te pasa algo ¿qué sucede?-dijo Oshi mirando a Mikey

\- está bien te lo diré creo que eres a la única que puedo contarle-dijo Mikey

-pasa y cuéntame ¿qué sucede?- dijo Oshi

Mikey miro a Oshi y se sentó en el suelo Oshi aun lastimada por la herida se sentó en la cama

-soy todo oídos-dijo Oshi esperando que Mikey le dijera

-desde hace unos días me pasa algo extraño, veo cosas que están o van a pasar hoy vi a Zoyun y pues creo que él me vio-dijo Mikey jugando con sus dedos

Oshi miro sorprendida a Mikey

-si sé que se escucha tonto lo que te digo, mejor será que me valla-dijo Mikey pero cuando se iba a parar sintió la mano de Oshi deteniéndolo

-si pensara que estás loco, entonces yo soy la reina de esa locura, te está pasando lo mismo que a mí, solo que no entiendo si tú no has estado aquí en el castillo como para que se desarrolle-dijo Oshi

-perdón a veces no entiendo rápido pero explícame-dijo Mikey

-mira lo que tú tienes es lo mismo que yo, vez a tus amigos si están en peligro o vez el peligro antes que suceda es como algo psíquico-dijo Oshi

-Pero eso es de Abril no mío-dijo Mikey

-pues de alguna forma te está pasando, tal vez sea por el MV5- dijo Oshi

-puedo mostrarte algo-dijo Mikey tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que le pasaba

-si dime-dijo Oshi

Mikey se concentró y abrió la mano mostrándole una llama de fuego que salía de su palma de la mano

Oshi se rio un poco –tu eres mi contraparte Mikey, tu amor por los que quieres te está ayudando a que los cuides, pero si haces lo del castillo tú te volverías algo como yo, era por eso que tú eras el escogido tú lo traes de nacimiento-

-no entendí-dijo Mikey

-te acuerdas que te dije una vez que tú eras el escogido y no yo- dijo Oshi

-si-

-ok pues es porque ese poder que ahora tienes siempre lo has tenido solo que estaba dormido y ahora salió porque tus hermanos y amigos peligran-dijo Oshi

-ósea que esto siempre lo eh tenido-dijo Mikey

-sí, y crecería si fueras parte del castillo-dijo Oshi

-pero tendría que hacer lo que tu hiciste-dijo Mikey

-si pero no sería bueno, porque entonces tomarías mi lugar-dijo Oshi

-y tu serias libre-dijo Mikey

-no Mikey, solo podrías hacerlo si yo muero o que me vencieras, el castillo jamás ha dejado que existan dos juntos-dijo Oshi

-pues siempre que te visito me ha dejado entrar-dijo Mikey

-si porque sabe que tú eres el real dueño de aquí-dijo Oshi

-no entiendo mucho, pero hoy vi que el perico ese tiene a Karai y si lo sabe Leo ira a ayudarla solo-dijo Mikey

-¿!tienen a Karai!?-dijo Oshi

-si eso fue lo que vi y el perico ese supo que lo vi-dijo Mikey

-¿¡te sintió!?-dijo Oshi

-si-dijo Mikey

-no te muevas de aquí Mikey-dijo Oshi saliendo de su cuarto

-Nezuki necesito que vengas de inmediato-dijo Oshi por el comunicador que tenia

Mikey sintió otra vez el dolor de cabeza fuerte y vio sangre en sus manos y sintió un dolor inmenso el mismo dolor que sintió cuando destructor había matado a Splinter en la batalla de los triceratops

Mikey se paró y vio al Fukurō que estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Oshi

Mikey inmediatamente saco sus nunchakus y se dispuso a pelear, el Fukurō ataco a Mikey con las garras y Mikey lo bloqueaba y esquivaba, en eso el Fukurō se abalanzó contra Mikey y Mikey de una patada lo saco al balcón

A lo lejos Raph y Leo buscaban a Mikey y vieron que estaba siendo a tacado por el Fukurō

-vamos tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Leo al ver que ese animal saco una garras enormes

Mikey al ver esas garras que iban hacia el hiso el mismo movimiento que había hecho con Raph sacando el fuego e hiriendo al Fukurō

-¿qué demonios eres tú?-dijo el Fukurō al ver el fuego que salió de sus manos

Oshi al escuchar eso regreso corriendo pero el castillo le negó la entrada a donde estaba Mikey

-una tortuga- dijo Mikey pensando que se refería a que animal era

El Fukurō muy enojado saco otra vez las garras

Leo que iba a intervenir el castillo saco lanzas de huesos interrumpiendo el camino de Raph y Leo

-¿¡pero qué demonios pasa aquí!?-dijo Leo

Raph trato de acercarse pero los mismos huesos no lo dejaban

El Fukurō se abalanzo en contra de Mikey y Mikey esquivo el ataque pero alcanzo a herirlo

-¡Esta vez te herí pero ahora acabare contigo¡- dijo Fukurō

El Fukurō se lanzó y Mikey por instinto se agacho dándole una patada y aventando al ave a un rincón cuando este se paró y trato de atacarlo Mikey uso su kusarigama pero este se llenó de fuego al envolver al Fukurō este se estaba quemando

Mikey un tanto asustado de lo que hiso jalo su kusarigama haciendo que el Fukurō callera gravemente herido

-aun que me mates terminare antes contigo-el Fukurō lanzo unas plumas que eran cuchillas las cuales Mikey las regreso con sus nunchakus haciendo que estas se clavaran en el Fukurō en sus piernas

Pero aun el Fukurō se paró y se aventó contra Mikey el cual con su kusarigama lo corto haciendo que el Fukurō callera al suelo

Leo y Raph trataban de todos los medios por entrar y ayudar a Mikey pero el castillo les cerraba por donde querían entrar

Oshi por su lado salió del otro lado y vio aquello

-¿porque el castillo impide que ayuden a Mikey?-dijo Oshi viendo que donde estaba Mikey estaba completamente tapado con huesos

Pero los huesos comenzaron a tomar un tono de color rojo, Oshi se asustó al ver eso

El Fukurō saco un arma con la cual apunto a Mikey

Mikey en ese momento no pesaba en nada solo quería deshacerse al Fukurō así que salto a un lado y el Fukurō disparo, Mikey aventó una bomba de humo y todo se cubrió con este humo

-¡Mikeyyyy¡-grito Leo y Raph al ver que ese búho le había disparado en contra de Mikey varias veces

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**


	20. una pesadilla hecha realidad

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Cuando el humo se disipo vieron a Mikey tirado, no muy lejos de él estaba el Fukurō

-¡Mikey, Mikey, Demonios despierta!- gritaba Raph al ver a su hermanito tirado y el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo

Leo con las katanas trataba de romper los huesos, pero estos a estos solos les hacían rasguños

Mikey había logrado atar al Fukurō con su kusarigama

-(ahora entiendo porque Donnie no me dejaba pelear con mis hermanos)-pensó Mikey al sentir los estragos del MV5

El Fukurō comenzó a pararse

-¡Mikey, Mikey despierta Mikey!- gritaban Leo y Raph desesperados al ver que el Fukurō se comenzó a levantar

En eso el Fukurō hiso fuerza y rompió la cadena del kusarigama que lo ataba y de un brinco lanzo varios kunai contra Mikey

Mikey sin pensar se paró de inmediato bloqueando todos con sus nunchakus

-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-dijo Leo ya que Mikey pocas veces peleaba de esa manera

Mikey al bloquear un kunai se regresó y le rompió una parte del cinturón y rompiendo una bolsa de piel en la cual salió la medalla, Mikey reconoció la medalla, era de Karai

-¡hay no, si lo ve Leo!- pensó rápido Mikey, pero el futuro saco de la nada una **wakiashi** y con esa ataco a Mikey

Donnie noto que Mikey ya tenía mucho tiempo peleando con el Fukurō y eso le traería consecuencias

-¡Leo tenemos que darnos prisa!- grito Donnie haciéndoles notar que en cualquier momento Mikey ya no podría pelear más

Oshi por su parte ya casi llegaba a donde estaba peleando Mikey pero los huesos se resistían mucho

El Fukurō riéndose dijo – ¿reconoces de quien ese eso? Pues la haremos pedazos-

Mikey molesto por el comentario del Fukurō, corrió y de tres golpes y una patada giratoria le quito la bolsa y vio el mechón de cabello y la medalla, la puso en su cinturón tomo el uno de los pedazos de la cadena, usándolo como un **manrikigusari**

Golpeo al Fukurō hasta arrinconarlo en contra de los huesos

Los huesos de inmediato aprisionaron

-dime ¿Dónde está?-dijo Mikey mirando al Fukurō

-si aún esta con vida, está en la dimensión X, pero ustedes tendrán que buscar donde exactamente-dijo el Fukurō riéndose

Mikey comenzaba a marearse

-tú tienes el veneno, tu muerte ya está cerca, tus ojos me lo dicen-dijo el Fukurō tratando de que Mikey lo atacara

Pero Mikey estaba más preocupado por lo que haría Leo si sabía que tenían a Karai, al dar dos pasos lejos del Fukurō se escuchó un grito y Mikey volteo y vio como los huesos lo atravesaron al Fukurō

Mikey retrocedió sorprendido, en eso sintió una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, esto hiso que su vista comenzara a ser borrosa

Vio que los huesos se comenzaron a mover. Mikey miraba a todos lados cuando escucho una voz –pasaste tu prueba- en ese momento el dolor se hiso tan fuerte que Mikey no aguanto

-¡Mikeyyy! -Grito Oshi al ver que Mikey se desplomaba al suelo

Oshi tomo a Mikey recostándolo en sus piernas – ¡Mikey responde!

-¡Mikey que te pasa!-le gritaba Raph

-tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio-dijo Leo

-¡démonos prisa!-dijo Donnie

Mikey dejo de escuchar la voz de sus hermanos y amigos

Se vio en la dimensión X, en una de las islas, vio a un lado y miro a Karai en la celda

En eso escucho una pisada muy pesada al lado de él que lo hiso brincar, era Zoyun que estaba parado enfrente de Mikey

-¡tú de nuevo, te destrozaré cosa insignificante!-dijo Zoyun

Mikey retrocedió al ver que Zoyun estaba a solo un paso de él, Zoyun saco sus garras y Mikey dio un brinco hacia atrás librándose de ser lastimado

En eso Mikey escucho la voz de su padre- ¡Miguel Ángel habré los ojos, regresa de donde estés!-

Mikey abrió los ojos, sobre saltado pero más confundido al ver a sus hermanos, Oshi y a Splinter mirándolo

-¿Qué paso? -Dijo Mikey

-te desmayaste Mikey, ya te había dicho no puedes pelear-dijo Donnie un tanto molesto

-por ahora será mejor que descanses-dijo Leo haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza a Mikey

Splinter sintió un jalón sin fuerza de su mano, Splinter volteo y vio a Mikey, pero siguió a sus otros hijos

-El MV5 ya hiso estragos, si sigue peleando y no encuentro la cura Mikey podría quedar en estado vegetativo-dijo Donnie

-pero conoces a Mikey es más que imposible tenerlo quieto-dijo Raph

-pues algo tendremos que hacer-dijo Leo

Splinter regreso con Mikey a ver que quería

-¿qué pasa hijo?-dijo Splinter sentándose en una orilla de la cama de Mikey

Mikey con mucho dolor en el cuerpo se sentó y saco de su cinturón la bolsa que le quito al Fukurō

-por favor sensei que no se entere Leo-dijo Mikey, tomo una hoja y dibujo como pudo la isla donde estaba Karai y se la dio a Splinter

-¿Qué es esto Miguel Ángel?-dijo Splinter muy extrañado

Mikey se agarró el pecho ya que comenzó a dolerle

-no…deje a ….Leo..solo-dijo mikey dejándose caer en la cama comenzando a tener un poco de fiebre

Splinter abrió la bolsa y vio el mechón de Karai y la medalla, el roedor entendió lo que quería decirle Mikey al dárselo en secreto

Cuando volteo a ver a su hijo, mikey ya se había dormido

Splinter se paró rápido, pero se topó a Oshi en su camino

-¿ya lo sabe verdad?-dijo Oshi

-¿Miguel Ángel te lo dijo?-dijo Splinter

-mucho antes, y creo que usted también ya noto lo que le está pasando a Mikey-dijo Oshi

-se lo que vi, pero aun no encuentro el cómo hablarlo con él, si el mismo no se atreve a decir nada-dijo Splinter

-por ahora, será mejor que vallamos por Karai es peligroso que se quede más tiempo con Zoyun-dijo Oshi

Oshi llamo a todos menos a las tortugas entendió que no era bueno decirle a Leonardo pero no quiso arriesgarse a que alguien le dijera

Los pocos lobos que quedaban se presentaron corriendo

-¿qué pasa Oshi?-dijo Okami

-tienen a Karai tenemos que ir por ella-dijo Oshi

-¿pero en dónde?-dijo uno de los lobos

-está en la dimensión X- dijo Splinter mostrando el dibujo de mikey

Nezuki reconoció el lugar –es en la isla de los esclavos del krang

-por favor no quiero que lo sepa Leonardo hasta que estemos allá, quiero toda su discreción-dijo Oshi

-ok pongámonos de acuerdo con las tortugas-dijo Okami

-iré esta vez yo también-dijo Splinter

-ok, Nezuki llámalos-dijo Oshi

Nezuki como siempre no uso el comunicador hiso un aullido muy fuerte el cual reconoció Raph

-creo que nos hablan-dijo Raph

-de verdad es algo extraña como científica-dijo Donnie

Leo, Raph y Donnie tomaron sus armas y fueron enseguida

En pocos minutos llegaron

-¿qué pasa Oshi?-dijo Leo

-tenemos que ir a la dimensión X, tenemos la teoría que Zoyun tiene un prisionero, estamos en cuenta que esto puede ser otra trampa-dijo Oshi

-eso es de seguro-dijo Raph

-pues sea lo que sea, alguien nos necesita así que dinos como iremos a la dimensión x-dijo Leo

Nezuki abrió el portal –por portal express y por aerolíneas dragón-

-¿aerolíneas dragón?-dijo Donnie

-si mira- le mostro Nezuki a tres dragones que los esperaban del otro lado

-te gano Donnie-dijo Raph riéndose

Todos montaron a los dragones, Oshi vestía el kimono negro y los encabezaba con Tláloc

En eso un rayo color rojo los paso rosando

Oshi supo de quien era, así que fue la primera en saltar y tocar el suelo de la isla estaban varios Fukurō rodeándola

-ella solo se cruzó de manos y al abrirlos soltó varios picos de hielo matando a casi todos los Fukurō que la rodeaban con excepción de dos que se veían más fuertes

Uno de ellos la ataco con un mazo de piedra Oshi lo esquivaba, pero el otro traía una espada de doble filo Oshi salto hacia atrás pisando el mazo de piedra y luego brinco dándole una patada al otro que traía la espada haciendo que se la encajara en el brazo al que traía el mazo

-maldita bruja-dijo el Fukurō del mazo

Oshi dio unas vueltas y saco un cinturón de bombas ella dio vueltas saliendo todas las bombas en diferentes direcciones estallando

Aprovechando el humo le quito la espada al Fukurō y lo partió en dos, al otro iba corriendo y gritando, Oshi pateo una de las bombas haciendo que le callera en la boca explotándole la cabeza

-¡listo camino libre chicos!-dijo Oshi

-creo que es un poco sádica-dijo Leo

Splinter no aprobaba mucho el matar pero en este caso entendía él porque

Todos brincaron de los dragones y siguieron a Oshi

Ella vio el laberinto

-Esto es una trampa sin duda-dijo Oshi

En eso se escuchó la voz de Zoyun

-me da gusto que estén aquí, o más bien a mi invitada le da más gusto- dijo Zoyun mostrando a Karai herida

Splinter inmediatamente detuvo a Leo

-piensa Leonardo tu enemigo no tendrá compasión de nadie tenemos que ser un equipo-dijo Splinter a Leo

-tu invitada no se ve a gusto contigo así que nos la llevaremos -dijo Oshi

-pues que empiece el juego-dijo Zoyun

Todos entraron al laberinto

-Donnie, Nezuki ya saben que hacer-dijo Oshi

Donnie y Nezuki sacaron un aparato cada uno eso les avisaba por donde iban y si un mecanismo encendía

En eso aparece un Fukurō de color azul turquesa

-¿a este que se le cayó la pintura?-dijo Raph

-Leo, Okami ese es suyo-dijo Oshi

Leo y Okami sacaron dos katanas cada uno y el Fukurō saco ocho katanas

-ten cuidado leo este se divide-dijo Okami

El Fukurō dio unas vueltas y apareció el otro idéntico a él, los dos Fukurō se abalanzaron a ellos

Leo cruzaba su katana evitando que el Fukurō le diera, pero este hiso una explosión en el suelo y de una patada mando a Leonardo muy lejos, pero este callo de pie

El Fukurō fue por el las espadas chocaban sin cesar

Okami brinco y e Fukurō le aventó unos dardos este los esquivo pero unos lograron rosarle

Leo choco su espada con la del Fukurō este le iba a cortar las piernas con la otra pero leo salto cayendo en la espalda del Fukurō y logro herirlo

El Fukurō se enojó y lanzo varias cuchillas Leo todos los bloqueos, el Fukurō dio una patada fallando y Leo le dio otra aventándolo y estrellándolo en las piedras pero este saco una bomba, al verla Leo brinco y la corto a la mitad, el Fukurō se aventó girando y logro herir a Leo pero este lo atravesó con la katana

Okami que peleaba sin parar, el Fukurō hiso estallar el agua con piedras pero Okami lo partió a la mitad

-¡vámonos Leo!-grito Okami

Leo siguió a Okami

Baxter estaba listo para apretar el botón cuando todos entraran

Cuando entro Leo y Okami escucho un clic Nezuki y Donnie gritaron -¡se encendió un mecanismo!-

La mitad logro salir la otra se quedo

-los que nos quedamos iremos por Karai, los demás busquen una salida rápida-dijo Oshi

El grupo uno que eran Oshi, Leo, Okami, Splinter y 4 lobos (ellos iban por Karai)

El grupo dos que eran Nezuki, Raph, Donnie, Yukihyō y 3 lobos (ellos buscarían la salida rápida)

El grupo uno llego a donde estaba la celda de Karai

En eso aparece Zoyun sacando las garras –si la quieren a ella tendrán que derrotarme- dijo Zoyun pero atrás de Bebop y Rocksteady el aparece

-leo saca a Karai, los demás detengan a esos dos, Oshi y yo nos encargaremos de este-dijo Splinter

Baxter escondido estaba listo con un soldado de Zoyun para aventar la bola de cristal que contenía el MV7

-Rahzar baja el domo-dijo Baxter

Rahzar apretó un botón y de golpe callo un domo, todos voltearon

El equipo dos quedo fuera del domo

-¡tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!- grito Donnie

-hago lo que puedo- dijo Nezuki

-miren tenemos compañía- dijo Raph señalando a Rahzar, Baxter, Bebop y Rocksteady

-falto esa maldita tortuga, pero me conformare con hacerle daño a uno de ustedes-dijo Rahzar atacando a Donnie

-¿eso es un perro?-dijo Nezuki al ver a Rahzar

-¡después le vez forma tu apúrate!-dijo Raph mientras esquivaba a Rocksteady

Pero este quedo demasiado cerca de Nezuki el cual no desaprovecho para atacarla, como Nezuki estaba distraída Rocksteady la ataco con su cuerno hiriéndola

-¡Nezuki!-dijo Donnie pero Bebop no lo dejo acercarse

Bebop sacó su arma hiriendo a Donnie en un costado

-me fallo-dijo Bebop

Raph ya molesto corrió de una patada aventó a Rocksteady pero este raspo el suelo y se aventó contra Raph, pero Yukihyō saco un látigo que daba toques con él le dio unos latigazos a Rocksteady haciendo que retrocediera

Pero Rahzar ataco de sorpresa a Yukihyō hiriéndolo del brazo

-¡maldito perro!-dijo Yukihyō dio un salto hacia arriba y dejo caer varios picos al piso-quítense estos son míos-

Todos subieron de un brinco al domo y los picos hicieron un rayo color rojo el piso se comenzó a romper y exploto mandando a volar a los tres

-entremos por ahí, y ayudemos a los demás-dijo Raph

Todos lo siguieron

Mientras tanto mikey en sus sueños veía la prisión de Karai de nuevo

Zoyun estaba peleando con Splinter pero al sentir a mikey de nuevo lo hiso voltear, pero cuando Splinter pensó aprovechar esa distracción Zoyun le lanzo un rayo aventando al roedor cerca de la jaula donde estaba Karai

-tu otra vez porque no te presentas en vez de esconderte-dijo Zoyun

-¿sensei está bien?-dijo Leo

-creo que Zoyun ya se volvió loco ¿a quién le habla?-dijo Okami

Splinter sintió de quien se trataba –aprovechemos su distracción- dijo el roedor subiendo a sacar a Karai

-¡maldito te he de encontrar y te hare pedazos!-dijo Zoyun. Pero en eso vio que ayudaban a Karai y grito -¡ahora stockman!-

-¡queee¡-contestaron las tortugas

Pero Oshi al ver que stockman lanzo algo ella los protegió con un domo de hielo pero la bola de cristal callo a los pies de ella, Zoyun saco el arma y le disparo, pero Oshi no quitaba el domo

Zoyun corrió hacia donde estaba Oshi, ella rápido hiso un pasadizo para sacarlos a todos de hay

-¡Oshi cuidadooo!- grito Leo

Pero Zoyun le encajo las garras y la aventó hasta que pego con el domo

-yo iré por Oshi ustedes salgan, los veré en el castillo-dijo Yukihyō abrió rápido el portal y salió del domo se cubrió la boca con una máscara y su cola se puso de un color rojo intenso

Zoyun iba directo a destrozar a Oshi pero Yukihyō con su cola lo atrapo lo subió por el aire y luego lo tiro al suelo

Esto le dio tiempo a Yukihyō de tomar a Oshi en brazos, abrió un pasadizo y se fue

Zoyun se paró riendo volteo y miro a stockman -¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-si señor ella morirá en cuestión de minutos-dijo stockman

-¿así que te importaba esa tipa?, ya te hice un favor-dijo Zoyun riéndose ya que sintió la sorpresa de Mikey cuando ataco a Oshi

-deberíamos a ver matado a todos-dijo Rahzar

-no seas impaciente, quiero sentir el dolor de ese tipo-dijo Zoyun

Rahzar no entendió a que tipo se refería pero obedeció

* * *

Todos llegaron al bosque de los lobos

Nezuki a pesar de su herida fue primero a prender todo su equipo -¡traigan a todos los heridos rápido!-

En ese momento procedió a curar a todos

Leo y Raph ayudaron con las heridas menores

Mientras Nezuki operaba rápido a Karai

Okami fue a ver rápido al castillo para ver el estado de Oshi

\- ¡Yukihyō donde estas!- grito Okami

-¡aquí arriba!-contesto Yukihyō

Vio Okami que Yukihyō había acostado a Oshi en su cama

Oshi parecía estar dormida, pero tenía heridas demasiado graves

-¡Nezuki te necesito Oshi está muy mal!-dijo Okami por el comunicador

-voy para allá-dijo Nezuki

Nezuki termino la operación de Karai

Tomo el un aparato y corrió

-¡Leo, Raph traigan vendas gasas y todo lo que puedan de curación los veo en el castillo!- dijo Nezuki mientras salió corriendo

Leo y Raph supieron que eso significaba que Oshi estaba mal, tomaron las cosas rápido y fueron al castillo

Nezuki llego prendió su aparato para diagnostico

-no puede ser-dijo Nezuki al ver que Oshi había sido infectada con el MV7

Mikey a pesar de su mal estado no le importo se paró y fuel al castillo

Entro por la ventana como siempre lo hacia

Vio a Oshi en la cama en su cuarto estaban Nezuki, Okami y Yukihyō

Nezuki guardo su aparato de diagnostico

Mikey entro y todos al verlo, no supieron que decirle

Mikey se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo recostando su cabeza en la cama

Todos los demás salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Leo y Raph, pero Nezuki los detuvo –será mejor que los dejen-

Raph y Leo vieron a mikey que estaba con Oshi

Raph miro a Nezuki, ella tomo a los dos del hombro y los llevo a uno de los balcones

El sol estaba comenzando a meterse y el destello dorado del astro entro por la ventana de Oshi

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Mikey que la miraba

-mi…key..no..ti…enes…..-dijo Oshi

-ssshhhh no digas nada-dijo Mikey mirándola

Oshi quiso sentarse, Mikey se paró rápido y se sentó en su cama y abrazó a Oshi recostándola en su plastrón

Oshi escucho el corazón de Mikey

-Lo…si…en..to-dijo Oshi con lágrimas en los ojos

-no digas nada y ¿sentirlo porque?-dijo Mikey abrazándola fuerte

-te…amo…-dijo Oshi abrazando a Mikey

-siempre vas a estar conmigo…. dentro de poco estarás bien-dijo Mikey

El sol comenzó a meterse

Oshi miro a los ojos azul cielo de Mikey, los cuales lucían cristalinos, Oshi le dio un beso

En eso el sol se metió y los ojos de Oshi se cerraron

Mikey la abrazó y comenzó a llorar

Okami y Nezuki comenzaron a aullar al cielo, era un canto triste, todos los lobos siguieron el canto entendiendo que Oshi había partido

Por extraño que pareciera en ese momento comenzó a caer copos de nieve

Solo en el Shiro no hone se escuchaba el llanto de Mikey y la canción de los lobos aullando

* * *

 **Wakiashi:**

 **El Wakiashi era la espada que acompañaba al samurái a todas partes, más pequeña que la katana y el ninjato, es de rápido desenvaine y muy maniobrable, es especialmente útil en lugares reducidos, como en corredores o cuartos pequeños.**

 **Manrikigusari o Kusarifundo:**

 **El Kusarifundo o Manrikigusari era la versión más grande del Manriki. Hecha de una pesada cadena, la cual era usada como arma oscilante para golpear o enganchar el cuerpo de los enemigos, así como también sus armas, servía también como arma de choque, bloquear espadas, inmovilizar, desarmar, derribar personas a caballo y estrangular. Es una poderosa arma cuando es utilizada diestramente además de ser fácil de ocultar en la mano. Usada generalmente de forma defensiva**

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **y gracias por preguntar ya estoy mejor y con mucho que trascribir de mi libreta a la compu**


	21. Triste decisión

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Mikey después de dejar a Oshi esa noche deambuló por todo el bosque no sabía ni que hacer, solo quería estar solo, sus mismo pasos lo llevaron a la casa japonesa para suerte de él no había nadie entro al cuarto y tomo a su osito vio la habitación pero se fue de hay

* * *

Leo y Raph regresaron con Nezuki al laboratorio

-¿porque no pudiste hacer algo?-dijo Raph

-Oshi fue infectada con el MV7 este ya había hecho su trabajo yo ya no podía hacer nada- dijo Nezuki –creo que su hermano los va a necesitar mucho, yo cuidare a los herido-

-temo que mikey haga una locura, será mejor que valla a buscarlo, tu quédate Leo- dijo Raph

Leo aceptó ya que también estaba preocupado por Karai

Splinter, que también había salido herido estaba sentado al lado de Karai

-sensei-dijo Leo

-lo se escuche a los lobos-dijo Splinter

-mikey ya estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos-dijo Leo

-¿Miguel Ángel ya lo sabe?-dijo Splinter

-si estuvo con ella, cuando regresamos mikey ya no estaba, pero Raph fue a buscarlo-dijo Leo

Splinter pensó en si su hijo pensaría en alguna locura, pero al ver a Leo tampoco podía pedirle mucho a el- iré a ayudar a Raphael a buscar a tu hermano tu cuida de Karai- dijo Splinter yendo a buscar a su hijo más pequeño

* * *

Mientras ….

Mikey siguió caminando hasta que llego a su casa en las alcantarillas por inercia se fue a su cuarto y se encerró hay se acostó en su cama se tapó hasta la cabeza abrazó a su osito y su almohada hasta entonces pudo desahogarse

* * *

Pero en la guarida de Zoyun

Este estaba muy complacido por lo que stockman había hecho

-ahora que es lo que quiere que haga señor-dijo stockman a Zoyun

-por ahora tomate un descanso, planeare algo muy especial para nuestros amigos-dijo Zoyun

-¿y nosotros?-dijo Rocksteady

-ustedes también quiero que estén preparados para cuando se los ordene, ahora déjenme solo-dijo Zoyun

Todos salieron de la habitación, Zoyun se acomodó en su trono se concentró y sintió la tristeza de mikey esto lo hacía inmensamente feliz

* * *

Raph había buscado en todo el bosque pero no daba con su hermanito

En eso se topó con Nerón

-¿Nerón has visto a Mikey?-dijo Raph ya preocupado

-No tortuguita, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-si-dijo Raph

Nerón subió su nariz al aire cerro sus ojos, hasta que percibió su olor

-sígueme-dijo Nerón

Raph siguió a Nerón hasta que llegaron a la guarida

-¿aquí?-dijo Raph

Nerón siguió olfateando entro a la guarida hasta llegar al cuarto de mikey, Nerón no solo percibió el olor de mikey si no también su estado de animo

-déjalo por ahora necesita estar solo-dijo nerón retirándose ya que ya había cumplido

-gracias Nerón-dijo Raph sentándose en el suelo pegando su espalda en la puerta de mikey, le marco a Leo por el T-phone

-¿Qué paso Raph lo encontraste?-dijo Leo preocupado

-si me ayudo Nerón, regreso a la guarida, estaré aquí ok-dijo Raph

-si le diré al sensei ya que también fue a buscarlo-dijo Leo

-si-dijo Raph colgando el t-phone

Raph pensó en como a su hermano le afecto eso, se puso a pensar si eso le pasara a mona, sintió coraje, hay se dio cuenta por lo que pasaba su hermanito

Aunque Raph iría a destrozar a Zoyun, pero Mikey era diferente muy pocas veces lo había visto enojado

* * *

Mientras en el valle de los lobos

Leo encontró a Splinter, estaba en el lago escondido donde Mikey veía a Oshi

-sensei, Raph encontró a Mikey, regreso a casa, está encerrado en su cuarto-dijo Leo

Splinter entendió que Mikey no quisiera estar hay

-creo que para que tu hermano lo supere más rápido será mejor que regresemos a casa- dijo Splinter

-Karai despertó muy bien de la operación, Donnie pues tardara un poco pero también estará bien, Abril ya está mucho mejor de hecho ella esta con Donnie-dijo Leo

-vallamos al laboratorio-dijo Splinter

Nezuki estaba sentada en el laboratorio a pesar de todo aun no podía creer que perdió a su amiga, miraba una foto donde estaban todos en un cumpleaños de Okami

-amenos sé que ya le haces compañía a saya-dijo Nezuki viendo la foto

Volteo vio a Splinter y a Leo, se paró y fue con ellos

-encontraron a Mikey-dijo Nezuki

-si regreso a casa- dijo Leo

-será mejor que alguien esté con él no vaya a ser una locura- dijo Nezuki

Nezuki siguió su camino

-si necesitan ir a casa, no hay problema, todos nosotros entendemos que la pequeña tortuga necesita a su familia-dijo Okami

-pero ustedes-dijo Leo

\- nosotros perdimos a nuestro sensei, tendremos que practicar más para derrotar a Zoyun, pero ustedes no pierdan a Mikey nos odiaría Oshi si dejáramos que eso pasara, ella los quería mucho-dijo Okami

-gracias por entender-dijo Splinter

-preparare el vehículo para llevarlos a casa, eso si no perderemos contacto con ustedes ok-dijo Okami aparentando que no le dolía el perder a nadie

-él es el que más sufre de todos-dijo Splinter

Dos horas más tarde

Los lobos vieron partir a sus amigos

-¿será la única manera de proteger a Mikey?-dijo Nezuki

-si aquí podría encontrarlo Zoyun y en su estado lo haría trizas-dijo Okami

Al llegar a casa

Leo ayudo a Karai a llevarla a una habitación, Donnie fue ayudado por Raph y lo llevo al sillón

-¿y donde esta Mikey? Dijo Abril

-en su cuarto encerrado-dijo Raph

-¿no has tratado de hablar con él?-dijo abril

-no sé qué decirle-dijo Raph

-por hoy será mejor dejarlo solo, mañana buscaran la forma, vallan a dormir necesitan descansar-dijo Splinter

-hai sensei-dijeron los chicos marcándose a sus cuartos

Mientras en el cuarto de Mikey

Él estaba despierto sus ojos estaban rojos y el con un dolor de cabeza por tanto llorar, pero sus lágrimas no paraban, en eso escucho un ruido que lo hiso voltear

-¿Tuku?-dijo Mikey al ver al venado

Este se acercó a Mikey lo miro y se acostó en el suelo

Mikey agarro su cobija tapo a Tuku y él es acostó abrazándolo el venado puso su cara en el caparazón acercándolo a él, de alguna manera eso calmo a Mikey haciéndolo dormir

Raph fue durante la madrugada trato de abrir la puerta de Mikey pero esta estaba cerrada por dentro

Pasaron dos días y Mikey no salía del cuarto

Donnie ya estaba preocupado ya que no le había puesto la inyección para el MV5

Fueron los tres a hablar con Splinter

-sensei-dijo Leo interrumpiendo la meditación del roedor

-¿qué pasa Leonardo?-dijo Splinter al ver a su hijo pero vio que en la puerta del dojo estaban los otros dos

-es Mikey sensei no le he puesto la inyección en dos días-dijo Donnie

-la puerta la tiene cerrada y no se escucha ni un solo ruido-dijo Raph

-tampoco ha comido nada en ese tiempo-dijo Leo

Splinter se levantó y fue al cuarto de su hijo –ustedes tres esperen aquí-

Los tres se sentaron a esperar

Splinter se acercó a ver si escuchaba algo, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido era como si no estuviera, toco la puerta y no respondieron

-Miguel Ángel soy yo habré-dijo Splinter

Mikey al escuchar la voz de Splinter le hiso la seña a Tuku que se escondiera, como este es un animal mágico se escondió rápido, Mikey abrió la puerta pero se metió debajo de las cobijas

Splinter entro y vio el bulto debajo de las cobijas

-hijo Donatello está preocupado porque tienes dos días que no te ha puesto la inyección-dijo Splinter esperando una respuesta la cual no ocurrió

Mikey si tenía el dolor pero ya no sabía si era el sentimental o el físico para el los dos eran igual

Se por lo que estás pasando, pero el aislarte no ayudara en nada, tus hermanos están preocupados por ti

Splinter otra vez espero que Mikey dijera algo y no lo hiso de hecho estaba sin moverse debajo de las cobijas

Splinter movió las cobija un poco vio a Mikey estaba pálido y se había quedado dormido

Splinter no tenía la idea de renunciar a hablar con su hijo, se sentó en el suelo y ahí se puso a meditar

Mikey después de un rato despertó y vio a Splinter, la verdad Mikey hubiera preferido que su padre lo dejara solo

-Hasta que despertaste-dijo Splinter sin dejar de notar que los ojos de Mikey estaban rojos y este se ocultaba

Mikey solo suspiro pero no tenía la intención de hablar

-Miquel Ángel es hora que salgas de tu prisión, ven acá- Splinter paro a Mikey pero noto que Mikey no se sentía bien ya que era por la falta de la inyección, pero aun así Splinter lo levanto

Lo llevo al dojo y dejo que hay se sentara

Sus hermanos estaban en el cuarto de Splinter

Mikey veía al suelo

-Miguel Ángel veme a los ojos- dijo Splinter pero Mikey no lo hiso

Splinter agarró la cara de Mikey para que lo viera pero este desviaba la vista

-Miguel Ángel quiero que me veas-hasta entonces Mikey vio a Splinter

-Se por lo que estás pasando pero lo que estás haciendo no ayuda y mucho menos le gustaría a ella que estuvieras así-dijo Splinter y Mikey volvió bajar la vista

Splinter sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer Mikey así que lo abrazó, Mikey trataba de no llorar pero sus lágrimas no se detuvieron

-no importa cuánto quieras ocultarlo hijo, será mejor si dejas que ese sentimiento salga para que puedas seguir-dijo Splinter

Los tres hermanos solo escuchaban la voz de Splinter, pero notaron que Mikey no decía una sola palabra

-hijo mío sé que tú te guardas todo y das la apariencia de la felicidad eterna has hecho miles de cosas para que tus hermanos sean felices y muchas te guardas para que no se den cuenta de lo que tu sientes, pero tú siempre has sido el corazón de esta familia le has dado vida y haces que nadie olvide la diversión y que somos una familia, ahora permítenos a nosotros ayudarte esta carga no lo puedes llevar tu solo-dijo Splinter haciendo una seña a sus otros hijos

Fueron sin hacer ruido y abrazaron a Mikey

-sabemos que esto será largo- dijo Leo

-pero somos tus hermanos- dijo Donnie

-y siempre estaremos juntos-dijo Raph

Mikey se soltó en llanto pero Mikey no dijo una sola palabra

Más tarde Donnie le puso la inyección y Mikey regreso a su cuarto

Splinter les hablo a sus tres hijos

-sensei creo que Mikey por el trauma dejo de hablar-dijo Donnie

-la verdad yo lo veo muy mal-dijo Leo

Raph solo escuchaba

-déjenlo hoy mañana pensaremos en algo-dijo Splinter

Raph esa noche no podía dormir, se paró y fue a la cocina, hay se quedó pensando en que Mikey siempre sufría de hambre nocturna en eso escucho un ruido y fue a ver

Mikey salió de su cuarto camino a los torniquetes y se fue

Pero Mikey no noto que Raph lo vio y este lo siguió

-otra vez, ahora a donde rayos vas- dijo Raph

Mikey llegó al valle de los lobos, pero se internó en el bosque, Raph no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de vista

Mikey ya casi a punto del colapso se paró en frente de Shiro no hone apenas si podía respirar, saco su kusarigama el castillo abrió la puerta y Mikey entro corriendo y el castillo cerró la puerta de tras de el

Raph se quedó extrañado de ver eso y lo siguió al subir las escaleras vio gotas de sangre, esto preocupo a Raph se asomó por una ventana

Mikey entro hasta la mitad del recibidor, en el piso se dibujó un pentagrama de color rojo que iluminaba todo el lugar

Una sombra obscura se apareció y se paró en frente de Mikey a un lado estaba Tuku y del otro estaba Yukihyō

-veo que has venido-dijo la sombra

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si

-¿estás seguro de lo que harás? No habrá marcha atrás-dijo la sombra

Mikey volvió a decir que si

A Raph eso ya no le gusto y busco la forma de entrar hasta que vio el balcón de Oshi por ahí subió y entro corriendo

Cuando entro Raph solo escucho

-¡que así sea nuestro trato!-dijo la sombra

Mikey tenía la mano herida encima de un cráneo color rojo

-¡nooo!-grito Raph

La sombra volteo –es demasiado tarde, el trato esta hecho- al decir esto la sombra desapareció

Raph bajo de un brinco tomo a Mikey de los hombros muy brusco -¡Mikey que has hecho!-

-hiso un trato con el castillo- dijo Yukihyō tampoco creyendo lo que vio

-¿se te pudrió el caparazón?-dijo Raph muy enojado

Mikey solo le quito las manos, miro a Yukihyō y camino a la salida mirando al piso

-a ver que dice el sensei de esto-dijo Raph

Yukihyō los siguió pero guardo su distancia ya que vio a Raph demasiado molesto

En el trayecto a la guarida Raph se la paso regañando a Mikey, este no lo miraba solo veía al suelo como si buscara algo

-¿ahora como les vas a explicar?-dijo Raph casi gritando

Splinter escucho la discusión de Raph que se levantó a ver qué pasaba

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Splinter un poco molesto

-que se lo explique Mikey. Creo que ya se le murió la última neurona viva que tenía-dijo Raph

Mikey con un paso firme pero viendo al piso entro al dojo

Eso a Splinter le pareció más raro

Cerró el dojo y fue a hablar con Mikey

Leo y Donnie se levantaron al escuchar tal alborotó

-¿qué pasa Raph?- dijo Leo tallándose los ojos

-Mikey hiso un especie de trato en Shiro no hone-dijo Raph

Yukihyō se recargo en la pared y miro aquel alboroto, se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos lo noto

-¿Qué Mikey hiso que?-dijo Leo

Mikey salió del dojo hiso una reverencia a Splinter, se limpió los ojos y fue a su cuarto

-creo que el regaño estuvo fuerte-dijo Donnie

Splinter se veía desconcertado y de cierta manera hasta sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa sensei?-dijo Leo al ver la cara del roedor

-despídanse de su hermano hoy se va, cuando llegue Abril los veré en el dojo-dijo Splinter entrando al dojo

-¡pero sensei no es para tanto!-dijo Raph

-¿pero porque?-dijo Leo

-sensei pero Mikey está enfermo necesita las inyecciones no lo corra-dijo Donnie

Splinter suspiro y entro a su cuarto

Mikey estaba empacando en una mochila

-¡Mikey para con esta locura!-dijo Raph

Mikey miro a Raph y lo abrazó de repente

Raph miro a Mikey a los ojos este los tenía muy irritados

Mikey tomo una hoja y escribió (solo me iré por un mes por favor espera ese tiempo y entenderás), tomo la hoja se la puso en la mano de Raph, le hiso la seña que la leyera después, tomo su diario y se lo dio, haciendo la seña que él lo escondiera

Mikey agarró la mochila y salió de su cuarto

Leo noto que no llevaba sus nunchakus

-Mikey no sé qué te sucede pero ¿Por qué irte?-dijo Leo

-Mikey tú necesitas que te esté inyectando el MV5 comenzará a hacerte daño-dijo Donnie

Mikey abrazó a sus dos hermanos y los soltó rápido corriendo a la salida

Yukihyō al ver pasar a Mikey corriendo lo siguió

Sus hermanos lo siguieron pero Yukihyō abrió rápido un portal jalo a Mikey de la mochila y se metieron a este cerrándose de inmediato

Las tortugas hay perdieron de vista a su hermanito

Yukihyō y Mikey aparecieron en el castillo

Vámonos tus hermanos vendrán a buscarte aquí

-al final lo hiciste-dijo Nezuki viendo a Mikey

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si pero mirando al piso

Abrió el portal Yukihyō y dijo –vámonos-

Mikey obedeció, Nezuki los acompaño ya que ella vigilaría la salud de Mikey, atrás de ellos se cerró el portal

Pocos minutos llegaron Leo, Raph y Donnie pero ya no había nadie

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**


	22. entre mi corazón y mi decisión

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

 **hay en una parte donde canta Mikey solo como una idea pon la canción, cierra tus ojos, escúchenla la canción e imagínate esa escena sobre todo al ultimo me gustaría saber sus comentarios, al final esta el nombre de la canción**

* * *

Mikey vio la nieve y recordó a Oshi en ese momento vio a su alrededor todo estaba nevado, por algún extraño motivo no sentía tanto el frio como se veía que hacia

-vamos Mikey no puedes estar así en el frío-dijo Nezuki

Mikey estaba sorprendido del paisaje hasta que llegaron a un castillo

-¡Mikey te vas a congelar date prisa¡-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey suspiro y corrió a dentro del castillo, al entrar él una hilera de velas se prendió al instante

-¡Miguel Ángel!-se escuchó una voz muy severa

Mikey volteo rápido, vio a la misma sombra a la que hiso el juramento, el cual le dio una patada a un cobre haciendo que este resbalara por el suelo parando cerca de los pies de Mikey

-quítate eso que traes y usa eso, mañana empezará tu entrenamiento y no esperes que sea compasivo ni condescendiente- dijo esa sombra y se retiro

Mikey miro el cofre, era un tanto pequeño pero si era pesado

-vamos Mikey te mostrare cuál es tu dormitorio-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey jalo el cofre hasta donde era su dormitorio tenía una ventana que daba hacia una montaña a la cual Mikey se quedó mirando

-te hare algo de comer- dijo Nezuki

Mikey seguía viendo hacia la ventana

-¿estás bien Mikey?-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si

-ya puedes hablar ya hiciste la promesa-dijo Yukihyō mirando a la pequeña tortuga

-¿no hay problema ya si lo hago?-dijo Mikey

-no ya no, te dejare un momento solo iré con Nezuki, más tarde te daré un recorrido por el castillo y si quieres saldremos ok-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que si pero seguía viendo hacia la ventana

Yukihyō salió del cuarto un tanto preocupado por Mikey, fue con Nezuki

-Nezuki tienes que ir a hablar con sus hermanos la salida de su casa fue horrible, sus hermanos, no se fue desastroso-dijo Yukihyō

-¿cómo querías que se pusieran? felices de ver lo que hiso, pero si iré, esa tristeza que le siento me parte el alma, lo peor es que lo oculta y eso me desespera-dijo Nezuki

-ahora pienso ¿podrá con el entrenamiento?-dijo Yukihyō

-no lo sé, pero a mí lo que me preocupa es lo del veneno-dijo Nezuki

-¿a que veneno te refieres?-entro el que era dueño de esa sombra que veía Mikey, era un leopardo de las nieves antropomórfico, el cual tenía muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo, no tenía un ojo y ya se veía de una edad muy avanzada pero aún demasiado fuerte, vestía un traje de tipo nazi

-señor Lawson, Mikey fue infectado con el MV5 desde entonces ha estado peligrando su vida-dijo Yukihyō

-creo que él ya sabe el riesgo que está tomando, aun así no me importa el tomo el riesgo, que asuma la consecuencia-dijo Lawson retirándose

Yukihyō solo miro a Nezuki, ella no dijo nada y mejor tomo la comida para Mikey y se retiro

Mikey estaba acostado sobre su plastrón sosteniendo su cara con sus manos y sus pies pataleando mientras miraba esa montaña tan grande

Nezuki toco la puerta y entro

-Mikey te traje pizza- dijo Nezuki dejándosela en el buro pero noto que Mikey miraba esa montaña,

Se sentó al lado de Mikey y miro la montaña buscando que tanto le veía

Mikey la miro y entendió que ella no sabía que tanto la miraba

-se parece a una montaña que vi en uno de los libros de mi hermano Donnie, él y yo decíamos que algún día subiríamos una montaña así y nos burlaríamos de Raph y Leo-dijo Mikey

-¿y que paso?-dijo Nezuki

-teníamos siete años, paso el tiempo y creo que mi hermano Donnie lo olvido, no lo culpo tiene muchos experimentos que hacer uno de ellos es el retromutágeno-dijo Mikey tratando de disimular que extrañaba a sus hermanos

-¿y el castillo no parece a uno de los vídeo juegos?-dijo Nezuki

-si de hecho se parece a uno donde los elfos atacaban y los vikingos defendían la entrada con un mago y usaban rayos que convertían a los guerreros en sapos, es magnífico ese juego-dijo Mikey muy emocionado

-ok termina de comer y te daremos un recorrido. Porque déjame decirte que este castillo también tiene pasajes secretos-dijo Nezuki

-¡deberás!-dijo Mikey

-si así que come-dijo Nezuki tratando de subirle el ánimo a Mikey

Mikey comió rápido y dijo- listo vamos-

A Nezuki le dio risa y fue a llevarlo a conocer el castillo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la guarida

Las tres tortugas y Abril estaban en el dojo

Donnie ya le había contado a Abril a ella se le hacía extraño todo eso y más que Raph no hacia ni un comentario sobre el asunto

Splinter salió de su cuarto con un papel en la mano

-Su hermano me pidió que les leyera esta hoja-dijo Splinter

 **Hermanos, amiga y padre**

 **Sé que por ahora no entienden porque me fui, me fui porque no quiero que les hagan daño**

 **Mi último sueño fue que esa cosa derrotaba a Leo, a Donnie esta vez no era un hueso roto, a Abril la atraparía y perdería a mi padre y mi hermano de temperamento difícil**

 **No quiero perder a nadie más, ya no lo soportaría es por eso que he decidido marcharme ya que esa cosa me busca a mi**

 **No soy de ayuda para ustedes así como estoy, así que busque una manera de ayudarlos, y era esta**

 **Ojala me perdonen**

 **Los quiero mucho a todos**

 **Mikey**

-¿vamos por un sueño? si Mikey sufre de pesadillas frecuentes, por comer de mas-dijo Donnie

-¿y qué cosa lo busca a él, Ahora le dio paranoia?-dijo Leo

-el día que ustedes me encontraron en la casa japonesa, su hermano me defendió, pero no lo hiso como un ninja-dijo Splinter

-si también lo defendió, que estaba herido y lejos del lugar-dijo Leo

-no, la herida fue porque.. Al ver lo que hiso su hermano y yo me desconcentre- dijo Splinter

-¿Qué fue lo que hiso Mikey?-dijo Raph interrumpiendo a su sensei

-no sé de ¿dónde o cómo? solo vi como manejo un aro de fuego-dijo Splinter

Raph al escuchar eso recordó lo que le mostro antes que llegara Donnie

-pudo ser otra cosa sensei-dijo Donnie

Abril recordó que una vez le pregunto de su poderes psíquicos

-perdón sensei…. pero no creemos lo de Mikey-dijo Leo molesto

Donnie solo movió la cabeza negativamente y salió del dojo junto con Leo

Abril vio a Raph este se paró muy pensativo, algo no común en Raph, y se retiró sin decir nada

Splinter miro a Abril

-Mikey me pregunto de mis poderes psíquicos, él se veía muy asustado-dijo Abril

-temo que cuando regrese no será la familia que busca-dijo Splinter

-ya bastante tiene con haber perdido a Oshi-dijo Abril pensando en que estaría haciendo Mikey y poniéndose a meditar

Pero esa meditación hiso sin querer que Abril se conectara mental mente con Mikey, este estaba en su cuarto abrazado de la almohada con lágrimas en los ojos

Abril logro sentir lo que Mikey estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ella no pudo contenerse toda esa tristeza que Mikey ocultaba hicieron que Abril se soltara e llanto

Splinter al ver a Abril mal fue a despertarla

-¡Abril, Abril despierta!-dijo Splinter con una voz fuerte

Abril abrazó a Splinter, el roedor abrazó a Abril –él no está bien-dijo Abril entre llanto

-¿Quién no está bien?-dijo Splinter teniendo en brazos a Abril

-Mikey-dijo Abril

Splinter se dio cuenta de que su hijo pequeño estaba peor de lo que había aparentado

Raph estaba parado en la puerta del dojo y vio todo eso

* * *

En la mañana siguiente en el castillo

Lawson fue a las 6.00am a levantar a Mikey, iba con toda la intención de hacerle notar que no le tendría compasión

Entro al cuarto vio un bulto en las cobijas y lo jalo, pero ¡sorpresa! Mikey no estaba hay

Lawson salió enojado hasta que vio en la ventana

Mikey estaba afuera y con el pie le pegaba a la nieve haciendo que esta saliera en trozos volando y a estos les pegaba antes que cayeran al suelo

-me habían dicho que no era muy disciplinado-dijo Lawson hasta que vio que Mikey sintió el dolor en el pecho y callo en la nieve

Lawson salió se paró delante de Mikey y dijo- deja de ser holgazán Zoyun si te ve tirado acabara contigo y con tu familia así que párate-

Mikey con el dolor enorme que tenía se paró, Lawson lo atacaba con sus manos y Mikey detenía los golpes pero en eso se desmayo

-su corazón puede estallar-dijo Nezuki

-si quiere derrotar a Zoyun tiene que aguantar, despiértalo-dijo Lawson

-está muy mal, se supone que aún no pelea con Zoyun por eso recurrió a ti- dijo Nezuki

-le dije que no tendría consideración-dijo Lawson muy molesto retirándose –así no llegara muy lejos-

Más tarde…

Mikey despierta en su cuarto

-todo está bien Mikey-dijo Nezuki

-No, no está bien, no debería de estar aquí aaaaa-dijo Mikey sintiendo una punzada muy fuerte en su pecho

-lo esforzaste demasiado, no puedes hacer eso-dijo Nezuki

-si no lo hago el matara a mi familia- dijo Mikey parándose de la cama, pero la debilidad solo lo dejo dar dos pasos antes de caer de rodillas al piso

-Mikey tendrás que pensar en otra idea-dijo Nezuki caminando hacia el

-no-dijo Mikey, se paró de nuevo y como pudo camino hacia fuera del cuarto

Lawson vio a Mikey que apenas podía pero salió, bajo las escaleras y fue a fuera

Lawson de un salto del balcón callo aun lado de Mikey y este se puso en guardia

-Sabes que te voy a derrotar- dijo Lawson

No respondió solo suspiro

Comenzó el ataque y si Lawson tiraba a Mikey pero este se volvía a parar

Lawson uso sus garras y trato de atrapar a Mikey, pero este brincaba y las esquivaba

Lawson sin pensar más saco una katana y ataco a Mikey este con una cadena normal la detuvo, logrando darle una patada a Lawson y haciéndolo retroceder, pero este brinco y Mikey se quitó rápido pero alcanzo a herirle en el brazo a Mikey

Lawson viendo la persistencia de Mikey dijo – ¡para ya! Se trata que acabes con Zoyun no contigo, tendrás que ser rápido para que no acabes muerto tú también-

Mikey estaba agotado pero no tenía la intención de darse por vencido

Lawson vio a la pequeña tortuga, que por cierto del traje que le dio no uso nada

-lárgate de mí vista déjame pensar-dijo Lawson por un extraño motivo se compadeció del agotamiento de Mikey

Yukihyō quien lo conocía muy bien a Lawson se le hiso extraño que lo dejara así

Mikey fue al castillo en el camino sintió una brisa helada en su mejilla, esta brisa la sentía siempre que veía a Oshi, Mikey cerró los ojos, quería hacerse el fuerte pero no podía, las lágrimas salía solas cada que la recordaba, limpio sus mejillas y entro al castillo

A un lado del recibidor había un piano, Mikey se acercó a verlo cuando puso la mano en el escucho un pequeño llanto este lo hiso voltear a todos lados, pero no había nadie solo estaba el

Pensó en que solo fue una idea suya y se retiró a su cuarto hay solo se recostó en la cama haciéndose bolita, abrazó a su osito y miro hacia la montaña

* * *

Nezuki después de ver como Mikey estaba entrenando fue a ver a las otras tortugas

La guarida estaba muy callada

-hola ¿hay alguien aquí?-dijo Nezuki

-hola Nezuki, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Splinter

-hola sensei, pues vine a hablar con sus hijos-dijo Nezuki

-salieron a patrullar, ven sígueme, Dijo Splinter llevándola al dojo

Entraron y Nezuki se sentó enfrente de Splinter

-venia hablar sobre lo que hiso Mikey, Yukihyō me dijo que cuando se fue pues lo tomaron muy mal-dijo Nezuki

-si sus hermanos se molestaron mucho-dijo Splinter

-eso es lo que vengo a hablar, perdón pero siento que sus hermanos se pasaron esta vez, yo lo que temo es que agarré una depresión más de la que ya tiene-dijo Nezuki

-¿porque temes eso?-dijo Splinter ya extrañado ya que Mikey siempre había controlado esa tristeza transformándola en su interactividad, aunque Abril ya le había dicho de lo mal que estaba

Nezuki no respondió la pregunta pero miro extrañada a Splinter

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Splinter a ver a la loba mirándolo

-no lo entienden y creo que fue mala idea venir-se paró Nezuki –solo le diré el hiso la promesa por ustedes pero Lawson puede convencerlo a nunca regresar y aunque se escuche mal creo que tal vez no sería mala idea, con permiso-al terminar de decir eso Nezuki salió molesta abrió el portal y se fue

Raph no había ido a la patrulla con sus hermanos, escucho eso de Nezuki, tomo su par de sais y salió de la guarida

Nezuki fue al bosque de los lobos por unas cosas

-no puede ser posible que sean así-dijo Nezuki molesta

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Mikey-dijo Okami viendo a Nezuki muy enojada

-es que como es posible, si tú me dijeras oye está mal alguien, no se voy a ver o, solo no soy indiferente-dijo Nezuki muy enojada

En eso llego Raph

-no es indiferencia solo que Mikey siempre nos engaña, jamás lo hemos visto mal por algo, ni cuando pensamos que habíamos perdido a nuestro padre lo demostró-dijo Raph

-pues a mí me engaño el primer día, pero ahorita no- dijo Nezuki aun enojada

-puedo ir contigo tal vez si hablo con el mejore algo-dijo Raph

Nezuki miro a Raph, los ojos amarillos de la loba daban un poco de miedo al verse enojada

-te veré mañana aquí en la tarde-dijo Nezuki

Raph al verla tan enojada mejor se dio la vuelta y dijo –entonces hasta mañana-

Nezuki lo miro y no respondió

* * *

Mientras tanto Mikey regreso a donde estaba el piano se sentó en el taburete y solo toco 2 teclas, (él no sabe tocar el piano)

-si tocas con el corazón el mismo piano te dirá que teclas tocar, no necesitas aprender-dijo Lawson viendo a Mikey

Mikey solo lo miraba Mikey regreso a su cuarto de su mochila saco dos fotos una era de su familia, la otra era de Oshi con el

-quisiera que supieras cuanto te extraño-dijo Mikey abrazó la foto, las lágrimas aunque el trataba de evitarlo salían

Hasta que por fin el agotamiento gano haciendo que se quedara dormido

Paso el resto de la tarde hasta que anocheció

Nezuki vio que Mikey otra vez no había bajado a comer, subió toco la puerta sin escuchar respuesta, se asomó y vio a la pequeña tortuga

Nezuki salió del cuarto y dijo–hay Mikey quisiera ayudarte pero no sé cómo-

En eso aparece Yukihyō – ¿otra vez?-(refiriéndose a que Mikey no comió)

-si-dijo Nezuki desanimada-fui con su familia, están molestos, Raph fue el único que se ofreció a venir-

-pues si esa tristeza no acaba, va a acabar terminando con el-dijo Yukihyō

1:00am

Mikey despertó vio la foto, tomo unas hoja y se puso a escribir

4:00am

Tomo la hoja y bajo, dejo la hoja encima del piano y salió del castillo a practicar

5:00am

Lawson se paró y escucho a Mikey entrenando, así que fue con el

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-dijo Lawson

-entrenando-dijo Mikey

-vamos a ver que tan bueno eres esquivando-dijo Lawson atacando a Mikey, este lo esquivaba muy bien

-tienes buenos reflejos, tata de hacer esto-dijo Lawson moviendo sus manos y sacando un rayo de ellas rompiendo unas piedras

Mikey lo miro

-no hay problema, hazlo-dijo Lawson

Mikey hiso el movimiento de las estrellas rompiendo varias piedras

-te falta un poco pero no lo haces mal, hoy practicaremos con eso-dijo Lawson sin esa voz severa

Mikey le sonrió

-vamos practiquemos esa puntería-dijo Lawson ayudándolo a que controlara más los rayos de ruego que hacia Mikey

Raph llego al bosque de los lobos

Nezuki estaba ya esperándolo – ¿tus hermanos siguen en la negativa?-

-no les pregunte, ni les dije-dijo Raph

Nezuki abrió el pasadizo haciéndole la seña que Raph entrara

Raph entro y al pasar al otro lado vio el castillo, pero también sintió el frio

-Perdón toma esto-dijo Nezuki viendo a Raph que temblaba como una hoja

Cundo llegaron Nezuki y Raph

Mikey estaba sentado frente al piano y comenzó a tocar unas teclas sin ningún sentido

Vio la hoja que escribió y la puso en el atril

-veamos si es cierto-dijo Mikey cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar

Raph y Nezuki vieron a Mikey pero no lo interrumpieron

Al escuchar el piano Lawson salió de su cuarto y vio a su pupilo, pero lo que le extraño fue que donde estaba sentado Mikey se hiso más obscuro, las luz de las velas no alumbraba lo suficiente

Mikey comenzó a cantar, a Raph se le hiso extraño ya que en casa lo hacía pésimo

 **I tried to walk together** **  
** _Intente que camináramos juntos_

 **But the night was growing dark** **  
** _pero la noche está oscureciendo_

 **Thought you were beside me** **  
** _pensé que estabas a mi lado_

 **But I reached and you were gone** **  
** _pero llegue y te habías ido_

 **Sometimes I hear you calling** **  
** _algunas veces escucho tu llamando_

 **From some lost and distant shore** **  
** _de alguna orilla perdida y distante_

 **I hear you crying softly before the way it was before** **  
** _te escuchó llorar suavemente de la misma manera que antes_

 ** _(mikey no pudo contener las lágrimas pero siguió tocando)_**

 **¿Where are you now?** **  
** _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 **¿Are you lost?** **  
** _¿Estas perdida?_

 **¿Will I find you again?** **  
** _¿Te encontrarte otra vez?_

 **¿Are you alone?** **  
** _¿Estás sola?_

 **¿Are you afraid?** **  
** _¿Tienes miedo?_

 **¿Are you searching for me?** **  
** _¿Me estás buscando?_

 **¿Why did you go I had to stay?** **  
** _¿Porque te fuiste y yo tuve que quedarme?_

 **Now I'm reaching for you** **  
** _ahora estoy buscándote_

 **¿Will you wait?, ¿will you wait?** **  
** _¿Esperarías?,¿esperarías?_

 **¿Will I see you again?** **  
** _¿Te veré otra vez?_

 **You took it with you when you left** **  
** _te llevaste todo cuando te fuiste_

 **These scars are just a trace** **  
** _estas cicatrices son solo un rastro_

 **Now it wonders lost and wounded** **  
** _ahora vagos perdido y herido_

 **This heart that I misplaced** **  
** _por este corazón que perdí_

 **¿Where are you now?** **  
** _¿Dónde estás ahora?_

 **¿Are you lost?** **  
** _¿Estas perdida?_

 **¿Will I find you again?** **  
** _¿Te encontrarte otra vez?_

 **¿Are you alone?** **  
** _¿Estás sola?_

 **¿Are you afraid?** **  
** _¿Tienes miedo?_

 **¿Are you searching for me?** **  
** _¿Me estás buscando?_

 **¿Why did you go I had to stay?** **  
** _¿Porque te fuiste y yo tuve que quedarme?_

 **Now I'm reaching for you** **  
** _ahora estoy buscándote_

 **¿Will you wait?, ¿will you wait?** **  
** _¿Esperarías?,¿esperarías?_

 **¿Will I see you again?** **  
** _¿Te veré otra vez?_

(Mikey estaba llorando mientras tocaba a unos 10 pasos atrás de Mikey apareció una sombra que camino hacia el quedando cerca por 5 pasos, se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, Nezuki reconoció la silueta era de Oshi con el kimono negro)

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **La canción se llama** Red - Hymn For The Missing **la encuentran en you tube**


	23. el sabor de tu sufrimiento

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Mikey sintió la brisa de nuevo abrió los ojos suspiro, se paró del piano y vio en la entrada del castillo a Raph

-¿Raph?-dijo Mikey se tallo los ojos y miro

-no..no soy un sueño hermanito-dijo Raph apenas pudiendo hablar por el nudo en la garganta que se le había hecho al escuchar la canción de Mikey

-¡Raphie!-grito Mikey y corrió a abrazar a su hermano al cual al abrazar lo alzo del piso

-a mí también me da gusto, pero bájame-dijo Raph

-¿pero qué haces aquí?-dijo Mikey

-vine persiguiendo un gusano-dijo Raph

Mikey lo miro un poco raro

-vine a verte a ti tonto-dijo Raph haciéndole cerillito en la cabeza a Mikey

Nezuki estaba feliz de ver que después de tanto tiempo veía una sonrisa en Mikey

-¿y tú quién eres?-dijo Lawson en su tono mandón al ver a la otra tortuga desde el primer piso

-soy Raphael –dijo Raph en el mismo tono de Lawson

-es uno de mis hermanos mayores- dijo Mikey sonriendo

Lawson de un brinco callo frente de Raph, miro que esta tortuga era más agresiva que a la pequeña que enseñaba, pero también noto que los estribos los perdía rápido

-¿hay más tortugas como tu Mikey?- dijo Lawson

-si mis hermanos mayores Leo y Donnie-dijo Mikey

-¿ósea que tú eres el menor?-dijo Lawson

-pues… si, bueno tenemos la misma edad, pero soy el más pequeño- dijo Mikey

-y tu padre ha de ser una tortuga más grande-dijo Lawson usando la lógica

Mikey se rio y dijo -no es un ratón más grande, bueno una rata para ser exactos-

Lawson lo miro con una cara de enojo pensando que le tomaba el pelo

-¡en donde me perdí la cadena de animales!-dijo Lawson enojado

-ellos no son como nosotros, ellos fueron creados por un químico llamado mutágeno-dijo Nezuki

-ya luego te cuento eso- dijo Yukihyō

Lawson se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su cuarto –si se piensa quedar que no se meta en el entrenamiento y denle el cuarto junto a su hermano-

Yukihyō le dio risa -ya le estás ablandando el corazón al viejito Mikey-

-¡te escuche Yukihyō!-dijo Lawson muy enojado

Yukihyō y a Nezuki les dio risa

-¿piensas quedarte un rato Raph?-dijo Mikey pensando que solo sería un rato y regresaría a casa

Raph después de lo que vio y escucho, conocía lo suficiente a Mikey y sabía de sobra que estaba mal emocionalmente

-no hermanito me quedare un tiempo contigo-dijo Raph abrazando a Mikey del cuello

Nezuki sabía que no había avisado en su casa Raph, ella lo miro y le hiso la seña que ella avisaría salió del cuarto y se fue abriendo un portal

* * *

Al llegar a la guarida se topó con Leo

-hola Leonardo-dijo Nezuki

-hola Nezuki-Leo sintió a Nezuki como si en algún momento lo fuera a atacar

-solo vengo a decirte que Raph está con Mikey piensa quedarse un tiempo allá-dijo Nezuki

Leo dio dos pasos atrás, sentía que en cualquier momento Nezuki lo atacaría

Nezuki comenzó a agazaparse, Leo vio esos ojos amarillos con odio y él ya estaba preparándose

En eso Nezuki dio un brinco aventó a Leo con su cola haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared Nezuki agarro a un Fukurō del cuello que estaba con camuflaje a un lado del laboratorio de Donnie, Nezuki no le dio la oportunidad de nada al Fukurō ya que a este le rompió el cuello

Splinter, Abril y Donnie salieron rápido al escuchar el golpe de Leo en la pared

-¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!-dijo Splinter vio a Nezuki con sangre en la mano buscando el localizador del Fukurō

Lo encontró y este estaba desactivado

-me tengo que ir-dijo Nezuki agarrando el cuerpo del Fukurō –a la otra se mas rápido Leo- mirándolo en el suelo

Splinter sintió a Nezuki un tanto agresiva

-¿estás bien hijo?-dijo Splinter

-si solo que, no vi cómo me ataco y tampoco vimos a ese Fukurō-dijo Leo

* * *

Nezuki regreso al castillo en una barranca aventó al cuerpo del Fukurō, en eso escucho a Lawson

-¿Miguel Ángel dónde estás?-dijo Lawson

-aquí estoy-dijo Mikey mirando de cabeza a Lawson ya que estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol platicando con Raph

-ven quiero hacer una prueba contigo-dijo Lawson

Mikey bajo rápido y lo siguió

-tú también o piensas quedarte hay de tonto-dijo Lawson a Raph

Raph se enojó pero no respondió solo lo siguió

Bien Mikey la misma estrategia que usas para sacar el fuego quiero que hagas un remolino

Raph se quedó mirando

Mikey lanzó un rayo y lo hiso un pequeño remolino

-Quiero que lo hagas más grande-dijo Lawson

Mikey apago el pequeño y brinco haciendo un rayo que al pegar al suelo retumbo y se hiso un remolino de fuego mucho más grande

-ahora pégale a esa montaña de piedras de allá-dijo Lawson

Mikey la aventó hacia la montaña haciendo que esta se destruyera

Raph miro asombrado eso – ¿ya lo controlas?-

-un poco-dijo Mikey pero aun lo agotaba hacerlo

-Bien un ataque contra mí-dijo Lawson

Lawson hiso un rayo que parecía un látigo, Mikey lo esquivo y aventó varias bolas de fuego contra Lawson

Lawson dio un brinco, pero Mikey aventó una bola de fuego que hiso que Lawson tuviera que esquivar rápido

Lawson subió un poco el ataque quería ver el límite de Mikey

Aventó varios rallos Mikey los esquivo todos, pero este aventó una bola de fuego y logro aventar a Lawson

-¡Lawson!-grito Mikey corriendo a verlo

Lawson un tanto aturdido vio que se acercó Mikey y Lawson le dio un coscorrón a Mikey –tonto soy tu enemigo ahorita ya te quite la cabeza-

A Raph le dio risa por el coscorrón que le dio a Mikey

Lawson se paró y vio a Raph –ahora tú-

Raph se sorprendió ya que se supone que él no se metería

-yo no tengo nada de eso-dijo Raph

-y eso que, dejaras que te mate Zoyun-dijo Lawson poniéndose en guardia

Raph se puso en guardia eh hiso la seña para que Lawson lo atacara

Lawson ataco a Raph este comprobó que Raph peleaba más seguro de sí mismo pero encontró su punto débil

Lawson con la cola le pego a los pies de Raph mandándolo al piso

-tienes que cubrirte bien, ese es tu punto débil-dijo Lawson

Por hoy estuvo bien mañana los quiero temprano aquí a los dos- dijo Lawson

Yukihyō los miro y le dio risa, Lawson lo agarró de los bigotes-quita tu pinche sonrisa de idiota o te corto la cola-

Yukihyō siguió sonriendo ya que vio que al viejito lo hablando Mikey

-ablandaste a la piedra Mikey-dijo Nezuki

Mikey miro a Nezuki y le sonrió

-vamos será mejor que descansen, Lawson no bromea con eso del temprano-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey aún no tenía sueño pero siguió a todos, cenaron y se fueron a dormir

Mikey entro a su cuarto salió al balcón, sintió la brisa helada y al abrir los ojos vio a lo lejos a Oshi, se tallo los ojos pero la imagen ya no estaba

Mikey suspiro miro al cielo

-desearía volverte a ver-dijo Mikey llenando sus ojos en lagrimas

En eso recordó que Oshi lo fue a ver cuándo estaba entre la vida y la muerte, Mikey salió corriendo de su cuarto fue a la sala miro a todos lados cerro los ojos y se esforzó para concentrarse

-lo que buscas no está aquí-dijo Lawson mirando a Mikey

Este asustado miro a Lawson

Está en Shiro no home, es el mausoleo para ir a dónde quieres tienes que regresar y poder usar tu poder sino jamás encontraras la puerta

Mikey miro a Lawson y dijo –gracias- pero en su pensamiento dijo- primero tengo que derrotar a Zoyun no importa que pase-

Lawson miro a la pequeña tortuga – ¿eres tan capaz de dar la vida?- ya que el también lei el pensamiento

-si- dijo Mikey - acabare con Zoyun no importa si se lleva la mía-

-que así sea-dijo Lawson retirándose

-Lawson-dijo Mikey deteniendo al leopardo

-tu eres quien va a decidir-dijo Lawson retirándose

Mikey de regreso a su cuarto vio pero en su camino vio a Tuku

-¡Tuku!-Mikey abrazó al venado

Mikey fue a su cuarto pero esta vez acompañado de Tuku

Tuku se acostó en la alfombra Mikey jalo la cobija tapo a Tuku y se acostó abrasando al venado

Mientras dormía Mikey hubo en un momento de la noche sintió un beso en la mejilla esto lo hiso que despertara

Salió al balcón y ahí se quedó mirando a la montaña

Por algún motivo Raph se despertó tenia las cortinas abiertas y pudo ver a su hermanito que ya estaba despierto, miro la hora por su celular eran las 3:00am pensó que solo era por esa ocasión que Mikey había despertado no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir

A las 7:00am Raph se levantó pensando que Mikey estaría en la cocina, pero a quien se encontró fue a Nezuki

-Buenos días Nezuki y ¿Mikey?-dijo Raph

-otra vez no ha venido a comer-dijo Nezuki

-¿cómo?-dijo Raph

-desde que lo trajimos, no come casi y duerme muy poco, se la pasa mas entrenando o mirando hacia la montaña-dijo Nezuki

-pero si Mikey no perdona para nada la comida-dijo Raph

-pues no lo ha hecho desde que llegamos cuando mucho solo come una vez cada dos días y eso porque lo estamos molestando-dijo Yukihyō

-vamos miren, calentare pizza y lo traeré y se la comerá tan rápido que ni cuenta se darán-dijo Raph poniendo en el micro una rebanada de pizza y fue por Mikey

-¿qué haces Mikey?-dijo Raph

-nada solo miraba el paisaje-dijo Mikey

-ven vamos a desayunar-dijo Raph

Mikey lo miro –no tengo hambre Raph-

Raph volteo y vio a Mikey, en ese momento noto un aire de tristeza en su hermano

-Mikey es pizza de dulces de sabores, anchoa y jalapeño -dijo Raph esperando la reacción de siempre ya que es su favorita

-no gracias no tengo hambre-dijo Mikey

Raph lo agarró del cuello y le puso la mano en la frente

-estoy bien Raph solo no tengo hambre-dijo Mikey

-oook-dijo Raph notando lo que le decía Nezuki

Raph pensó en consultar eso mejor con Donnie, pensando que podría ser por el MV5, así que tomo su t-phone y le marco

* * *

Donnie estaba trabajando con el MV5 cuando sonó su teléfono

-¿qué pasa Raph?-dijo Donnie poniendo el alta voz

-oye te tengo una pregunta ¿el MV5 afecta el hambre?-dijo Raph

-no, afecta el órgano vital, ósea el corazón-dijo Donnie, en eso se puso a pensar -¿le ocurre algo nuevo a Mikey?-dijo en un tono preocupado

-casi no come-dijo Raph

-¿Mikey no come, estas seguro?-dijo Donnie

-si, le ofrecí su pizza favorita y no anoche apenas si ceno, también casi no habla y al parecer duerme muy poco -dijo Raph

-eso no es del MV5 eso porque está deprimido, pero eso también le hace daño y ayuda al MV a que dañe su corazón -dijo Donnie

-eso pensé-dijo Raph

* * *

Mientras tanto

Zoyun ya estaba preparando su siguiente ataque

-¡stockman!-dijo Zoyun

-si señor-dijo stockman

-quiero que hagas que tenga los mismos síntomas del MV5, pero que no mate, harás dos esferas con este líquido y una tercera tendrá el MV7 estas tienen que ser un poco grandes las esferas pero la que contenga el MV7 tiene que estar perfectamente llena-dijo Zoyun

-¿que no mate señor?-dijo stockman extrañado

-si quiero exactamente hacer una confusión y una sospecha de alerta-dijo Zoyun

-¡Rahzar!-dijo Zoyun

-si señor-dijo Rahzar

-a ti y a los otros, los quiero listos en cuanto stockman tenga el líquido saldremos-dijo Zoyun

-si señor-dijo Rahzar

-¡guardia!-dijo Zoyun

-tu ve cerca de la guarida de esos reptiles arma un alboroto, deja que te atrapen y les dirás que tengo planeado soltar tres bombas de MV, una en el metro, otra en central park y otra esparcirla en el times square, ahora lárgate-dijo Zoyun

-pero las tortugas si saben eso trataran de detenernos-dijo Bebop

-si eso quiero porque quiero hacer sufrir a alguien y voy hacer un caos completo-dijo Zoyun

Vio Zoyun a destructor en la jaula y dijo-así se hacen las cosas inútil-

Paso un rato y stockman ya tenía las esferas

-listo señor-dijo stockman-

Zoyun tomo un contenedor revolvió l tres esferas y dijo

-¡Rahzar! toma una esfera tu iras conmigo, Bebop toma otra tu iras al metro y tu guardia toma tu otra y ve al times square-

-vámonos-dijo Zoyun

* * *

Leo estaba viendo su programa, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio

Cuando de repente apareció el Fukurō en el laboratorio de Donnie, este no desaprovecho el momento y lo ataco al agarrarlo descuidado

Leo escucho un golpe fuerte y fue a ver qué pasaba

Cuando entro vio al Fukurō y a Donnie en el suelo

-¡Donnie!-dijo Leo sin esperar más ataco a Fukurō, pero Leo no traía las katanas

Splinter escucho el alboroto y fue a ver

Cuando abrió vio como leo fue atacado por el Fukurō, pero este logro quitarse a Leo

-¡una rata!-dijo el Fukurō

Splinter sin contestar ataco al Fukurō este se dejó atrapar para cumplir las órdenes de Zoyun

-el Fukurō en el suelo se rio y dijo -de todas formas gano Zoyun esparcirá tres bombas con el MV-

Splinter agarro al Fukurō-¿Dónde las esparcirá?-

-En el metro, en central park y en times square-dijo el fukuro riendo saco una cuchilla y se corto el cuello

Splinter vio que había sido mandado por Zoyun

-¡tenemos que detenerlo, vamos Donnie!-dijo Leo

-¡ten cuidado Leonardo!-dijo el roedor

-se que hay una trampa pero ese tipo esta loco y lo hara-dijo leo retirándose

-usemos el tortumovil- dijo Donnie

Lo que Splinter no busco fue el comunicador y este Fukurō si lo había prendido

Un comunicador de stockman prendió-tengo el lugar donde viven las tortugas- dijo stockman

* * *

Leo y Donnie fueron al central park primero sabían que hay en ese momento había un evento y habría mucha gente

Donnie vio a lo lejos a Zoyun

-Leo hay están-dijo Donnie

-vallamos a detenerlo-dijo Leo

Donnie lo dudo por un momento ya que solo eran dos y Zoyun había acabado con ejércitos

-pero Leo,,,,,,-dijo Donnie

-solo le quitaremos la esfera y nos iremos, esa la tiene Rahzar, mira-dijo Leo viendo que Rahzar traía la esfera en las manos

-ok-dijo Donnie

Fueron las dos tortugas

Zoyun las sintió y no tardó en hacer contacto con la mente de Mikey

Mikey estaba entrenando cuando una punzada enorme le dio en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de rodillas pero esta vez Mikey no hiso ni un solo ruido

Zoyun sintió a Mikey –mira y aprende-dijo Zoyun viendo que Leo y Donnie se aproximaban

Zoyun saco las garras y el primero en atacar fue a Leo

Leo se cubrió con las katanas pero Zoyun con el pie le pego a Leo haciéndolo retroceder dejando al descubierto a Donnie

Zoyun atrapo a Donnie

Mientras Mikey al ver lo que pensaba hacer Zoyun

-¡no te atrevas!-grito Mikey

-¡Mikey que te pasa!-dijo Raph

-¡déjalo!-dijo Mikey

Lawson supo que estaba pasando

* * *

Zoyun riéndose aventó al suelo a Donnie y con un solo golpe se escuchó como trono el caparazón

Mikey de desesperación trataba de despertar de lo que veía pero Zoyun no lo dejo

Zoyun agarro la esfera y Leo lo ataco con las katanas hiso retroceder a Zoyun, -atrápala Rahzar- dijo Zoyun, Rahzar la atrapo y entendió el plan de Zoyun

Agarro la esfera y se la aventó a a Donnie explotándole cerca de la cara

-¡nooo!-grito Leo

Zoyun aprovechó el momento saco varios kunai y los aventó hiriendo seriamente a Leo

Zoyun se rio y dijo –faltan dos, vámonos Rahzar-

Abrió un portal y escaparon

Leo corrió como pudo a ver a Donnie, estaba sangrando mucho le había roto el plastrón y tenía heridas en el rostro por la esfera que aventó Rahzar

Mikey al liberarse de la mente de Zoyun se paró y de mediato quiso regresar

-¡tengo que regresar Zoyun hirió a Donnie y a Leo!-grito Mikey desesperado

-¡no, ve tu Raphael tu no Miguel ángel es una trampa para ti!-dijo Lawson

Raph entendió y se marchó rápido

Nezuki abrió el portal y fue con Raph

Leo estaba arrodillado a un lado de Donnie

-déjame revisarlo Leo-dijo Nezuki quitando a Leo que estaba en stock

Nezuki saco su aparato de revisión, esto dolerá pero no tengo opción- dijo Nezuki acomodando el hueso estrellado del plastrón de Donnie

-tenemos que llevarlo rápido a tu casa tengo que operarlo, aquí no puedo-dijo Nezuki

Raph se paró rápido pero Leo aun no reaccionaba bien a parte sangraba por sus heridas

-¡Leo reacciona!-dijo Raph al ver que leo estaba congelado-

Nezuki abrió el portal Raph la ayudo a cargar a Donnie

Llegaron a la guarida Splinter vio a Nezuki con Raph cargando a Donnie

-¡que sucedió!-dijo Splinter

-después se lo decimos-dijo Nezuki

-en el laboratorio de Donnie-dijo Leo

Entraron al laboratorio y recostaron a Donnie

-quítense-dijo Nezuki sacando su aparato haciendo que un rayo lo escaneara y ella procedió a operarlo

Splinter entro y vio a sus hijos

-Zoyun ataco a Donnie-dijo Leo al ver a su padre

Raph jalo a Leo y comenzó a curarlo

-en qué cabeza cabe pelear con ese tipo solos-dijo Raph mientras curaba a Leo

Leo solo suspiro pero se sentía culpable por lo que paso

-Donnie estará bien pero necesita que no lo muevan por ahora, en tres días ya andara dando lata-dijo Nezuki viendo a Leo

-iré a decirle a Mikey que estarán bien él ha de estar bastante preocupado-dijo Raph

-tanto que nos dejó-dijo Leo

-no entiendes aun verdad-dijo Raph

-yo iré por medicamentos para Donnie-dijo Nezuki

-gracias por ayudarnos Nezuki-dijo Splinter

Nezuki solo le sonrió

-por cierto como supiste que estábamos en problemas-dijo Leo

-por ese hermano al que le estas dando la espalda-dijo Raph

* * *

Mientras tanto Mikey estaba desesperado

-¡Cálmate Mikey, eso quiere Zoyun que pierdas la cabeza!-dijo Lawson

Mikey solo de pensar que su hermano podía morir sentía que ya no podía más otro dolor de perder a alguien más

Mikey se sentó en la entrada del castillo y decidió hay esperar a Raph

Lawson vio que comenzó a nevar

-Mikey te congelaras si te quedas-dijo Lawson de una forma cariñosa, pero Mikey no quiso moverse de hay

Lawson entendió y lo dejo, pero le puso una cobija en la espalda

Cuando se metió Lawson al castillo Mikey se quitó la cobija poniéndola a un lado de él, sentía que el frio le hacía recordar que no era un sueño

Cuando llego Raph vio a Mikey sentado en las escaleras tenia micha nieve en su cuerpo, Raph al verlo corrió

-¡Mikey!-grito Raph al ver a su hermano con tanta nieve encima de el

Mikey solo lo miro pero no se movió

-Mikey estás loco te dará una pulmonía, o no se no puedes estar así en el frio-dijo Raph enojado

Mikey lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos – ¿cómo esta Donnie y Leo?

-estarán bien Donnie tardara un poco pero estará bien-dijo Raph más calmado, pero noto que Mikey eso no le ayudaba en nada

Raph sacudió a Mikey quitándole la nieve lo abrazó y le dijo –vamos entremos-Mikey le hiso caso a Raph

* * *

Mientras tanto

-señor Zoyun-dijo Baxter

Zoyun no se veía muy feliz, volteo a ver a Baxter

-tengo la ubicación de la guarida de las tortugas-dijo Baxter mostrándole el localizador

Zoyun sonrió –vamos Rahzar haremos una visita a nuestros amigos-

Abrió un portal el cual lo dejo en la entrada de la guarida

-tortuguitas donde estaaaan-dijo Zoyun riendo y entrando a la guarida

Salió leo muy molesto y ataco a Zoyun

Zoyun detuvo las katanas de leo y a este con una explosión lo hiso bolar, del humo salió Splinter con este de unos golpes hiso retroceder a Zoyun pero este lo atrapo por la cola lanzándolo contra una pared haciéndola que la rompiera

Rahzar entretuvo a Leonardo peleando

Zoyun saco sus garras y ataco a Splinter hiriéndolo leo salto y Zoyun lo atrapo en el aire aventándolo al piso haciendo que este se hundiera desmayándolo

-falta la tortuga que le rompí el caparazón- dijo Zoyun

Este iba con la intención de matar a Donnie, pero para suerte de Donnie Nezuki lo había puesto en un cuarto en el que no se veía

En eso Leo adolorido trata de pararse, pero Zoyun lo toma por el cuello y le encaja las garras en el brazo

-dile a tu hermano que venga por mí-dijo Zoyun riéndose y aventando a Leo como si fuera un trapo, con la sangre de Splinter escribió en la pared y dijo–vámonos Rahzar –

Momentos más tarde

Raph regreso con Nezuki

-¿qué paso aquí?-dijo Raph mirando a Leo gravemente herido

Nezuki encontró a Splinter también muy mal –mira Raph-

-tu eres el próximo-dijo Raph sabiendo para quien era el recado

-Yukihyō prepara un lugar como enfermaría tengo que llevar heridos y por favor trata que no este nuestro invitado-dijo Nezuki

-enterado deja veo rápido-dijo Yukihyō

Abrió un cuarto y vio que hay podía llevarlos-listo las coordenadas te las mando-dijo Yukihyō

Nezuki abrió el portal y cargo a Splinter, lo puso en una cama, Raph ayudado por Yukihyō pusieron a Leo en otra, Nezuki y Raph regresaron por Donnie el cual estaba en una camilla y lo pusieron en otra cama

-tenemos que decirle-dijo Nezuki viendo las heridas de Splinter

Yukihyō reviso a Leo –también está mal herido-

Raph bajo la cabeza sabía que él se había salvado por estar con Mikey y dijo –yo le diré-

Lawson apareció dándole un susto a Yukihyō

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, dijiste que solo fue Donnie?-dijo Lawson a Nezuki

-parece que encontró Zoyun la guarida-dijo Nezuki

Lawson suspiro –Raph ve y dile a Mikey, Nezuki ayúdame a curarlos, Yukihyō trae cobijas aquí hace demasiado frio para ellos-

Todos obedecieron

Raph busco a Mikey este estaba sentado en el balcón

-Mikey-dijo Raph temiendo que Mikey ya lo supiera

-Mikey tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas al sentir a Raph dijo –no es cierto verdad-

Raph suspiro y trato de ponerle la mano en el hombro pero Mikey no se dejo

-donde están-dijo Mikey mirando a Raph

-sígueme-dijo Raph llevando a Mikey

Cuando Mikey entro al cuarto y vio a Leo, Donnie y Splinter, se sintió más culpable

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**


	24. deslizando al borde

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

 **! feliz navidad a mis lectores!**

* * *

Mikey desde que llevaron a sus dos hermanos y a su padre iba por las noches y les leía, a Leo de héroes espaciales, a Donnie sobre robótica y a Splinter leyendas de oriente, les leía mientras estaban inconscientes

4:36am

Era la cuarta noche, afuera estaba cayendo una tormenta de nieve. Mikey estaba leyéndole a Leo una revista de héroes espaciales y les estaba imitando las voces

-capitán tenemos al enemigo-dijo Broch

-bien ahora hagámoslo confesar, un ataque de cosquillas en los pies y unas bofetadas será suficiente-dijo el capitán

En eso comenzó a quejarse Donnie, Mikey se paró y vio a Donnie

-hay no- dijo Mikey viendo que Donnie se agarraba el pecho

Mikey salió corriendo a buscar a Nezuki

Al llegar a su cuarto toco muy fuerte que Mikey asusto a Nezuki que dormía

-¿quién demonios me despierta? ¡Mikey!-dijo Nezuki sorprendida de ver a Mikey

-¡es Donnie!-dijo Mikey

-¿Qué pasa con Donnie?-dijo Nezuki sin entender

Mikey la agarró del brazo y la jalo llevándola al cuarto, Donnie ya estaba en un grito cuando llegaron

-¿Donnie que te pasa?-dijo Nezuki viendo que Donnie había despertado pero con un dolor en el pecho

-¡me duele, no aguanto!-dijo Donnie

Nezuki al ver eso tomo de la mesa su escáner y vio

-¡Mikey dame ese cartucho de la mesa rápido!-dijo Nezuki

Mikey fue corriendo y se lo dio, Nezuki le puso la inyección a Donnie y vio que poco a poco Donnie fue calmándose y a entrar en un sueño profundo

Mikey no necesito ser científico para saber que tenía el MV

Nezuki volteo y vio la cara de Mikey, este cerró los ojos y salió del cuarto, Nezuki llamo a Raph por su comunicador

-¡Raph urge que vengas con tus hermanos!-dijo Nezuki

Mikey se salió del castillo y se internó en el bosque

Raph llego corriendo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Mikey estaba aquí, Donnie se puso mal, creo que lo infectaron con el MV-dijo Nezuki

Raph sabía que Mikey ya se sentía responsable y saber que Donnie tenía también el MV ya era demasiado

-¿sabes a dónde fue?-dijo Raph

-no solo salió de aquí, pero me preocupa-dijo Nezuki

Raph pensó que Mikey se había encerrado en su cuarto pero vio que estaba abierto y él no estaba hay

-si lo buscas, salió-dijo Lawson

-¡y no lo detuviste, se congelara allá fuera!- dijo Raph corriendo, tomo unas mantas y salió del castillo

Nezuki miro molesta a Lawson y fue a ayudar a Raph a buscar a Mikey

Pasaron horas y la tormenta se hiso mucho más fuerte

Lawson al ver que no regresaban fue por ellos, encontrando rápido a Nezuki y a Raph

-será mejor que regresen, esta tormenta está empeorando-dijo Lawson

-¡no dejare a mi hermano!-dijo Raph

-no tienes remedio o tú también morirás- Lawson jalo a Raph de una forma que este no pudo zafarse por más que lo intento

Lawson metió al castillo a Raph y dijo – ¡cuando pase la tormenta lo buscaras!-

-¡pero Mikey puede morir con ese frio!-dijo Raph

-¡pues más le vale que no aun no paga su promesa!-dijo Lawson

-yo iré a buscarlo soy un leopardo de las nieves aguanto el frio- dijo Yukihyō

-búscalo por favor-dijo Nezuki

Yukihyō salió rápido a buscar a Mikey

Pasaron horas, la tormenta seso pero ni una pista de Mikey

Raph miraba hacia la ventana esperando a que regresaran con Mikey en eso Tuku apareció en frente de Raph

-¡aaaaaaa!-pego un grito Raph al ver de repente a Tuku parado enfrente de el

-¿tú que haces aquí? –dijo Raph algo enojado

Tuku mordió la cinta de Raph en seña que lo siguiera

Raph miro a Tuku y vio que el venado le hiso una seña, así que lo siguió

En eso llego Yukihyō -no encuentro ni un rastro de Mikey-

Raph miro atrás de Yukihyō y estaba Tuku a lo lejos, Raph no hiso caso a Yukihyō y corrió siguiendo a Tuku corrió por lo menos más de una hora ya cansado vio que Tuku se detuvo y con la vista a señalo a donde estaba Mikey

Lo vio en la punta de un peñasco, Raph estaba abajo, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a su hermanito correr y aventarse al agua helada

-Mikey nooo-grito Raph pero Mikey ya había saltado, Raph iba a saltar pero Tuku se lo impidió

Vio que Mikey salió del agua y Tuku lo dejo ir con el

Raph corrió a donde estaba su hermano, de un arrebato abrazó a Mikey

-¡no hagas estas estupideces Mikey!-dijo Raph

Mikey miro a Raph –aléjate de mí Raph no quiero que a ti también te lastimen-dijo Mikey

-no te voy a dejar, no lo hare antes y no lo hare ahora somos hermanos y no importa que pase siempre estaremos juntos recuerda el código-dijo Raph noto que Mikey no estaba bien cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse Tuku se puso para que no callera al suelo

-¡tenemos que llevarlo se está congelando!-dijo Raph

Extrañamente se abrió un portal enfrente de ellos, Tuku camino hacia dentro del portal, Raph miro a todos lados y lo siguió

El portal daba a dentro de la casa donde estaba el piano

Raph recostó rápido en el suelo a Mikey -¡Nezuki!- grito Raph

-¡lo encontraste!-dijo Nezuki al ver a Raph con Mikey, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Tuku acostarse al lado de Mikey este se enrollo en de una forma que cubría su caparazón

-Tuku déjame examinarlo-dijo Nezuki pero Tuku no se movió

-¡venado tonto quítate!-dijo Raph enojado

Tuku no se movió

Nezuki examino a Mikey aunque Tuku no se moviera, vio que el MV ya tenía gran parte de su corazón por eso Mikey ya no sentía al frio

Lawson apareció – ¿no entiendes verdad Raph?, Tuku es el venado guiador de almas, cuando un animal muere Tuku guía el alma a su morada, tu hermano está sentenciado desde que fue infectado-

-¡eso no es cierto!-dijo Raph mirando enojado a Lawson

-que gano yo con mentirte, el estará bien aún le falta la promesa que hiso no puede irse sin cumplirla-dijo Lawson

-de verdad a veces sorprendes, de repente estas de su lado y ahora pareces en su contra-dijo Nezuki a Lawson

-¡te dije que no sería compasivo y no estoy de lado de nadie!-dijo Lawson

Yukihyō escucho todo, cuando se retiró Lawson él se acercó

-¡tú tienes que saber que maldita promesa le hiso Mikey!-dijo Raph enojado y con los ojos cristalinos

-la sé pero no puedo decirla, pero en algo tiene razón, Tuku eso es por eso siempre estaba al lado de Oshi el guiaba a los muertos cuando Oshi atacaba-dijo Yukihyō

-¡eso ahorita no me importa, quiero que mi hermano este bien!-dijo Raph

-siesa tristeza sigue aumentando el MV hará más rápido su trabajo-dijo Yukihyō

-llevemos a Mikey a su cuarto-dijo Nezuki aun molesta por lo que dijo Lawson

Tuku accedió pero los siguió, acostaron a Mikey en la cama y dejaron a Raph con el

-eres un idiota Mikey ¿qué maldita promesa hiciste?-dijo Raph

Tuku de un de repente traía un libro en el hocico

-¡ahora te aplastaré como a un gusano, venado torpe!-dijo Raph tomando el libro de mala gana

Mikey comenzó a despertar

-¡tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar Miguel Ángel! ¿Qué maldita promesa hiciste?-dijo Raph al ver que su hermano estaba despertando

Raph se seto en la orilla de la cama mirando a su hermano pero noto que ese azul de sus ojos que mostraba la alegría ahora se notaba una tristeza impensa

-no puedo decírtelo-dijo Mikey abrazando a Raph

-no sé qué rayos habrás hecho pero deja de hacer locuras, yo no quiero perder a nadie-dijo Raph

* * *

Mientras tanto

Tuku fue a donde estaba Donnie, Nezuki lo vio, el venado olfateo a Donnie se dio la vuelta olfateó a Leo y después a Splinter, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida

Lawson vio eso y dijo-ninguno de ellos está en peligro revisa eso del MV-

Nezuki rezongando tomo una muestra de sangre y la examino

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas

Leo a los pocos días fue el primero en poderse parar

Andaba por todo el castillo y en todo ese tiempo no se había topado ni una sola vez con Mikey, ya Leo sabía que tenían la sospecha de que Donnie tuviera el MV y Leo culpaba a Mikey

Al no toparse con Mikey esta vez Leo estaba decidido a hablar con él, fue a donde se escuchaba que estaban entrenado y hay lo vio

Mikey estaba entrenando con Lawson ataques, Mikey ya estaba cansado ya que no se había puesto la inyección apropósito ya que necesitaba controlar el dolor por si esto ocurría cuando peleara con Zoyun

Lawson vio a Leo – ¡basta por hoy! Mañana seguiremos-

Mikey volteo y vio a Leo de cierta forma estaba feliz por verlo, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y fue a ver a su hermano mayor

-¡Leo ya estas mejor!-dijo Mikey feliz de ver a Leo

-sí, no gracias a ti-dijo Leo enojado

La sonrisa de Mikey se fue al suelo al escuchar eso

-¿que hice ahora?-dijo Mikey

-¡quieres saber que hiciste, no te hagas el inocente Mikey que no te queda!-dijo Leo

Mikey se sentía culpable porque Zoyun los ataco para llegar a él, pensó que ha eso se refería Leo

-sé que pedirte perdón no ayuda, pero yo jamás quería que Zoyun los atacara a ustedes-dijo Mikey

-no se en que lio te metiste esta vez Miguel Ángel, pero te voy a pedir esto, ¡no involucres más a Donnie, a Raph o al sensei o te las veras conmigo! ¿Entendiste?, ¡si tú quieres vengar a tu novia hazlo solo!-dijo Leo

Mikey en ningún momento había pensado en venganza, lo que él había hecho siempre fue pensando en que no los lastimaran a ellos, aunque paso

-pero Leo, yo….-trato de decir algo Mikey

-¡eres un fracaso como ninja, y de verdad te digo como quisiera que no fueras mi hermano, por tus tonterías ahora Donnie la esta pagando!-dijo Leo dando se la vuelta y no escuchando más a Mikey

Mikey bajo la vista sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos

Lawson que vio todo aquello dijo –Mikey solo lo dijo porque está molesto de un error que el cometió, solo esta frustrado-

Mikey se bajó la cinta naranja poniéndosela en el cuello y se dirigió al castillo sin decir una sola palabra

-eso no está bien-dijo Lawson

Mikey entro a su cuarto, abrió el cofre que al inicio le había dado Lawson se quitó todo lo que traía solo la cinta naranja la dejó en su cuello y se puso lo del cobre

Una vez que se cambió salió del castillo de nuevo y se fue al bosque, comenzó a sentirse más mal por la falta de la inyección pero no dejo de caminar hasta que comenzó ver obscuro y se desplomo en la nieve

Tuku lo había seguido a la distancia lo vio tirado y se acercó a olfatearlo, de inmediato brinco y corrió a donde estaba Lawson pegándole con el hocico muy fuerte que casi lo tira

-¿oye que te pasa?-dijo Lawson al ver a Tuku que le hacia una seña lo siguió

-hay no-dijo Lawson al ver a Mikey tirado supo que seguía sin la inyección, se acercó rápido le toco el cuello sintió que sus signos comenzaban a ser débiles

-¡corre al castillo y lleva a Nezuki a su cuarto te veo allá!-dijo Lawson cargo a Mikey ambos abrieron un portal y se metieron a el

Lawson acostó a Mikey en su cama, entro Nezuki rápido con la inyección en la mano y se la puso a Mikey

-¿Por qué no se la puso, acaso quiere matarse?-dijo Nezuki

-quiso practicar soportando el dolor, pero creo que el ya dejo de ser un Hamato-dijo Lawson haciéndole la seña de cómo estaba vestido

Nezuki vio que traía puesto lo que le había dado Lawson y lo miro molesta pensando que el tubo que ver en eso

-no fui yo, fue su hermano Leonardo, le echó la culpa de que los atacaron-dijo Lawson

-eso no está bien, por ahora dejemos que descanse-dijo Nezuki y fue a buscar a Raph

* * *

Raph estaba platicando con Donnie

-solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte enfrente de la gallina esa-dijo Raph

-si fue un error muy grande-dijo Donnie

-¿y cómo te sientes?-dijo Raph pensando en que Donnie tiene los síntomas del MV y aún no saben si en realidad es ya que estaban esperando en sabes si no era otro nuevo MV para determinar si estaba o no infectado

-si así se siente Mikey, ahora lo entiendo, te sientes pesimamente mal-dijo Donnie

-Raph puedes venir un segundo por favor-dijo Nezuki entrando al cuarto donde estaba Donnie y Splinter que aun dormía

Raph se paró y fue con Nezuki-¿qué pasa? Dijo Raph mirando rara a Nezuki

-ve al cuarto de Mikey Lawson te explicara-dijo Nezuki

Raph al escuchar esto supo que algo le paso a Mikey y fue rápido

-¿sucedió algo?-dijo Donnie al ver que Raph salió muy rápido

Nezuki se sentó en la cama de Donnie y dijo-mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes tú?, ya me urge mi compañero de laboratorio-dijo Nezuki

* * *

Raph entro al cuarto de Mikey quien seguía inconsciente

-¿Qué le paso?-pensando Raph que había pasado un accidente en el entrenamiento, pero vio la vestimenta de Mikey

-Leonardo discutió con Mikey, no estoy seguro pero creo que algo significa el quitarse lo que ustedes traen-dijo Lawson

-sí, es como apartarse de la familia-dijo Raph

-será mejor que averigües esa platica, no creo que este cambio sea una buena señal entre ustedes-dijo Lawson

Raph miro a Lawson-tu si eres confuso, a veces te pones en lugar de nosotros y otras en contra-

-solo digo lo que es verdad y no estoy de lado de nadie ya se los dije, Mikey tenía 10 horas sin a verse puesto la inyección así que despertara muy adolorido -dijo Lawson saliendo del cuarto

Raph se quedó a cuidar a Mikey, sabía que algo paso en esa discusión con Leo, miro como vestía ahora Mike tenía unas cintas que le cubrían desde los pies hasta la rodilla otras desde las manos hasta los codos de color negro con roro

Las rodilleras y las coderas eran de metal tenia capucha negra puesta y su cinta naranja la traía amarrada como si fuera un paliacate en el cuello, en vez de su cinta traía una negra de cintas largas

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando Mikey despertó y vio a Raph recostado en la cama durmiendo lo miro, muy despacio tomo el sobrante de sus cintas de Raph y las hiso un moño

Mikey tratando de no carcajearse miro a Raph con ese moño

Raph despertó y vio a su hermano sonriendo mientras lo veía

-no dibujaste algo en mi cara verdad-dijo Raph con una voz amenazante

-no te juro que no, no tengo un plumón para hacerlo-dijo Mikey

-más te vale, quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo-dijo Raph más calmado sin darse cuenta de lo lindo que se veía con ese moño en la cabeza

En eso tocaron la puerta y era Nezuki que iba a ver como seguía Mikey, pero al ver el moño de Raph ella se atacó de risa

-¡me dibujo algo verdad!-dijo Raph molesto

-no-contestaron Mikey y Nezuki a la vez

Tuku miro a Raph y por primera vez ese venado dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

Raph se vio por el reflejo de una ventana y vio su cinta

Mikey y Nezuki soltaron la carcajada, Raph en otro momento hubiera torturado a Mikey pero hace tanto que no veía a su hermano reír que esta vez su risa también lo contagio a el

-veo que estas mejor, los dejo, cuida que no te torturen Mikey-dijo Nezuki retirándose

-bien basta de burlas, quiero saber ¿qué te dijo Leo?-dijo Raph serio

-no importa lo que dijo-contesto Mikey

-¡no me salgas ahora con eso!-dijo Raph

-¿Cómo esta Donnie y el sensei?- pregunto Mikey abrazando su almohada tapándose la cara

Hay Raph supo que se trató de ellos dos –Donnie tiene molestias del MV, pero Nezuki aún no sabe si esta contagiado con uno, el sensei ya está mejor solo necesita descanso, de hecho me ha preguntado mucho por ti ambos y quieren verte-contestó Raph

A la respuesta Mikey suspiro

Hubo un silencio entre Mikey y Raph al cual no le agrado para nada

-hermanito ¿qué rallos se te está metiendo esta vez en la cabeza?, ¿dime que paso contigo y Leo?-dijo Raph tratando de que Mikey saliera de esa burbuja que estaba construyendo alejándose de todos

Raph vio que Mikey no respondía pero noto que lloraba mientras cabria su cara sin hacer ruido

-¿Mikey dime que está pasando contigo, que te dijo Leo?-dijo Raph

Mikey no respondió

-bueno no me dices tú iré a hablar con Leonardo-dijo Raph preocupándole ese silencio en el que callo Mikey

Raph entendió que esta vez sería mucho más difícil que le dijera, así que salió del cuarto a buscar a Leo

* * *

Mikey al escuchar que Raph salió él se levantó de la cama y con sigilo ninja fue al cuarto donde estaban dormidos Splinter y Donnie

Mikey entro al cuarto pegándose a la pared lejos de su sensei y su hermano, se puso en medio del cuarto pegando su concha a la pared se sentó en el suelo abrazó sus piernas y puso su cara en ellas mirando a ambos dormir

Splinter estaba despierto pero quería ver que hacia su pequeño hijo, noto que su vestimenta era distinta, su mirada ya no desprendía esa alegría más bien se veía melancólica

-falta poco, ya falta poco- dijo Mikey en voz baja

Se acostó en el suelo y ahí se quedó dormido

Splinter al ver que ya estaba profundamente dormido se movió, pero Mikey al escuchar ese mínimo ruido se paró de mediato sacando su kusarigama

Al no ver nada Mikey salió del cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta los miro y se fetiro

Splinter jamás había visto a Mikey de esa manera

Mikey muy temprano ya esperaba a Lawson

-Mikey ya casi se cumple el mes y has perfeccionado mucho-dijo Lawson

Mikey lo miro con esa carita tierna que ponía cada que veía a Raph con mordelón

-hoy será tu último entrenamiento, tendrás dos días para hacer lo último que quieras, después de esos dos días te veré allá en la sima de ese monte y comenzara tu viaje entendiste-dijo Lawson

Mikey se puso en firme e hiso una reverencia a Lawson

-Bien pues ¡en guardia!-dojo Lawson

Mikey esta vez ataco con todo y a Lawson ya se le hacía un poco difícil de esquivar los ataques de Mikey

A lo lejos Leo vio como Lawson atacaba a Mikey, y pensó que a lo mejor Lawson lo ayudaba no creía que Mikey había mejorado mucho

Splinter se paró de la cama y vio varios destellos a lo lejos

-sensei ¿ya se siente mejor?-dijo Raph

-si hijo mío, ¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel quiero hablar con él?-dijo Splinter

-Mikey está entrenando con Lawson-dijo Raph

Donnie miro a Raph

Larga historia Donnie-dijo Raph mirando a su hermano

En eso se escuchó un estruendo que callo muy cerca del castillo haciendo que este temblara

-creo que le erro el tino-dijo Raph sabiendo que había sido Mikey

Llévame por favor a donde está tu hermano-dijo Splinter

Raph sabiendo las costumbres de Mikey de escapar –no sensei será mejor que lo espere en un solo lugar que sé que tiene que ir a fuerza-dijo Raph

Raph llevo al sensei al salón donde estaba el piano

Splinter vio la hoja donde Mikey había escrito la canción que escucho Raph al llegar al castillo, el roedor suspiro y miro a Raph

-esa canción la escuche cuando llegue, pero no diga nada solo espere y vera-dijo Raph ayudándolo a sentar en un sillón muy cómodo

Horas más tarde Mikey entro al salón, pensando que no había nadie se sentó en el taburete del piano y toco la canción del laberinto del fauno

Splinter al escuchar lo que tocaba su hijo y con el sentimiento que la tocaba, supo a quien se la dedicaba

Antes que terminara de tocar Splinter se paró del sillón y vio a Mikey este tocaba el piano con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando Splinter se movió para dar un paso Mikey salto del piano sacando su kusarigama en pose de lucha

-soy yo Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter al ver la reacción tan repentina de su hijo

-¡sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí, ya se siente mejor?-dijo Mikey guardando su arma pero no se acercaba a Splinter

Splinter extraño ese abrazó que Mikey siempre le daba, Splinter dio un paso hacia Mikey pero este dio un paso atrás

-¿podemos hablar hijo mío?-dijo Splinter viendo que Mikey estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar

En eso escucho Splinter la voz de Leo y volteo a donde escucho la voz

-¡Raphael ya déjame en paz!-grito Leo muy enojado

En eso Splinter regreso la mirada y Mikey ya no estaba

Pero Splinter no se quedaría sin saber que pasaba y fue a buscar a su hijo

-¡Raphael ven conmigo!-dijo Splinter

Raph obedeció no sin antes darle un puñetazo en el brazo a Leo

-¿hablo con él?-dijo Raph

-no escapo en cuanto escucho a Leonardo-dijo Splinter

-eso ha estado haciendo, escucha a Leo y desaparece-dijo Raph

-¿sabes dónde se esconde?-dijo Splinter

-si por lo regular va a donde está el lago hay se queda hasta altas horas de la noche-dijo Raph

Splinter se dirigió hacia el lugar, al llegar vio a Mikey cantando mientras patinaba en el hielo

 **I** **I open my eyes**

Abro mis ojos  
 **I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**

Trato de ver pero me ciega la luz blanca  
 **  
I can't remember how**

No puedo recordar como  
 **  
I can't remember why**

No puedo recordar porque  
 **  
I'm lying here tonight**

Estoy aquí esta noche ****

 **And I can't stand the pain**

Y no puedo soportar el dolor  
 **  
And I can't make it go away**

Y no puedo hacer que se vaya  
 **  
No I can't stand the pain**

No, no puedo soportar el dolor ****

 **How could this happen to me?**

Como pudo pasarme esto a mí?  
 **  
I made my mistakes**

Cometí mis errores  
 **  
I've got no where to run**

No tengo donde correr  
 **  
The night goes on**

La noche continua  
 **  
As I'm fading away**

Como me estoy desvaneciendo  
 **  
I'm sick of this life**

estoy harto de esta vida **  
I just wanna scream**

Simplemente quiero gritar  
 **  
How could this happen to me?**

Como pudo pasarme esto a mí? ****

 **Everybody's screaming**

Todos están gritando  
 **  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me**

Trato de hacer un sonido pero nadie me escucha  
 **  
I'm slipping off the edge**

Me estoy deslizando al borde  
 **  
I'm hanging by a thread**

Estoy colgando por un hilo  
 **  
I wanna start this over again**

Quiero comenzar esto otra vez ****

 **So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**

Trato de sostenerme en una época cuando nada importo  
 **  
And I can't explain what happened**

Y no puedo explicar lo que paso  
 **  
And I can't erase the things that I've done**

Y no puedo borrar las cosas que hice  
 **  
No I can't**

No, no puedo 

Splinter miro a lo lejos se veía alguien que vestía ropas negras, Mikey cantaba con los ojos cerrados y no lo hacía mal como lo hacía en las alcantarillas, pero su canción se escuchaba triste más de lo que demostraba

Mikey sintió a alguien abrió los ojos y vio a Splinter perdió el equilibrio estrellándose en un monte de nieve

Splinter noto que esa persona con ropa negra desapareció cuando dejo de cantar

-¿Por qué huyes?-dijo Splinter

Mikey lo miro salió de la nieve pero guardo mucho su distancia

-prometí que lo haría-dijo Mikey

Splinter se sentó respetando esa distancia

-¿a quién se lo prometiste?-dijo Splinter

Mikey no respondió

-¿aunque sea tu padre quien te ruega que vengas a mi lado?-dijo Splinter tratando que Mikey se acercará

Mikey dio un paso como si fuera un cachorro golpeado y se acercará a su agresor

Splinter vio esa reacción y dijo-hijo, no te hare daño-

Mikey peleaba por controlarse a no acercarse pero lo más que se acercó fue hasta que faltaran 7siete pasos

-hijo mío, sé que a la perdida de una persona amada, el corazón se hace trizas y tomamos decisiones que creemos las correctas-dijo Splinter

Mikey cerró los ojos dándole a notar a Splinter que toco el punto que aún le dolía

-no entiendo ¿porque piensas que el alejarte de nosotros te ayudara a que ese dolor pase?-dijo Splinter

-no me aleje por eso-dijo Mikey

-¿entonces porque?-pregunto el roedor

Mikey recordó la promesa y guardo silencio, este silencio hiso que escuchara una rama al romperse al ser pisada

Mikey miro a donde se escuchó el ruido y salió corriendo

Splinter volteo y vio llegar a Leo

Hay entendió que fue algo que ver con leo

-Leonardo quiero hablar contigo y quiero que me digas todo-dijo Splinter muy serio

* * *

Mientras Mikey fue a ver a Donnie

Entro al cuarto sin hacer ruido y vio a Donnie estaba dormido, cuando se daba la vuelta para irse

-¿ya te vas?-dijo Donnie tallándose los ojos

-¡Donnie!¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Mikey con un poco de temor a ser recibido como con Leo

-aun me duele un poco todo el cuerpo, Mikey perdóname-dijo Donnie

Mikey lo miro extrañado-¿perdonarte de qué?-

-hubo veces que yo pensé que exagerabas en el dolor, y ahora veo que es más fuerte de lo que tú lo haces ver-dijo Donnie

-no te preocupes Donnie solo si prepárate para tener muchas nauseas-dijo Mikey

-¿Por qué vistes así?-dijo Donnie

Mikey no aguantó las ganas y abrazó a Donnie, Donnie que ya había hablado con Raph sobre lo que pasaba con su hermano menor

-Mikey sé que ahora no la estás pasando bien, pero de verdad nos haces falta necesitamos a ese loco que nos recuerde que la vida está hecha para divertirse-dijo Donnie

Mikey se apartó de Donnie y dijo –cuídate – y sin dar chance a nada se fue por una ventana al poco rato entro Leo

-¿hablaste con Mikey verdad?-dijo Donnie reprochándole a Leo

Leo miro a Donnie –si lo hice –

Donnie solo movio la cabeza diciendo que no

* * *

Mikey regreso a su cuarto ya era casi hora en la que Raph siempre lo iba a ver por la inyección

-Mikey ¿dónde has estado? el sensei quiere verte-dijo Raph entrando al cuarto

Mikey de sorpresa abrazó a Raph

-¿y ahora que rayos te pasa?-dijo Raph

Nada solo quería darte un abrazó

Raph miro extrañado a Mikey –¿seeeguro que no pasa nada?-

-si solo tengo un poco de sueño-dijo Mikey haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Raph no muy convencido le puso la inyección a Mikey

-ve a ver al sensei, prométeme que lo harás-dijo Raph

Mikey se quedó pensando

-Mikey promételo-dijo Raph sabiendo que su sensei sería el único en calmar lo que le pasaba a Mikey

Mikey en vos baja dijo- lo prometo-

-Promesa de tortuga que iras hoy-dijo Raph sabiendo que si Mikey decía eso jamás rompería esa promesa

-promesa de tortuga que iré hoy-dijo Mikey no muy convencido

Raph sabía que no rompería esa promesa su hermano

-es más voy a horita, pero no quiero ver a Leo-dijo Mikey

Raph con tal de que hablara con Splinter dijo- mejor le diré a Splinter que venga aquí y yo cuidare que no venga Leo por ningún motivo-

Mikey acepto

-iré por el-dijo Raph un tanto feliz de que por fin su hermano quería hablar con alguien más que él o Lawson

Mikey se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, en eso vio a Zoyun riéndose vio que una esfera que traía en la mano la dejo caer donde había un festejo por la navidad, al romperse con el suelo vio ese polvo bolo a mucha gente

-sé que lo estás viendo ve quien esta hay-dijo Zoyun

Mikey vio que en una esquina el polvo que se alzó con el aire llego a donde estaba Abril, Casey y el señor onel

Mikey se paró sobre saltado, Splinter estaba entrando cuando Mikey se paro

Splinter vio la cara de Mikey de que estaba asustado –¿sucede algo miguel Ángel?-

Mikey miro a Splinter, pensó que si le contaba no le creería

-no solo tuve una pequeña pesadilla, creo-dijo Mikey tratando de calmarse pero en su cabeza escuchaba la risa de Zoyun

-me dijo Raphael, que ahora si podríamos hablar-dijo Splinter viendo que Mikey cerraba los ojos como tratando de controlarse

-sí, si sensei-dijo Mikey, pero en su cabeza escucho a Zoyun diciéndole- tengo una última bomba dos de ellas eran falsas cual será la verdadera, muero de hacinas de sentir tus entrañas en mis manos-

Mikey por más que trataba de controlarse la voz de Zoyun en su cabeza lo hacía estremecer, tenía todos los sentidos de miedo y odio juntos

Splinter vio que Mikey tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza, un pequeño gruñido lo hiso notar que algo le sucedía, espero a que Mikey lograra calmarse

Después de un rato Mikey logro calmarse un poco abrió los ojos y vio a su padre mirándolo

Mikey no supo que decir, su padre había visto algo y él no sabía cómo explicarlo

-había visto millones de veces gruñir a Raphael, algunas a Leonardo y pocas a Donatello pero jamás a ti hasta hoy-dijo Splinter rompiendo el silencio que había hecho Mikey

Mikey bajo la cabeza no sabía ni que decir

-siempre me has contado las cosas, a tu manera, pero me has dicho jamás has guardado mucho un secreto a tu familia y este ya tiene mucho y sigo viendo que a mi hijo pequeño lo estoy perdiendo cada día mas-dijo Splinter

-¿perdiéndome?-dijo Mikey aun de pie pero sus piernas le temblaban como si una debilidad lo fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento

-ya no ríes, ya no eres esa pequeña tortuga a la cual no resiste la pizza, estas un tanto pálido, tus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo de felicidad, te has olvidado de tu familia y amigos-dijo Splinter siendo interrumpido

-¡eso jamás!-dijo Mikey

-Miguel Ángel ven-dijo Splinter sentándose en la cama pensando que en cualquier momento Mikey caria al suelo ya que el notaba ese temblor

A Mikey le costó dar un los pasos hacia la cama se sentó pero no junto a Splinter, se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Leonardo ya me conto de la discusión-dijo Splinter

Mikey bajo la mirada

-como te dije hace un rato sé que ahora estas pasando un mal momento-dijo Splinter

Mikey suspiro – ¿cómo pudo seguir viviendo sintiendo ese dolor?-

Splinter vio que el hecho solo de recordarla sus lágrimas rodaba en las mejillas de Mikey

-El tiempo me ayudo y ustedes, sobre todo tú me recordabas mucho a Miwa-dijo Splinter mirando a Mikey que trataba de no llorar pero no podía

-pero Miwa está viva-dijo Mikey

Splinter entendió que iba a ser más difícil de tratar de saber que ocurría

-pero en ese tiempo no lo sabía, permítenos a tus hermanos y a mí a ayudarte con esa carga-dijo Splinter

Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que no

-al contrario quiero que se alejen de mi-dijo Mikey

Splinter al escuchar eso se sorprendió pero trato de ocultarlo – ¿Por qué?-

-no quiero que les hagan más daño por mi culpa, de hecho sé que dentro de unas horas hasta Donnie me va a odiar- dijo Mikey cerrando los ojos sabiendo que en cuanto Donnie sepa que Abril fue contagiada

Splinter al ver esa negativa hiso lo que podía hacer a ver si reaccionaba y fue abrazar lo más fuerte que pudo a Mikey

Este apenas sintió los brazos de su padre casi se le escapaba pero Splinter fue más rápido –Miguel Ángel ¿porque piensas eso?-dijo Splinter, Mikey peleaba por zafarse pero al final lo abrazó

-¡quiero que se vallan, ya no quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa!-dijo Mikey en un llanto Splinter no lo soltó

En eso se escuchó el grito de Raph _¡¿qué paso que?!-

Se escuchó un relámpago

Mikey de reojo vio a Lawson en el balcón, abrazó mas fuerte a Splinter y entre lágrimas dijo-se acabó mi tiempo-

Splinter no sabía a qué se refería pero Mikey logro zafarse de Splinter y corrió al balcón dando un brinco

Cuando Splinter iba a seguirlo Lawson lanzó un rayo haciendo de Splinter se detuviera, Lawson se puso enfrente de Splinter

-ahora él es mío-dijo Lawson interfiriendo que Splinter lo siguiera

-¡aléjate de mi hijo!-dijo Splinter muy enojado

-tu hijo ya me pertenece, tuvieron veintiocho días para quitármelo ahora no pienso regresártelo-dijo Lawson

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **la primera canción es de piano un sonido de taradeo pero es muy bonita y triste a la ves se llama**

 **Pan's Labyrinth OST & Last Scene (mv)**

 **la segunda se llama**

 **Simple Plan - Untitled**

 **ambas están en youtube**


	25. se que puedo caer

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

 **! feliz navidad a mis lectores!**

* * *

En eso entraron al cuarto Raph, Leo, Donnie y Nezuki pero Nezuki detuvo a todos

Splinter ataco directo a Lawson pero este giro eh hiso un rayo del cual lo cubría alrededor de él, cuando lo arqueo hiso que pegara al suelo haciendo que Splinter tuviera que retroceder

Lawson calculo que ya para ahorita Mikey ya estaba lejos

Yukihyō vio a Lawson que estaba dispuesto a atacar a Splinter

Lawson vio a Yukihyō y dijo-adiós-abrió rápido un portal y se fue

¡Tenemos que detenerlo!-dijo Raph

-yo los llevare pero se quedan Leo y Donnie, sé a dónde van pero ustedes dos serian presa fácil-dijo Yukihyō

-no perdamos tiempo-dijo Splinter

-pero sensei-dijo Leo

Splinter con solo mirarlo entendió Leo que era una orden

Yukihyō abrió un portal y entraron todos menos las dos tortugas

Mikey estaba en Shiro no hone

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, tu padre vendrá a buscarte-dijo Lawson

-no te preocupes tu cumple con tu trato que yo cumpliré con el mío-dijo Mikey tomando dos gama de del cuarto de armas

-ya están aquí-dijo Lawson

Mikey escucho cuando trataron de entrar al castillo y volteo a ver a Lawson

-no pueden entrar-dijo Lawson

Mikey sabia por instinto que lo seguiría tardarían en dar con el pero lo harían

-valla sí que tienen fuerza-dijo Lawson al escuchar los golpes tan fuertes que daban a la puerta y ventanas

Mikey al tomar lo último del armamento que llevara siente una mirada y al voltear ve algo pero no logra definir que es, su presentimiento le dice que se detenga al cual Mikey responde

-no puedo-dijo Mikey

-¿no puedes qué? Dijo Lawson, pero este ve que Mikey sostiene la mirada a un punto del castillo

\- tenemos que irnos ya-dijo Lawson al ver que Mikey dudo por un segundo

Mikey bajo la mirada –cuando te diga abrirás las puertas-dijo Mikey haciendo una bola de luz

Lawson se puso en guardia sabía que saldrían rápido de ahí

-¡ahora!-grito Mikey, Lawson abrió la puerta principal y Mikey hiso que la bola de luz iluminara todo el lugar segando a todos

Cuando la luz se disipó Mikey y Lawson ya no estaban

-¡demonios otra vez!-dijo Raph enojado

Una hoja callo a los pies de Splinter con una x escrita

Splinter la tomo -¿X?-dijo el roedor

Raph la entendió –van a la dimensión x-dijo Raph

Splinter noto que no era letra de su hijo y dudaba que fuera de Lawson

Nezuki abrió el portal poniéndoles respiradores de collar a todos

-vámonos-dijo Raph ya desesperado de saber que rallos pasaba

* * *

Mientras

Mikey y Lawson llegaron a una cueva

-será mejor que descanses bien hoy, a partir de mañana no podremos detenernos-dijo lawson

-si lo sé-dijo Mikey un poco preocupado ya que huyo sin ninguna de las inyecciones

Lawson estiro su garra hacia Mikey –toma-

Mikey miro y eran 7 ampolletas

-las tome mientras hablabas con el roedor-dijo Lawson

Mikey vio su t-phone y tenía un mensaje era de Abril y Casey

 **Mikey te estás perdiendo del árbol de navidad de Rockefeller**

Mikey no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que Zoyun le hiso ver lo como contagiaba a Abril, quiso intentar algo se sentó como si fuera a meditar y aunque tardo pero logro concentrarse

Se vio en un hospital él estaba escondido detrás de una puerta, de puntitas camino hacia un cuarto y vio a su amiga

Tenía una máscara de oxígeno y se quejaba mucho

-Abril abre los ojos por favor-dijo Mikey susurrándole al oído

-mi….key-dijo Abril sintiendo mucho dolor

-no hables solo escucha, esto te dolerá un poco-dijo Mikey poniéndole una de las inyecciones que le dio Lawson

-te dará un poco de sueño, toma ponte una diaria las otras pónselas a tu papa y a Casey-dijo Mikey sus ojos estaban cristalinos

Abril sabía que algo no estaba bien –¿que…tien..es..?

Mikey la abrazó –perdóname por no ayudarte más-dijo Mikey llorando

-mi…key no me asu…tes que pa,,,sa-dijo abril ya que jamás había visto a Mikey así

-adiós abril-dijo Mikey parándose rápido y marchándose

Abril abrió la mano y tenía 5 ampolletas, Mikey solo se había quedado con una

* * *

Mikey despertó limpio sus ojos

En su celular escribió un recado para Leo pero lo dejo en espera

En eso aparece Tuku

-estoy bien-dijo Mikey acariciando a Tuku

En eso sonó su celular, cosa que le extraño ya que estaba en la dimensión x, lo abrió era un mensaje de Abril

 **Mikey ¿qué te pasa?**

Mikey cerró su celular de su mochila saco la foto donde estaban todo se acostó en el suelo y la miro hasta quedarse dormido

* * *

Abril un poco más tarde cuando se comenzó a sentir mejor le escribió a leo

 **Leo que ocurre binó Mikey y me dio unas ampolletas**

Leo recibió el mensaje y extrañado le marco a Abril

(Mikey no le dijo a nadie lo que había visto)

-hola Abril, como que Mikey te dio unas ampolletas-dijo leo extrañado

Donnie se acercó y leo puso el altavoz

-algo nos pasó en el festejo del árbol de Rockefeller un polvo extraño voló y pues estoy internada con mucha gente incluyendo Casey y mi papá, Mikey binó y me dio unas ampolletas me dijo que me pusiera una diaria-

Al escuchar eso Donnie dejo caer un libro que traía en las manos

-¿Abril dime que síntomas tienes?-dijo Donnie temiendo la respuesta

-dolor en el pecho, mi cuerpo todo me duele pero más el pecho se me complica respirar no tengo fuerzas-dijo abril

A Donnie se le salieron las lágrimas, su amada Abril tenía el MV

-¿cuándo te llevo eso Miguel Ángel?-dijo Leo

-anoche en la madrugada, lo note muy triste ¿qué le pasa?-dijo Abril preocupada

-Abril en que hospital estas-pregunto Leo

Abril noto que si ocurrió algo ya que no respondió su pregunta

-hospital central-dijo Abril

-Iremos para allá-dijo Leo

Donnie y Leo se fueron a ver a Abril

* * *

Como ya había amanecido Mikey ya estaba despierto mirando el amanecer

-estás listo-dijo Lawson

Mikey lo miro y asentó con la cabeza

-Hacia allá-dijo Lawson y Mikey agarro uno de los gusanos y los uso de cuerda brincando en cada isla

* * *

Zoyun ya sabía que Mikey iba en camino

Son dos grupos los que vienen en camino uno es de 4 y el otro es de 2

Zoyun se concentró un poco y supo que Mikey solo venía con otro

Yo me encargo del de dos hay esta al que quiero ustedes encárguese de los otros no me importa lo que les pase busquen a los otros que no interrumpan esta pelea esto es entre esa cosa y yo

Rocksteady quiero que tú entretengas al gato que viene con mi contrincante

Pase lo que pase con el que voy a pelear yo no quiero que salga vivo de aquí los demás no me importan

* * *

Lawson miro a la distancia

Tu padre y uno de tu hermano están en camino

-no te preocupes no los dejaran llegar, los tendrán ocupados-dijo Mikey

Lawson miro a Mikey

-¿ese sentido tuyo se a agudizado mas verdad?-dijo Lawson

Mikey no contesto solo miro al horizonte

Mañana continuaremos hoy necesitas descansar y ponerte esas inyecciones te ves agotado

Mikey miro a Lawson, no le quiso decir que solo traía una seria la única que usaría cuando fuera a pelear

Mikey sintió una pequeña brisa fría

-no, continuemos-dijo Mikey

Lawson volteo rápido –estás loco no puedes pelear así, eso es un suicidio-

-¿vienes o te quedas?-dijo Mikey apretando al gusano y brincando

Lawson gruño y lo siguió

-ten cuidado aquí está tu enemigo-dijo Lawson

Mikey saco su kusarigama y camino hacia dentro

-estás loco-dijo Lawson

* * *

Mientras

-estamos cerca descansemos aquí será lo mejor-dijo Nezuki

-Lawson no atacara hoy de seguro querrá ver primero el lugar-dijo Yukihyō

Splinter vio a Raph que miraba el lugar

-Que pasa Raphael-dijo Splinter

-nada sensei solo que no sé cómo entraremos hay-dijo Raph

En eso vio esa sombra negra que vio cuando canto Mikey haciéndole una la seña que Mikey continuo

-¡no, está loco!-dijo Raph

-¿qué pasa Raph?-dijo Nezuki

-Mikey no se detuvo continuo-dijo Raph y todos lo siguieron para ir al lugar

* * *

Mikey sabía que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Zoyun

Mikey miro a Lawson y dijo –solo recuerda en lo que quedamos-

Lawson miro a Mikey y dijo – kentou-

Mikey miro a Lawson y dijo–kentou-

-fue un placer entrenarte-dijo Lawson y Mikey entro al lugar donde estaba Zoyun

Lawson se fue a otro lado

En eso delante de Mikey apárese Zoyun

-Al fin hasta que te presentas-dijo Zoyun

Mikey al ver el tamaño de Zoyun se sintió intimidado pero no se lo dio a notar a Zoyun

Zoyun fue el primero en atacar

* * *

Mientras tanto

Raph, Splinter, Nezuki y Yukihyō corrieron pero en el camino se toparon con

Bebop, Rahzar y un ejército de Fukurōs

-Raph y Splinter ustedes sigan nosotros los detenemos-dijo Yukihyō

Nezuki hiso que su cola tomara un color rojo al pegar el suelo hiso como si explotara

-no se irán ustedes-dijo Rahzar

Splinter detuvo a Rahzar antes que tocara a Raph

-¡sigue no te detengas!-dijo Splinter

En eso se escuchó un estruendo que hiso un pequeño temblor

Raph conocía el ruido que provocaba Mikey cuando erraba y ese no era de el

Raph siguió corriendo pero en eso salió Bebop lanzando rayos de su copete en contra de Raph este le avienta una shuriken pero se distrae en esa distracción aparece Rocksteady y con su cuerno le pega a Raph mandándolo a volar

-bien hecho amigo-dijo el jabalí

Raph todo atontado se levanta y regresa a su camino

-eso no tortuguita-dice el rinoceronte sacando el arma y le iba a disparar a Raph

Cuando iba a disparar a Raph aparece Lawson con granadas aventándolas y haciendo que estos dos queden fuera de combate

-¡donde esta Mikey!-grito Raph al ver a Lawson

Lawson solo lo miro pero no respondió, lejos de eso se fue tan rápido que Raph no supo por dónde se retiro

* * *

Mientras

Leo y Donnie estaban en el hospital

-¿cómo te sientes Abril?-dijo Donnie muy preocupado

-con lo que me dio Mikey, mejor-dijo abril

-¿qué fue lo que te dio?-dijo leo un tanto molesto

Abril abrió un cajón y mostro las ampolletas, eran las que se ponía Mikey ya que estaban marcadas para que no se equivocaran

-son las ampolletas que Mikey usa, solo faltan dos-dijo Donnie

-él me puso una-dijo Abril

Leo se dio cuenta Mikey solo tenía una y si eso fue anoche ahorita ya no tiene ninguna

Leo miro a Donnie

-creo que ya entendiste lo que estaba haciendo Mikey-dijo Donnie

Leo callo en la cuenta todo fue planeado por Mikey que él se enojara a ese grado con él era para que no lo siguiera y no averiguara lo que estaba haciendo, el tener a Raph a su lado era para que no supiera el trato con Lawson con él, lo que no planeo fue el mal ataque de Leo con Zoyun pero eso ayudo para que ni Donnie ni Splinter interfirieran en el entrenamiento y supieran que algo tramaba con Lawson

-¿pero cuál era el maldito trato que hiso con Lawson?-dijo Leo

-que estén ustedes con vida-dijo Abril

-¿cómo sabes eso Abril?-dijo Donnie

-solo se me ocurrió, Mikey había tenido visiones según lo último que entendí después de la muerte de Oshi vi que estaba deprimido y después estaba exageradamente preocupado-dijo abril

Leo no creía esa teoría

-vamos Donnie-dijo leo

A Donnie le dolió dejar así a Abril pero por ahora no había mucho que hacer

Fueron a el bosque de los lobos el único que podía decir algo era Nerón

-¡Nerón sé que estas aquí ¡-grito Leo

-que sucede tortuguita-dijo Nerón

-¿qué promesas se pueden hacerle a Lawson?-dijo Leo

-¿hasta ahora se preguntan eso?-dijo Nerón

-¡dímelo!-dijo leo

-intercambio su vida, no solo la suya sino la de todos los infectados a cambió entregara el medallón de Zoyun y su vida- dijo nerón

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo leo

-fuiste tan tonto por no darte cuenta a tiempo-dijo Nerón

Leo se sentía fatal por todo lo que le dijo a Mikey

-y para mejorar las cosas tú fuiste el que sello el trato, cuando tu discutiste con él, pensó que era lo mejor –dijo Nerón

Leo no supo que decir ni que reacción tomar, ni que hacer

Donnie al ver eso dijo– ¿adónde fueron?-

-no pueden ir ustedes dos, tu estas enfermo y no aguantarías una pelea y tu si te presentas solo complicaras las cosas-dijo Nerón

-¿para qué hacer eso del medallón?-dijo Leo

-para que Shiro no hone suelte todas las almas atrapadas que viven en el-dijo Nerón

Leo no sabía que hacer

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **kentou:** Buena suerte/buena batalla. (saludo de las Tortugas en La Conquista del Espiritu)


	26. adiós Shiro no home

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

 **! feliz navidad a mis lectores!**

* * *

Mikey estaba enfrente de Zoyun

Este saco las garras y trato de atrapar a Mikey pero este lo esquivo

-Podrás ser rápido pero no tanto- al decir eso Zoyun hiso una explosión enorme que Mikey no pudo esquivar y lo aventó contra la pared

Zoyun corrió hacia el de un manotazo Mikey salió por los aires cayendo en el suelo de golpe

-Tú no eres nada para mí-dijo Zoyun corriendo para darle otro zarpazo a Mikey

Mikey se paró de mediato y con su kusarigama logro herir a Zoyun

-Maldita porquería te hare trizas- dijo Zoyun atacando a Mikey

Pero stockman tenía un plan agarro una esfera la lleno de MV7 y voló en lo alto

Zoyun comenzó hacer una bola de luz y Mikey se preparó esta vez cuando Zoyun lanzó la bola Mikey la hiso explotar antes haciendo que Zoyun saliera disparado a otro rincón, pero el hacer eso le costó mucha fuerza a Mikey

Mikey ya no tenía el efecto de la inyección que controlaba el MV5 y empezaba a tener el dolor en el pecho

Zoyun noto que algo le ocurría a Mikey

Te voy a destrozar Zoyun corrió para atacar a Mikey pero stockman soltó la bola de cristal

* * *

Mientras

Raph peleaba contra Bebop este no dejaba que se acercará a donde estaba su hermano

-jajaja no puedes conmigo eres muy lento-dijo Bebop

Raph ya molesto por el asunto decidió atacar de frente y de un golpe noqueó a Bebop

Pero en eso escucho un ruido y de los cristales salió destructor pero actuaba como un perro con rabia

-¡qué demonios!-dijo Raph

Destructor fue tras Raph con sus garras una y otra vez tan rápido que Raph apenas podía esquivarlas

En eso se escuchó un relámpago haciendo que destructor saliera por los aires

Lawson por segunda vez le quitó de encima a alguien

-maldito gato ayuda a Mikey no a mí-dijo Raph

Lawson amarro a Raph con un látigo de luz y lo electrocutó desmayando a Raph

-no soporto que me den ordenes-dijo Lawson

En eso apareció Yukihyō

-¿qué hiciste Lawson?-dijo Yukihyō

-tú no te metas-dijo Lawson

Yukihyō ataco a Lawson era extraño ya que ambos parecían tener el mismo poder

Nezuki reviso a Raph solo tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras pero estaba bien

Lawson aventó una bola de luz golpeando a Yukihyō

Splinter iba a atacar

-¡no ayude a Mikey yo me encargo!-dijo Nezuki fue y ataco a Lawson

Lawson al ver que Nezuki lo iba a tacar con su cola se protegió con su látigo

Pero aventó una bola de electricidad para detener a Splinter

En eso aparece de nuevo destructor iba directo a atacar al roedor que estaba aturdido

Lawson movió el látigo amarrando a destructor, pero descuido a Nezuki esta le pego con la cola mandándolo a volar

Lawson ya molesto por el asunto hiso una burbuja y hay metió a Nezuki

Hay te quedas castigada, ¡perro malo!- Lawson sintió una punzada en el brazo vio que Nezuki logro herirlo

Splinter se paró y fue a ayudar a su hijo escapándosele a Lawson

Raph despertó y fue a ayudar a Nezuki

* * *

Mikey vio cuando stockman dejo caer la bola de cristal

-¿estorban ayudo a Zoyun?-dijo Mikey

-soy stockman torpe tortuga-dijo el científico

Cuando Mikey voltea ve a quien le va a caer la esfera

-¡nooooo!-grito Mikey haciendo una esfera de fuego alrededor de él, haciendo que la esfera se rompiera en su concha evitando que cualquier fragmentó toque a Splinter

-bien hecho stockman-grita de felicidad Zoyun sabiendo que con ese mismo acabo con la vida de Oshi

Mikey seguía rodeado del fuego que el mismo hiso, pero de repente la bola que lo rodeaba salió en contra de Zoyun dándole a él pero no con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo solo lo movió un poco

-quien diría tu misma familia ayudo a terminar contigo-dijo Zoyun

Mikey sintiendo el dolor cada vez más grande se rio –eso crees gallinota-dijo Mikey

Zoyun molesto formo una bola pero en eso sintió un dolor en el pecho

-si me voy, te vas conmigo-dijo Mikey

Stockman al ver eso quiso huir pero Splinter le pego y lo desmallo deteniéndolo

Mikey hiso una bola de luz atrapando a Zoyun

Zoyun sentía cada vez más las punzadas pero aun tenia demasiada fuerza para rendirse

Lanzo un rayo el cual pego directo al pecho de Mikey, este solo callo de rodillas

Mikey hiso una luz que segó a todos y desapareció junto con Zoyun

* * *

Mientras

Leo buscaba alguna manera de comunicarse con los demás junto con Donnie su t-phone sonó

Era el mensaje que había escrito Mikey antes

 **Leo**

 **Perdona si te hice algo que te enojaras tanto conmigo, siempre te he admirado, siempre he querido ser como ustedes y más como tu**

 **Esta vez lo logre por fin, deje de ser ese estorbo del que te sentías avergonzado de que fuera tu hermano**

 **Te quiere mucho**

 **Reitei**

-¿Qué hiciste Mikey?-dijo Leo sintiendo el corazón en la garganta

-¿Qué pasa Leo?-pregunto Donnie al ver la cara de su hermano, le quito el t-phone y leyó el mensaje

* * *

Splinter se tallo los ojos y vio la destrucción que hiso esa esfera de luz que había hecho Mikey

Splinter atrapo a stockman –así que tú eres quien crea ese virus-

-no bueno si pero no exactamente- dijo stockman

-Sensei- grito Raph al llegar -¿Dónde está Mikey?-

-desapareció junto con Zoyun, pero este es quien hace ese veneno-dijo Splinter

-bonita la hiciste estoman-dijo Raph

-soy stockman-dijo Baxter

-llévatelo para que haga una cura, tratare de encontrar a tu hermano- dijo Splinter

Raph agarro al científico y se lo llevo

Lawson estaba en la sima de un árbol

Splinter se juntó con Yukihyō

-¿Dónde está Mikey?- pregunto Yukihyō

-desapareció en una bola de luz junto con Zoyun pero a mi hijo le callo una esfera de MV tengo que encontrarlo-dijo Splinter preocupado

-¡Lawson tu sabes donde esta!-dijo Yukihyō viendo donde estaba Lawson

-no romperé el juramento ni por ti ni por nadie yo ya cumplí, falta su parte de el-dijo lawson

-a no te iras-dijo Yukihyō haciendo un látigo de luz pero lawson brinco antes de que lo atrapara

Yukihyō fue tras Lawson

* * *

Raph con ayuda de Nezuki llego al valle de los lobos

Leo y Donnie que estaban hay al ver a su hermano y a Nezuki cargando a Baxter fueron a ver qué pasaba

-¿Dónde está Mikey?-pregunto Leo

Raph molesto por la preocupación repentina de Leo dijo –ahora te preocupas bueno pues este tipo es quien hace el MV-

-no lo hago lo perfecciono-dijo Baxter

-pues ahora nos dirás la cura-dijo Donnie muy molesto

Nezuki llevo a Baxter al laboratorio y Donnie la acompaño

-¿Dónde está Mikey?-pregunto Leo

-desapareció junto con Zoyun pero según Splinter, Mikey fue re contagiado con el MV el mismo que mato a Oshi y no sabemos dónde está-dijo Raph de mala gana a Leo

Leo sintió una cubetada de agua fría

-tengo que regresar para ayudar a buscarlo-dijo Raph

-Raph déjame ayudarte por favor-dijo Leo

Raph miro a Leo – ¿y a ti que te pasa?-

Leo le dio el t-phone a Raph este lo abrió como Leo no se había salido de la parte de mensajes fue lo primero que apareció, Raph lo leyó y miro a Leo

-te diría muchas cosas pero ahora no puedo, si vas a ayudar hazlo sino no estorbes-dijo Raph tratando de que ese nudo en la garganta se quedara hay

Raph traía un aparato que le había dado Nezuki para abrir portales, solo lo programo para seguir a Zoyun y se abrió el portal, entrando Raph y Leo

* * *

Yukihyō le cerró el camino a Lawson

-dime por favor por única vez ¿dónde está?, eres mi hermano también estoy atrapado por una vez deja a un lado tus ordenes dime ¿dónde está?-dijo Yukihyō

Lawson gruño –si fuera tu buscaría donde terminar la pelea, después terminaría mi promesa antes de partir-

-gracias hermano-dijo Yukihyō retirándose de mediato

-¡Yukihyō!-dijo Lawson

Yukihyō se detuvo y volteo

-no tienen mucho tiempo Mikey ya no tenía inyecciones, se las dio a su amiga la última que tenía la uso un día antes así que date prisa-dijo Lawson

-sabía que él te hablando el corazón viejito-dijo Yukihyō

-¡lárgate y deja de perder el tiempo!-dijo Lawson

Lawson abrió un portal y fue a esperar en Shiro no hone

-vámonos tengo una teoría de donde puede estar- dijo Yukihyō a Splinter

Abrió un portal y lo llevo hacia ese lugar

* * *

Las tortugas no torturaban a nadie pero si asustaban para tener lo que querían pero Nezuki era otra cosa

A ver disque científico haces la cura o conocerás a tito-dijo Nezuki

Baxter rio -¿tito?-

Nerón que estaba parado hay

-no te rías tito es muy malo-dijo Nerón

Donnie miro a los dos sin saber quién era tito

Nezuki saco un machete clavándolo en la mesa

-te presento a tito y le encanta desmembrar, así que a trabajar-dijo Nezuki de una forma un tanto sadica

Baxter al ver a Nezuki y al machete se puso de mediato a trabajar

* * *

Mientras tanto

Mikey ya le costaba estar de pie

Zoyun por su parte se veía más fuerte pero también ya le costaba estar de pie

Zoyun quiso tomar ventaja de eso hiso una pequeña bola

En eso llega Yukihyō con Splinter

–¡Hay está Mikey y del otro lado esta Raph y Leo!- dijo Yukihyō

En eso ven como Zoyun lanza contra Mikey ese pequeño rayo el cual atraviesa a Mikey

-¡nooo!-grita grita Raph con Leo del otro lado

Mikey se paró apenas con fuerza, hiso un espiral de fuego que rodio a Zoyun, pero Zoyun corrió hacia Mikey sacando las garras

-¡Mikey quítate!-Leo gritaba tratando de buscar como entrar al lugar donde estaba su hermano

Mikey alzó la vista saco los gama y brinco cortándole el medallón y el cuello

Zoyun al sentir la herida con sus garras ataco a Mikey por la espalda estrellándolo contra una pared

Mikey ya casi no podía moverse apenas logro tocar el medallón trato de pararse y por el esfuerzo escupió mucha sangre a parte que la herida hecha por Zoyun estaba sangrando demasiado

Abrió el portal y como pudo entro

Mikey a dónde vas-grito Leo

Yukihyō junto con Splinter fueron por Leo y Raph –vamos Mikey fue a Shiro no home-

Mikey como pudo se arrastró hasta llegar a la mitad del recibidor de siro no home

Apareció el pentagrama

Lawson vio a Mikey y corrió a verlo pero el mismo castillo no dejo que se acercara

Apareció el cráneo rojo así como Tuku pero también Cirius (el otro venado que siempre estaba con Oshi y ayudo a Mikey la primera vez que escapo con la enfermedad)

-¿Cirius?-dijo lawson

Mikey puso el medallón en el cráneo rojo

-son…. Li..bre…s-dijo Mikey cayendo al fin

En eso brillo todo el castillo

Yukihyō, Splinter, Leo y Raph vieron como el castillo se iluminaba

Nezuki y Donnie que estaban lejos vieron ese resplandor

-creo que la tortuguita lo logro-dijo Nerón

En eso los huesos todos comenzaron a desaparecer haciéndose un polvo que volaba por los aires

Tuku y Cirius se acercaron a Mikey, Tuku estaba del lado izquierdo Cirius estaba del lado derecho

Cuando el castillo termino de deshacerse Splinter, Leo y Raph corrieron a ver a Mikey

-está muy grave tenemos que llevarlo rápido-para atenderlo

En eso aparece Lawson abrió un portal –por aquí llegaran rápido al laboratorio de Nezuki-

Sin pensarlo más Leo y Raph cargaron a Mikey llevándolo rápido

-Nezuki Donnie ayúdenos por favor-dijo Raph

Nezuki volteo y vio a Mikey

-tráiganlo rápido aquí-dijo Nezuki pero cuando vio a Cirius y Tuku juntos se paralizo por unos segundos

-tráiganlo aquí- dijo Nezuki reaccionando

Nezuki escaneo a Mikey –vio que el MV5 y el MV7 habían hecho su trabajo más la herida de Mikey estaba muy grave

-hare una operación de emergencia, así que vigilen a esa porquería-dijo Nezuki procediendo a preparar a Mikey para operarlo

-que significa esos dos venados- dijo Raph a Yukihyō

-como sabes Tuku es el guiador de almas al más allá, pero Cirius es el que pelea y atrae a la vida se dice que cuando ambos están juntos al que cuidan puede quedar en un sueño eterno ósea en coma

-entonces me desare de ambos-dijo Raph

-no Raph si tocas a alguno de ellos te mataran enseguida-dijo Yukihyō

Leo se sentía responsable y pensaba una y otra vez si me hubiera callado, sino hubiera dicho nada

Baxter se había relajado al no estar Nezuki

* * *

Mientras tanto Zoyun aún no moría a pesar de estarse desangrando de sus heridas

-Maldita tortuga terminare contigo-dijo Zoyun concentrándose para saber dónde estaba Mikey al saberlo abrió un portal y fue tras Mikey

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **Reitei, ototo : (tu hermano menor en japones)**


	27. reencuentro

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Zoyun vio a lo lejos como Shiro no hone estaba destruyéndose

-¡maldito animal!-grito Zoyun y corrió a donde se estaba destruyendo el castillo

* * *

Nezuki fue por unas cosas rápido para operar a Mikey

Mikey en eso abrió los ojos presintió a Zoyun, como pudo se paró aunque le costó mucho

Tuku y Cirius se pusieron a su lado, Mikey se recargo en Tuku miro a la ventana y vio como Zoyun corría hacia ellos

Mikey uso sus últimas fuerzas tomo su kusarigama y salió corriendo a su encuentro

Nezuki alcanzo a ver a Mikey cuando salió del laboratorio rompiendo un vidrio al saltar

-¡Mikey noo!-grito Nezuki

Mikey al caer al suelo ya estaba enfrente de Zoyun

-esto lo terminamos ahora-dijo Zoyun mas que enojado

Mikey solo le dio vuelta a su kusarigama

Todos al escuchar el ruido del cristal al romperse y el grito de Nezuki salieron y vieron a Mikey que apenas podía en frente de Zoyun quien se estaba desangrando

Zoyun sin más ataco directo a Mikey

Mikey uso su kusarigama haciéndolo de fuego cortando varias veces a Zoyun pero este con las garras mando a volar a Mikey como si se tratara de un gatito jugando con un juguete

Pero a pese de eso Mikey caía de pie las mayoría de veces

Lawson vio eso desde arriba y vio que los hermanos de Mikey se iban a meter en la pelea

Lawson lanzó una corriente eléctrica deteniéndolos a todos

-quietos hay ustedes-dijo Lawson

-¿hermano estás loco?-dijo Yukihyō

-¡cállate Yukihyō!-dijo Lawson

-¡Mikey concéntrate!-grito Lawson manteniendo a raya a los demás

Mikey escucho a Lawson

Mikey cerró los ojos

Zoyun vio eso como una oportunidad para destruirlo así que corrió hacia el

Mikey logro hacer una bola de fuego a su alrededor y corrió hacia el lanzándole la bola de fuego a Zoyun haciendo que este retrocediera

Zoyun mucho más furioso pego en el suelo causando una explosión

Mikey corrió hacia Zoyun hizo la bola de fuego una la esquivo Zoyun pero Mikey le amarro en el cuello su kusarigama cayendo en la espalda de Zoyun

-¡maldito animal!-dijo Zoyun dando una vuelta para caer en su espalda y aplastar a Mikey

Mero Mikey jalo su kusarigama abriendo más la herida del cuello

Y brincando antes que Zoyun callera sobre el

Cuando Zoyun se iba a parar, Mikey le lanzó un rayo de fuego haciendo que le atravesara el corazón de Zoyun

Zoyun no podía creer que esa insignificante tortuga le había ganado, pero antes de caer Zoyun saco rápido el arma y disparó dos veces a Mikey cayendo ambos al suelo

Lawson quito inmediatamente el campo

-¿porque lo hiciste?-dijo Yukihyō

-porque si no lo hago a ustedes los mata Zoyun y no podían interferir-dijo Lawson

-a veces no te entiendo hermano-dijo Yukihyō

Raph abrazó a Mikey –Mikey, Mikey-

Tenemos que llevarlo rápido al laboratorio-dijo Nezuki pensando en cómo salvarle la vida

Mikey abrió los ojos y dijo –al…fin…fui…dee..ayu..da…

-más que eso hermanito, vas a estar bien-dijo Raph

Mikey a una distancia vio una sombra conocida, trato de ver quien era vio a Oshi en eso todo se oscureció para él, solo a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de sus hermanos y de su padre pero él ya se sentía demasiado agotado y quería descansar

Lawson cargo a Mikey y lo llevo rápido al laboratorio donde Nezuki lo opero lo más rápido que pudo

Mientras Nezuki operaba a Mikey, Lawson fue a ver a Baxter

-¿así que tú eres quien hiso ese virus?-dijo Lawson

-técnicamente no solo lo mejore-dijo Baxter con una risa nerviosa

-¿ya acabaste con la cura?-dijo Lawson acercándose un poco a Baxter

-si aquí esta-dijo Baxter muy nervioso

-Tuku olfatea-dijo Lawson y el venado al olfatearlo miro a Lawson de aceptación

-bien pero que crees yo no soy Nezuki-dijo Lawson sacando su espada y cortándole el brazo a Baxter

Baxter pego un grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon

-¡¿Lawson que estás haciendo?!-grito Yukihyō

Lawson agarro a Baxter, en una mesa con ruedas le aventó el frasco con la cura a Donnie

-hay esta tu cura, ahora tu perfecciónala-dijo Lawson llevándose a Baxter

Yukihyō sabía que iba a destrozar a Baxter pero no podía meterse ya que conocía bien a su hermano y a él si interfería le iba peor

-que le va hacer a Baxter-dijo Leo

-no querrás saberlo-dijo Yukihyō

Donnie reviso el líquido lo puso donde estaba uno de MV y si era la cura, Donnie procedía a hacerla en un spray

-La esparciré en el hospital así será más fácil que se alivien sin que me vean-dijo Donnie

Nezuki salió

-Chicos hice lo que pude, pero solo queda esperar y si sale de esta pues tendrá muchas recaídas y tendrán que ser muy pacientes-dijo Nezuki

-toma Nezuki ojala aun ayude a Mikey-dijo Donnie

-se lo pondré, tu ayuda a tu amiga-dijo Nezuki recibiendo el liquido

-te acompaño Donnie-dijo Nerón ya que él podía abrir portales y hacer más rápido el trabajo

-¿podemos ver a Mikey?-dijo Leo

-si-dijo Nezuki

Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba Mikey estaba conectado a un respirador tenía un aparato checando su corazón y demasiados cables por donde quiera pero también tenía heridas por donde quiera que se le veía

Tuku y Cirius estaba juntos a un lado echados los dos

-mientras esos dos zopilotes estén juntos me sentiré un poco tranquilo-dijo Yukihyō refiriéndose a Tuku y Cirius

Los dos venados miraron enojados a Yukihyō

Leo se sentía muy mal –porque no había entendido a su hermano

-ahora te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, sin saber ni siquiera que tan mal la estaba pasando-dijo Raph como un reproche a su hermano

Leo bajo la vista

Mikey entre su inconciencia escucho una voz conocida

-Mikey, Mikey habré los ojos-dijo esa voz muy cálida

Mikey abrió los ojos, no estaba en el laboratorio pero tampoco conocía el lugar, se incorporó, tampoco sentía dolor alguno

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Mikey

-conmigo-dijo esa voz

Mikey volteo y vio a Oshi

-¡Oshi!-dijo Mikey parándose rápido ha abrazarla

Oshi respondió ese abrazó

-te eh extrañado mucho-dijo Mikey

-yo también te extraño mucho Mikey, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Oshi

-¿hice que?-dijo Mikey

-porque enfrentaste tu solo a Zoyun?-dijo Oshi

-leí ese libro, supe que tu alma estaba atrapada en el castillo aunque me duela mucho que ya no estás conmigo no podía vivir con la idea que tu estuvieras en ese lugar así que averigüe y supe que solo era haciéndole una promesa al castillo-dijo Mikey

Oshi suspiro –no cambies jamás Mikey-dijo Oshi abrazándolo

-no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos-dijo Mikey

-te escuche cuando me cantabas y no sabías que también me dolía verte así, quería abrazarte y consolarte pero no podía-dijo Oshi

Mikey lloraba entre los brazos de Oshi

* * *

Mientras en el laboratorio el pulso de Mikey había bajado drásticamente

Los hermanos de Mikey dormían el único que se dio cuenta fue Splinter

-hijo mío, sé que tu corazón te dirá a donde tienes que ir, sea cual sea tu camino, elige el mejor para ti-dijo Splinter con lágrimas en los ojos

Lawson miraba desde una distancia prudente

-¿crees que se reúna con Oshi?-dijo Yukihyō viendo a su hermano

-esta con ella-dijo Lawson

Raph se hacia el dormido al escuchar a su sensei sus lágrimas salieron, sintió como que su padre le dio permiso a su hermanito de irse, pero también sabia Raph que Mikey la estaba pasando muy mal desde la perdida de Oshi, poniéndose en su lugar el haría lo mismo

La noche continúo….

* * *

-Mikey-dijo Oshi

-mande-dijo Mikey

-sabes que te amo y aun no sé cómo te ganaste mi corazón aunque estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado no puedo dejarte aquí-dijo Oshi llorando

-¿porque no?-dijo Mikey

-aun no es hora, prometo que cuando sea tu momento yo estaré hay para acompañarte, pero aun no quiero que estés aquí-dijo Oshi

Mikey miro a Oshi

-no mal entiendas Mikey, solo que aún no es tu tiempo-dijo Oshi

-pero ese dolor no me deja vivir-dijo Mikey

-yo siempre estaré aquí en tu corazón Mikey y estaré siempre a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver –dijo Oshi

Mikey bajo la cabeza, Oshi hiso que la viera a los ojos

-siempre que sientas que la tristeza te gana solo cántame yo estaré a tu lado y cuando sientas una suave brisa seré yo dándote un beso para que sepas que estoy a tu lado-dijo Oshi

Mikey recordó que en muchas ocasiones sintió eso

-y cada vez que quieras verme cuando sea invierno ve al lago donde nos veíamos prometo siempre estar hay para ti-

-si hubiera hecho antes esto-dijo Mikey arrepintiéndose de no haber matado antes a Zoyun

-entonces estarías mas solo, porque vieras perdido a tu familia y amigos-dijo Oshi

-déjame estar un rato más contigo-dijo Mikey

Oshi no podía negarse a esa suplica, abrazo a Mikey y le canto

 **You are everything I need to see**

Tú eres todo lo que necesito ver  
 **  
that certain things were meant to be**

Que ciertas cosas llegaron a ser significativas ****

 **Can I show you want from me**

Puedo mostrarte todo lo que quieras de mí?  
 **Angel of mine, can I thank you**

Ángel mío, puedo agradecerte?  
 **You have saved me time and time again**

Tu me has salvado una y otra vez  
 **Angel I must confess**

Ángel debo confesar  
 **It's you that always gives me strength**

Eres tú el que siempre me das fuerza  
 **And I don't know where I'd be without you**

Y no sé donde estaría sin ti ****

 **After all the years went**

Después de que todos los años se fueron  
 **Constant force within my heart is you**

Esa fuerza constante en el interior de mi corazón eres tú  
 **You touch me I feel I'm moving into you**

Me tocas y siento que me muevo en ti  
 **I treasure every day I spend with you**

Valoro cada día que paso contigo  
 **All the things I am content to you**

Todas las cosas por las que soy feliz por ti ****

 **Angel of mine**

Ángel mío  
 **Let me thank you**

Déjame agradecerte  
 **You have saved me time and time again**

Me has salvado una y otra vez  
 **Angel I must confess**

Ángel debo confesarte  
 **It's you that always gives me strength**

Eres tú el siempre que me das fuerza  
 **And I don't know where I'd be without you**

Y no sé donde estaría sin ti ****

 **Making me, my angel**

Hacerme, mi ángel  
 **I turn the peace that I**

yo vuelvo la paz que  
 **Making of my angel**

siento de mi ángel  
 **you remind me**

Me recuerdas ****

 **Angel of mine**

Ángel mío  
 **Let me thank you**

Déjame agradecerte  
 **You have saved me time and time**

Me has salvado una y otra vez  
 **and time and time again**

Y de nuevo otra vez  
 **Angel I must confess**

Ángel debo confesar  
 **It's you that always gives me strength**

Eres tú el que siempre me das fuerza  
 **And I don't know where I'd be without you**

Y no se donde estaría sin ti ****

 **Angel of mine**

Ángel mío  
 **Can I thank you**

Puedo agradecerte?  
 **You have saved me time and time**

Me has salvado una y otra vez  
 **and time and time again**

Y de nuevo otra vez  
 **Angel I must confess**

Ángel debo confesar  
 **It's you that always gives me strength**

Eres tú el que siempre me das fuerza  
 **And I don't know where I'd be without you.**

Y no sé donde estaría sin ti.

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **la canción se llama Angel Of Mine - Evanescence**


	28. finjo que todo esta bien

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Mientras en el bosque de los lobos

Nezuki revisaba como seguía Mikey

-¿ayudo esa cura en algo?-pregunto Donnie

-detuvo el proceso, algunos daños no se hicieron muy fuertes pero hay muchos que son graves-dijo Nezuki

Donnie no quería preguntar exactamente el estado por miedo a la respuesta

-tu hermano aún no se ha dado por vencido no lo hagas tu-dijo Lawson viendo a Donnie

-¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Raph molesto viendo a Lawson

Lawson siguió a la tortuga

-¿quiero saber que pasara con Mikey ahora que tiene eso?-dijo Raph muy serio

-el trato era que solo lo usaría contra Zoyun, él no quería ser diferente a ustedes, así que si no lo usa se volverá a dormir ese poder-dijo Lawson

-aun no entiendo ¿porque hiso ese trato?-dijo Raph

-a veces el corazón es más fuerte que el sentido común-dijo Lawson

A Raph le preocupaba el estado de Mikey y que sería de él después de esto

Donnie fue a ver a Mikey

¿Hay algún cambio?-dijo Donnie

-odio a tu hermano sabes, su condición no es buena pero míralo parece que está tomando una siesta-dijo Nezuki algo frustrada

-si siempre lo hace, cuando las cosas están mal siempre sale con algo-dijo Donnie

-pues a pesar de las heridas y de que el MV lo lastimo mucho, está respondiendo muy bien-dijo Nezuki saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Donnie

Donnie se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama de Mikey y lo miro, si le quitara todos los aparatos si parecería que solo está dormido, pensó Donnie

-cuando yo estaba mal y estuve en el castillo me dijo Raph que te pasabas las noches leyéndonos libros, que te turnabas los tiempos un rato al sensei un rato a Leo y otro a mí, pensé que te gustaría que ahora lo hiciera yo, así que traje una de tus revistas de Wingnut and Skrules-dijo Donnie abriendo la revista y comenzando a leer

* * *

Mientras en la dimensión x

Garra de tigre encontró a destructor

-le lavaron el cerebro maestro pero yo lo ayudare-dijo el felino llevando en una jaula a destructor quien aún actuaba como un perro

Rahzar, Bebop y Rocksteady siguieron a garra de tigre

Pero Rahzar estaba molesto quería saber si Zoyun acabo con esa molesta tortuga pero por el momento tendría que guardar silencio

¿Quién le hiso esto a mi maestro?-pregunto garra de tigre

-Fue esa tortuga llamada Miguel Ángel- dijo Rahzar

Garra de tigre muy enojado miro a Rahzar, quería golpear a Rahzar por incompetente pero por ahora tendría que ayudar a su maestro

¡Rahzar quiero que me digas todo! Dijo garra de tigre

Rahzar le dijo todo pero claro poniendo que Mikey fue quien le levo el cerebro a destructor y no Baxter

* * *

Mientras tanto

Mikey seguía con Oshi

A Oshi se le partía el corazón ver que Mikey estaba cabizbaja, sabía que tenía que despertar pero eso implicaba no ver a Oshi a pesar de lo que ella le dijo

-Mikey sé que es difícil-dijo Oshi

-seque tengo que hacerlo-dijo Mikey no muy animado

En eso presintió algo pero no sabía que era

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Oshi mirando a Mikey

-no se sentí como una mescla de miedo y unas ganas de correr-dijo Mikey extrañado

-más a mi favor algo no está bien-dijo Oshi

Mikey la miro

Ella se acercó dándole un beso –vete-dijo Oshi sonriéndole

Mikey suspiro quería que algo le dijera que se quedara pero sabía que eso no pasaría

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Mikey había quedado en sueño profundo

Los dos venados no se habían movido de su lugar

Donnie debes en cuando le leía una revista a Mikey, Leo lo visitaba pero cada vez que trataba de hablar las palabras no le salían y mejor se retiraba, Raph se quedaba en las noches junto con Lawson

Eran las 3:45 am

Mikey comenzó a despertar como si solo hubiera estado dormido, pero una fuerte punzada le recordó que no estaba en bien, pero a pese de eso no hiso ni un solo ruido vio a su alrededor vio a sus hermanos y padre dormidos, solo sonrió un poco y volvió a dormir

7:00 am

Leo fue el primero en despertar y salir del cuarto junto con Splinter ya que iban a practicar meditación

Raph y Donnie despertaron un poco después

Donnie miro a Mikey vio que tenía una pequeña sonrisa por lo cual se le hiso curioso

-¿qué pasa Donnie?-pregunto Raph viendo a su hermano que miraba a Mikey

-¿Qué estará soñando para esa sonrisa?-dijo Donnie

Mikey sintió la mirada de sus hermanos

¿Mikey?-dijo Donnie que Mikey comenzó a despertar pero la luz del amanecer le lastimaba los ojos a Mikey

_¡aaaaaaa un monstruo!-grito Mikey

Haciendo que Donnie y Raph pegaran un grito de susto

-aaa no, perdón era Raph-dijo Mikey riéndose de ver la cara de sus dos hermanos, claro se reía y todo le dolía, pero no aguanto las ganas de hacerles una broma a los dos

Splinter, Leo, Nezuki, Lawson y Yukihyō al escuchar el grito de Donnie y Raph fueron corriendo al cuarto donde estaba Mikey

Mikey no podía ni reírse bien pero, Donnie y Raph aún no se reponían del susto que les metió

-si no estuvieras hay te juró que me las pagarías-dijo Raph

Llegaron todos corriendo

-¿qué pasa, que sucede? –dijeron

-nada solo que a Mikey se le ocurrió despertar haciéndonos una broma-dijo Donnie

En eso Raph y Donnie se miraron y vieron a Mikey

Mikey los vio con su sonrisa de siempre -¡Mikey¡-fueron sus hermanos a abrazarlo

-en verdad que es una caja de sorpresas-dijo Nezuki viendo a las tortugas

-bien niños déjenme revisar a su hermano-dijo Nezuki

Todos salieron del cuarto menos Nezuki

-debo resumir que aún no estás bien aunque luces distinto, así que a mí no me convences tortuguita-dijo Nezuki

-ok, si me duele todo no lo niego-dijo Mikey dando un gran bostezo

Nezuki reviso la lectura de los aparatos y cuando volteo Mikey se había vuelto a dormir

-¿ósea cómo? ¿Solo despertaste para espantar a tus hermanos?-dijo Nezuki viendo a Mikey dormido

* * *

Mientras

Mikey se veía en un cuarto pequeño con muchos aparatos y vio a un lado una cama hay estaba destructor

Mikey se acercó a verlo parecía estar dormido aunque atado

Camino un poco por el cuarto y se asomó por la ventana vio donde estaba

En eso escucho un ruido extraño algo que lo aturdía y escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo pero él estaba más interesado en lo que veía alrededor pero ese ruido ya no lo soportaba cerro sus ojos

Y cuando los abrió vio a Nezuki junto con Splinter

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Mikey al ver que su padre y Nezuki lo miraban preocupados

-será mejor que le haga un estudio más profundo-dijo Nezuki

Mikey los miraba extrañado

-¿qué paso sensei?-pregunto Mikey

-estarás bien hijo no te preocupes-dijo Splinter, pero esto hiso lo contrario en Mikey

Lawson que estaba en el fondo espero a que Splinter se retirara y dijo –tuviste un paro, te perdimos por un minuto-

Mikey se quedó pensando, si él estaba soñando solamente

Volvió a sentir sueño y miro a Lawson

-aun no estás bien, tienes heridas muy graves, necesitas descansar-dijo Lawson

-¿pero si me pasa lo mismo?-dijo Mikey un poco preocupado

-me di cuenta que tu no estabas aquí, ¿Dónde andabas?-dijo Lawson

-vi a un enemigo que tenemos se llama destructor, estaba amarrado parecía dormido pero no sé, el lugar se me hacía conocido-dijo Mikey tratando de no dormirse

-tienes que correr el riesgo y descansar, si vuelves a caer recuerda que no debes de estar hay mucho tiempo no tienes mucha fuerza ahorita para andar fuera de esa manera ok-dijo Lawson

-si-dijo Mikey cerrando sus ojos pero dijo –Lawson no te vayas-

-no cachorro me quedare cerca-dijo Lawson ya que era el único que sabía perfectamente los poderes inusuales de Mikey

Lawson vio que los dos venados no se movían de donde estaban

-no me engañas cachorro-dijo Lawson sentándose en el suelo pero cerca de la cama de Mikey

Mikey soñó el monte fuji él estaba en el bosque miraba a todos lados, no entendía que hacia hay

Escucho una voz- tienes que regresarlos-

Mikey presintió de quienes se refería

La vos le dijo -tienes que traerlos de vuelta-

En eso Mikey escuchó un ruido como un golpe y despertó de mediato

A pesar del dolor se movió para sentarse, se quitó la máscara de oxigeno

Por algún motivo Mikey sentía que aún no había terminado, que algo no andaba bien, pero un fuerte punzada en la cabeza le ayudo a recordar que el aún no estaba bien

-Aún tienen que sanar esas heridas- dijo Lawson mirando a Mikey

-Hola Lawson- dijo Mikey viendo al felino

-Tienes que descansar aun no estás bien- dijo Lawson viendo que la intención de Mikey era pararse

¿Y el osito de Raph?- dijo Mikey

¿Osito?-dijo Lawson

Si mi hermano parece osito de peluche es todo una ternura y más cuando esta con mordelón (Chompy) pero cuando se enoja parece un oso rabioso nada lo detiene

Lawson iba a decir algo pero escucho que alguien se acercaba- después hablaremos- dijo y se fue

En eso entro Abril

¿Mikey?-dijo abril viendo que Mikey estaba sentado en la cama y agarrándose la cabeza

-¡Abril!-dijo Mikey feliz de verla

¿Cómo te sientes?, me conto todo Donnie y quería darte las gracias-dijo Abril sentándose en el sillón

Pues creo que estoy mejor solo que adolorido y no tienes que darlas somos familia- dijo Mikey sonriendo en eso un fuerte dolor de cabeza hiso que Mikey se desvaneciera

En ese momento Mikey vio a Rahzar riendo, a garra de tigre y a Karai tirada en una mazmorra pero la garra del tigre dio un suave zarpazo al rostro de Karai haciendo que el rostro desapareciera, Mikey se impresiono mucho el sintió que le había arrancado la cabeza a Karai pero no veía sangre ni su cabeza rodar

Abril grito por ayuda al ver que Mikey se había desvanecido

-¿qué pasa?-dijo Nezuki

Mikey estaba sentado y de un de repente se agarró la cabeza y se desmayó- dijo abril asustada

Nezuki iba a revisarlo cuando apareció Lawson

-Déjalo tiene que solucionar sus problemas solo-dijo Lawson muy enérgico

Estás loco Lawson Mikey está mal

Si eso lo sé pero su mal no es lo de ahorita dijo Lawson aproximándose a Mikey

-Vamos Mikey regresa ya asustaste de nuevo a todos aquí-dijo Lawson molesto

Mikey veía a garra de tigre hincado donde estaba Karai, pero escucho muy bien a Lawson, Mikey pensó otra vez caí en otra visión, pero escucho la voz de Lawson un poco más enérgica

-Ya deja lo que sea, ¡regresa!-

Mikey suspiro, cerró los ojos y cuando despertó estaba en el cuarto

Lawson miro a Mikey, con la vista le dijo que no dijera nada

¿Mikey te sientes bien?-dijo Nezuki

Solo me duele la cabeza-dijo Mikey

Nezuki vio a Lawson

Descansa cachorro –dijo Lawson jalando a Nezuki

Mikey aún no estás bien-dijo Abril

No te preocupes Abril, lo estaré-dijo Mikey acostándose

Abril toco el hombro de Mikey y sintió una tristeza inmensa y un dolor enorme en todo su cuerpo que la hiso brincar, pero cuando vio a Mikey ya se había dormido

Estas fingiendo-dijo Abril

Abril-dijo Donnie al ver a su amiga

Mikey aún no está bien y está fingiendo que ya está mejor-dijo Abril

Melo suponía-dijo Donnie

-Lo que no entendí porque ese gato le dijo a Mikey que regresara que ya había preocupado a todos de nuevo-dijo Abril refiriéndose a Lawson

-Ven Abril-dijo Donnie sacando a su amiga del cuarto

No sé qué sucede o como pero Mikey hiso una promesa con ese leopardo, pero han sucedido cosas muy raras entre ellos y el único que parece saber algo es Raph-dijo Donnie

* * *

Lawson llevo a Nezuki a un lugar apartado

-mira lobita Mikey aún no ha terminado y entiendo que tiene que curar sus heridas, pero no podemos controlar su poder, cuando eso pase ordénale que regrese el sabe como pero no compliques más las cosas a menos hasta que sepa que falta-dijo Lawson

-hagan lo que quieran pero no permitiré que le hagas daño entendido vejestorio-dijo Nezuki enojada

Lawson quería contestar pero sabía que era la única que si Mikey necesitaba ayuda médica ella lo sacaría rápido, así que mejor fue a buscar a Raph

* * *

En otro lado del bosque Raph decidió leer el libro que de un inicio le había dado Tuku

En él contaba la historia del castillo pero lo que llamo su atención fue lo que refería a las promesas que se hacían hay

El castillo ya era un mausoleo de muertos, pero el mismo ser que corto en trozos al amante murió hay por extrañas razones convirtiéndose en el único cráneo rojo pero este atrapaba las almas de aquellos que los huesos fueran colocados en el castillo, pero también él era un prisionero dentro de este lugar

-Así que Mikey libero a todos destruyendo el castillo-dijo Lawson

-Algo así-dijo Lawson-Más bien acabo con la maldición del castillo-termino de decir Lawson pero se le notaba preocupado

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Raph

-Mi hermano y yo seguimos aquí por alguna razón Mikey aún no ha terminado-dijo Lawson

¿Cómo?-dijo Raph

-Mi hermano y yo somos parte de Shiro no hone sobre todo yo –dijo Lawson

-Quieres decir que aún tiene que hacer algo-dijo Raph

-Más bien terminar con lo que comenzó-dijo Lawson

Raph miro algo preocupado a Lawson

-Algo no está bien ¿verdad?-dijo Raph

-Si Mikey está teniendo visiones de algo, lo malo que su cuerpo esta tan débil que lo hacen caer en paro cardiaco y eso no está bien, por si fuera poco tu hermano finge que todo está bien-dijo Lawson

¿Y no puedes hacer algo?-dijo Raph

-No eso lo tiene que hacer tu hermano y no me puedo meter-dijo Lawson muy frustrado

Raph se quedó pensativo

-No digas nada a nadie Raph no quiero que se compliquen las cosas como paso con Zoyun- dijo Lawson

-Siempre y cuando me asegures que Mikey va estar bien -dijo Raph

-Tú eres el único que puedes estar cerca así que podrás asegurarte tu mismo- dijo Lawson

¿Porque soy el único?- dijo Raph

-Porque tu hermano te compara con un tierno osito- dijo Lawson mirando la cara de enfado de Raph

-Idiota porque eres el único que a pesar de todo has estado cerca de tu hermano en todo- dijo Lawson

Raph solo mugió

-Y si tu hermano te compara con un osito de peluche- dijo Lawson con una risita imaginando se a Raph con un traje de osito no aguanto y soltó la carcajada

-No sé porque presiento que me imaginaste así -dijo Raph molesto

-Tu hermano a veces tiende a decir cosas que ni al caso- dijo Lawson tratando de no reír más pero solo de acordarse de esa imagen reía sin querer

* * *

Mikey estaba dormido pero de un de repente despertó sobre saltado

Mikey se vio en la cama, intento pararse pero aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente, desconecto todos los aparatos y como pudo salió del cuarto

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero no paro se internó en el bosque

Poco después entro Leo al cuarto y se asustó al no ver hay a su hermanito

Leo toco una alarma que había en el cuarto

¿Qué pasa Leo?-dijo Donnie

¡Mikey no está!-dijo Leo preocupado

Mientras Mikey llego a donde veía a Oshi

-solo quiero descansar aquí no te preocupes-dijo Mikey dejándose caer en un montículo de pasto y hojas secas

Oshi apareció se recostó a su lado- Mikey la vio hiso una pequeña sonrisa y cerro sus ojos

A Oshi eso le dolía sabía que su corazón estaba partido en dos por un lado había escapado por Leo, por otro peleaba por entender que ella ya no estaba con vida

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**


	29. el llamado de Oroku Saki

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

 **! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A MIS LECTORES!**

* * *

Raph regresaba con Lawson y vio a todos buscando a Mikey

¿Qué paso ahora?-dijo Raph preguntando a Donnie

-Mikey se fue-dijo Donnie

Raph y Lawson se miraron

-Vamos Lawson, Donnie prepara todo por si tengo una emergencia-dijo Raph internándose en el bosque

-de seguro fue a verlo Leo-dijo Raph

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-dijo Lawson

-Leo le dijo a Mikey que no quería verlo de nuevo y Mikey, ¿no sé qué pasa por su mente? pero cada que Leo aparece Mikey desaparece-dijo Raph corriendo

Lawson se paró en seco y volteo a un lado

Raph vio esa sombra negra parada mirándolos, dejo caer algo al suelo y se retiró un poco lo suficiente para que Raph y Lawson vieran lo del piso y no la perdieran de vista

Era el antifaz de Mikey

Raph miro y vio como la sombra seguía un rato y paraba haciendo que la siguieran

Lawson y Raph la siguieron hasta dar con el bosque oculto

-donde estamos-dijo Raph

-en un lugar que no debemos-dijo Lawson sabiendo que era algo personal de Mikey

Raph volteo y vio a su hermanito tirado en el montículo de hojas profundamente dormido

Vio unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Mikey las cuales no terminaron de rodar por la posición en la que estaba dormido

Raph toco el brazo de su hermano y lo movió tiernamente para despertarlo

-Mikey, Mikey despierta hermanito-dijo Raph

Mikey abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano mayor

-Déjame un rato aquí Raphie-dijo Mikey volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Se escuchó un llanto era de Oshi se había dado cuenta que Mikey la engaño aparentando que estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba fatal

-tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio, no se encuentra bien su respiración se está haciendo irregular-dijo Lawson

Raph vio a la sombra hiso la seña que se lo llevara y desapareció

Lawson cargo a Mikey, hay Lawson noto que Mikey estaba muy por debajo de su peso

-creo que no ha estado comiendo-dijo Lawson mientras caminaban de regreso

-si esa tristeza que oculta, lo está acabando-dijo Raph un tanto desanimado

-no digas donde lo encontramos ni mucho menos que vimos-dijo Lawson

-diré que lo encontré en la cueva de nuevo-dijo Raph

Al llegar Splinter fue el primero en recibirlos

-donde estaba Raphael-dijo Splinter

-en la cueva de nuevo-dijo Raph

Lawson acostó a Mikey haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo, Splinter le coloco la máscara de oxígeno con cuidado

Me quedare con él, quiero estar cuando despierte-dijo Splinter

Raph y Lawson salieron del cuarto entendieron que su padre hablaría con Mikey

Mikey decía en voz muy baja –no te vallas, no me dejes-

Splinter miro a su hijo -vas a tardar mucho en reponerte de ese daño- dijo triste el roedor

Al día siguiente Mikey no había despertado y ya eran como las 12:00 pm

Splinter veía a su hijo dormido no se había movido de cómo lo acostó Lawson

Splinter vio que comenzó a abrir los ojos

-buenas tardes hijo-dijo Splinter

Mikey miro al roedor –casi no le salió la voz pero dijo ¿papá?-

Splinter abrazó a su hijo –hijo mío no hagas eso de nuevo, no espantes así a tu viejo padre-

Mikey era con el único que hablaba de cómo se sentía por la pérdida de Oshi

-no puedo sensei-dijo Mikey

Splinter se sentó en la cama, Mikey se acostó en su regazo

-no será de un día para otro pasara mucho tiempo para que esa herida sane-dijo Splinter

-ayúdame-dijo Mikey volviendo a dormir

Splinter abrazó a su hijo y dijo-la herida que te hicieron fue más onda de lo que yo pensaba-

Mikey en todo ese día no despertó tubo un sueño muy pacífico y Splinter velo por ese sueño

En la mañana siguiente

Mikey despertó

-buenos días hijo, te sientes un poco mejor-dijo Splinter

Mikey fungió como siempre –si sensei ya me siento mejor-

-Me alegro así que come, mira te traje tu pizza favorita- dijo Splinter

Mikey no sentía hambre alguna pero aun así por complacer a Splinter comió

-Miguel Ángel te conozco hijo mío conmigo no tienes que fingir, si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero ayudarte-dijo Splinter

Mikey bajo la cabeza pero aun así siguió fingiendo-me siento como niño consentido-

-porque insistes en llevar cargas tan pesadas tu solo-dijo Splinter tratando que Mikey dejara de fingir

Mikey volvió a tener el dolor de cabeza solo vio a Rahzar tallando sus garras contra la pared

-¿estás bien hijo mío?-dijo Splinter al ver que su hijo palideció con el dolor de cabeza

-estoy bien solo fue el dolor de cabeza-dijo Mikey pero cuando vio a Rahzar sintió un miedo muy inusual

Splinter no estaba tan convencido de lo que le dijo Mikey

-hola chicos vengo a revisar al paciente-dijo Nezuki

Mikey miro a Nezuki –no podría ser otro día –

Nezuki lo miro- no además hoy te dejare de alfiletero –

Entro Donnie con el aparato de diagnóstico y reviso a Mikey, Nezuki estaba enseñando como usarlo a Donnie

-wow en poco tiempo de la operación se ve muy bien-dijo Donnie

-voy a sacarte un poco de sangre Mikey-dijo Donnie

Mikey suspiro ya que no le gustaban las agujas pero no le quedaba de otra

Cuando Donnie saco la aguja del brazo Mikey se sintió un tanto mareado

-Vamos a ver cómo vas con el MV-dijo Donnie

Mikey comenzó a ver todo obscuro y perdió la conciencia

Nezuki volteo a ver a Mikey, y vio como este caía desplomado –Mikey-

Donnie volteo-¿qué paso?-

Mikey se vio de nueva cuenta en el cuarto de destructor

-¿tu aquí?-

Mikey al escuchar eso se le helo la sangre, era la voz de destructor

Volteo y lo vio sentado en su cama, Mikey era presa del pánico de ver que destructor se estaba levantando e iba hacia el

En eso escucho la voz de Lawson –¡Mikey vasta!-

Pero Mikey no quitaba la vista de destructor que caminaba lentamente hacia el

Mikey vio como destructor agarro un cuchillo cuando se lo iba a encajar

-¡Miguel ángel dije que basta!-dijo Lawson ya muy enojado

Mikey por miedo se cubrió con el brazo y cerró los ojos, pero sintió el filo del cuchillo que alcanzo a lastimarle el brazo y abrió un ojo y vio a Donnie, Nezuki y Splinter abrió el otro y vio a Lawson al fondo muy enojado

-te dije que no hicieras eso-dijo Lawson, pero vio que la sabana tenia sangre y de inmediato vio la herida que tenía en el brazo

-¿cómo te hiciste eso?-dijo Nezuki

Donnie fue por una venda algodón y agua oxigenada para curarlo

Mikey se asustó al ver que destructor si lo había lastimado

Lawson con la vista le dijo que no dijera nada

-no lo sé-dijo Mikey

Cuando Donnie reviso la herida vio que era con algo filoso, pero en el cuarto no había nada de eso

Splinter miro a su hijo noto en su mirada que estaba preocupado pero entendió que no quería decir nada a los demás

Nezuki molesta miro a Lawson- después me explicaras eso gatito-

Lawson miro a Nezuki con una sonrisa –me encanta cuando te enojas-

Nezuki volteo mirándolo como si quisiera fulminarlo con esa mirada

A Lawson solo le divertía hacerla enojar

-Puedes explicarme que fue lo que paso-dijo Splinter mirando a Lawson

Lawson no podía negarse a explicarle a Splinter

Mikey al parecer desarrollo un tipo de desdoblamiento, el problema es que no lo controla-dijo Lawson

-No es solo eso, Zoyun no sé ¿cómo le hacía? pero me llamaba y ahora quien me habla es Oruko Saki-dijo Mikey

Splinter al escuchar eso pensó que era una mala broma, pero al ver a Mikey que estaba ya preocupado

-tenemos que terminar lo mas pronto posible con esto no me agrada en nada lo que dijiste-dijo Lawson

-pues tenemos que ir a Japón-dijo Mikey

Por hoy trata de descansar Miguel Ángel prepararemos todo esta vez no iras solo-dijo Splinter

Mikey se acostó pero tenía miedo de dormir, hasta que en un momento le gano el sueño

En su sueño se vio en una azotea de un edificio, no sabía porque pero sentía ese dolor tan grande otra vez

-no, no, no otra vez- Mikey miraba a todos lados pero esa tristeza comenzó hacerse más grande buscaba desesperado de que se trataba vio un camino de sangre, escucho a Raph, pero no entendía que decía corrió a donde escucho la voz un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hiso caer al suelo

-¡Raaaph!- grito Mikey cuando escucho la voz que se alejaba

-¡Raaaaph!- grito otra vez Mikey cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida

-¿Mikey que sucede?-era Raph quien lo sostenía de los hombros

Mikey lo abrazó muy fuerte, Raph sentía como Mikey estaba temblando

-¿Mikey que soñaste?-dijo Raph, peor Mikey no contesto

Trascurrió la noche y Mikey no quería dormir estaba abrazado de sus piernas mirando a la ventana que daba al bosque

Vio que esta noche su vigilante era Raph, se bajó de la cama y de puntitas salió del dormitorio fue y encontró el cuarto donde dormía Leo

Quería sentir esa protección de su hermano mayor cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo para despertarlo recordó las palabras de su hermano –

 **\- no se en que lio te metiste esta vez Miguel Ángel, pero te voy a pedir esto, ¡no involucres más a Donnie, a Raph o al sensei o te las veras conmigo! ¿Entendiste?, ¡si tú quieres vengar a tu novia hazlo solo!**

 **-¡eres un fracaso como ninja, y de verdad te digo como quisiera que no fueras mi hermano, por tus tonterías ahora Donnie la está pagando!-**

Sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con la mano que iba a tocar a su hermano la llevo hacia su corazón se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto

Vio el cuarto donde dormía su hermano Donnie pensó cuando Zoyun le aventó esa esfera, siguió supo que en el cuarto del fondo estaba su padre, tampoco quería molestarlo

Regreso como si fuera a regresar a su cuarto pero decidió subir a la azotea del laboratorio, se sentó en la orilla

-no se ya que hacer-dijo Mikey abrazando una de sus piernas mientras la otra colgaba

Splinter había sentido a Mikey cuando se aproximó a su cuarto, estaba en la azotea con Mikey solo que muy atrás

-¿qué haces aquí en verdad tú quieres que te amarre?-dijo Raph

Mikey volteo y dijo -no solo quería pensar-

-eso si es nuevo ¿apoco piensas?-dijo Raph bromeando pero cuando se acercó a Mikey lo noto desanimado

-otra vez tienes nostalgia-dijo Raph sentándose al lado de Mikey

-solo no quiero perder a nadie mas-dijo Mikey teniendo miedo por el ultimo sueño

-Eso no pasara hermanito, además ira el sensei con nosotros-dijo Raph tratándolo de anima -vamos tienes que dormir un poco-

-no Raph-dijo Mikey teniendo miedo a dormirse

-si no duermes pelearas como zombi, anda vamos a bajo-dijo Raph jalando a Mikey

Llegaron al cuarto pero Mikey tenía sueño pero tenía más miedo en caer en una visión de nuevo mientras dormía

Vamos ven vamos a ver una película a ver si mientras te puedes dormir-dijo Raph

Mikey se acostó en el sillón, Raph pensaba que otra vez estaba depre por lo de Oshi, Nezuki le había dado unas gotas para Mikey para que pudiera dormir ya que sus ojeras eran demasiado notorias, puso las gotas en el agua

-toma y hazte a un lado Mikey-dijo Raph dándole el vaso de agua a Mikey

Mikey lo miro ya que lo demás del sillón estaba libre

Raph se sentó y abrasó a Mikey, cosa que si era rara en él, pero Mikey no quería preguntar, tomo el agua y vio la TV

Poco a poco a Mikey le gano el sueño hasta que se quedó dormido

Raph volteo y vio a Mikey dormido

-perdón Mikey pero urge que descanses no puedes seguir así-dijo Raph viendo que por fin Mikey estaba profundamente dormido

Amaneció y el primero en ir fue Donnie

-hola buenos días Raph vengo a ver a Mikey ¿y donde esta?-dijo Donnie

-buenos días Donnie, está en el sillón anoche otra vez se salió, no fue lejos fue a la azotea pero tuve que usar las gotas que me dio Nezuki solo así conseguí que durmiera-dijo Raph

¿Cuántas gotas le diste?-dijo Donnie

-solo dos-dijo Raph

Pues se nota que si estaba ya agotado está totalmente perdido-dijo Donnie viendo a Mikey

Checo su pulso y lo reviso aprovechando que estaba dormido

-buenos días hijos míos, como sigue Mikey-dijo Splinter viendo que lo revisaba

Raph anoche le dio gotas para dormir ahorita está bajo el sedante-dijo Donnie

Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar hasta que el despierte-dijo Splinter viendo que Mikey ya necesitaba dormir de esa manera

Trascurrió medio día y Mikey seguía dormido

-seguro que le pusiste 2 gotas Raph-dijo Nezuki

-si seguro-dijo Raph

-pues el agotamiento estaba muy exagerado-dijo Nezuki viendo dormido a Mikey

Trascurrió todo el día y la noche, hasta la tarde del siguiente día

Mikey despertó

Hasta que despiertas-dijo Raph mirando a Mikey

Pues cuanto dormí-pregunto Mikey tallándose los ojos

Como día y medio-dijo Raph

Bueno técnicamente si contamos la noche pues serian dos días-dijo Donnie

¿Dos días?-dijo Mikey, pensando en por fin dormí sin soñar nada

-Si dos días-dijo Donnie

-espero que eso sea suficiente para que aguantes el viaje-dijo Raph

Mikey solo sonreía un poco

-Vamos tienes que comer algo, bajemos a la cocina-dijo Raph

-¿no cocinaran ustedes verdad?-dijo Mikey

-no hay esta Nerón-dijeron Raph y Donnie al mismo tiempo

-uuuff-dijo Mikey pensando en que se había salvado de la comida de sus hermanos

-miren quien está aquí de nuevo-dijo Nerón abrazando de sorpresa a Mikey

-hola Nerón-dijo Mikey pero aún le dolía el cuerpo

-tortuguita estas ese no es tu peso tienes que alimentarte bien, que quieres que te ¿haga de comer?-Nerón sin querer hiso que Donnie se diera cuenta que aparentaba estar en su peso pero por lo que dijo Nerón se dio cuenta hasta eso le había afectado

-no sé, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre-dijo Mikey

Nerón volteo rápido, ya que conocía lo tragón que era Mikey

-te hare unos huevos y un poco de fruta a ver qué tal te cae eso-dijo nerón

-si suena bien-dijo Mikey pero la verdad no tenía nada de hambre

Donnie observo todos esos cambios, vio que hasta el comer tardo mucho

-¿no te gusto el desayuno?-dijo Nerón viendo a Mikey que casi no había comido

-no es eso solo que no tengo hambre-dijo Mikey

Raph y Donnie ya habían terminado de desayunar se pararon y vieron que nerón quería hablar con Mikey a solas así que los dos salieron pero Donnie fue directo a su laboratorio

-haber ya se fueron tus vigilantes, tu falta de hambre es por Oshi, ¿crees que a ella le gusta verte en ese estado, no crees que eso que haces le duele más a ella?-dijo Nerón sentándose enfrente de Mikey

-no sé si sea eso, pero en verdad huelo la comida y me da nauseas, ni siquiera la pizza la aguanto-dijo Mikey

-ya le dijiste a tu hermano-dijo Nerón

-Ya lo sabe-dijo Mikey

-tal vez tiene que ver con el MV, ¿lo liquido lo aguantas más verdad?-dijo nerón viendo que el jugo si lo tomo

-si-dijo Mikey mirando a nerón

-te hare un licuado que equilibre lo que no comes, pero tienes que hacer el intento-dijo nerón

-tratare- dijo Mikey

Nerón noto raro a Mikey siempre hacia mucha plática ahora solo se concentraba en responder

-¿te sientes mal de nuevo?-dijo Nerón

-perdón es qué medio nauseas-dijo Mikey

* * *

Donnie no había hecho la prueba de sangre que hace unos días le había sacado a Mikey

Miro al microscopio, su nivel de MV ya era bajo, aun tenia pero ya no representaba una amenaza

-tendré que hacerle un estudio eso no me agrada en nada-dijo Donnie pensando que podría ser

-¿Qué sucede Donnie?-dijo Nezuki

-Mikey sigue sin hambre apenas prueba la comida-dijo Donnie

-lógico está deprimido-dijo Nezuki

-no conozco a Mikey y por mas deprimido que este por lo menos come una parte pero hoy que lo vi apenas si prueba la comida, algo no está bien pero no sé qué sea-dijo Donnie

-pues solo tienen hoy hasta la noche recuerda que irán a Japón-dijo Nezuki

-lo se iré por Mikey y le hare un escaneo completo-dijo Donnie

-mejor usa el computador holográfico así escaneas una sola vez a Mikey y puedes llevarte la pulsera y usar la pantalla holográfica donde sea-dijo Nezuki

-¡gracias Nezuki! iré por Mikey-dijo Donnie

* * *

Garra de tigre estaba mirando a destructor

-Maestro al fin ha despertado-dijo garra de tigre

Destructor lo miro con odio y de un solo golpe aventó al felino

-tú piensas que me has atrapado-dijo destructor

-maestro soy yo garra de tigre-dijo el felino arrodillado

Destructor miro a su alrededor, se miró en el espejo

-déjame solo-dijo destructor y garra de tigre obedeció

-estoy en el cuerpo de este tipo, no importa-dijo destructor poniéndose a meditar

* * *

Mikey estaba en el laboratorio con Donnie

-recuéstate y relájate Mikey tengo que sacar un holograma- dijo Donnie

Mikey obedeció pero la maquina lo atemorizaba un poco

-cierra tus ojos-dijo Nezuki apoyando a Donnie

Mikey los cerró

Cuando los cerró vio otra vez el cuarto

-hay no-dijo Mikey volteo y vio a destructor en la cama en pose de meditación

-sé que estas aquí-dijo destructor abriendo los ojos

Mikey se hiso hacia atrás

-te voy hacer pagar lo que hiciste-dijo destructor

Mikey estaba aterrado al ver que de nueva cuenta el caminaba hacia él, Mikey caminaba hacia atrás hasta que su concha topo con la pared, por desgracia el mismo Mikey se había acorralado

Cuando destructor lo iba a agarrar por el cuello por instinto Mikey se defendió, pero destructor era más ágil y le dio un golpe con la punta de los dedos directo en el **punto** **suigetsu** , haciendo que Mikey cierre los ojos, pero cuando despierta en el laboratorio de Donnie se para rápido para devolver sangre

-¡Mikey!-grito Donnie entrando rápido al cuarto

Mikey solo mira a Donnie y cae desmayado

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **PUNTO SUIGETSU** : ** _es el punto donde finaliza el esternón y comienza los abdominales superiores_**

 ** _Es susceptible de ser atacado por golpes (atemi_waza) con la rodilla, puño o dedos_**

 ** _Este punto, en realidad se presiona el hiato esofágico, justo encima de la inserción del esófago con el estómago (pupilamente la boca del estómago), impidiendo un normal funcionamiento del esfínter del estomago_**


	30. El monte Fuji

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Mikey estaba en su cuarto inconsciente

Donnie miraba el holograma paso a paso y veía como la boca del estómago se comprimía a tal grado que sufría una lesión haciendo que Mikey devolviera sangre, no encontraba una explicación para eso, miro a su hermano

-no sé qué te está pasando Mikey-dijo Donnie

Splinter llego al cuarto de Mikey

¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Splinter preocupado ya que le habían ido a avisar que Mikey se encontraba mal

-No sé solo le estaba haciendo un holograma y de repente se paró escupió sangre y se desmayó hasta ahorita sigue igual, el holograma que saque es este muestra como el hiato esofágico comienza a sangrar sin explicación- dijo Donnie mostrando el holograma en el momento

Splinter conoció bien ese punto –eso más bien parece un ataque, para ser exactos tocaron el punto suigetsu –

-pero no estaba con nadie, y además aquí nadie le haría daño a el-dijo Donnie

Mikey estaba escuchando todo pero no quería dar explicaciones así que permaneció con los ojos cerrados

Splinter se acercó a su hijo lo descubrió y reviso su plastrón vio que estaba un tanto dañado –Donnie prepara un poco de la resina y tráeme una jeringa-

Mikey al escuchar eso sabía que iba a doler ese procedimiento

Al echarle el agua en la pequeña ruptura Mikey no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor

-aguanta un poco solo quiero quitar este pequeño fragmento-dijo Splinter quitando un pequeño fragmento roto

-aquí esta sensei-dijo Donnie entregándole la resina

-bien esto te ayudara a que sane está herida-dijo Splinter poniendo la resina tapando donde había quitado el pedazo y reparando un poco el daño

-por ahora no podrás moverte Miguel Ángel así que pospondremos un poco ese viaje-dijo Splinter

Mikey como al quejarse se delato que ya había despertado, abrió los ojos esperando la pregunta

Splinter miro a Mikey como esperando la respuesta sin que se le preguntara, esa mirada que ponía el roedor que hacía que dijera todas sus travesuras o lo que no quería decir

-no me lo va a creer aunque se lo diga- dijo Mikey

Donnie entendió que era hora de salir del cuarto cuando Splinter tocio un poco

-intenta-dijo Splinter

-me ataco destructor, yo de tonto me acorrale solo-dijo Mikey resumiendo todo

-pero Donatello dijo que te estaba haciendo un holograma-dijo Splinter poniendo en duda lo que dijo Mikey

-es cuando él me llama, lo que ya le había contado, tengo que terminar con esto sensei- dijo Mikey

-pero no en ese estado tu plastrón esta estrellado necesita que se seque la resina-dijo Splinter

-de verdad sensei ya no quiero seguir con estos sueños o visiones lo que sean como se les llame-dijo Mikey

-solo lo retrasaremos hoy, mañana por la mañana nos iremos, y no es una petición-dijo Splinter

Mikey se iba a parar de la cama

-¡ **Tomaru** nada de pararse o tratar de escapar Miguel Ángel!-dijo Splinter

Mikey solo suspiro y se volvió a meter a la cama

Splinter miro a lo lejos a si hijo a ver si le había hecho caso, vio como Mikey se sentó en la cama y abrasó la almohada recostando su cabeza en ella mirando a la ventana

-Donnie llévale a tu hermano unas de sus revistas no es bueno que este tan pensativo-dijo Splinter temiendo que Mikey callera en depresión otra vez

* * *

Mientras

Destructor se miraba en un espejo

-¿dónde estará ese stockman? No estuvo tan mal su idea mataron mi cuerpo y duermo a destructor y habito en él, pero primero tengo que recuperar mi medallón que esa tortuga me quito –dijo destructor

-¡Rahzar!-grito destructor

Entro Rahzar mirando extraño a destructor

-¿no me conoces verdad Rahzar?-dijo destructor

-si señor maestro, dijo Rahzar agachando la cabeza

-no soy destructor Rahzar soy Zoyun metido en este cuerpo tan débil-dijo destructor

Rahzar lo miro

-quiero de vuelta mi medallón para así salir de este cuerpo-dijo

-¿pero que le paso a destructor?-dijo Rahzar

-coexisto con él, su mente esta con la mía pero yo domino, acabare con esa tortuga no me importa el precio, quiero que busques a stockman y lo quiero ¡ya!-dijo Zoyun

Rahzar un poco más feliz salió del cuarto ya que Zoyun tenía mejores ideas que destructor

* * *

Mikey estaba muy divertido leyendo sus comic, cuando sintió a su hermano Leo

Para no desobedecer a Splinter se metió debajo de las cobijas

Leo paso volteo a ver al cuarto vio el bulto debajo de las cobijas, miro que había un frasco con resina en un mueble

-¿ahora qué hiciste?-dijo Leo, pero no entro al cuarto siguió su camino

Mikey abrió un poquito su cobija solo para ver si Leo ya se había ido, al ver que si se acomodó en la cama y decidió tratar de descansar un poco

En su sueño estaba jugando con gatito helado en la patineta

Los dos patinaban a ver quién llegaba primero a la meta, pero ¡insólito gatito helado le gano a Mikey!

El premio para gatito helado eran los besitos de Mikey a su gatito

Pero en eso vio entrar a Donnie con si fuera ricitos de oro y a Raph con un disfraz de osito con su moño enorme en el cuello (como si fueran ricitos de oro y los tres ositos)

Mikey no aguanto la risa y comenzó a carcajearse

Mientras Mikey soñaba Raph entro al cuarto

Vio que su hermano estaba riendo abajo de las cobijas la alzó un poco y vio a su hermano dormido y riendo

-tu si estás loco, hasta dormido te ríes-dijo Raph pero a él también le dio un poco de alegría, ya que después de tanto Mikey por fin durmió sin necesidad de las gotas

* * *

La tarde trascurrió dando paso a la noche

Leo estaba meditando en el bosque

-en verdad no piensas arreglar esa situación con Mikey-dijo Raph

-Solo le dije que no los involucrara y aun así lo hizo-dijo Leo

-aun sigues molesto con él, solo espero que no llegue el momento en que te arrepientas-dijo Raph

-¿lo dices por experiencia?-dijo Leo en tono burlón

-si lo digo por experiencia-dijo Raph retirándose

* * *

Donnie seguía trabajando con el holograma

-mmm algo no estoy viendo –

-tal vez porque ya necesitas lentes- dijo Raph burlándose

-muy chistoso Raph, no se supone que cuidarías a Mikey-dijo Donnie

-aún sigue dormido-dijo Raph

-eso es bueno al menos ya duerme-dijo Donnie

-esta vez se quedó dormido sin darle las gotas-dijo Raph

Donnie lo miro –bueno eso está mejor, pero aún sigo sin encontrar que le afecto en el hambre-

-qué tal si solo es lo que dijo Nezuki, solo depresión-dijo Raph

-no Mikey dijo que no tolera ni el olor apenas come y siente nauseas, esos fueron los primeros síntomas del MV aparte está perdiendo peso muy rápido–dijo Donnie

-oye solo como una idea, algo que vi fue que esa cosa hacia que les doliera mucho el pecho-dijo Raph

-si hace que te duela el corazón, por desgracia el de Mikey si salió afectado de eso, lo bueno puede vivir normal a pesar de lo afectado…,¿y si el mal está alojándose hay aún?-dijo Donnie

-mejor te dejo creo que ya te di una idea donde buscar-dijo Raph viendo que Donnie amplifico el holograma en esa parte

Raph regreso al cuarto y vio a Mikey despierto mirando su comic

-¿cómo te sientes? Me dijo el sensei que tuviste otro sueño-dijo Raph

-si me costó esta vez un pedacito-dijo Mikey un poco desanimado

-una marca de guerra-dijo Raph poniendo un maratón en la tv de Crognard el bárbaro

-¡yupi caricaturas!-dijo Mikey y a Raph le dio risa, se sentó en el sillón puso sobre la cama un bol de palomitas para compartirlas con Mikey

En algún momento de la noche Raph se quedó dormido el único despierto era Mikey

-aun despierto cachorro-dijo Lawson

-sipo, ven a ver las caricaturas conmigo-dijo Mikey haciéndole lugar en la cama para que se sentara junto a el

Lawson casi no había visto TV ya que siempre estaba cuidando el castillo y jamás le había puesto atención, así que se sentó cerca de Mikey

Raph despertó ya casi amaneciendo y vio a Lawson junto a Mikey ambos tirados en el suelo de panza mirando la tv, lo que le llamo la atención a Raph es ver a Lawson como si fuera su gatito helado de Mikey muy divertido viendo la tv su cola no dejaba de serpentear y Mikey de explicarle la caricatura

Sin hacer ruido saco su t-phone y grabo a los dos, hay pensó Raph que tenían que ir a Japón a que Lawson y Yukihyō desaparecieran como el castillo, de alguna manera Lawson y Mikey se habían compaginado bien y era decirle adiós a su amigo

-buenos días-dijo Raph haciéndose el que apenas despertó

-buenos días Raph-dijeron los dos solo miraron rápido y voltearon a seguir con la caricatura

-¿puedo unirme?-dijo Raph

Mikey se hizo un ladito para que cupiera Raph en la alfombra

Ahora estaban los tres viendo la TV

Yukihyō que pasaba por ahí vio a su hermano junto a las dos tortugas

-después de viejito viruela-dijo Yukihyō dándole un poco de risa de ver a su hermano

-¿qué miras Yukihyō?-dijo Nezuki que iba al comedor

Yukihyō le mostró pero hizo la seña que no hiciera ruido

-se ve una ternurita tamaña bestia hay-dijo Nezuki tomándole una foto y jalando a Yukihyō ya que cuando tomo la foto la oreja de Lawson se movió hacia ellos, pero él no se movió estaba más interesado en la caricatura

Ya todos habían desayunado menos los tres que seguían en el cuarto pero nadie se atrevía a molestarlos

-quien les va a decir que ya es casi hora de irnos-dijo Yukihyō a Nezuki

-yo no los quiero interrumpir-dijo Donnie

-pero tenemos que irnos ya-dijo Leo

-no hace daño que esperemos un poco más Leonardo además no tenemos prisa-dijo Splinter uniéndose al grupo

-como diría Mikey booyakasha-dijo Yukihyō a Nezuki en voz baja por ganarle a Leo

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que al poco rato iban los tres comentando de la caricatura

Todos traían sus mochilas

-¿y cómo se supone que iremos, por un portal?-pregunto Raph

-¡no es hora de probar mi nuevo invento!, Mikey el nombre-dijo Donnie

-¡el tortucessna 340!- dijo Mikey y Donnie destapo el avión

-Y qué maravilla hace a parte de volar-dijo Raph

-también es una nave de combate pero vamos entren-dijo Donnie

Leo se puso de copiloto, para Mikey mejor al menos disfrutaría un poco el viaje

Despegaron sin ninguna dificultad, Mikey miraba el paisaje con su sonrisa de siempre

Raph estaba también viendo pero cuando vio a Mikey con esa sonrisa jugando con Lawson pensó en cuando el no este, tal vez su hermano aún no había caído en cuenta de eso

El viaje fue tranquilo sin contratiempos, Donnie aterrizó y escondió el avión en una cueva

-bueno es lo más cercano que podemos estar del monte Fuji lo demás tendremos que caminar-dijo Donnie

-¿bueno genio hacia dónde?-dijo Raph mirando a su hermano menor

Mikey miro a Lawson ya que él no quería dirigirlos por no complicar más las cosas con su hermano Leo

-yo los llevare-dijo Lawson caminando al frente

Mikey de reojo vio a su hermano Leo, sentía las ganas de hablarle pero recordaba lo que dijo

- **de verdad te digo como quisiera que no fueras mi hermano-** de todas las palabras esta era la que más le había dolido

Splinter miraba el paisaje recordando viejos tiempos

-esto le debe traer muchos recuerdos ¿verdad sensei?-dijo Leo

-si Leonardo muchos recuerdos-dijo Splinter sonriendo

Mikey decidió ir hasta atrás del grupo, sentía como que para él se había roto esa integridad en eso un dolor de cabeza le hizo escuchar

-te estoy esperando-dijo la voz

Mikey sacudió la cabeza y vio que ya lo habían dejado bastante atrás así que corrió para alcanzarlos

Splinter vio a tres de sus hijos caminando al frente, dos de sus amigos al lado y Lawson al frente de todos, miro atrás y vio a Mikey caminar atrás de ellos separado del grupo como por diez pasos decidió parar un poco

-¿Miguel Ángel te sientes mal?-dijo Splinter pensando que esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan atrás

-no sensei estoy bien-dijo Mikey pero su voz se escuchaba triste

Pensó un poco que tal vez era porque ya se despediría de su amigo

-es por lo de Lawson-dijo Splinter

-si me duele que se valla, pero creo que entiendo el porqué, ¿eso creo?-dijo Mikey no queriendo decir que era

En eso otra vez le dolió la cabeza pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que callo de rodillas al suelo

Se vio otra vez en el cuarto de destructor

-te haré trizas tortuga- dijo destructor que estaba parado atrás de Mikey

Mikey volteo rápido y lo vio con su armadura puesta Mikey no podía evitar sentir ese pánico al verlo

Cuando vio que saco sus garras, Mikey se hizo hacia atrás

Destructor saco las garras de metal las afilo en un mueble haciendo un rechinido que erizaba la piel

Mikey esta vez al menos se puso en guardia, pero aun así al verlo sintió miedo

Destructor corrió para atacarlo alzando sus garras

Mikey despertó, todos lo miraban Splinter era el que lo estaba agachado con el

-que sucedió Mikey-dijo Donnie viendo que su hermano respiraba muy rápido

-nada, solo fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza-dijo Mikey al sentir la mirada de Leo

Mikey se paró y todos siguieron

Splinter vio esa cara de miedo que trataba de ocultar –permíteme acompañarte Miguel Ángel-

-no se preocupe sensei, estoy bien de verdad-dijo Mikey

Splinter se quedó al lado de Mikey y como sabía que a el le gustaban las leyendas

-¿quieres que te cuente la leyenda del monte Fuji mientras caminamos?-dijo el roedor

Mikey vio a Splinter –si sensei me gustaría mucho escuchar eso-dijo Mikey pensando que eso lo ayudaría a que destructor no lo contacte

 ** _Había una vez un anciano que vivía con su esposa. Un día fue a una plantación de bambú para recolectar brotes, y se encontró allí con un árbol de bambú que tenía luz en su interior. Se preguntó por qué y sintió una gran curiosidad acerca de lo que habría dentro._**

 ** _Cuidadosamente cortó el bambú y se quedó asombrado al encontrar a una preciosa bebé en el interior. Decidió recogerla y llevarla a su casa._**

-el llevo un bebé y usted se enoja porque llevo animales-dijo Mikey en burla

-pero tu exageras a veces-dijo Splinter continuando con la historia

 ** _Consultó con su mujer que hacer con el bebé, y llegaron a la conclusión de que era un regalo de los dioses. Decidieron llamar a la niña princesa Kaguya ( Princesa de la Luz Brillante). A partir de aquel día, cada vez que el anciano cortaba bambú, encontraba oro dentro de él, no tardó en hacerse rico y construir una gran casa._**

 ** _Varios años después, el bebé creció y se convirtió en una hermosa joven. Todo el mundo la conocía porque era elegante y bella. Cinco príncipes llegaron a su casa para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Ella era reacia a casarse, así que les propuso varias tareas imposibles para llevar a cabo antes de conseguir casarse con ella._**

-así han ver estado de feos esos hombres –dijo Nezuki también acercándose a escuchar la historia

 ** _El primero quedó encargado de traer el cáliz sagrado de Buda que se encontraba en la India. Al segundo príncipe se le encargó encontrar una legendaria rama hecha de plata y oro. El tercero tenía que intentar conseguir la legendaria túnica hecha con el pelo de la rata de fuego, que se dice que está en China. Al cuarto, una joya de colores que brillaba al cuello de un dragón. Al último príncipe, le encargó una concha preciosa que nace de las golondrinas. La princesa pidió cosas que nadie sabía que existían y estaban muy desilusionados._**

-era una tramposa-dijo Raph

Splinter rio un poco como vio que estaba logrando unir a todos para que Mikey no escapara lo tomo del hombro recargándose un poco en él y continúo con la historia

 ** _Luego de esto, los jóvenes dejaron de ir por algún tiempo a la casa del viejo ya que todos estaban buscando los deseos de la princesa. Un día, llegó el primer hombre y trajo la taza de Buda que la princesa había pedido, pero él no fue a la India como ella lo pidió, en su lugar trajo una taza sucia de un templo cerca de Kioto. Cuando la princesa lo vio, ella supo inmediatamente que esta no era la taza de Buda, porque aunque era muy vieja y estaba hecha de piedra, la taza que era de la India siempre tenía un brillo sagrado._**

-pues tonta no era-dijo Nezuki

 ** _El segundo no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarse una rama de plata y oro, además no quería hacer un largo viaje y como él era muy rico, decidió ordenárselo a unos joyeros. Luego le llevó el regalo a la princesa. Era tan maravillosa que ella pensó que realmente se trataba de lo que había pedido y pensó que no podría escapar del matrimonio con éste joven de no ser porque los joyeros aparecieron para preguntar por su dinero. De esta manera la princesa supo que la rama no era la verdadera, y por tanto, no era lo que ella había deseado._**

-¿y luego que paso sensei?-dijo Donnie

 ** _El tercero, a quién se le había pedido la túnica de pelo de rata de fuego, les dio una gran cantidad de dinero a algunos comerciantes que iban a China. Ellos le trajeron una piel vistosa y le dijeron que pertenecía a la rata de fuego. Se lo llevó a la princesa y ella dijo "Realmente es una piel muy fina. Pero el pelo de la rata de fuego no arde, aun cuando se tira al fuego. Probémoslo". Y ella tiró la piel en el fuego, y como era de esperar la piel ardió en unos minutos, el joven se fue enfadado y avergonzado._**

-jajaja su cara de tonto que habrá puesto-dijo Yukihyō

 ** _El cuarto era muy valiente e intentó encontrar el dragón por sí mismo. Navegó y vagó durante mucho tiempo, porque nadie supo donde vivía el dragón. Pero durante una jornada, fue asediado por una tormenta y casi muere. No podía buscar más al dragón y se fue a su casa. De vuelta en su hogar, se encontraba muy enfermo y no pudo volver con la princesa Kaguya._**

 ** _El quinto y último de los hombres buscó en todos los nidos, y en uno de ellos pensó que la había encontrado; pero al bajar tan aprisa por la escalera se cayó y se lastimó. Ni siquiera lo que tenía en su mano era la concha que la princesa había pedido, sino una golondrina vieja y dura._**

 ** _De este modo todos habían fallado, y ninguno podría casarse con la princesa. La reputación de la princesa era tal, que un día el emperador quiso conocer su extraordinaria belleza. El emperador quedó prendado de la joven y le pidió que se casara con él y fuera a vivir a su palacio. Pero la princesa rechazó también su propuesta, diciéndole que era imposible ya que ella no había nacido en el planeta y no podía ir con él. No obstante, el emperador no pudo olvidarla y siguió insistiendo._**

-¿ósea que se hiso una molestia el tipo?-dijo Lawson

-no exactamente-dijo Splinter y continuo con el relato

 ** _Ese verano, cada vez que la princesa miraba la luna sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su anciano padre quiso saber qué le ocurría, pero ella no respondió. Cada día que pasaba la joven estaba más triste y siempre que miraba la luna no podía dejar de llorar. Los ancianos estaban muy preocupados, pero la princesa guardaba silencio. Un día antes de la luna llena de mediados de agosto, la princesa explicó por qué estaba tan triste. Explicó que no había nacido en el planeta, sino que procedía de la luna, a dónde debía regresar en la próxima luna llena, y que vendrían personas a buscarla._**

-¿era extraterrestre?-dijo Yukihyō

-no seas tonto era un ser mágico-dijo Lawson

-algo así dijo Splinter-jalando un poco a Mikey ya que sintió que este se quería separar del grupo de nuevo

 ** _Los ancianos trataron de convencerla de que no partiera, pero ella contestó que debía hacerlo. Así que el anciano corrió en busca del emperador, y le contó toda la historia, enviando este último una gran cantidad de soldados a casa de la princesa. En la noche de la luna llena de mediados de agosto, los guerreros rodearon la casa en su intento de proteger a la princesa, mientras ésta se hallaba en el interior con sus padres esperando por la gente de la luna que vendrían a por ella. Cuando la luna se puso llena, una inmensa luz los cegó a todos y la gente de la luna bajó a por la princesa, los soldados no pudieron combatir porque estaban cegados por aquella inmensa luz y porque extrañamente habían perdido las ganas de luchar._**

 ** _La princesa se despidió de sus padres, y les dijo que no deseaba irse, pero que tenía que hacerlo. También se despidió del emperador por medio de una carta. El desolado emperador envió un ejército entero de soldados a la montaña más alta de Japón, el gran Monte Fuji. La misión encargada era subir hasta la cima y quemar la carta que la princesa Kaguya había escrito, con la esperanza de que llegara a la ahora distante princesa._**

Splinter dio otro jaloncito a Mikey pero esta vez vio que si se resistió un poco al ver que Leo se acerco

 ** _Años después, de la luna cayó la capa que las personas de la luna le dieron a la princesa Kaguya. Un monje, llamado Miatsu, que pasaba por ahí se enteró de la historia de la princesa y fue a ver al emperador. Le dijo que si alguna vez la luna llena aparecía más de lo debido, llevaran la capa al Monte Fuji y la quemaran. Cuando el emperador preguntó la razón, el monje le dijo que la princesa Kaguya había recibido la carta que él había quemado tanto tiempo atrás, y que se encontraba molesta por no haberse podido quedar en el planeta, por lo que había decidido convertir a la tierra en un lugar como la luna: sin espacio ni tiempo, sumida en la noche eterna, para poder regresar. El emperador le pidió al monje que sellará a Kaguya en un lugar del cual jamás pudiera salir. El monje Miatsu lo hizo así, en un espejo del palacio (que fue conocido como espejo de la vida o de la luna) con los cinco objetos que la princesa había pedido a sus pretendientes, como llaves de apertura y cerradura del portal entre la luna y la tierra (el monje los tenía); de esta forma la humanidad estaría a salvo del poder de la princesa. La capa de princesa Kaguya fue entregada a una familia reconocida y ancestral de la que se decía que sus miembros poseían poderes espirituales._**

-qué mujer tan voluble-dijo Nezuki

 ** _La princesa Kaguya se enteró por medio de un susurro de un sirviente del palacio que estaba encargado de cuidar el espejo que la mantenía cautiva del hechizo y el engaño del emperador, así que le pidió a una de las personas de la luna que hiciera que del Monte Fuji cayera fuego, lava, cenizas y gases venenosos que causaran la muerte de la región entera. La persona así lo hizo, y tomando la furia de la princesa como componente principal, creó al volcán (antes era nada más una montaña), que no hizo erupción debido a que la rabia de la princesa no era suficiente así que tenían que esperar hasta que la rabia de la princesa se acumulara y fuera la suficiente para hacer estallar al volcán. Desde entonces las erupciones del Fuji (pocas en la historia), han sido violentas, debido a la furia de princesa Kaguya._**

-no sabía que tenía una historia este volcán-dijo Yukihyō

-si apenas sabes tu nombre menos de historias-dijo Lawson

-bien esta cayendo la noche será mejor que descansemos hoy aquí y mañana continuemos-dijo Splinter sin soltar a Mikey

Mikey no dijo nada solo miraba al suelo para no topar la vista con su hermano

Lawson junto ramas y se la llevo a Raph para que prendiera una fogata, todos los demás prepararon su sleeping para dormir

-¿Miguel Ángel podrías hacer algo para cenar?-dijo Splinter tratando de integrar a Mikey

-si sensei-dijo Mikey

Mientras Mikey hacia la cena escucho otra vez esa voz

-tienes que traerlo-

-eso hago-dijo Mikey

-¿eso haces? ¿De qué hablas Mikey?-dijo Donnie que estaba en ese momento cerca

-no me hagas caso Donnie ya estoy delirando de sueño-dijo Mikey riendo

-¿te sientes bien la verdad? si te vez cansado-dijo Donnie

-solo tengo un poco de sueño pero estoy bien-dijo Mikey terminando de hacer la cena

-¡Ya está la cena!-dijo Mikey, pero este se apartó del lugar

-¿no vas a comer Mikey?-dijo Raph

-no tengo hambre lo que si es que tengo mucho sueño-dijo Mikey caminando a su sleeping que lo había puesto apartado de los demás

Splinter miro como Mikey se fue a dormir cuando él era el que más comía y el que disfrutaba de los días de campo con su familia

Mikey se acomodó y prácticamente se durmió enseguida

Se soñó en una azotea mirando la noche el viento soplaba muy ligeramente

En eso escucho un ruido muy fuerte como un gruñido

Mikey volteo vio un monstruo con muchos picos, este estaba peleando con alguien

Mikey que se encontraba en un edificio cercano fue a ver de quien se trataba, se paró en el **paso de gato** del letrero del edificio

Las letras Wolf Hotel chispeaban por estar rotas dando unos destellos de luz en esa azotea

Mikey vio que ese monstruo corría y atacaba a alguien pero no lograba ver a quien, hasta que vio a Splinter

-¿sensei?-dijo Mikey al ver que Splinter uso su bastón que era un arma, saco una soga he hizo que el monstruo cayera

Pero Mikey vio como el monstruo se detuvo y subió corriendo Splinter le daba la espalda por hablar con alguien

Mikey trato de gritar pero vio como el monstruo encajo sus garras en el roedor atravesándolo, alzo el brazo aun con el roedor encajado en sus garras, lo aventó del edificio, para que desde lo alto de aquel edificio cayera al suelo

Mikey vio horrorizado, trato de bajar lo más rápido que podía pero vio como su padre cayó en la banqueta

Bajo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo reviso a Splinter

-no me dejes tu papá, habré tus ojos por favor no me dejes, no papá tu no, tu no-abrazó el cuerpo del roedor con fuerza

-nooo ¿porque tú? ¿Porque tú?-repetía Mikey una y otra vez quería gritar pero no le salía la voz solo abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Splinter, hasta que despertó de golpe y su grito lo hago con la almohada

-no, no, no, no, otra vez no, ya no-decía Mikey apretando su almohada y en un mar de lágrimas-no a mi papá no a el-

Se paró rápido tomo todas sus cosas

Escribió en una hoja

 **Perdóname papá**

 **No quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa**

 **Leo tenía razón no debería de haberlos metido en esto, será mejor que continúe solo**

 **Mikey**

Mikey corrió sin hacer ruido despertó a Lawson tapándole la boca

Lawson vio que Mikey estaba en llorando

-vayámonos ya, por favor vámonos no despiertes a nadie-dijo Mikey en vos baja pero apresurando a Lawson

Lawson no entendió que pasaba pero le hizo caso

-Solo despertare a Yukihyō y nos vamos-dijo Lawson

-yo me tengo que alejar me alcanzas-dijo Mikey alejándose rápido de ahí quería estar lejos de su familia pensando que así cambiarian las cosas

Lawson despertó a su hermano y rápido alcanzaron a Mikey

-¿qué pasa Mikey porque continuamos solos?-dijo Yukihyō

-no quiero que le pase nada a mi familia por mi culpa-dijo Mikey limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir

-¿tuviste otra premonición?-dijo Lawson

Mikey no respondió solo quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de su familia

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **Tomaru: palabra japonesa que usa Splinter para decir alto**

 **Paso de gato: andamio de metal, peculiarmente donde se cuelga Mikey cuando estan en las azoteas en la caricatura**

 **La pesadilla de Mikey: hago referencia en la temporada 4 el capitulo 25 (Requirem parte 1)**

 **La historia del monte Fuji es: El cortador de bambú o La pricesa Kagura**


	31. Dakini Prajna la ratona budista

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Durante la noche

Splinter soñó una casa muy extraña, escucho quejidos, abrió la puerta y vio a uno de sus discípulos

Corrió a ver de quien se trataba, era Mikey muy mal herido

Mikey abrió los ojos al ver a Splinter lo abrazó y pegunto -¿lo…cam..bie?-cuando dijo eso sintió como el cuerpo de su hijo se dejaba caer

Splinter despertó de golpe, miro a todos lados, pero no vio a Mikey

Se paró rápido y vio la hoja caer, la leyó, pensó en ir el solo a buscar a su hijo pero sabía que los otros se preocuparían más

-¡chicos despierten!-dijo Splinter en una voz fuerte

-¿Qué sucede sensei?-dijo Leo tallándose los ojos

Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol por lo tanto a todos les lastimaba la luz del día

-¡Miguel Ángel se fue tenemos que encontrarlo!-dijo Splinter

Leo solo exhalo fuerte el aire como signo de fastidio

Raph se dio cuenta que se fue con Lawson y Yukihyō, pero se le hizo extraño que se fuera solo

-tal vez tuvo otro de sus sueños sensei-dijo Raph a Splinter

-temo que se enfrente el solo a destructor-dijo Splinter

-Mikey no estaría tan loco-dijo Raph pero después de penarlo un segundo –si está loco- repuso

Mikey seguía el camino según su presentimiento le indicaba

-Mikey dime ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?-dijo Lawson

Mikey paro y lo miro –tuve otra premonición, vi como mataban a mi sensei-dijo Mikey aun con mucho sentimiento de ese sueño

Yukihyō vio a Lawson y dijo en voz baja –será mejor que le digas-

-cállate no es momento-dijo Lawson molesto

Lawson paro a Mikey y lo abrasó, Mikey se soltó en llanto

-no quiero que le hagan daño Lawson –dijo Mikey

Lawson no respondió solo lo abrazó

* * *

En la casa de destructor

Destructor ya tenía todo listo

-Esa tortuga no sabrá ni que hacer-dijo destructor

Trajo Rahzar a Leatherhead encerrado en una jaula, estaba bajo calmantes

* * *

Después de un rato continuaron su camino Mikey, Lawson y Yukihyō

Llegaron a una casa muy antigua

Mikey dudo que fuera hay hasta que Lawson entro

-bienvenido seas a mi casa- dijo la voz de una mujer de muy avanzada edad

Mikey miro hacia donde escucho la voz y vio una ratona de edad muy avanzada, usaba unos lentes y vestía como una budista

-me alegra que llegaras mi nombre es Dakini Prajna- dijo la ratona

Mikey no supo que decir –gracias mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, él es Lawson y Yukihyō-

La ratona rio un poco –a ellos dos los conozco, pero pasa no te quedes hay-

-apuesto que nos extrañaste abuela-dijo Lawson

-¿a ti Lawson? No-dijo la ratona riendo

Mikey solo miro a Lawson por cómo le hablaba

-y como te gusta que te digan Miguel Ángel-dijo la ratona sirviendo un poco de té para los tres

-Mikey –contesto mirando todo su alrededor -¿y a usted?

-abuelita-dijo la ratona

La ratona ofreció el té a sus tres invitados quienes lo tomaron

Mikey dejo el tazón en la mesa al frente de él y saco la caja de su mochila la cual contenía el medallón

-vine a entregarle esto-dijo Mikey

La ratona miro a la tortuga, se paró camino un poco alrededor de la mesa poniéndose en la espalda de Mikey

-ven conmigo y deja eso hay-dijo la viejita

Mikey la siguió

-seguirás este camino sin Lawson ni Yukihyō ¿entiendes lo que es eso?-dijo la viejita

Mikey bajo la cabeza –lo que ellos decidan por mi está bien, no importa lo demás-

La viejita volteo y como estaba más chiquita que Mikey se puso delante de él miro un poco hacia riba mirando sus ojos

-aunque te duelan las cosas, tu postura es engañar, te duele que se valla pero respetas su decisión-dijo la ratona

-Lawson y Yukihyō ustedes dos eran de Shiro no hone y ha llegado el momento de irse también pero mi pregunta es ¿ya quieren irse?-dijo la viejita

Yukihyō dijo- yo aún no, quería saber si ¿aun puedo quedarme?-

Lawson dijo- por mi parte yo ya necesito descansar tú más que nadie sabe que he dedicado demasiado a Shiro no hone -

-Entiendo- dijo la ratona dejando a Mikey y a Lawson solos, Yukihyō tu ve por su familia de Mikey

Lawson se sentó debajo de un árbol mirando un hermoso atardecer

-cachorro ya te he enseñado lo que necesitas, todo lo demás sabes cómo lo tienes que seguir-

Mikey trataba de no ponerse sentimental

-sé que estarás bien… al menos acompañaras a Oshi ninguno de los dos estará solo-dijo Mikey con sus ojos cristalinos

-cachorro-dijo Lawson abrazando a Mikey –sobre tus visiones-

-sé que se cumplirán-dijo Mikey

-lo que mejor puedes hacer es disfrutar el tiempo con él, mostrarle el amor que le tienes antes de decirle adiós-dijo Lawson

-¿porque todos los que quiero…. se van?-dijo Mikey tratando de ocultase

-te enseñamos a partir es la última lección que se tiene que aprender-dijo Lawson recargándose en el árbol

Mikey se paró –adiós Lawson-dijo Mikey sin poder evitar llorar

Una luz cubrió a su amigo haciéndolo un polvo luminoso desapareciendo

La ratona se acercó –aun no terminas Mikey-

Mikey se limpió los ojos –lo sé, adiós amigo mío- dijo mientras miraba como ese polvo se desvanecía en la obscuridad de la noche

Yukihyō encontró a los demás

\- ¡Yukihyō tú debes saber dónde está Mikey!-dijo Raph

-si se dónde está-dijo Yukihyō

-¿dinos donde está condenado gato o te jalo los bigotes?-dijo Raph

-los llevare con él, pero mi hermano ya se habrá ido, espero entiendan-dijo Yukihyō

Todos se quedaron callados y siguieron a Yukihyō

Ya entrada la noche llegaron a la casa

-bienvenidos sean-dijo la viejita aunque le sorprendió ver a Splinter

-no sabía que existía otro ratón-dijo Splinter

La viejita comenzó a reír- bueno no soy una rata, soy una ratona de campo, pero eres de la familia-

-pasen devén de estar agotados por el viaje-dijo la ratona haciendo la seña que entraran

-¿Mikey está aquí?-dijo Donnie

-tu hermano si está aquí pero por ahora no puedes tener ningún contacto con él, ninguno de ustedes-dijo la ratona

-¡QUEEE!-no vamos a dejar a Mikey solo-dijo Raph

-queras que caiga al vacío-dijo la ratona

-de que hablas-dijo Splinter

La ratona mostró abriendo una ventana vio a su hijo meditando en un palo en medio de la nada

Splinter miro a la ratona –miguel Ángel tiene problemas de concentración-

-ese es problema de él sino quiere caer al vacío y si ustedes lo desconcentran más fácil caerá- dijo la ratona

Splinter sentido el aura de su hijo, supo que en este momento era mejor dejarlo solo

* * *

Zoyun en el cuerpo de destructor ya estaba preparado

Tenía una nueva armadura

-señor no encuentro a Baxter-dijo Rahzar

No importa su último invento quedo a la perfección, roció todos los picos con MV8

el MV8 hacia que los huesos se partieran rapido

se concentró llamando de nuevo a Mikey

Mikey sintió el dolor de cabeza de nuevo, pero tenía que concentrarse en donde estaba o caería

( ** _Mikey se vio otra vez en el cuarto de destructor, él estaba parado a tres pasos de Mikey)_**

-la ratona salió –¡Mikey concéntrate él no puede dominarte más!-

 _ **(Mikey lo esquivaba sin moverse de donde estaba parado, destructor lo atacaba para moverlo)**_

De repente vio como Mikey tambaleó un poco, la ratona miraba firme

 _ **(Destructor vio que Mikey no se movía de un punto, lo ataco con ambas garras)**_

En eso vio como del caparazón de Mikey en la espalda apareció un rasguño muy profundo

La ratona se asustó al ver eso, ¡despierta!

Splinter escucho eso y salió corriendo sabía que de nuevo su hijo estaba siendo atacado

La ratona hiso una burbuja cubriendo a Mikey antes de que callera

Splinter llego y vio como la roedora lo traía en esa burbuja desmayada, al tocar el piso la burbuja desapareció

Splinter tomo a su hijo – ¡Miguel Ángel despierta!-

-que rayos estás haciendo eso, es una trampa de Zoyun tienes que despertar-dijo la ratona

 _ **(Mikey estaba tirado en el suelo su espalda le ardía demasiado**_

 _ **-si quieres ver a tu amigo con vida será mejor que vengas-dijo destructor mostrándole a Leatherhead tirado en una celda-**_

 _ **-¡que le hiciste!-dijo Mikey**_

 _ **-averígualo –dijo destructor dándole un zarpazo con sus garras en la cara**_ -

Splinter vio que la respiración de Mikey era muy marcada

-hijo mío despierta-dijo Splinter poniendo la mano en el plastrón de Mikey a la altura del corazón

Splinter en peso a ver que sangraba volteo y vio la marca de garras

-tenemos que sacarlo de ese trance o lo matara-dijo la ratona

Splinter y Dakini se pusieron a meditar tratando de sacar del trance a Mikey

 _ **Mikey seguía en ese cuarto estaba muy lastimado pero trataba de llegar a su amigo, en eso presintió a Splinter y a Dakini**_

 _ **-no, como dijo Leo este es mi problema-dijo Mikey bloqueando a los dos como se lo había enseñado Lawson**_

 _ **Destructor riéndose-firmaste tu sentencia-**_

 _ **-pero será la mía no la de ellos-dijo Mikey aventándose a pelear con destructor, pero tenía una desventaja no traía consigo ninguna arma por suerte un descuido de destructor no quito aquellos cuchillos Mikey los vio pero al voltear destructor le dio un golpe aventándolo contra el mueble cerca de los cuchillos**_

 _ **Bueno al menos me acercó-dijo Mikey tomándolos pero comenzó a sentirse mareado y escucho a su padre hablándole**_

 _ **-Miguel Ángel hijo mío despierta escucha mío voz y regresa-Mikey odiaba preocupar a Splinter a sí que hiso caso**_

Al abrir los ojos sintió el dolor en su espalda

-Mikey ¿porque no me dijiste que ya el tenía esa fuerza?-dijo la ratona preocupada

Mikey solo cerró los ojos por el dolor de la espalda

-será mejor que lo lleve adentro necesito curarlo-dijo Splinter y la ratona entro rápido a la casa para tener todo listo, Splinter ayudo a Mikey a pararse

-Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

Pero Mikey lo interrumpió –no pregunte sensei-

Leo se había parado al escuchar el alboroto y vio que Splinter ayudaba a Mikey

Mikey sintió la mirada de su hermano y no solo eso supo lo que pensó

-como siempre sale herido y quiere que lo ayuden pero sigue metiéndose en problemas, y siempre nosotros tenemos que sacarlo-

Mikey se paró, se soltó de Splinter volteo y vio a Leo

Leo con la mirada le recriminaba a Mikey, este con todo y el dolor que sentía le sostuvo la mirada

Leo solo pensó -en una patada te tiro-pensó Leo y se retiro

Splinter noto esa rivalidad entre los dos, vio como Leo se dio la vuelta regreso la mirada a Mikey y noto que la herida de la espalda estaba ya chorreando sangre

-Miguel Ángel vamos tengo que curarte-dijo Splinter, Mikey se dio la vuelta y continuo con Splinter

En la mañana Mikey estaba sentado mirando el campo, le dolía mucho las heridas pero estaba más preocupado por su amigo

Raph y Donnie vieron a Mikey y fueron con el

-¿tuviste otro encuentro de nuevo?- pregunto Raph

-sí y como siempre iba perdiendo-dijo Mikey

-es destructor, es muy difícil ganarle-dijo Donnie

-no lo es, está siendo manejado por Zoyun, ¿no sé cómo?, pero lo hace, lo peor es que tiene a Leatherhead-dijo Mikey

-te acompañaremos pero primero tienes que estar bien-dijo Donnie

-no Donnie iré solo no quiero meterlos en problemas-dijo Mikey

-¿¡cómo crees que te dejaremos solo estás loco!?-dijo Raph

-Ni siquiera puede pelear bien estando sano, ahora herido menos-dijo Leo

Mikey volteo y vio a Leo–Leo que sucede contigo tú no eres así?-dijo Mikey

-lo único que te pedí Mikey era que no mesclaras a los demás en tus problemas, siempre metes la pata en todo pero esta vez, ya que el problema es demasiado grande, todo por querer vengar a tu novia tendremos que terminarlo nosotros de nuevo-dijo Leo molesto

Mikey lo miro, le había leído el pensamiento a su hermano

-Ok lo haremos a tu forma Leo, si sostengo una pelea contigo y gano me dejaras solo y si pierdo tú decides que harás de mi-dijo Mikey

-de ninguna manera, Leo no sé qué te traigas pero será mejor que te calmes-dijo Raph

-aceptó si gano, te haces a un lado-dijo Leo

-¿¡están locos los dos!?-dijo Donnie

Leonardo dio 2 pasos atrás y saco las catanas

Mikey se paró sacando sus Nunchakus

Raph se paró enfrente de Mikey -¡déjense de tonterías, además tu estas herido!

Mikey miro a Raph y dijo en voz baja –quítate Raph por favor-

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **NOMBRE BUDISTA**

 **Dakini: BRUJA**

 **Prajna:SABIDURIA**


	32. el ultimo de mis juegos

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Donnie trataba de detener a Leo

-Leo entra en razón esto es una locura-dijo Donnie

Leo le hiso la seña a Mikey de que se hiciera a un lado, Leo camino como si fuera a regresar por donde binó y Mikey solo se hiso a un lado

Cuando Donnie y Raph pensaron que no lo harían, ambos voltearon y se atacaron

Mikey detuvo las katanas de Leo con la cadena de sus Nunchakus, Mikey se deja caer en su caparazón poniendo su pie en el plastrón de Leo aventándolo hacia atrás

Leo callo bien de pie pero una de las katanas callo muy lejos de el

Mikey se paró rápido sintió una punzada en la espalda, pero se puso en guardia

Splinter se asomó a la ventana y vio a los dos peleando iba a salir a detenerlos pero la ratona lo detuvo

-quiero ver si tu hijo en verdad era merecedor de ese medallón, no te preocupes no dejare que Leo salga lastimado-dijo la ratona

Splinter no le agrado micho la idea pero, ella tendría su razón, ¿Qué Leo saliera lastimado, mas bien seria Mikey? Pensó Splinter

Leo se aventó contra de Mikey este corrió a su encuentro con Leo, los dos dieron un salto, Mikey le pego a un costado de Leo y Leo le pego en el caparazón a Mikey

A Mikey ese golpe si le dolió hasta el alma hiso que callera con una rodilla al suelo, Leo pensó ponerle fin a esa pelea iba a pegarle a Mikey cuando este rodo e hiso que Leo se fuera de cara al piso

Eso le dio tiempo de pararse a Mikey y Leo estaba más molesto

Otra vez corrieron al encuentro Mikey con su nunchakus detuvo los golpes de las katanas de Leo, pero en una de esas se amarro uno de los nunchakus de Mikey en la katana y los aventó lejos el arma de Mikey

Leo hiso un circulo con sus katanas alrededor de él, para cortar a Mikey pero Mikey hiso un Split y luego una patada tumbando a Leo al pasto

Mikey pateo la katana lejos de Leo y saco su kusarigama

Splinter al ver eso se espantó pensó en que ya era suficiente

-¿Déjalo confías en el corazón de tu hijo?-dijo la ratona

Splinter veía como Mikey se veía amenazante con el kusarigama caminando hacia Leo, pero pensó Miguel Ángel el que une al grupo, el que siempre se rinde ¿le gano a Leo?

Mikey se acercó a Leo hasta que Leo topo con un árbol, estaba listo para golpear a Mikey

Mikey se rio e hiso esa acostumbrada sonrisa, eso desconcertó a Leo

Lanzo contra Leo su kusarigama

Todos gritaron ¡NNNNOOOOOOO!

Pero solo corto una manzana del árbol dejándola caer en la cabeza de Leo

Mikey se acercó y en vos baja le dijo a Leo-leí tu mente y no estoy interesado en Karai si la ayude fue por ti, entiende eso y deja esos celos enfermizos, además yo no quiero ser el jefe prefiero ser el que hace reír y no tener tu cargo, lo único que pido es que me dejen no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa, sobre Oshi no tienes idea lo que siento, pero esto que hago no tiene nada que ver con una venganza-

-Ni siquiera creo que tengas esas visiones-dijo Leo

Mikey puso la mano a la altura del corazón de Leo, Leo sintió una leve opresión

-hoy en la noche sabrás cual fue mi última visión y sabrás porque deseo estar solo-dijo Mikey tomo la manzana y se dio la vuelta, su vendaje de las espalda mostraba manchas de sangre, las heridas se habían abierto, pero Mikey no se dejó caer enfrente de Leo, se retiró a la casa

La ratona detuvo a Splinter quien pensaba regañar a Mikey pero ella se adelantó miro a Mikey –podías haberlo cubierto en fuego e incinerarlo, podías usar el kusarigama de fuego y no lo hiciste, podías hacer un relámpago y mandarlo a volar muy lejos y tampoco lo hiciste, pudiste hacer muchas cosas con el poder que tienes ahora y no lo usaste ¿porque?-

-es mi hermano mayor y los quiero aunque se enojen conmigo y me digan cosas que me llerén pero son mis hermanos y mi familia-dijo Mikey retirándose a acostarse le dolía mucho la espalda

Splinter fue con Mikey, la ratona solo suspiro y miro a Splinter

-Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter en una voz enérgica

-sensei si quiere castígueme hágalo, solo le ruego que por ahora solo déjeme dormir un poco y después practicaremos el Randori todo el día si quiere-dijo Mikey leyendo la mente de Splinter sin querer y sintiendo el dolor de las heridas tirándose en el colchón del suelo

Splinter corto las vendas vio que las heridas se abrieron por completo y comenzó a curarlas, miro a su hijo que se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente de acostarse

-más tarde hablaremos tu y yo-dijo Splinter al ver a su hijo dormido

Splinter salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido

Pasaron las horas y Mike seguía dormido, Leo entro al cuarto, vio a Mikey dormido, noto que respiraba algo forzado, le toco la frente y tenía fiebre, fue por agua fresca y le puso un paño en la frente y se quedó con el

La ratona miro a Splinter -a tu hijo le gusta parecer el tonto y divertirse a sus anchas pero logro lo que quería volver a acercarse a su hermano-

Splinter miro a la ratona -¿todo eso que le dijiste a Miguel Ángel lo podía hacer?-

-eso y más, si conocí bien a Lawson le enseño todo y ahora entiendo porque fue elegido desde pequeño-dijo la ratona

-¿Por qué?-dijo Splinter

-porque no importa que pase jamás lastimara a los que quiere o a los que no debe-dijo la ratona

Splinter la miro con cierta curiosidad ya que tenía la impresión de que algo ocultaba

Al poco rato entro Raph y Donnie al cuarto donde estaba Mikey

-tiene mucha fiebre-dijo Leo

-déjame ver-dijo Donnie sacando el analizador que le dio Nezuki-¿MV8?

¿Qué quiere decir eso?-dijo Raph

Mikey tiene MV8 pero ya no le afecta tanto, bueno solo en las heridas tardan más en sanar y temperatura, pero nada más, bueno eso parece-dijo Donnie

Ósea que se hiso inmune a esa cosa-dijo Leo

Creo que sí, tendría que hacerle pruebas -dijo Donnie

Donnie saco un poco de sangre de Mikey y se puso a analizarlo con el equipo de Nezuki

Paso la tarde en la noche ya todos acostados listos para dormir, Leo recordó lo que le dijo Mikey **hoy en la noche sabrás cual fue mi última visión y sabrás porque deseo estar solo** –está loco Mikey- pensó Leo y se durmió

Se soñó en un lugar de las calles, escucho una pelea, fue a ver de qué se trataba vio al monstruo de picos peleando con Splinter, corrió para ayudarle pero vio como el monstruo encajo sus garras al roedor y lo aventó del edificio

¡NOOOOOO!-grito Leo y despertó

Miro a todos lados todos estaban dormidos menos Mikey quien estaba sentado afuera su vista parecía ver el patio pero su mente no estaba hay

-¿Mikey?-dijo Leo

Mikey no le respondió, se acercó a él hasta que lo toco vio que reacciono

-Mikey ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Leo

Mikey no quiso contestar la pregunta, supo que Leo soñó lo que él había visto -ahora entiendes porque no puedo dormir-dijo Mikey

Leo lo miro

-Ese sueño se ha repetido muchas veces, he hecho de todo y todas con el mismo resultado, lo peor es que yo no lo puedo sacar de mi mente y en ti solo quedara como en un mal sueño-dijo Mikey

-¿porque jamás nos dijiste eso?-dijo Leo

-por que como lo hiciste tú, nadie lo creería, lo más extraño que el que menos pensé fue quien me creyó-dijo Mikey refiriéndose a Raph

Mikey sintió que se iba a desvanecer sabía que otra vez destructor lo estaba llamando

-tengo que irme-dijo Mikey marchándose al campo

Leo siguió de lejos a Mikey vio que se sentó como si fuera a meditar, se recargo en el árbol y se quedó hay con los ojos cerrados

Mikey se vio otra vez en el cuarto de destructor él quería saber dónde estaba su amigo así que fue a buscarlo

-¿lo buscas?-dijo destructor

Mikey volteo a todos lados pero no lo veía, así que siguió su camino

En eso de un salto destructor se puso delante de Mikey, saco sus garras y comenzó a atacarlo

-ven tortuga quiero tener tu sangre en mis cuchillas-dijo destructor una de las cuchillas logro herirle el brazo

 ** _Leo vio como esa herida del brazo apareció de repente_**

Destructor dio un salto para atacar a Mikey, este sintió a Leo y antes de que se diera cuenta destructor el despertó

Mikey volteo y vio a Leo a pocos pasos-¿Qué haces aquí Leo te dije que me dejaras solo?-

-¿cómo es que te apareció esa herida?-dijo Leo

Mikey sintió ese dolor de cabeza fuerte-¡lárgate Leonardo!

-¿Mikey pero que te pasa?-dijo Leo acercándose

-¡que te largas Leo!-dijo Mikey agarrándose la cabeza del dolor que tenia ya que destructor lo llamaba, para alejar a Leo hiso un muro de fuego a su alrededor manteniendo fuera a Leo

Leo se quedó sorprendido ¿su hermano había hecho un muro de fuego?¿cómo? se quedó hay parado hasta que el fuego de un de repente se apagó vio a su hermano tirado al suelo con muchas heridas y completamente exhausto

La ratona apareció –¡aléjate de tu hermano!-

-¿porque? No me voy alejar de el-dijo Leo

-porque lo voy a curar, no seas burro-dijo la ratona hincándose al lado de Mikey

-¿Mikey que fue lo que hiciste?-dijo la ratona viendo las heridas

Mikey estaba tan cansado que no respondía a ninguna pregunta, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Mikey ya vasta tienes que terminar con eso o el terminara contigo-dijo la ratona ayudando a sentar a Mikey

-¿terminar con qué?-dijo Leo

-Mikey la miro y le sonrió, como si hubiera estado jugando, la ratona tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no dijo nada quería saber de qué se trataba

-¿me pueden explicar de lo que me perdí?-dijo Leo

Mikey se recargo en Leo para pararse –ya te explicare luego-dijo Mikey riendo como si nada

Al amanecer Mikey ya estaba esperando a Splinter para la práctica de Randori

Splinter seguía dormido pero soñó a Mikey con heridas muy graves

-váyanse por… favor váyanse-decía Mikey

Splinter corrió y abrazo a su hijo –vamos tenemos que irnos-

Pero noto que Mikey ya no respiraba, lo acostó trato de escuchar su corazón, demediado le dio RCP

-por fin mate a esa tortuga-dijo una voz

Splinter no quería voltear quería revivir a Mikey cuando sintió Splinter que algo lo jalo y lo aparto de su hijo y vio como Zoyun agarro de un pie a Mikey lo arrastro lo alzo y de un golpe rompió si plastrón

Splinter despertó en ese momento muy asustado decidió salir a tomar aire

Splinter al salir vio a Mikey y que tenía nuevas heridas, de nuevo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Splinter se acercó -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano miguel Ángel?

Mikey dio un pequeño brinco y vio a Splinter –vengo por lo de mi castigo por a verme peleado con Leo-dijo Mikey

-tu castigo es que me digas que te está pasando, estoy preocupado por ti-dijo Splinter

-solo quiero acabar con esto es todo- dijo Mikey

-Me preocupa que cada vez estas más herido y esos sueños duran más tiempo-dijo Splinter mirando las heridas de Mikey

-Estaré bien sensei-dijo Mikey con su sonrisa de siempre como si nada pasara

Bueno si es así, practicaremos katas-dijo Splinter aunque no le creyó

Mikey puso una carita de perrito regañado, pero practico con Splinter hasta la tarde

Ya en la tarde Mikey en las manos traía algo, Raph estaba dormido y se lo puso en la mano Raph sintió cosquillas y despertó

¡Aaaahhhhhh!- pego un grito y salió corriendo Mikey estaba atacado de risa porque asusto a Raph con un grillo

-TE VOY A MATAR MIKEY!- grito Raph correteando a Mikey por todo el campo

A Splinter solo le dio risa ver a sus dos hijos jugar

Leo estaba mirando un pequeño lago koi y Mikey al pasar corriendo a propósito aventó a Leo, el agua estaba fría así que salió rápido

-AHORA SI MIKEY TE DARE TU MERECIDO-Leo y Raph iban detrás de Mikey cuando Mikey vio a su última víctima Donnie

A Donnie de una pasada le quito la cinta

¡MIKEY TRAE ESO ACA! Dijo Donnie correteando con sus hermanos a Mikey

-que diversión tan extraña-dijo la ratona al ver que todos perseguían a Mikey y este gritaba como loco

-Y eso que no los ves en la casa-dijo Splinter

De repente Mikey se detuvo y sus hermanos no pudieron él solo se hiso a un lado y sus hermanos cayeron al lago

Raph dio un brinco y agarro a Mikey de la cinta tirándolo al agua

¡AHORA SI TODOS CONTRAEL!-grito Raph y todos le aventaron agua a Mikey

Mikey todo ese día se la paso jugando con sus hermanos

Pero la ratona veía esos juegos con otro sentido

Ya en la noche

La ratona se acercó a Mikey

-¿te iras hoy verdad?-dijo ella sin ver a Mikey solo se puso a su lado

-sí, quiero acabar con esto de una vez-dijo Mikey

-sabes que ellos te buscaran-dijo la ratona

-sí, para cuando se den cuenta tendré por lo menos ese día de ventaja-dijo Mikey

-sabes que a lo mejor no regresas de esta pelea-dijo la ratona tratando de que decidiera ir acompañado

-prefiero ser yo y no ellos-dijo Mikey

-Ya sabía que eso de jugar había algo detrás-dijo la ratona

Sus hermanos de Mikey estaban jugando con Nezuki y Yukihyō jugando un juego que hiso Nezuki un una pantalla virtual

-Mikey ¿no vas a jugar?- Dijo un poco extrañado Donnie

-claro que si-dijo Mikey uniéndose a sus hermanos

La ratona trato de ayudar no dando a notar su preocupación

* * *

Por la noche Mikey se aseguró que todos durmieran y sin hacer ruido se fue

Ya afuera solo lo esperaba Yukihyō

-vámonos-dijo Mikey y Yukihyō lo siguió

Durante el camino Mikey jugueteo con Yukihyō a yo veo,

-yo veo un árbol-dijo Yukihyō

-yo veo un búho

-yo veo un caparazón-dijo Yukihyō

A Mikey le dio risa –yo veo un dingo

Y así siguieron todo su camino

* * *

Cuando amaneció la ratona estaba en la entrada

Splinter la miro

-será mejor que se den prisa, piensa pelear solo-dijo la ratona

Splinter supo de quien hablaba, Leo, Raph y Donnie fueron corriendo a decirle a Splinter

-¡sensei Mikey no está!-dijo Leo

-fue a pelear… solo-dijo Splinter mirando a sus hijos sin saber si reír o apurarlos

La ratona soltó la carcajada –lávense la cara antes de irse o mataran a su enemigo de risa-

-¡haaayyy ese Mikey!-dijo Raph molesto

A las 3 tortugas Mikey les pinto la cara a leo le pinto como pirata con ojos en la frente viscos, a Donnie como conejito y a Raph como minion

La ratona mientras le dijo a Nezuki a donde lo encontrarían

Vámonos dijo Splinter y todos lo siguieron

* * *

Mientras en el bosque

-Mikey sería más rápido si hago un portal, ¿no crees?-dijo Yukihyō

-si lo harás pero necesito que lleguemos a un lugar antes-dijo Mikey

Llegaron a un lago

-bien llegamos-dijo Mikey, se quitó unos nunchakus y los dejo en el suelo

-abre tu portal-dijo Mikey

Yukihyō abrió el portal y Mikey hiso un remolino de fuego haciendo como que hay habían peleado

-vayámonos-dijo Mikey entrando al portal y Yukihyō lo siguió

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**


	33. Antes morir a que los lastimen (parte 1)

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Destructor se acercó a Leatherhead

Rahzar miraba para esperar órdenes

-esa tortuga ya está cerca de aquí, así que es hora del cambio-dijo Zoyun en el cuerpo de destructor puso su mano en Leatherhead que seguía dormido una luz muy brillante cubrió al cocodrilo, destructor cayó al suelo Rahzar tomo a destructor y lo llevo a su cama

* * *

Mikey y Yukihyō estaban muy cerca de la casa de destructor

Mikey miro a Yukihyō – ¿estás seguro que quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Mikey

-si ese Zoyun me debe mucho y no te dejare toda la diversión a ti- dijo Yukihyō

Mikey escuchó un ruido y volteo eran Tuku y Cirius

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Mikey acercándose a ellos

Yukihyō tuvo un mal presentimiento al verlos

-Mikey ten mucho cuidado cuando entremos-dijo Yukihyō

-sí, lo tendré, bueno vamos-dijo Mikey

en ese momento Mikey extraño a Lawson

Yukihyō volteo atrás a ver a los animales, los dos venados habían desaparecido

* * *

Splinter y los otros seguían el camino

-no entiendo porque no usaron un portal-dijo Nezuki

-algún motivo tendrían- dijo Raph

-a mí lo que me preocupa es que está loco pelear solo con destructor-dijo Leo

Raph solo miro a Leo

Splinter pensaba en ese sueño que tuvo tenía miedo que se cumpliera, en eso lo binó a su mente

Cuando Mikey hablo con en el castillo de Lawson

 _Mikey bajo la mirada_

 _-como te dije hace un rato sé que ahora estas pasando un mal momento-dijo Splinter_

 _Mikey suspiro – ¿cómo pudo seguir viviendo sintiendo ese dolor?-_

 _Splinter vio que el hecho solo de recordarla sus lágrimas rodaba en las mejillas de Mikey_

Splinter seguía corriendo y recordando

 _Permítenos a tus hermanos y a mí a ayudarte con esa carga-dijo Splinter_

 _Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que no_

 _-al contrario quiero que se alejen de mi-dijo Mikey_

 _Splinter al escuchar eso se sorprendió pero trato de ocultarlo – ¿Por qué?-_

 _-no quiero que les hagan más daño por mi culpa-dijo Mikey_

Splinter al recordar esas palabras se le salieron las lágrimas sabía que Mikey los alejaba por miedo y ese miedo se había hecho tan fuerte que ahora se estaba exponiendo el solo y podrían matarlo

* * *

Mikey ya había llegado a donde estaba la casa de destructor, miro hacia atrás sabía que su familia ya lo buscaba

-¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?-dijo Yukihyō

Mikey no respondió pero hiso un aro de fuego rodeando toda la casa

-eso evitara que entren-dijo Mikey dándose la vuelta para entrar

Yukihyō miro a Mikey, pensó en que iba a un suicidio

Entraron por el techo Mikey saco su kusarigama, todo estaba demasiado quieto y eso no le agrado a Mikey

Al dar la vuelta salió Rahzar

-ahora si tortuga te llego tu hora-dijo Rahzar atacando a Mikey

A Yukihyō lo ataco Bebop –vamos gatito a ver si puedes-

Yukihyō pensó si su hermano fuera ya lo habría destripado, saco el arma y comenzó a dispararle Bebop de su cinturón le lanzaba rayos

Rahzar le rugió a Mikey, Mikey le aventó una menta en la boca haciendo que este le diera tos esto aprovecho eso para darle una patada para alejarlo

Rahzar corío hacia Mikey este se agacho esquivando a Rahzar este con sus garras dañando mucho la pared

-si está enojado el perrito-dijo Mikey

En eso entraron los robots del pie –ósea no podía venir solo el roñoso-dijo Mikey mirando a Rahzar

Con su kusarigama partió a uno de los robots a otro lo esquivo estrellándolo en la pared, Rahzar lo ataco con las garras Mikey lo esquivo haciéndose hacia atrás y tomo una bomba de humo la rompió en la mano y el polvo se lo hecho en los ojos a Rahzar dándole una patada y alejándolo de el

Yukihyō disparo hasta que le dio a Bebop tirándolo al suelo y lo amarro como un becerro en rodeo –hay te quedas cerdito-dijo Yukihyō

-vámonos-dijo Mikey el a lo que más temía era cuando enfrentara a destructor pero savia que en algún momento lo vería

* * *

Splinter y los demás llegaron al lago

-parece que aquí pelearon-dijo Donnie pero algo no lo convencía del todo

Raph encontró los nunchakus de Mikey, se le hiso extraño

-¡no pierdan el tiempo esto es solo una ilusión!-dijo la ratona dio un salto y poniendo la punta del bastón de jade en el suelo este desprendió una luz en todo el lugar y señalo donde abrieron el portal

La ratona con su mano abrió un portal, -¡entren rápido!

Todos entraron y salieron a donde estaba la casa rodeada de fuego

-hay esta su hermano y tu hijo-dijo la ratoncita corrió hacia la casa a pesar de todo ella corrió más rápido que ellos

La ratona tomo el bastón lo giro seis veces y pego al suelo el fuego se abrió

-¡entren rápido no lo puedo detener por mucho!-dijo la ratona haciendo mucha fuerza para que no se cerrara

Apenas entro el último cuando ella se quitó rápido

-Él está adentro no lo puedo localizar porque él tiene bloqueado el lugar así que tendremos que buscarlo-dijo la ratona

-vamos-dijo Leo

Y todos lo siguieron

* * *

Mikey entro a un salón, era grande y tenía obras de arte

Yukihyō estaba en guardia un poco tenso

Mikey miraba todo sin bajar la guardia

-no es quien quería pero si contigo le hago daño a amato Yoshi no importa-dijo destructor saliendo de las sombras

Mikey de mediato quito a Yukihyō, él lo miro

-vete Yukihyō-dijo Mikey

Yukihyō no quería dejarlo

-vete busca a Leatherhead, es un cocodrilo mutante-dijo Mikey

Yukihyō no quería dejarlo pero tenía que obedecer, así que salió de la habitación

Mikey tenía miedo, pero más temía el no poder sacar a su amigo de ese lugar

Destructor fue el primero en atacar

Las garras de destructor le pasaron muy cerca de él, Mikey apenas pudo esquivarlo

Con los nunchakus detenía los golpes de sus garras pero una patada en su plastrón lo hiso retroceder

Mikey noto que no peleaba como Zoyun, pero no estaba seguro si era o no, pero ya no había marcha atrás

Destructor lo ataco nuevamente con sus garras a Mikey se le estaba haciendo difícil detenerlas hasta que una de ellas logro herirlo

Mikey tenía que hacer algo o destructor acabaría ganándole

* * *

Mientras los demás llegaron al cuarto y se toparon con garra de tigre y Rocksteady

-vamos a jugar tortugas-dijo garra de tigre disparándoles

Leo con las katanas esquivo los disparos pero al tratar de pegarle fallo

Raph que estaba atrás y acordándose lo que le enseño Lawson, le dio una patada por el costado y luego otra en el estómago aventándolo a un rincón

Rocksteady corrió a envestirlos pero la ratona salió e hiso un remolino que aventó al animal fuera del lugar

-¡sigan no pierdan tiempo!-dijo la ratona dándole un golpe a garra de tigre que hiso que atravesará la pared

-es ruda la viejita-dijo Raph en burla

En eso aparecieron soldados del pie

-yo me encargo-brinco Nezuki haciendo su cola roja y abriendo sus alas pego con su cola al suelo y causo una explosión luego giro y partió a la mitad a todos los robots

Todos siguieron

* * *

Yukihyō encontró a Leatherhead

Abrió la celda donde estaba

-vamos amigo salgamos de aquí-dijo Yukihyō haciendo que Leatherhead se recargara en el

Leatherhead abrió los ojos miro a Yukihyō

Lo siguió Splinter y los otros llegaron a donde estaba Leatherhead y Yukihyō

-¿Dónde está Mikey?-pregunto Raph a Yukihyō

-esta allá esta con destructor-Splinter y las tortugas siguieron

La ratona vio al lagarto noto algo extraño, pero en eso escucho una explosión

Había sido Mikey, se le estaba dificultando la pelea con destructor

-será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí dijo Nezuki-abrió un portal y los saco del lugar rápido

* * *

Mikey comenzó a sacar el fuego lanzo una bola de fuego contra destructor

Este lo atacaba con las garras y cuchillas filosas que pegaban por donde quiera y regresaban a el

Aventó su kusarigama y amarro una de las garras de destructor, pero este lo jalo y Mikey giro y le dio una patada apartándolo de el pero destructor le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el plastrón haciendo que Mikey retrocediera en eso Mikey sintió a su familia que se aproximaba

-no puede ser seme acabo el tiempo-dijo Mikey

Hiso un rayo hacia arriba el cual salió de la casa hasta el cielo se comenzó hacer una especie de círculos

La ratona vio eso

No puede ser !Nezuki saca a todos de ahí de mediato!-dijo roedora

Pero no sé dónde está Mikey-

Él está acorralado, saca a los demás-

Nezuki abrió un portal en el suelo eh hiso que todos cayeran y salieran donde ellas estaban

-Nezuki que hiciste-dijo Leo

-Yo se lo ordene tenemos que alejarnos ya-dijo la ratona

Todos la siguieron, pero Raph no quería

-Falta Mikey-dijo Raph

-Raphael él ya está acorralado ese rayo que hiso cuando se unan los aros todo explotara- dijo la ratona

Los aros se estaban uniendo

Mikey esquivaba lo más que podía a destructor pero este alcanzó a pegarle con sus garras en el plastrón hiriéndolo

Se unieron los círculos

Mikey lo miro y dijo -tal vez no te destruya pero dejaras un rato de molestar-

Todo exploto haciéndose mil pedazos

-¡MIKEEEYYY!- Grito Raph

Mikey a lo igual que todo salió volando callo no muy lejos de ahí, cuando quiso pararse sintió un dolor por dentro se fijó y no tenía nada se paro

Miro hacia a un lado y vio a Oshi

¿Oshi?-dijo Mikey sintiendo una emoción al verla, pero su emoción solo fue momentánea ya que desapareció

Escucho el grito de Raph, Mikey lanzó una luz para que vieran su ubicación

La ratona vio la luz –hay esta tu respuesta-

-Vamos por él- dijo Leo

Todos fueron, pero la ratona seguía sintiendo algo extraño no encontraba ¿Qué?

Cuando llegaron todos Mikey estaba sentado en una piedra esperándolos

-porque tardaron-dijo Mikey sonriendo

¡Miikkkeeeyyy!-todos corrieron a abrazarlo

Mikey miro a Leatherhead

¡Leatherhead!-dijo Mikey y corrió abrazarlo como siempre, pero su sentido lo paro en seco vio a los ojos de Leatherhead

¡NOOOO!-grito Mikey de mediato hiso un circulo de fuego apartando a todos de Leatherhead y el

-Vaya te subestime tortuguita- dijo Zoyun dentro de Leatherhead

¿Pero qué demonios pasa?-dijo Raph

Sabía que algo no estaba bien ese cocodrilo era Zoyun-dijo la ratona

No ese es Leatherhead un amigo de nosotros-dijo Donnie

Es el cuerpo de su amigo pero la mente de Zoyun, Mikey tiene que separarlo-dijo la ratona

Mikey miraba a Leatherhead pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo o jamás acabaría con Zoyun

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**


	34. antes morir a que los lastimen (parte 2)

**El siguiente capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

Leatherhead rugió y se aventó contra Mikey

Mikey logro esquivarlo pero tenía que pensar rápido como sacar a Zoyun de su amigo sin hacerle daño

En eso atrás en el bosque vio otra vez a Oshi

-¿Por qué estoy viendo a Oshi?-dijo Mikey

Esa distracción le costó un golpe tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento

Leatherhead se acercó y le dio un golpe en el plastrón a Mikey aprovechando que estaba inconsciente

En eso sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo hiso voltear

-¡ALEJATE DE MIKEY!, lo que seas-dijo Raph

¿Cómo demonios entraste tú?-dijo Leatherhead

Mikey despertó todo adolorido y vio a Raph

¿Raph? –dijo Mikey extrañado

-Se te olvida que es mi hermano-corrió Raph y le dio un golpe a Leatherhead haciéndolo retroceder

-¿cómo llegaste aquí, si yo protegí el lugar?-dijo Mikey

-la ratona solo pudo hacer un pequeño agujero en tu muro-dijo Raph parándose enfrente de Mikey para que el pudiera reponerse

Leatherhead se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra Raph y Mikey antes que lo tocara con un rayo de fuego lo aventó

-¿bueno como detendremos a este?-dijo Raph

Leatherhead se paró y dio un rugido corriendo a atacarlos en eso aparece Donnie, poniéndole su Bo entra las piernas para que tropiece, pero Leatherhead lo toma de la cabeza y lo avienta

-algunas mañas no se olvidan-dijo Raph burlándose

Mikey sabía que tenía que haber una forma sin lastimar a su amigo, pero…. ¿Cuál?

Leatherhead mas enojado corrió a atacarlos al primero que tomo fue a Donnie de la cabeza lo traía como un trapo y Donnie gritaba como loco

En eso aparece Leo corre para atacarlo pero Leatherhead se hace a un lado dándole una patada a Leo, Raph lo ataca pero el lagarto le avienta a Donnie encima

Mikey separa pero un dolor lo hace que se hinque se revisa pero no hay herida solo hay golpes, no le dio importancia y se paro

-tiene que haber una forma de que Leatherhead regrese, no lo lastimen-dijo Mikey

-no sería mejor que no nos lastime a nosotros-dijo Donnie

Raph se le aventó encima le cerro la boca pero Leatherhead dio un brinco cayendo de espalda aplastando a Raph

-¡saquémoslo rápido!-dijo Leo

Mikey uso un rayo para aventarlo de nuevo y si logro quitárselo a Raph, pero fue en contra de Mikey

Este quería pegarle con la cola pero Mikey la brincaba haciendo tiempo para que revisaran a Raph

Pero pesco a Mikey con el hocico y dio tres golpes con él al suelo y lo aventó

-¡miiikkkeeyyy!-gritaron

Mikey como pudo se paró guardo su arma

-dije que jamás lastimaría a mi familia y menos a mis amigos-dijo Mikey y abrazó a Leatherhead

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-dijo Raph

\- ¡Leatherhead despierta por favor!-dijo Mikey

Leatherhead dio un rugido, aventó a Mikey y estrello su cabeza contra unas piedras varias veces

Pero logro sacar de la mente de Leatherhead a Zoyun

Leatherhead cayó al suelo inconsciente

\- ¡Leatherhead! vas a estar bien amigo-dijo Mikey abrazándolo

En eso Mikey sintió ese dolor de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hiso empalidecer al grado que el muro que hiso desapareció pero no se los dio a notar a sus hermanos

En eso Rahzar entro rápido a escondidas vio que Mikey seguía vivo

Por desgracia quien estaba cerca era Splinter a sí que Zoyun se metió en el

El roedor peleo por sacarlo pero no pudo

Splinter tomo un sable de Leo que estaba tirado y se puso en guardia frente a Mikey

-¿sensei? Creo que ya no es usted-dijo Mikey dando unos pasos atrás intimidado por su padre

Este agito el sable queriéndolo matar con él, Mikey al no saber qué hacer brinco hacia atrás, pero Splinter lo siguió agitando el sable

Luego Splinter dio un brinco, Mikey dio un giro hacia atrás pero Splinter logro hacerle una herida en la pierna, pero Mikey estaba pensando en cómo sacar a Zoyun de Splinter fue más fácil con su amigo pero con las habilidades de su padre sería más difícil acercarse

Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey se pusieron en guardia, Splinter los ataco mandando a volar a todos con pocos movimientos

Mikey pensó en amarrarlo con su kusarigama pero Splinter atrapo la cadena lo jalo y lo estrello en un árbol, Donnie lo ataco con su bo pero de un solo golpe lo aventó contra Raph, Leo corrió detuvo varios de sus golpes pero al final también lo aventó contra un árbol

A Mikey no le quedaba de otra, corrió hacia Splinter este con la katana en mano hiso un movimiento con su mano, con una encajo la katana y con la otra con sus dos dedos Mikey salió volando rompiendo tres arboles con su caparazón y cayendo desmayado con la katana encajada en el brazo

Splinter al ver lo que hiso pego un grito sacando a Zoyun de él, un tanto atontado corrió a ver a su hijo

Splinter saco la katana del brazo de Mikey, saco un trapo y selo amarro para parar el sangrado

-hijo mío despierta-dijo Splinter muy preocupado

Mikey comenzó a reaccionar pero muy adolorido

Rahzar molesto dijo -Zoyun ayúdame a terminar con esa tortuga-

Zoyun se metió en Rahzar

-pensaron que terminaron conmigo-dijo Rahzar

-me lleva el océano-dijo Raph enojado

-Bueno velo por este lado a él si lo podemos golpear-dijo Leo

Pero Rahzar tomo una piedra enorme y se las arrojo todos la esquivaron y corrió al ataque

Raph con los sais detenía las garras de Rahzar

En eso Mikey ve un brillo el cual vio que se dirigió a Raph

Mikey hiso un rayo el cual desvió ese metal filoso

-¿pensaste que podrías conmigo?- dijo destructor

Mikey se paró vio a destructor

-sinceramente no-respondió Mikey a destructor

-Esta vez nada los va a salvar-dijo destructor caminando hacia ellos

Splinter se puso al lado de sus hijos

-Mikey tu eres el único que puede detener a Zoyun has lo que tengas que hacer nosotros nos encargamos de la lavadora andante-dijo la ratona

Mikey volteo-¿dónde le viste lo de lavadora?, más bien es un rallador de queso-

-después discuten que parece-dijo Leo

Raph giro sus sais y fue el primero en atacar a destructor, este saco sus garras esquivo a Raph, sus golpes los detenía con sus garras le dio una patada en el plastrón aventándolo contra un árbol

Mikey fue contra Rahzar

Rahzar ataco a Mikey, lo atrapo y lo aventó pero Mikey uso su kusarigama lo amarro en una rama y callo sin hacerse daño

\- ¡Rahzar cara de perro afeitado!-grito Mikey

Rahzar fue por el

Mikey uso su kusarigama y tiro a Rahzar por un acantilado

-Mikey toma-dijo la ratona dándole el bastón de jade

Destructor ataco a Leo este detuvo las garras con sus katanas una de ellas la movió y logro herir a destructor, este dio una patada pero Leo la esquivo pero destructor le pego con una de las garras y lo pateo mandándolo y alejándolo de sus katanas

Pero Donnie salió de sorpresa golpeándolo con el Bo muy fuerte, Leo tomo sus katanas y caso lo corta si no es que destructor se hiso hacia atrás

Splinter le dio una patada a destructor haciendo que este retrocediera pero saco las garras más afiladas y dio varios golpes sin tocar a Splinter

Pero uno de esos alcanzó a herir al roedor

Mikey miro y vio la pelea y le dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, vio a sus hermanos en el suelo muy mal herido y destructor de pie amenazando a Splinter quien también estaba herido y a la ratona

-no eso no-dijo Mikey despertó de esa visión

Con el bastón hiso una burbuja y saco a Zoyun de Rahzar, abrió un portal

-ahora te iras al limbo- dijo Mikey aventando la burbuja y cerrando el portal

Destructor atrapo a Leo y lo aventó contra un árbol fracturándole una pierna

-¡LEEOOO!-grito Mikey al ver que destructor le iba a encajar las garras Mikey hiso otra vez la protección de fuego pero Mikey quedo parado entre destructor y Leo el recibiendo las cuchillas en la espalda

¡miiikkkeeeyyy!-gritaron sus hermanos

Destructor alzo a Mikey sin sacarle las garras, luego lo aventó, pero el muro que había hecho Mikey seguía

Mikey no se podía parar no sentía las piernas, pero se dio la vuelta e hiso un rayo que causo una explosión aventando a destructor lejos, después de esto se dejó caer en el pasto, estaba exhausto

Vio que a lo lejos garra de tigre cargo a destructor y se lo llevo, prendiendo sus cohetes de la espalda y se alejó volando

Aun el muro estaba rodeándolo apenas escuchaba a sus hermanos gritar que lo quitara, esta vez el traía el bastón de jade así que no lo podía quitar la ratona

Sentía el dolor en su espalda, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien en el

En eso escucho un canto, era la canción que Mikey le había cantado a Oshi (red-hymn for the missing) pero esta vez ella lo cantaba

Mikey vio como Oshi se sentó a su lado en el suelo y lo abrazó al sentir ese abrazó cerro sus ojos deseaba estar con ella aunque fuera en ese momento, a pesar de todos los intentos Mikey no podía superar el de Oshi

-Al cambiar el destino de tus hermanos, tú pagaste las consecuencias-dijo Oshi

-no… importa al menos pude verte….. de nuevo-dijo Mikey

-no hables, solo descansa dejaras de sentir el dolor-dijo Oshi

-te amo-dijo Mikey

-yo también te amo, ahora duerme-dijo Oshi

Ella hiso un movimiento con su mano y el muro de fuego comenzó a apagarse poco a poco

Cuando el fuego bajo Oshi le dio un beso a Mikey y desapareció

El primero en llegar donde estaba Mikey era Raph

-¡Mikey, Mikey responde!-dijo Raph, vio el pasto rojo

-¡NO LO MUEVAS!-dijo Donnie, maldición destructor daño mucho la concha

La ratona se acercó-tenemos que llevarlos a mi casa, Nezuki habré el portal-

La ratona tomo el bastón he hiso dos burbujas a una metió a Leo y en la otra metió a Mikey

-vamos no perdamos tiempo-dijo la ratona, al pasar el portal la ratona llevo a las dos tortugas aun salón

Hay los bajo con mucho cuidado-Donnie y Raph curen la fractura de Leo, sensei Splinter, Nezuki ayúdenme con Mikey-dijo la ratona

-bueno Leo esto va a doler-dijo Raph ya que Leo tenía una fractura expuesta

La ratona reviso el plastrón de Mikey, está muy dañado, lo volteo un poco, el daño más fuerte estaba en la espalda las heridas que no habían cerrado bien en el pasado y las de ahorita acabaron por dañar mucho el caparazón

La ratona hiso un mantra mara mantener dormido a Mikey, -no podemos usar anestesia puede tener un paro-

-ok veremos qué puedo hacer-dijo Nezuki moviendo todo el plastrón roto y quitando los pequeños pedazos que ya no podría poner

Splinter llevo la resina, con estas mallas y la resina quedara como nuevo el plastrón, pero me preocupa el caparazón está dañado a la altura de la columna

Nezuki termino con el plastrón pero al ver la concha-demonios destructor supo donde pegar esta lastimada la columna-

-has lo que puedas, creo que Mikey pago caro el haber tomado esa decisión-dijo la ratona

Splinter la miro-¿a qué decisión te refieres?-

-El daño del plastrón y de la concha eran para alguien de tus hijos el tomo su lugar-dijo la ratona

Splinter se quedó sorprendido no supo que decir

-no,no,no,no alguien páseme rápido un aspirador, tiene sangrado interno-dijo Nezuki

-Donnie fue y se lo dio-¿está muy mal?-

-para todo lo que tiene tu hermano es artista disimula muy bien, aquí está el problema, suturare esto y empezare a reconstruir la concha-dijo Nezuki

Pasaron más de 6 horas para que terminara Nezuki

-listo termine, pero no daré esperanzas a nada, el daño estaba en la columna temo que tal vez no pueda volver a caminar-dijo Nezuki a todos

Todos se quedaron sin habla

La ratona solo pensó ¿a quién de ellos querían dejar paralizado?

La ratona los miro-será mejor que vallan a casa aquí no están cómodos los dos heridos, los ayudare a llevarlos

La ratona hiso las dos burbujas y acompaño a Splinter y a los demás a casa en las alcantarillas

Mikey y Leo seguían dormidos en todo el camino no habían despertado

Donnie ya tenía una parte para los heridos hay acostaron a los dos

-Leo tiene un poco de temperatura hay que darle antibiótico-dijo Nezuki

Durante la noche Leo estaba delirando, en cambio Mikey estaba completamente tranquilo, esos estados de los dos preocupaban a Splinter

Pasaron cuatro días y despertó Leo volteo y vio a Mikey en la otra cama, tenía todo el caparazón vendado, se veía muy tranquilo durmiendo por eso pensó Leo que Mikey estaba bien y volvió a dormir

En la madrugada apareció Oshi se puso al lado de Mikey

-Mikey tienes que despertar lo que estás viendo solo es un sueño ni siquiera soy yo-dijo Oshi dándole un beso en la mejilla entre laso su mano con la de Mikey

-como me duele que estés así, habré tus ojos no te quedes en ese sueño, recuerda yo te dije que cuando llegué ese momento vendré por ti-dijo Oshi

Mikey comenzó a reaccionar, al abrir los ojos vio a Oshi sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos al verla

-no digas nada Mikey –dijo Oshi dándole un beso y desapareció

Mikey sintió el dolor de todo su cuerpo, aparte de las heridas reconoció el dolor el MV

En eso entro Splinter

-Papá-dijo Mikey

Splinter al ver que despertó fue a verlo

–¿Dónde están todos?-dijo Mikey

-dormidos, Leonardo es el único que está a tu lado con una pierna rota y yo-dijo Splinter

Mikey le hiso una pequeña sonrisa, hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en casa

-quiero preguntarte algo, Dakini dijo que esto que tus heridas fueron algo que cambiaste, quiero que me digas la verdad-dijo Splinter

Mikey tomo aire y dijo- la herida del plastrón es de Donnie, el caparazón roto es Raph, el sangrado interno Leo y el MV usted-

-Pero ya no tienes MV-dijo Splinter

Mikey miro a Splinter le sonrió y volvió a dormir

Splinter se quedó extrañado, tenía más preguntas que respuestas, pero por ahora tendrían que esperar

10:45am

Leo ya había despertado y Raph era quien le tocaba cuidarlos así que había ido por comida para Leo

-toma Leo el pan tostado como te gusta-dijo Raph

-¿ustedes hicieron esto?-dijo Leo mirando su desayuno que se veía muy bien

-claro que no lo hiso el sensei-dijo Raph

Leo hiso un suspiro de alivio

¿Qué le paso a Mikey?-pregunto Leo

Raph antes de contestar revisa que Mikey siga dormido, y regresa con Leo pero responde en voz muy baja

-tiene roto el plastrón, tuvo un sangrado al parecer el hígado fue perforado por una de las garras de destructor y la concha se la rompió al atravesarle las garras, lo malo es que Donnie y Nezuki concuerdan que tal vez no pueda caminar las vértebras de la columna resultaron dañadas Nezuki hiso lo que pudo pero dice que nada es seguro-dijo Raph

-¿y no a despertado?-dijo Leo

-dice sensei que despertó en la noche pero volvió a dormirse-dijo Raph

-ayuda me a pararme—dijo Leo

-¿pero a dónde vas?-dijo Raph

-tu solo ayúdame-dijo Leo parándose de la cama se puso enfrente de Mikey quien parecía muy tranquilo dormido

-Mikey, Mikey despierta hermano Mikey-dijo Leo moviendo un poco a Mikey

¿Qué haces?-dijo Raph

Mikey despertó y vio a Leo

-¿Qué pasa Leo?-dijo Mikey sintiéndose un poco alarmado de ver también a Raph hay

-Te voy a decir algo Mikey si tu caes caemos todos, así que vas a pararte-dijo Leo

-Raph no entendía que estaba haciendo Leo pero se le hacia una locura y algo incoherente

Mikey miro a Leo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-no sé de qué me hablas Leo pero lo que tú digas-dijo Mikey

Leo lo miro –no te hagas el loco Mikey te conozco y sabes de que hablo así que aquí me quedare en este sillón hasta que te muevas de ahí-

Hasta entonces Raph entendió que hacia Leo sabía que Mikey era muy desesperado y ver hay a Leo lastimado y esperando era algo que no toleraba y si tenía algo en la columna por afán de mover a Leo él se las ingeniaría para moverlo

Pero en ese momento Mikey se volvió a recostar, Leo no se movió

-Leo vete acostar esa pierna te va a doler por tenerla así-dijo Mikey

-no-dijo Leo

Mikey tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver a Leo pero lo sentía y esa presencia a Mikey lo ponía de nervios porque sabía que estaba herido

Raph se acercó otra silla y se sentó

Mikey se comenzó a desesperar

Leo le hiso una seña a Raph como empezó a desesperarlo

-ok,ok,ok que rayos es lo que quieres que haga-dijo Mikey abriendo los ojos

-mueve las pierna-dijo Leo

Mikey lo miro extraño y las movió como si nada-¿ahora qué?-

Raph estaba muy feliz porque eso probaba que no quedaría inválido

-que te dejes de hacer el tonto tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Leo

Mikey no entendió que pasaba con su hermano pero….bueno era Leo

-Raph tráele algo de comer-dijo Leo

Raph riéndose fue rápido

Mikey con mucho dolor hiso por sentarse en la cama

Leo se paró y sosteniéndose de la pared ayudo a Mikey

-aaahhh dijo Mikey sintiendo el dolor enorme en la concha-

Acuéstate de nuevo Mikey no te vayas a lastimar-dijo Leo

Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que no

-Mikey te puedes lastimar entiende-dijo Leo

Mikey movió la cabeza diciendo que no

Splinter fue junto con Raph y Donnie de lejos vieron que Mikey estaba sentado y Leo peleando que se acostara

-entiende Mikey te puedes lastimar tu concha está rota-

Mikey con todo y dolor estaba sentado

-dijiste que teníamos cosas que hacer ahora te aguantas-dijo Mikey

Se quitó las cobijas y se puso en la orilla de la cama

Se va a parar hay si se puede lastimar –dijo Donnie

Splinter fue rápido

Miguel ángel que se supone que estás haciendo-dijo Splinter muy enérgico

-parándome-dijo Mikey

En eso otra vez le dio un dolor fuerte de cabeza a Mikey era Casey y Abril pero esta vez no pudo ver qué pasaba el dolor de la espalda fue más fuerte que lo saco del transe

Mikey se hiso de lado y se volvió acostar

Splinter fue y lo ayudo a acostarse bien

-que se supone que están haciendo ustedes-dijo Splinter

Mikey no respondió quería saber que pasaba con Casey y abril

Nada sensei-dijo Leo

Raph miro a Mikey el ya conocía esos síntomas

-vamos Leonardo tienes que acostarte-dijo Splinter

-a mí no me engañas, otra visión-dijo Raph

-Si solo que el dolor de la espalda no me dejo-dijo Mikey

-Bueno pues ahora come porque sensei se va a enojar si no lo haces-dijo Raph dándole la comida

Mikey se rio –él lo hiso ¿verdad?-

Raph le dio risa –si no te preocupes-

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **ya estamos próximos al final**

 **me han dicho que quieren segunda parte o que le siga ustedes díganme le sigo o segunda parte y lo haré o ya la termino**


	35. el dolor se queda en mi corazón

**El siguiente y ultimo capitulo**

 **No soy dueño de tmnt, ni de las canciones que se escriben a lo largo de este escrito**

 **También hago mención que contiene datos muy fuerte sobre heridas, sangre y muertes de algunos personajes**

* * *

A pasado un mes desde que Mikey recibió la herida en la espalda

Nezuki regreso al bosque de os lobos y la ratona a su casa

Por ahora Mikey caminaba con muletas, no porque no pudiera caminar sino porque aún le dolía mucho al cargar su peso en la columna

Nezuki le dijo que eso tardaría pero que estaría bien, sobre el MV Mikey se había hecho inmune solo sus heridas tardaban un poco en sanar pero nada de qué preocuparse

-bien llego la hora de ir a patrullar- dijo Leo mirando a Mikey

Mikey solo los veía partir sentado en el sillón o a veces se hacia el dormido en su cuarto, esta vez estaba en el sillón diciéndoles adiós con su sonrisa

-vamos- dijo Raph no tan animado como siempre

Donnie no hiso un solo comentario solo los siguió

Ya cuando estaban en lo alto de una azotea los tres se juntaron

-esto no es lo mismo sin las tonterías de Mikey-dijo Raph

-si falta quien nos ponga las cosas más difícil-dijo Leo

-quien apreté los botones y nos diga incoherencias-dijo Donnie

Los tres se miraron y solo suspiraron, no podían hacer nada

* * *

En las alcantarillas

Mikey estaba en el dojo el estar en muletas no lo paraba de practicar con sus nunchakus de hecho se sentaba en un banco y hay practicaba pero su mente estaba en aquella visión donde vio a Casey y Abril, pero en este tiempo no había pasado nada

-me sorprende tu determinación Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter

-gracias sensei-dijo Mikey nada animado

-Donnie dijo que en unos días vería como sigues-dijo Splinter para animarlo

-ya camino más pero aún me duele, ¿puedo ir a caminar por las alcantarillas? prometo no ir lejos-dijo Mikey

Desde el accidente Mikey no había salido de casa, Splinter lo pensó pero sabía que Mikey necesitaba caminar, a parte esa carita de perrito y el chillido no podía negarse

-Está bien pero no te vayas lejos y lleva tu T-phone-dijo Splinter

-hai sensei-dijo Mikey feliz

Solo fue a una entrada de las alcantarillas (claro estaba cerrada con barrotes) se sentó hay y miro hacia fuera deseaba poder salir otra vez

-no sabía que te gustaba estar solo-dijo Karai acercándose a Mikey

-no de hecho no es algo que me guste pero a veces es necesario-dijo Mikey

-oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, solo es curiosidad-dijo Karai

-Si dime-dijo Mikey mirándola con curiosidad

-¿de verdad eres novio de Oshi?-dijo Karai

Mikey se agacho

\- ¿rompió contigo o algo así?-dijo Karai

-no….murió-dijo Mikey mirando hacia fuera

-perdón no lo sabía-dijo Karai un tanto apenada

-y si, si lo éramos-dijo Mikey suspirando

Mikey volteo la miro y le dio risa –no es imposible pero jamás le pregunte solo creo que dejo de ver con los ojos y vio con su corazón-

Karai lo miro

-A un no pierdo ciertas habilidades que adquirí y una de ellas es leer la mente, pero dice sensei que poco a poco se irán durmiendo- dijo Mikey

Karai le dio un abrazo y dijo-gracias por responder- y se fue

Mikey le dio risa ya que sabía que Karai quería mucho a Leo y su pregunta era ¿cómo Oshi se enamoró si eran mutantes, no se supone que eso era imposible?

Se paró he iba de regreso a la guarida, cuando escucho- tienes que venir hoy en la noche-

Mikey miro a todos lados

-¿aaa dónde?-dijo Mikey

-Shiro no hone-

Mikey no respondió pero si fue a su casa, en su mente más estaba la pregunta porque vio a Casey y a Abril

Cuando regreso su padre estaba en la entrada

-¿sucede algo sensei?-dijo Mikey preocupado por ver a su padre hay

-no solo quería asegurarme que regresaras con bien-dijo Splinter

Mikey sabía que Splinter se preocupaba por ellos, pero era raro que lo diera a notar tanto

Mikey se sentó en el sillón estaba cansado aunque no camino mucho pero el dolor era muy fuerte

-estas bien Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter viendo a su hijo muy agotado

-si sensei no se preocupe solo estoy cansado, veré un rato caricaturas-dijo Mikey sonriendo para que Splinter fuera a su cuarto tranquilo

Splinter se retiró y Mikey tomo una cobijita que era de Leo, era de color azul y tenía un patito dibujada en ella, se acostó prendió la TV se acobijo y cuando menos pensó se quedó dormido

Cuando llegaron sus hermanos lo vieron, Splinter los chito y les hiso señas que fueran al dojo

-¿Pasa algo sensei?-dijo Leo

-solo estoy preocupado por Miguel Ángel a estado demasiado tranquilo y ha practicado sentado en esa silla-dijo Splinter

-ese no es Mikey-dijo Raph

-desde mañana nos turnaremos uno se quedara a vigilarlo-dijo Leo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

3:00 am

Mikey despertó tomo las muletas, se paró para ir a las ruinas de lo que era Shiro no hone, esa mañana por alguna razón no se sentía muy bien, pero aun así fue

Raph se había levantado a esa hora sabía que por lo regular encontraría a Mikey comiendo pero esta vez lo vio irse así que pensó en seguirlo

En el camino noto un poco que Mikey se agotaba rápido pero aun así seguía su camino, eso a Raph no le gustaba pero quería saber a dónde se dirigía su hermano

4:30am

Al fin llego a las ruinas miro a todos lados pero no había nada, se recargo en el árbol y se sentó en el pasto descansando de su caminata cerro un poco los ojos para descansar, hasta que sintió ese pequeño frio en su mejilla, el inmediatamente sonrió y abrió los ojos viendo a Oshi

-me alegra verte-dijo Mikey

-a mí también, ¿aun te duelen tus heridas?-dijo Oshi tomando la mano de Mikey

-solo cuando me rio-dijo Mikey sonriendo

Oshi sonrió y dijo –quería darte esto ahora te pertenece-dándole el bastón de jade

-Yo no sabría qué hacer con él, pero se a quien le gustara -dijo Mikey -Oshi puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo Zoyun pudo meterse en destructor, Leatherhead y Splinter-

Zoyun sabía el arte de sacar su alma y hacer una posición de otro cuerpo, al momento que supo que moriría el busco un lugar donde meterse-dijo Oshi

-Lo que me sorprende es que pudieras tu solo cachorro-

Al escuchar eso Mikey supo quién era -¡Lawson!-

-Hola cachorro, lo hiciste bien aunque todo herido pero bien-dijo Lawson

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me dieron unos dolores sin ver ninguna herida-dijo Mikey

-Zoyun cuando te golpeo te hiso una herida interna eso era para matarte sin que te dieras cuenta-dijo Oshi

-Necesitas aun descansar cachorro esas heridas aún no están bien-dijo Lawson

-No hay problemo-dijo Mikey

Lawson se retiró para dejar a Mikey y a Oshi solos

-Oshi- dijo Mikey

-Sé que me dirás Mikey, yo siempre estaré contigo así que tienes que ganarle a esa tristeza

Mikey se paró y dijo –tal vez sonría por fuera pero en mi corazón siempre estarás y no _podré_ ocultarlo siempre ya que el amor que siento por ti aun esta en mi corazón-Oshi lo miro y lo abrazó, cada vez para ella se le hacía más difícil dejarlo, Mikey la abrazó –quisiera quedarme contigo y lo sabes-

-aun no Mikey y lo sabes-dijo Oshi no queriendo que se fuera pero ella sabía que no podían estar juntos

Mikey cerró los ojos tratando de tener la fuerza para alejarse de ella, dio un paso atrás

Mikey por favor descansa-dijo Oshi con lágrimas en los ojos

Mikey la miro le sonrió, pero al darse la vuelta sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, tenía que regresar a casa antes que se dieran cuenta que no estaba hay

En el camino a casa un dolor repentino de cabeza hiso que perdiera el equilibrio pero Raph lo atrapo antes de que callera al suelo

Veía a Abril y a Casey pero no veía más

Cuando despertó vio a Raph

-aun no estás bien para irte lejos Mikey-dijo Raph

-algo les paso a Abril y a Casey, tenemos que ir a buscarlos-dijo Mikey

-tenemos es impositivo, tu apenas puedes, tus heridas aún no están bien-dijo Raph molesto

-Pero Raph…-dijo Mikey

Pero nada así no puedes ir apenas si pudiste llegar a este lugar-dijo Raph cuando sintió que Mikey se recargo en el

-Maldición se desmayó, aun no estás bien- dijo Raph cargando a Mikey

-¡DONNIE, SENSEI, AYUDA!-grito Raph ya que en todo el camino de regreso Mikey no despertó

-que sucedió-dijo Splinter acercándose a revisar a Mikey

-fue a las ruinas de Shiro no hone-dijo Raph

-Sus heridas internas aún no han cerrado del todo-dijo Donnie y saco rápido el analizador que le dio Nezuki

Este inflamado el hígado y la reparación del plastrón y la concha van bien, pero aún no debería de caminar de hecho aún tiene que guardar reposo-dijo Donnie

-Ok vámonos antes que despierte, Mikey dijo que Casey y Abril algo les paso así que será mejor que veamos si están bien-dijo Raph más tranquilo de saber que su hermano estaba bien, pero preocupado por sus amigos

-Vámonos-dijo Leo

Mikey al poco rato despertó al verse en la casa sabía que sus hermanos habían ido por Casey y Abril

Mikey tomo el t-phone llamo a Abril, no contesto, llamo a Casey tampoco contesto

-Miguel Ángel ni creas hacer lo que estás pensando tú te quedaras aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen-dijo Splinter

\- Sensei pero Casey y Abril-dijo Mikey

Ya fueron tus hermanos-dijo Splinter pero al ver a los ojos a Mikey sintió esa tristeza

En eso sonó el t-phone de Mikey

-¿qué paso Raph?-dijo Mikey preocupado

-odio decir esto pero Rahzar dejo una nota diciendo que estará en el lugar de arena roja, ¿tú sabes donde es eso?-dijo Raph

Mikey supo que la nota era para el- es la cueva donde me encontraron con Karai, pero ustedes no la conocen esa cueva tiene muchos escondites-

Mikey vio que Splinter entro al dojo

-Mikey no me digas que tu si solo estuviste hay con Karai-dijo Raph

-No, he estado más veces hay de lo que te puedas imaginar-dijo Mikey ya que hay era su escondite cuando estaba triste y quería desahogarse cuando sus hermanos lo molestaban

Raph miro a Leo

-él no puede pelear ni nada de eso sus heridas se abrirían de nuevo-dijo Donnie

En eso se escuchó que la señal de la llamada se cortó

Raph volvió a marcar pero esta vez no contesto-creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya no contesta-

-Hay no-dijo Leo pensando en que Mikey iría a pesar de todo

* * *

Mikey utilizo la moto de Raph llegando rápido a la bahía

Vio su t-phone era Splinter quien le llamaba, dejo el t-phone en la moto, se acercó a la orilla cerro los ojos y salto al agua

Mientras daba recordó cuando era niño y Splinter jugaba con el damas chinas, por el empezó ese amor por los juegos de mesa, recordó las fiestas por el día de la mutación y a todos los amigos que han hecho en el trayecto de su vida…..¿pero porque estaba recordando todo eso?*

Salió del agua entrando a la cueva, desenterró una de las mochilas que él escondió contenía luces de véngala se puso la mochila al hombro, amarro una soga en la entrada el carrete se lo puso en la cintura y se internó en la cueva

Una hora más tarde….

Llegaron las otras tortugas

-creo que Mikey nos ganó, mira-dijo Raph mostrando la soga

-VAMOS PUEDE ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS-dijo Leo ya asustado

Mientras Mikey

Llego al lugar vio a Casey y Abril en una jaula colgada arriba, pero un piquete muy fuerte en su plastrón le recordó lo de sus heridas cuando miro en el piso

¿Agua?-dijo Mikey acercándose con cuidado cuando vio que era sangre y caía de la jaula

Saco su kusarigama para subir

-te estaba esperando ahora es mi revancha-dijo Rahzar

Mikey volteo, no le quedaba de otra tenía que pelear y sacar a sus amigos

Rahzar se aventó contra Mikey, este lanzó su kusarigama y brinco a una parte alta, pero otra vez sintió el dolor repentino, volteo y vio Abril tenía una herida muy seria, Casey estaba inconsciente

Por ver a sus amigos Rahzar brinco y de un zarpazo con sus garras tiro a Mikey al suelo

-ahora voy a terminarte maldita tortuga-dijo Rahzar

Mikey dio la vuelta haciendo que Rahzar pegara en el suelo, En eso escucho la voz de sus hermanos en ese momento corto el cable y agarro una de las luces de véngala y la aventó hacia el túnel para que vieran la ubicación donde estaba, pero en eso sintió el zarpazo de Rahzar que lo estrello contra las rocas

-¡MIKEY!-grito Leo al ver a su hermano tirado

Raph y Leo pelearon con Rahzar Donnie fue con Mikey

-Abril..te necesita está herida-dijo Mikey parándose, sabia Mikey que esa palabra Donnie iría más por Abril

Rahzar de alguna forma logro tirar a Leo y a Raph

-¡hey perro sarnoso ven por mí!-grito Mikey metiéndose en uno de los túneles, Rahzar lo siguió

-¡MIKEY NOO!-grito Donnie, sabiendo las heridas de Mikey

Leo se paró rápido pero ese túnel llevaba a otros tres, miro al piso para ver las pisadas y así poder seguirlos

Corrió hasta llegar a una orilla, bajo sus pies había un precipicio no se le veía fondo, pero hasta ahí llegaban las huellas

-¡MIKEEEEYYYYY!-grito Leo, sin escuchar respuesta

Volvió a gritar hasta que vio una pequeña luz a metros abajo era su hermanito con una luz de véngala

-Bajaremos por ti no te muevas-dijo Leo

En eso llego Raph

Mikey miro a Leo le sonrió en eso se escuchó como crujieron as piedras rompiéndose donde estaba Mikey haciendo que callera más al fondo

¡mikeeyyyyy!-gritaron Leo y Raph al ver que su hermano caía a lo hondo de ese precipicio

-tenemos que bajar-dijo Raph

-chicos Abril necesita con urgencia ir a un hospital ¿Dónde está Mikey?-dijo Donnie

-vallan yo me quedare, traigan el equipo para bajar-dijo Raph

Donnie al ver el precipicio supo que Mikey había caído –no Mikey en su condición, no me digas que callo-

-¡vallan por las cosas!-dijo Raph sabiendo lo que pensó Donnie

Al ver que sus hermanos se alejaron, Raph no podía esperar así que decidió bajar, amarro la soga a una piedra y bajo hasta donde la soga lo dejo, hay alumbro con una véngala en otra piedra vio a su hermano mucho más abajo de él, pero también reconoció que alguien estaba con él, tenía que bajar así que uso sus sais clavándolos en la piedra y así bajo

Cuando llego corrió a donde estaba Mikey, le toco el cuello, vio que no respiraba

-no Mikey no me hagas esto-dijo Raph quitando todas las piedras rápido

Lo volteo y seguía sin respirar comenzó a darle RCP

-vamos hermanito no me asustes así-dijo Raph en eso noto una luz que se sentó al lado

-Oshi si lo quieres no dejes que muera-dijo Raph con lágrimas en los ojos

Oshi le puso la mano al hombro de Raph, apartándolo

Oshi se acercó al oído de Mikey y dijo –te amo estoy aquí por ti, ¿estás seguro de querer dejar ya a tu familia, recuerda que aun falta una visión y ellos no la soportaran solos?, sabes que yo te voy a esperar toda tu vida y mucho mas

En eso Mikey tocio y en voz baja dijo –te amo-, Oshi dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, se paró y desapareció

Raph se quedó mirado preguntándose ¿qué le dijo?

-¿Mikey estas bien?-dijo Raph sentándose al lado de Mikey

-no…no…..-dijo Mikey

-¿qué te duele? no te muevas pronto vendrán Leo y Donnie todo va a estar bien-dijo Raph limpiándose los ojos y preocupado

-no…no….no mediste respiración de boca a boca ¿verdad?-dijo Mikey riéndose

-eres un idiota yo preocupado y tu jugando, y no-dijo Raph un poco molesto pero feliz de ver que su a su hermano

Oshi a lo lejos los miraba –tomate tu tiempo Mikey yo te esperare-

Llegaron Leo y Donnie bajando con cuerdas

-¿cómo esta Mikey?-dijo Donnie

-solo estoy lastimado, ¿eso creo?-dijo Mikey

-vamos salgamos de aquí-dijo Leo ayudando a Donnie a parar a Mikey

Tiempo más tarde llegaron a la guarida y Donnie estaba revisando a Mikey

-y Abril ¿Dónde está?-dijo Mikey

-En el hospital estará bien solo tenía una herida en el brazo, le dieron unas puntadas pero se quedó para observación, su papá esta con ella-dijo Donnie

Mikey miro a Donnie tomo sus muletas y se bajó de la cama

-¿a dónde rayos vas?-dijo Donnie muy serio

-yo a ningún lado, tu si, ve con Abril aunque sea una pequeña herida a ella le agradara tenerte a su lado-dijo Mikey

Donnie miro a Mikey

-¿aun extrañas a Oshi?-dijo Donnie

-vete yo estaré en mi cuarto, te lo prometo-dijo Mikey retirándose

Donnie no la pensó más y se fue a ver a Abril

Mikey fue a su cuarto tomo el juego de damas que le había dado Splinter y el bastón de jade y se dirigió al dojo

Splinter estaba meditando, pero sintió el aura triste de Mikey

-¿qué sucede Miguel Ángel?-

Solo quería….dijo Mikey sin poder decir lo que en su mente pasaba era aquella visión donde perdería a su padre

Splinter miro a Mikey

Mikey se incoó enfrente del roedor y dijo –aun no logro sacar ese sentimiento de mí y no creo que lo haga jamás, Oshi me dio el bastón de jade pero…. Yo se lo doy a usted creo que es el más indicado que lo tenga, yo ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con el

-Miguel Ángel el sentimiento jamás se va solo aprendes a vivir con el-dijo Splinter

Mikey por lo menos quería pasar el mayor tiempo que pudiera con su padre antes que esa premonición se hiciera realidad

-Usted dijo que cuando extrañaba a sus seres queridos del pasado, se acercaba a los del presente-dijo Mikey

-Si, si dije eso-dijo Splinter

Mikey saco el juego de damas chinas

-Sé que esta algo maltratado pero hace mucho que no lo jugamos usted y yo-dijo Mikey agachado tratando de tragarse las lágrimas ya que recordó esa visión

Splinter pensó que era por lo de Oshi, se paró y abrazó a su hijo, Mikey no pudo contener mucho las lágrimas sabía que la cuenta regresiva para su padre había comenzado y lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer feliz a su padre mientras lo tuviera a su lado

¿Jugamos?-dijo Mikey

Splinter vio a su hijo y le sonrió abrió el juego y Mikey acomodo las fichas, así empezaron a jugar, bajo aquel árbol

* * *

 **Bueno agradezco sus comentarios =)**

 **bueno este es el fin ojala les haya gustado y muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta historia**

 **andyhamato99, Leonarda Hamato, Mariano, natis tmnt, Kari-hamato, Keyla Ignis y mariana ochoa**

 **con sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz cada que leía uno no saben que alegría me daban, a si que se los agradezco en el alma y una disculpa por no ponerlos cuando escribía pero es que me gusta que mi agradecimiento sea especial, asi como se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo**

 **gracias**


End file.
